Playboy Irresistível
by Lua Mary
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO – Bella é uma nerd que está disposta a sair de seu reservado estilo de estudiosa e avançar mais para o território atraente, para isso contara com a ajuda do belíssimo mulherengo Edward Cullen. Mas, o que acontece quando um deles se apaixona pelo outro?
1. Sinopse

**Playboy Irresistível– adaptação**

**Autor (a):** CHRISTINA LAUREN

**Shipper:** Edward &amp; Bella

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** +18

**Obs:** Twilight pertence à Stephanie Mayer, mas a história é de CHRISTINA LAUREN.

* * *

**Sinopse**

Quando Isabella "Marie" Swan se muda para Nova York para fazer pós-graduação, Edward Cullen acha que suas responsabilidades perante a irmã nerd mais nova do seu melhor amigo estarão limitadas ao jantar ocasional de recepção. Mal sabe ele que Bella está disposta a sair de seu reservado estilo de estudiosa e avançar mais para o território atraente. É claro que ela imagina que o belíssimo mulherengo, capitalista e perigoso é a melhor pessoa para ser seu mentor neste novo campo de estudo: o namoro.

Edward assume o desafio com mais de uma dose saudável de ceticismo e humor, mas logo descobre que Bella apenas precisava de um pequeno empurrão, não um mundo de mudança, para revelar uma mulher que todos os homens parecem notar. Logo a "Bells" se foi e a não censurada, inocentemente sedutora Isabella Swan rouba seus sonhos, seus humores e até mesmo a sua organizada vida amorosa sem amarras, começando suas atividades de orientação se movimentando entre os lençóis à noite.

**Prólogo**

Estávamos no apartamento mais feio em toda a Manhattan e não só por isso que meu cérebro estava programado para manter distância principalmente da apreciação da arte: objetivamente estas pinturas eram _todas _horríveis. Uma perna cabeluda crescendo de um caule. Um espaguete caindo da boca. Ao meu lado, meu irmão mais velho e meu pai murmuravam pensativos, acenando como se entendessem o que estavam vendo. Eu era a única que nos mantinha avançando, parecia ser o protocolo tácito dos convidados da festa que deveriam completar o circuito, admirar a arte e só então sentir-se livre para aproveitar os aperitivos oferecidos em bandejas em torno da sala.

Mas no final, acima da enorme lareira e entre dois candelabros extravagantes, estava uma pintura de uma hélice dupla da estrutura da molécula de DNA e impresso em toda a tela estava uma citação de Tim Burton: _Nós todos sabemos que os romances inter espécies são estranhos_.

Emocionada, ri, virando-me para Seth e papai. "Ok. _Essa _é boa."

Seth suspirou. "Você _deve _gostar mesmo disso."

Olhei para a pintura e para o meu irmão. "Por quê? Porque é a única coisa em todo este lugar que faz algum sentido?"

Ele olhou para papai e algo se passou entre eles, alguma permissão concedida de pai para filho. "Nós precisamos conversar com você sobre o seu relacionamento com o trabalho."

Demorou alguns minutos antes de suas palavras, seu tom e sua expressão determinada, despertar o meu entendimento. "Seth " disse. "Vamos mesmo ter essa conversa _aqui_?"

"Sim, aqui." Seus olhos verdes se estreitaram. "É a primeira vez que te vi fora do laboratório nos últimos dois dias, quando não estava dormindo ou devorando uma refeição."

Frequentemente notava como demonstrava estar dividido de forma limpa e sem contaminação os traços de personalidade mais importantes dos meus pais em seus cinco filhos –vigilância, charme, cautela, impulso e foco.

_Vigilância _e _foco _estavam reinando na batalha no meio da noite de Manhattan.

"Nós estamos em uma festa, Seth. Deveríamos estar conversando sobre o quão maravilhoso é a arte." Retruquei, acenando vagamente para as paredes da sala de estar ricamente decoradas. "E como é escandaloso... alguma coisa..." Não tinha ideia das últimas fofocas e esta pequena bandeira branca da ignorância apenas provava a razão do meu irmão.

Vi como Seth engoliu a vontade de revirar os olhos.

Meu pai me deu um aperitivo que parecia algo como uma lesma em um biscoito e discretamente deslizei aquilo sobre um guardanapo quando um garçom passou. Meu vestido novo coçava e gostaria de ter tido tempo para perguntar no laboratório a respeito dessas coisas que consegui na Spanx. A partir dessa primeira experiência com _isso_, concluí que _isso _foi criado pelo Satanás, ou um homem que era muito magro para usar calças jeans.

(_Spanx –Loja americana especializada na venda de meias e calças que aderem ao corpo e diminuem a silhueta_).

"Você não é apenas inteligente." Seth estava falando para mim. "É divertida. É social. É uma menina bonita."

"Mulher." Corrigi num resmungo.

Ele se aproximou, mantendo nossa conversa discreta na passagem dos festeiros. Deus me perdoe uma pessoa da alta sociedade de Nova York ouvi-lo me dando um sermão sobre como ser mais social. "Que seja, não entendo por que estamos te visitando há três dias e as únicas pessoas que saí são com _meus _amigos."

Sorri para o meu irmão mais velho e deixei minha gratidão por sua super protetora hiper vigilância passar por mim lentamente, afastando a irritação que flamejava minha pele, era como tocar o ferro em brasa, o reflexo acentuado pela prolongada queimação. "Estou quase terminando a faculdade, Seth. Há tempo de sobra para a vida depois disso."

"_Esta _é a vida." Disse ele, os olhos arregalados e desesperados. "_Agora_. Quando eu tinha sua idade, não estava nem aí para minhas notas, apenas esperava acordar na segunda-feira e não estar de ressaca."

Papai ficou em silêncio ao lado dele, ignorando essa última observação, mas apontando para a observação geral de que eu era uma fracassada sem amigos. Dei-lhe um olhar de permissão para falar, _recebendo isto de um cientista viciado em trabalho que passava mais tempo no laboratório do que em sua própria casa_? Mas ele continuava impassível, usando a mesma expressão que tinha quando um composto que esperasse ser solúvel acabasse viscoso em um frasco: confuso, talvez um pouco ofendido.

Meu pai me deu a objetividade, mas ele sempre achou que minha mãe me deu um pouco de _charme _também. Talvez por ser mulher, ou talvez porque pensou que cada geração deveria aperfeiçoar as ações da anterior, então era para eu equilibrar vida-carreira melhor do que ele tinha feito. Um dia papai me puxou para o seu escritório e simplesmente falou: 'As pessoas são tão importantes quanto a ciência. Aprenda com meus erros.' E então ajeitou alguns papéis sobre a mesa e olhou para suas mãos, até que se cansou o suficiente, levantou e voltou para o laboratório.

Claramente, eu não tinha aprendido.

"Sei que sou autoritário." Seth sussurrou.

"Um pouco." Concordei.

"E sei que me meto muito."

Dei a ele um olhar de cumplicidade, sussurrando: "Você é minha própria Athena Polias." (_Athena Polias -é a deusa grega da bravura, da sabedoria e dos trabalhos femininos_).

"Só que não sou grego e tenho um pênis."

"Tento esquecer isso."

Seth suspirou e, finalmente, meu pai parecia que estava destinado a isso ser uma tarefa para dois homens. Os dois chegaram para me visitar, e embora parecesse uma estranha combinação para uma visita casual em fevereiro, não tinha pensado muito nisso até agora. Papai colocou o braço em volta de mim, me apertando. Seus braços eram longos e finos, mas sempre tinha o aperto forte de um homem muito mais forte do que parecia. "Bells, você é uma boa garota."

Sorri para a versão mais nova de papai de uma conversa estimulantemente elaborada. "Obrigada."

Seth acrescentou: "Sabe que te amamos."

"Também amo vocês. Normalmente."

"Mas... leve em conta esta intromissão. Você é viciada em trabalho. É viciada em qualquer caminho mais rápido que acha que a sua carreira precisa seguir. Talvez eu sempre tenha assumido e administrado meticulosamente sua vida."

"_Talvez_?" Cortei a frase "Você ditou tudo, desde quando mamãe e papai tiraram as rodinhas da minha bicicleta até quando definiu meu toque de recolher antes do pôr do sol. E você nem morava mais comigo, Seth. Eu tinha _dezesseis anos_."

Ele me acalmou com um olhar. "Juro que não vou lhe dizer o que fazer exatamente..." Ele parou olhando em volta, como se alguém próximo pudesse estar segurando uma placa alertando o fim de seu sermão. Pedir a Seth para evitar se meter era como pedir a alguém para parar de respirar por dez minutos. "Basta ligar para alguém."

"'Alguém'? Seth, a questão é que não tenho amigos. Não é _exatamente _a verdade, mas você acha que eu deveria ligar para alguém e começar essa coisa toda de viver a vida? Ligar para outro estudante de graduação que está tão enterrado em pesquisas como eu? Faço engenharia biomédica. Não é bem uma massa próspera da socialite."

Ele fechou os olhos e depois olhou para o teto antes de ter uma ideia. Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram quando olhou para mim, a esperança enchendo seus olhos com uma ternura fraternal irresistível. "E Edward?"

Peguei a taça de champanhe intacta da mão do meu pai e bebi.

Não precisava que Seth repetisse. Edward Cullen era o melhor amigo de faculdade de Seth, ex-estagiário do meu pai e o objeto de cada uma das minhas fantasias adolescentes. Enquanto eu sempre tinha sido a irmã simpática e nerd, Edward era o bad boy gênio com o sorriso torto, orelhas furadas e olhos azuis que pareciam hipnotizar qualquer garota que conhecia.

Quando tinha doze anos, Edward tinha dezenove, e ele veio para casa com Seth por alguns dias perto do Natal. Estava sujo e mesmo assim delicioso, tocando seu baixo na garagem com Seth e brincando de flerte durante as férias da minha irmã mais velha, Leah. Quando tinha dezesseis anos, ele tinha acabado de se formar na faculdade e morou conosco durante o verão, enquanto trabalhava para o meu pai. Ele transpirava tanto carisma sexual que dei a minha virgindade a um desajeitado menino esquecível na minha classe, tentando aliviar a dor que sentia apenas de estar perto de Edward.

Tinha certeza que minha irmã tinha, no mínimo, _beijado _Edward e ele era muito velho para mim de qualquer maneira, mas à portas fechadas e no espaço do segredo do meu coração, poderia admitir que Edward Cullen foi o primeiro rapaz que já quis beijar e o primeiro que finalmente me levou a me masturbar na cama, pensando nele na escuridão do meu quarto.

Seu sorriso brincalhão diabólico e o cabelo que continuamente caía sobre seu olho direito.

Seus braços musculosos e sua pele lisa bronzeada.

Seus longos dedos e até mesmo a pequena cicatriz no queixo.

Enquanto os meninos da minha idade pareciam todos iguais, em Edward a voz era profunda e tranquila. Seus olhos eram pacientes e conhecedores. Suas mãos não estavam sempre agitadas e nervosas, estavam geralmente descansando nos bolsos. Ele lambia os lábios quando olhava para as meninas e fazia comentários confiantes sobre os seios, as pernas e línguas, tranquilamente.

Pisquei, olhando para Seth. Não tinha mais dezesseis anos. Tinha vinte e quatro anos e Edward trinta e um. Eu o vira há quatro anos no casamento azarado de Seth e seu sorriso calmo e carismático só tinha intensificado, estava mais enlouquecedor. Eu olhava, fascinada, enquanto Edward fugia para um banheiro com duas das damas de honra da minha cunhada.

"Ligue para ele." Seth pediu, tirando-me de minhas memórias. "Ele tem um bom equilíbrio entre trabalho e vida. Ele está próximo, é um _cara bom_. Apenas... saia um pouco, ok? Ele vai cuidar de você."

Tentei acalmar o zumbido vibrando ao longo de toda a minha pele quando meu irmão mais velho disse isso. Não tinha certeza de como queria que Edward cuidasse de mim: quero que ele seja apenas o amigo do meu irmão, ajudando-me a encontrar mais equilíbrio? Ou será que quero que ele me olhe como uma mulher para o objeto de minhas fantasias mais sujas?

"Isabella." Papai pressionou. "Você ouviu o seu irmão?"

Um garçom passou com uma bandeja cheia de taças de champanhe e troquei a vazia por uma borbulhante taça cheia.

"Ouvi. Vou ligar para o Edward."

* * *

**Olá, meninas!**

**Mas uma adaptação para vocês, espero que gostem!**

**Beijos, até o próximo capítulo.**


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

Toque um. Dois.

Parei de caminhar por tempo suficiente para puxar a cortina e espiar pela janela, franzindo a testa para o céu. Ainda estava escuro, mas argumentei que estava mais azul do que preto e começando a manchar de rosa e roxo ao longo do horizonte. Tecnicamente: estava amanhecendo.

Passaram-se três dias do sermão de Seth e, dignamente, a minha terceira tentativa de chamada. Mas mesmo que não tinha ideia do que diria – que meu irmão até mesmo _esperasse _que dissesse – quanto mais pensava nisso, mais percebia que Seth tinha razão: estava quase sempre no laboratório e quando não, estava em casa dormindo ou comendo. Optando por viver sozinha no apartamento em Manhattan em vez de algum lugar mais perto de meus colegas do Brooklyn e do Queens, não ajudava exatamente as minhas opções sociais a dos meus pais. O conteúdo da minha geladeira consistia em vegetal estranho para viagem e comida congelada. Toda a minha vida, até este ponto, tinha girado em torno de terminar os estudos e me lançar na carreira perfeita de pesquisa. Foi decepcionante perceber quão pouco tive fora disso.

Aparentemente, a minha família tinha notado e por alguma razão, Seth parecia pensar que a solução para me salvar de ser solteirona eternamente, era Edward.

Eu estava menos confiante. Muito menos.

A nossa história comum era reconhecidamente escassa e era inteiramente possível que ele não se lembrasse muito bem de mim. Eu era a irmã mais nova, a decoração do fundo, um pano de fundo para suas muitas aventuras com Seth e seu breve romance com a minha irmã. E agora estava ligando para ele para o _quê_? Me levar para sair? Jogar algum joguinho? Me ensinar a...

Não conseguia nem terminar esse pensamento.

Pensei em desligar. Pensei em voltar para a cama e dizer ao meu irmão para se ferrar e encontrar um novo projeto para melhorar. Mas no meio do quarto toque, e com o aparelho apertando com tanta força na minha mão que provavelmente ainda sentiria isso amanhã, Edward atendeu.

"Alô?" Sua voz era exatamente como me lembrava, grossa e intensa, mas ainda mais profunda. "Alô?" perguntou novamente.

" Edward?"

Ele respirou fundo e ouvi um sorriso passar através de sua voz quando disse meu apelido:

"Bells?"

Eu ri, é claro que ele se lembrava de mim dessa maneira. Só a minha família me chamava assim. Ninguém realmente sabia o que significava o nome –isso era Eric que se sentia poderoso por ser dois anos mais velho e apelidou a irmãzinha, mas isso tinha colado. "Sim. É Bells. Como você...?"

"Falei com Seth ontem." Explicou. "Ele me contou tudo sobre a sua visita e o sermão que lhe deu. Ele mencionou que você poderia ligar."

"Bem, aqui estou eu." Falei sem jeito.

Ele gemeu e houve um barulho de lençóis movendo. Simplesmente não tentei imaginar o nível de nudez que estava do outro lado da linha. Mas as borboletas no estômago voaram em minha garganta quando percebi que ele parecia cansado, porque _estava dormindo_. Ok, então talvez não fosse tecnicamente manhã _ainda_...

Arrisquei outro olhar para fora. "Eu não quis acordá-lo, te acordei?" Não tinha sequer olhado para o meu relógio e agora estava com medo.

"Está tudo bem. Meu alarme estava prestes a tocar em..." parou, bocejando, "uma hora."

Contive um gemido de mortificação. "Sinto muito. Estava um pouco... ansiosa."

"Não, não, não tem problema. Não posso acreditar que esqueci que você mora na cidade agora. Ouvi que você está enfurnada lá no laboratório, com a pipeta numa câmara de segurança nos últimos três anos."

(_Pipeta -é o nome de um instrumento de medição e transferência rigorosa de volumes líquidos_).

Meu estômago virou um pouco com a forma como a sua voz profunda ficou rouca com a sua bronca brincalhona. "Parece que está do lado de Seth."

Seu tom se suavizou. "Ele só está preocupado com você. Como seu irmão mais velho, é o seu trabalho favorito."

"Pois é." Voltei a andar pela sala, com a necessidade de fazer alguma coisa para conter essa energia nervosa. "Deveria ter ligado antes."

"Deveria." Ele se mexeu e parecia se sentar. Ouvi gemer novamente quando se espreguiçou e fechei os olhos ao ouvir o som. Parecia exatamente, precisamente e distraidamente como o _sexo_.

_Respire pelo nariz, Bella. Mantenha a calma._

"Você quer fazer alguma coisa hoje?" Deixei escapar. Muita calma.

Ele hesitou e poderia ter me batido por não considerar que ele já teria planos. Como trabalho. E depois do trabalho, talvez um encontro com uma namorada. Ou uma mulher. De repente, estava tentando ouvir cada som que atravessava o silêncio crepitante.

Depois de uma eternidade, ele perguntou: "O que você tem em mente?"

_Pensei na pergunta_. "Jantar?"

Edward ficou quieto por vários segundos dolorosos. "Tenho uma coisa. Uma reunião final. E amanhã?"

"Laboratório. Já programei um tempo de dezoito horas com essas células que realmente demoram a crescer e com certeza vou me matar se estragar tudo e ter que começar de novo."

"Dezoito horas? Isso é um longo dia, Bells."

"Eu sei."

Ele zumbiu antes de perguntar: "Que horas você precisa entrar hoje de manhã?"

"Mais tarde." Respondi, olhando para o relógio com uma careta. Era apenas seis horas. "Talvez em torno das nove ou dez horas."

"Você quer se juntar a mim no parque para uma corrida?"

"Você corre?" Perguntei. "Espontaneamente?"

"Sim." Ele disse, rindo abertamente agora. "Não estou sendo perseguido correndo, mas estou praticando corrida."

Apertei meus olhos, sentindo a coceira familiar seguir por mim, como um desafio, uma missão maldita. Seth Idiota. "Quando?"

"Cerca de 30 minutos?"

Olhei para fora da janela novamente. Estava claro. Havia neve no chão. _Mudar_, lembrei disso. E com isso, fechei os olhos e respondi: "Me manda SMS com as direções. Te encontro lá."

Estava frio. Frio congelante da porra seria uma descrição mais precisa.

Reli a mensagem de Edward me dizendo para encontrá-lo perto do Portão de Engenheiros na Quinta Avenida com a Nonagésima no Central Park e comecei a andar para um lado e para outro, tentando me manter aquecida. O ar da manhã queimava meu rosto e atravessava o tecido da minha calça. Gostaria de ter trazido um boné. Gostaria de ter lembrado que era fevereiro em Nova York e só as pessoas loucas iam ao parque em fevereiro em Nova York. Não podia sentir meus dedos e estava completamente preocupada que o ar frio combinado com a sensação térmica pudesse fazer com que minhas orelhas caíssem.

Havia apenas poucas pessoas próximas: alguns tipos fitness superativos e um casal jovem agarrado em um banco debaixo de uma árvore gigante, cada um segurando copos pequenos de algo que parecia quente e delicioso. Um bando de pássaros cinzentos bicavam o chão e o sol estava espreitando os arranha-céus ao longe.

Estive no limite entre 'socialmente apropriada' e 'incoerente nerd' na maior parte da minha vida, então é claro que me senti fora do habitual: quando recebi aquele prêmio de pesquisa na frente de milhares de pais e alunos do MIT, foi como fazer compras para mim e, o mais memorável, quando Mike Newton queria que dormisse com ele na décima primeira série e não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia de como deveria fazer isso e respirar ao mesmo tempo. E agora, olhando o céu clarear a cada minuto que se passava, agradeceria voltar para qualquer uma dessas memórias para evitar

(_MIT -Instituto de Tecnologia de Massachusetts fazer isso_).

Não que não queria correr... Na verdade, sim, era a grande parte. Eu _não queria _correr. Não tinha certeza se sabia como praticar o esporte. Mas temia ver Edward. Estava _nervosa_. Lembrei-me da maneira como ele era, havia sempre algo lento e hipnótico sobre suas ações. Algo nele que exalava sexo. Nunca tive que interagir sozinha com ele antes, e tinha medo de que simplesmente não tivesse a calma para lidar com isso.

Meu irmão me deu a tarefa de viver a vida intensamente, sabendo que, o único jeito de enfrentar algo, era me desafiando para me fazer falhar. E embora tivesse certeza que não tinha sido a intenção de Seth em eu passar um tempo com Edward para aprender como 'namorar' e, que seja, _transar_, precisava entrar na cabeça de Edward, aprender com o mestre e ser mais como ele nesses aspectos. Apenas tinha que fingir que era uma agente secreta em uma missão secreta: entrar e sair ilesa.

Ao contrário da minha irmã.

Aos dezessete anos, Leah tinha colocado um piercing, e Edward com dezenove, estava tocando baixo durante o Natal, e aprendi _muito _sobre como parecia uma adolescente quando ficava grudada a um bad boy. Edward Cullen era a definição disso.

Todos desejavam a minha irmã, mas Leah nunca tinha conversado com ninguém do jeito que conversava com Edward.

"Bells!"

Levantei minha cabeça na direção do som do meu nome e fiz uma análise enquanto o homem em questão caminhava na minha direção. Estava mais alto do que me lembrava, e tinha o tipo de corpo alto e magro, um tronco estufado e pernas que poderiam fazê-lo desajeitado, mas de alguma forma, não era. Sempre existiu _algo _nele, algo magnético e irresistível que não estava relacionado com a simetria ou beleza, mas minha lembrança de Edward de quatro anos atrás, não era nada em comparação com o homem na minha frente agora.

Seu sorriso ainda era o mesmo: um pouco torto e sempre persistente, dando uma sensação de malícia constante em seu rosto. Enquanto se aproximava, ele olhou na direção de um farol e vislumbrei o ângulo de sua mandíbula com a barba por fazer, o comprimento liso, o pescoço bronzeado que desaparecia sob o colarinho do moletom.

Quando se aproximou, seu sorriso se alargou. "Bom dia." Disse. "Logo achei que era você. Eu me lembro de que você costumava andar em ritmo parecido quando estava nervosa com a escola ou algo assim. Sua mãe ficava louca."

E sem pensar, avancei, passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, e o abracei apertado. Não lembrava uma vez de estar tão perto de Edward antes. Ele era quente e duro, fechei meus olhos quando o senti pressionar o rosto em cima da minha cabeça.

Sua voz profunda parecia vibrar em mim: "É tão bom te ver."

_Agente Secreta Bella_.

Relutantemente me afastei, inspirando o ar fresco misturado com o aroma limpo de seu sabonete. "É bom ver você também."

Olhos azuis brilhantes me encaravam por debaixo de um gorro preto, seu cabelo acobreado escondido casualmente por baixo. Ele se aproximou e colocou alguma coisa na minha cabeça. "Achei que precisaria disso."

Ergui a mão, sentindo a lã grossa do gorro. Uau, isso foi surpreendentemente encantador. "Obrigada. Acho que vou conseguir manter minhas orelhas depois disso."

Ele sorriu, se afastando enquanto me olhava de cima a baixo. "Você parece... diferente, Bells."

Ri. "Ninguém _nunca _mais, além de minha família, me chamou assim."

Seu sorriso diminuiu e ele encarou meu rosto por um momento, como se tivesse a sorte de meu apelido estar tatuado lá. Ele sempre me chamou de Bells, assim como Seth, e é claro, meus irmãos Leah, Niels e Eric também. Até sair de casa, _sempre _fui apenas Bells. "Bem, do que seus amigos te chamam?"

"Bella." Respondi calmamente.

Ele continuou me encarando. Desceu para o meu pescoço, meus lábios, em seguida, demorou em analisar meus olhos. A energia entre nós era palpável... mas, não. Eu tinha que estar interpretando completamente errado a situação. Isso era exatamente o perigo de Edward Cullen.

"Então." Comecei, levantando as sobrancelhas. "Vamos correr?"

Edward piscou, parecendo se dar conta de onde estávamos. "Certo."

Acenou, puxando o gorro para baixo mais sobre as orelhas. Ele estava tão diferente do que lembrava –limpo, musculoso e bem-sucedido –mas se reparasse detalhadamente, ainda podia ver as cicatrizes fracas onde seus brincos costumavam estar.

"Primeiramente." Disse ele, e rapidamente voltei minha atenção para seu rosto. "Quero que você tenha cuidado com o gelo escuro. Eles fazem um bom trabalho de manter as trilhas evidentes, mas se não estiver prestando atenção poderá realmente se machucar."

"Ok."

Ele apontou para o caminho sinuoso em torno da água congelada. "Este é o circuito pequeno. Circunda o reservatório e é perfeito, porque tem apenas algumas rampas."

"E você corre isso todos os dias?"

Os olhos de Edward brilharam quando balançou a cabeça. "Não este. Este tem apenas um quilômetro e meio. Já que você está apenas começando, vamos caminhar uma parte e depois correr o restante."

"Por que simplesmente não corremos seu percurso normal?" Perguntei, não gostando da ideia dele desacelerar ou mudar sua rotina por mim.

"Porque são seis quilômetros."

"Posso fazer isso perfeitamente." Respondi. Seis quilômetros não parece ser muito. Era um pouco menos de 32 mil passos. Se der passos largos, provavelmente seriam 16 mil passos... Senti minha boca se torcer enquanto considerava isso integralmente.

Ele bateu no meu ombro com uma paciência exagerada. "Claro que pode. Mas vamos ver como se sai hoje e conversar."

E depois? Claro, ele piscou.

Então, aparentemente, não nasci para correr.

"Você faz isso todos os dias?" Ofeguei. Pude sentir uma gota de suor escorrer da minha têmpora até meu pescoço e nem sequer tinha força para estender a mão e enxugá-la.

Ele assentiu, parecendo que estava apenas desfrutando de um pequeno passeio matinal. Enquanto eu sentia como se fosse morrer.

"Quanto mais?"

Ele olhou para mim, mostrando um sorriso convencido e gostoso. "Menos de um quilômetro."

_Oh Deus_.

Levantei meu queixo. Poderia fazer isso. Era jovem e ... relativamente em boa forma. Levantava todos os dias, corria de sala em sala no laboratório e sempre subia as escadas quando ia para casa. Poderia fazer isso perfeitamente.

"Bom..." Respondi. Meus pulmões pareciam estar cheios de cimento e só podia respirar pouco e ofegante. "Parece ótimo."

"Não está mais com frio?"

"Não." Praticamente podia _ouvir _o bombeamento de sangue em minhas veias, a força do meu coração dentro do meu peito. Os pés batiam na trilha e, não, eu definitivamente não estava mais com frio.

"Apesar de estar ocupada o tempo todo." Ele perguntou, a respiração nem um pouquinho ofegante "você gosta do seu trabalho?"

"Amo." Ofeguei. "Amo trabalhar com Liemacki."

Nós conversamos um pouco sobre o meu projeto, as outras pessoas do meu laboratório. Ele conhecia a fama do meu orientador de pós-graduação no campo da vacina, e fiquei impressionada ao ver que Edward, apesar de focado em uma determinada área, disse que nem sempre tinha o melhor desempenho no mundo do capital de risco. Mas ele estava mais curioso do que apenas sobre o meu trabalho, queria saber sobre minha _vida_, perguntando sem rodeios.

"Minha vida é o laboratório." Falei, olhando para ele para avaliar seu grau de julgamento. Ele quase não piscou. Havia alguns estudantes de pós-graduação, e um exército de pós-doutorando analisando pesquisas. "Todos são ótimos." Expliquei, engolindo antes de tomar um gole enorme de ar. "Mas me dou bem com duas pessoas que são casadas e com filhos, portanto, não são exatamente as pessoas ideais para ir jogar sinuca após o trabalho."

"Acho que as mesas de sinuca nem estão mais abertas depois que você termina o trabalho de qualquer jeito." Ele brincou. "Não é por isso que estou aqui? Seu irmão maravilhoso não te tirou de sua rotina maravilhosa para isto?"

"Certo." Falei rindo. "E apesar de ficar profundamente irritada quando Seth falou que eu precisava ter uma vida, ele não estava _errado_." Fiz uma pausa, dando mais alguns passos. "Estou focada no trabalho há tanto tempo, sempre procurando o próximo obstáculo e, depois, o próximo, que realmente não parei para aproveitar nada."

"Sim." Ele concordou em silêncio. "Isso não é bom."

Tentei ignorar a pressão de seu olhar e mantive os olhos presos na trilha à nossa frente. "Você já sentiu que as pessoas que mais lhe significam não são as que você mais vê?" Quando ele não respondeu, acrescentei: "Ultimamente, sinto como se não estivesse direcionando meu coração onde importa."

Da minha visão periférica, o vi olhar para longe, balançando a cabeça. Demorou uma eternidade para responder, mas quando decidiu, falou: "Sim, entendo isso."

Um tempo depois, o som da risada de Edward me fez olhar para ele. Foi profundo, e o som vibrou através da minha pele e em meus ossos.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ele perguntou.

Segui seu olhar para onde meus braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito. Estremeci por dentro antes de admitir: "Meus seios estão doloridos. Como é que vocês fazem isso?"

"Bem, por um lado, não temos..." Ele acenou vagamente na direção do peito.

"Mas, o que acontece com as outras coisas? Tipo, você corre de cueca?" _Caramba, o que há de errado comigo? Problema número um: não penso antes de falar._

Ele olhou para mim de novo, confuso e quase tropeçou em um galho caído no chão. "O quê?"

"C-u-e-c-a." Repeti cada letra pausadamente. "Ou como você mantêm suas partes masculinas..."

Ele me interrompeu com uma gargalhada que ecoou pelas árvores no ar gelado. "Sim, nenhuma cueca." Disse ele. "Existiria muita coisa se mexendo lá embaixo." Piscou o olho e então olhou para frente na trilha, usando um sorriso sedutor.

"Você tem muita coisa?" Provoquei.

Edward me jogou um olhar divertido. "Se quer saber, uso shorts de corrida. São equipados para manter os garotos a salvo."

"Ainda bem que as mulheres _têm _sorte. Usamos calcinha apenas para..." acenei meus braços descontroladamente "cobrir o lugar. Não tem nada pendurado lá."

Chegamos a uma parte plana da trilha, e diminuímos para uma caminhada. Edward riu baixinho ao meu lado. "Notei isso."

"Você _é _o especialista."

Ele me lançou um olhar incrédulo. "O quê?"

Por uma fração de segundo meu cérebro tentou segurar o que eu estava prestes a dizer, mas era tarde demais. Nunca tinha sido particularmente boa em censurar meus pensamentos –na verdade minha família era mais do que feliz em desembuchar sempre que a oportunidade surgia –mas aqui senti como se meu cérebro estivesse roubando essa rara oportunidade de extravasar tudo com o lendário Edward, como se talvez não tivesse outra chance. "O... especialista em _vagina._" Sussurrei, mas murmurando a letra 'V'.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e seus passos pararam um pouco.

Parei, inclinando-me para recuperar o fôlego. "Você mesmo disse isso."

"Quando é que já falei que era o 'especialista em vagina'?"

"Você não se lembra disso? Disse que Seth era bom com o xaveco. E você era bom com o ato em si. E aí você mexeu suas sobrancelhas."

"Isso foi _horrível_. Como diabos você se lembra de tudo isso?"

Endireitei-me. "Tinha doze anos. Você era um amigo quente de dezenove anos do meu irmão, que brincava falando sobre sexo em nossa casa. Você era praticamente uma criatura mítica."

"Por que não me lembro de nada disso?"

Dei de ombros, olhando por trás dele na trilha, agora mais movimentada. "Provavelmente, pela mesma razão."

"Engraçado, não me lembro de você estar junto mesmo. Ou isso" ele levou um momento para disfarçadamente me olhar de cima a baixo "ter crescido."

Sorri. "Eu não estava junto."

Ele puxou seu moletom tirando-o. Por um instante, sua camiseta debaixo subiu também e um longo trecho de seu tronco foi exposto. Senti meu corpo inteiro apertar com a visão de seu abdômen liso e o pelo escuro que arrastava do umbigo para baixo de seus shorts. Seu short baixo o suficiente para ver as linhas esculpidas de seu quadril, a sugestão sedutora de suas partes íntimas e as pernas e... Puta merda, o corpo de Edward Cullen era irreal.

Quando puxou a bainha da camiseta para baixo, quebrou meu transe e apreciei o resto do corpo, os braços agora em parte visíveis pela camiseta de manga curta. Ele coçou o pescoço, alheio à forma como os meus olhos se moveram sobre seu antebraço. Tinha muitas lembranças de Edward no verão que morou conosco enquanto trabalhava para o papai: sentada no sofá com ele e Seth enquanto assistíamos um filme, passando por ele no corredor à noite, vestindo nada mais do que uma toalha em torno do quadril, inalando o jantar na mesada cozinha depois de um longo dia no laboratório. Mas só por magia negra que poderia esquecer suas tatuagens. Vendo-as agora, conseguia me lembrar de um pássaro azul perto do ombro, uma montanha e as raízes de uma árvore envolvida em videiras em seu bíceps.

Mas algumas delas eram novas. Redemoinhos formavam uma hélice dupla no meio de um antebraço, o desenho de um fonógrafo aparecia por debaixo da manga no outro. Edward estava parado e olhei para cima para encontrá-lo sorrindo para mim.

"Desculpe." Resmunguei, sorrindo timidamente. "Você tem algumas novas."

Ele lambeu os lábios e virou-se para começar a andar novamente. "Não se desculpe. Eu não as teria se não quisesse que as pessoas olhassem."

"E não é estranho? Devido ao trabalho e tudo mais?"

Dando de ombros, ele murmurou, "Mangas longas, paletós. A maioria das pessoas não sabem que estão lá." O problema com o que ele falou foi que não me fez pensar sobre a maioria das pessoas que continuavam ignorantes sobre suas tatuagens. E sim, sobre aquelas que conheciam cada tatuagem em sua pele.

_Edward__ Cullen é perigoso, _lembrei_. Tudo o que fala soa malicioso e agora você está pensando nele pelado. Novamente._

Afastei meu olhar, em busca de um novo assunto. "Então, o que acontece na _sua _vida?"

Ele me olhou desconfiado. "O que quer saber?"

"Gosta do seu trabalho?"

"A maior parte dos dias."

Respondi com um sorriso. "Você consegue ver sua família muitas vezes? Sua mãe e irmãs moram em Washington, certo?" Lembrei que Edward tinha duas irmãs muito mais velhas que ele e moravam perto de sua mãe.

"Oregon." Corrigiu. "E sim, duas vezes por ano."

"Você está namorando alguém?" Disparei.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, como se não tivesse entendido bem o que tinha perguntado. Depois de um instante, respondeu: "Não."

Sua reação deliciosamente confusa me ajudou a esquecer do quão inapropriado minha pergunta tinha sido. "Você teve que realmente pensar sobre isso?"

"Não, espertinha. E não, não há ninguém que iria apresentar-lhe, dizendo: 'Ei Bells, fulana de tal é minha _namorada_."

Gemi, estudando-o. "Uma informação muito específica."

Ele tirou o gorro da cabeça, passando os dedos pelo cabelo. Eles estavam úmidos de suor e bagunçado de forma sexy.

"Nenhuma mulher chamou sua atenção?"

"Algumas poucas." Ele me encarou, recusando-se a se intimidar pelo meu interrogatório. Lembrava-me deste Edward: ele nunca sentia a necessidade de se explicar, mas não se esquivava de perguntas também.

É evidente que era o mesmo Edward que sempre foi: várias vezes com muitas mulheres, e nunca com apenas uma. Abaixei meus olhos, olhando para seu peito enquanto ampliava e retraía lentamente com sua respiração, seus ombros musculosos levando a uma superfície lisa, pescoço bronzeado. Seus lábios ligeiramente entreabertos e molhados pela sua passada de língua. O queixo de Edward era esculpido e coberto de barba escura. Eu tive um impulso repentino e incontrolável de sentir isso nas minhas coxas.

Olhei para os braços tonificados, as mãos grandes relaxadas –_puta merda aqueles dedos provavelmente sabiam o que fazer_–seu abdômen plano e a frente de sua calça de corrida que me dizia que Edward Cullen tinha muita coisa abaixo da cintura. Oh doce Jesus, queria tirar o sorriso malicioso deste homem.

O silêncio estava reinando entre nós e acabei percebendo o que estava na cara. Não precisava de um maldito espelho para ver, pois nunca fui capaz de disfarçar. Edward provavelmente conseguia ler cada pensamento que tinha acabado de ter sobre ele.

Seus olhos escureceram com a percepção e ele se aproximou me medindo de cima a baixo como se fiscalizando um animal preso em uma armadilha sua. Um lindo e mortal sorriso surgiu em sua boca. "Então, o que acha?"

Engoli em seco, fechando os punhos em torno das mãos suadas, dizendo apenas: " Edward?"

Ele piscou, e então piscou novamente, se afastando, parecendo voltar pra realidade. Podia praticamente imaginar ele pensando: _esta é a irmã caçula de _Seth_... é sete anos mais jovem que eu... transei com Leah... essa pirralha é uma nerd... pare de pensar com o seu pau_.

Fez uma careta dizendo: "Certo, desculpe." Ofegante.

Relaxei, divertindo-me com sua reação. Ao contrário de mim, ele tinha uma cara de poker infame... mas não aqui e, aparentemente, não comigo. Este pensamento enviou um choque de confiança no meu peito: ele pode ser quase irresistível e o homem mais naturalmente sensual do planeta, mas Isabella Swan poderia lidar com Edward Cullen.

"Então." Falei. "Ainda não está pronto para sossegar, né?"

"Com certeza não." Seu sorriso ficou torto para um canto de sua boca e isso parecia _completamente _destrutivo. Meu coração e minha vagina não sobreviveriam a uma noite com este homem.

_O bom de tudo isso é que não é sequer uma opção, vagina. Baixem as guardas_.

Nós demos meia volta na trilha e Edward inclinou-se contra uma árvore. "Então, por que você quer mergulhar no mundo dos vivos agora?" Ele inclinou a cabeça quando se virou para mim. "Sei que Seth e seu pai querem que você tenha uma vida social mais ativa, mas qual é. Você é uma garota bonita, Bells. Não é possível que não teve propostas."

Mordi o lábio por um segundo, me divertindo por Edward estar supondo que, para mim, isso queria dizer transar. A verdade era... hum, ele não estava totalmente errado. E não havia nenhuma expressão de julgamento no seu rosto, nem constrangimento por um assunto tão pessoal.

"Não é que não tenha encontros. É que não tenho bons encontros." Respondi, lembrando do meu último encontro, completamente sem graça. "Sei que pode ser difícil dizer por trás de todo esse charme, mas não sou muito boa nesses tipos de situações. Seth me contou algumas histórias. Parece que você conseguiu um doutorado com honras no campo de encontros. Aqui estou eu, em um laboratório com pessoas que parecem considerar constrangimento social um campo de estudo. Nem por isso tem gente desesperado, se você sabe o que quero dizer."

"Você é jovem, Bells. Por que está se preocupando com isso agora?"

"Não estou _preocupa da _com isso, mas tenho vinte e quatro anos. Tenho necessidades em algumas partes do corpo e minha mente tende a ir a lugares interessantes. Apenas quero... explorar. Você não pensava nisso quando tinha a minha idade?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Não estava forçando isso."

"É claro que não. Era só você levantar uma sobrancelha e calcinhas cairiam ao chão."

Edward lambeu os lábios, coçando a parte de trás do seu pescoço. "Você viaja."

"Eu sou _cientista_, Edward. Se vou fazer isso, preciso saber como os homens pensam, entrar em suas cabeças." Respirei profundamente, observando-o cuidadosamente antes de falar: "Me ensina isso. Você disse ao meu irmão que ia me ajudar."

"Tenho certeza que ele não quis dizer '_Ei, mostre a cidade pra minha irmã caçula, verifique se ela não está pagando um aluguel muito alto e, aproveite para ajudá-la a transar_.'" Ele franziu o cenho com algum pensamento. "Você está me pedindo para te arranjar com um amigo?"

"Não. _Deus_." Não sabia se eu queria rir ou cavar um buraco e me esconder pelo resto da eternidade. Apesar do seu grau máximo de sensualidade, a única coisa que precisava dele era me ajudar a transar com outros homens. Talvez daí estivesse devidamente preparada e socializada. "Quero a sua ajuda para aprender..." Dei de ombros e cocei meu cabelo sob o gorro. "_Como _é um encontro. Ensine-me as regras."

Ele piscou, parecendo arrasado. "As 'regras'? Eu não..." Ele estremeceu, falando enquanto coçava sua mandíbula. "não sei se sou o cara ideal para ajudá-la a conhecer rapazes."

"Você foi para Yale."

"Sim... e? Isso foi há anos, Bells. Acho que eles não ofereceram isso na grade curricular."

"E tinha uma banda." Continuei, ignorando a última parte.

Finalmente, seus olhos iluminaram com diversão. "Aonde quer chegar com isso?"

"O que quero dizer é que fui para o MIT e jogava Dungeons &amp; Dragons Magic..."

"Hellooo, eu arrasava em D &amp; D, Bells."

"Quero dizer que" Falei, ignorando-o, "frequentar Yale, jogar lacrosse e tocar baixo podem ajudar a melhorar as chances de uma totalmente nerd a namorar."

"Você está zoando comigo?"

Em vez de responder, cruzei os braços sobre o peito e esperei pacientemente. Era a mesma postura que adotava quando deveria estar procurando por vários laboratórios para decidir qual o tipo de pesquisa que queria. Mas não queria fazer essas buscas em laboratório no meu primeiro ano de faculdade, queria começar logo a minha pesquisa com Liemacki. Fiquei um tempo fora de sua sala pensando antes de explicar por que seu trabalho estava perfeitamente direcionado para se afastar da pesquisa da vacina viral em parasitologia e o que pudesse trabalhar em minha tese. Estava preparada para argumentar durante horas, mas depois de apenas cinco minutos ele cedeu e, como diretor do departamento, abriu uma exceção para mim.

Edward desviou o olhar. Não sabia se estava pensando no que eu estava falando, ou decidindo se deveria apenas começar a correr e me deixar engolindo neve atrás.

Finalmente, ele suspirou. "Ok, bem, regra número um de uma vida social mais curtida: nunca ligar para ninguém, exceto um táxi, antes do amanhecer."

"Sim. Desculpe por isso."

Ele me estudou, finalmente apontando para minha roupa. "Nós vamos correr. Mas vamos sair para comprar roupas." Ele fez uma careta, acenando vagamente para o meu corpo. "Eu realmente acho que você não precisa fazer nada... porra, não sei. Você está usando o moletom folgado do seu irmão. Me corrija se estiver errado, mas tenho a sensação de que essas roupas são normais para você, mesmo quando não está correndo." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Apesar de ser bonitinho."

"Não vou me vestir como uma _prostituta_."

"Você não precisa se vestir como uma prostituta." Ele se endireitou, bagunçando seu cabelo antes de colocar novamente o gorro. "_Deus_. Você é um pé no saco. Você conhece Alice e Rose?"

Balancei minha cabeça. "São aquelas garotas que você... '_não está namorando_'?"

"Oh, claro que não." Disse rindo. "São as mulheres que têm os meus melhores amigos na palma da mão. Acho que seria bom você conhecê-las. Juro por Deus que provavelmente serão melhores amigas no final da noite."

* * *

**Olá, meninas! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! **

**Iniciando mais uma adaptação, espero que gostem!**

**Gostaria de agradecer as meninas que comentaram no capítulo anterior, e principalmente a Vanity nightwish por ter favoritado a estória, meu muito obrigada!**

**Bora lá comentar? Digam o que acharam e até o próximo capítulo.**

**Beijos.**


	3. Capítulo II

**Olá, meninas!**

**O capítulo ta um pouquinho grande mas, espero que gostem!**

**BOA LEITURA!**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

"Opa, espere" Emmett disse, puxando sua cadeira para se sentar. "Esta é a irmã de Seth com quem você transou?"

"Não, essa é a outra irmã, Leah." Sentei em frente ao Tania e ignorei tanto o sorriso divertido em seu rosto, quanto a reviravolta desconfortável no meu estômago. "E eu não _transei _com ela, só ficamos um pouco. A irmã mais nova é Bells. Ela era apenas uma criança na primeira vez que fui para casa com Seth para o Natal."

"Não consigo acreditar que você foi pra casa dele no Natal e ficou com a irmã dele no quintal. Eu chutaria a sua bunda." Ele reconsiderou coçando o queixo. "Ah, foda-se. Eu não teria dado a mínima."

Olhei para Emmett, senti um pequeno sorriso aparecer em minha boca. "Leah não estava lá quando voltei alguns anos mais tarde no verão. Me comportei bem na segunda vez."

Ao nosso redor, copos tilintavam e conversas continuavam em murmúrios baixos. Almoço no Le Bernardin às terças-feiras havia se tornado uma rotina para nosso grupo nos últimos seis meses. Emmett e eu geralmente éramos os últimos da mesa, mas aparentemente, os outros tinham ficado presos em uma reunião.

"Suspeito que você queira um prêmio por isso." Emmett disse, analisando seu menu antes de fechá-lo rapidamente. Sinceramente não sei nem porque ele se preocupou em abrir o menu primeiramente. Ele sempre pedia caviar para a entrada e tamboril para o prato principal. Eu imaginava que recentemente Emmett mantinha sua espontaneidade para sua vida com Sara, mas com a comida e trabalho, ele era uma criatura de hábitos.

"_Você _não é mais o cara que era antes da Rose", falei. "Pare de agir como se vivesse em um mosteiro."

Ele reconheceu isso com uma piscadela e sorriu alegremente. "Então me fale sobre essa irmãzinha."

"Ela é a mais nova dos cinco filhos dos Swan e faz pós-graduação na Columbia. Bells sempre usou seu cérebro direcionado para o certo. Fez graduação por três anos e agora trabalha no laboratório Liemacki? A mulher trabalha fazendo vacinas!"

Emmett sacudiu a cabeça e deu de ombros, como se dissesse, _mas que porra você está falando_?

Continuei: "É uma operação de alto nível na escola de medicina. De qualquer forma, semana passada em Las Vegas, quando você estava desesperado perseguindo sua própria garota nas mesas de blackjack, Seth mandou uma mensagem para me avisar que ele estava vindo para visitá-la. Acho que ele a _alertou _que não era bom viver só entre tubos de ensaios e béqueres para o resto de sua vida."

O garçom veio para encher nossos copos com água e nós explicamos que estávamos à espera de mais algumas pessoas para se juntarem à mesa.

Emmett olhou para mim. "Então você está planejando vê-la novamente, não é?"

"Sim. Tenho certeza que vamos sair e fazer alguma coisa nesse fim de semana. Acho que podemos correr juntos novamente."

Não perdi o jeito que seus olhos se arregalaram. "Deixar que alguém entre em seu pequeno e privado espaço para correr? Isso parece ser mais íntimo do que sexo para você, Edward."

Acenei para ele: "Tanto faz."

"Foi divertido então? Se aproximar da irmãzinha mais nova e tudo mais?"

Tinha sido divertido. Mas não tinha sido selvagem, ou algo muito especial termos saído para uma corrida, de todas as coisas. Mas eu ainda me sentia um pouco abalado pela inesperada forma de como ela era. Tinha pensado que deveria ter alguma razão pelo seu isolamento, além de suas longas horas de trabalho. Esperava que ela fosse esquisita, ou medonha, ou como uma criança de programas de TV com comportamento inadequado.

Mas ela não era nenhuma dessas coisas, e definitivamente não parecia em mais nada com aquela "irmãzinha". Era ingênua e um pouco contida às vezes, mas na verdade era simplesmente trabalhadora e se via presa a um conjunto de hábitos que não gostava mais. Eu poderia respeitar isso.

Conheci os Swan durante o Natal, no meu segundo ano da faculdade. Não podia me dar ao luxo de voar para casa naquele ano e a mãe de Seth não gostou da ideia que eu ficasse sozinho nos dormitórios, então ela foi até Boston dois dias antes do Natal para me buscar e me levar para sua casa para passar os feriados. A família era muito amorosa e barulhenta, como era de se esperar, com cinco filhos com diferenças de quase dois anos.

Fiel ao que era nessa etapa da minha vida, eu lhes agradeci, mesmo que secretamente estivesse brincando com sua filha mais velha no galpão dos fundos.

Alguns anos depois, eu havia me hospedado com Johan e também vivia na casa dos Swan. A maioria dos filhos havia se mudado ou ido para mais perto da faculdade no verão, por isso era só eu, Seth e a filha mais nova, Bells. Eles eram como uma segunda casa para mim. Mesmo tenha morado com ela por três meses e tê-la visto alguns anos atrás no casamento de Seth, quando ela ligou ontem, foi difícil lembrar-me do seu rosto.

Mas quando a vi no parque, mais lembranças do que achava que tinha, me inundaram: Bells aos doze anos, com seu nariz sardento escondido atrás dos livros. Ela ocasionalmente oferecendo um sorrisinho tímido na mesa de jantar, mas outro tipo de contato comigo era evitado. Eu tinha quase dezenove anos e era quase indiferente de qualquer maneira. Lembrei de Bells aos dezesseis anos, mirradinha, com os cabelos enrolados pelas costas. Ela passava todas as tardes com shorts curtos e top lendo sobre um cobertor no quintal, enquanto eu trabalhava com seu pai. Eu já a tinha fitado, como qualquer menininha naquela época, como se fizesse a digitalização e a catalogação de cada parte do corpo delas. A menina era cheia de curvas, tranquila e obviamente ingênua o suficiente sobre a arte de flertar para ganhar a minha indiferença e desinteresse. Na época a minha vida estava cheia de curiosidades e rolos, com mulheres mais jovens e mais velhas que estavam dispostas a tentar tudo pela primeira vez.

Mas aquela manhã, senti como se uma bomba tivesse explodindo em minha cabeça. Vendo o seu rosto, era como estranhamente estar de novo em casa, mas também era como se fosse um encontro com aquela bela moça pela primeira vez. Ela não se parece em nada com Leah ou Seth, que tinham cabelos claros e desajeitados, quase uma cópia um do outro. Bells parecia com seu pai, para melhor e para pior. Ela tinha a combinação paradoxal das pernas longas do seu pai e as curvas de sua mãe. Herdou os olhos cinzentos de Charlie, cabelo castanho claro e sardas, mas tinha o sorriso escancarado de sua mãe.

Hesitei quando ela se aproximou, colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e apertou. Foi um abraço confortável, no limite do íntimo. Além de Alice e Rose, não tenho um monte de mulheres em minha vida, essas eram estritamente _amigas_. Quando abraçava alguma mulher assim, de perto e apertado, havia geralmente algum interesse sexual. Bells era a irmã mais nova, a criancinha, mas em meus braços pude registrar plenamente que ela não era mais uma criança. Era uma mulher de vinte e poucos anos, com as mãos quentes em meu pescoço e seu corpo colado ao meu. Cheirava a shampoo e café. Cheirava a _mulher_, e sob o tecido grosso de sua camisa e seu casaco pateticamente fino, pude sentir a forma de seus seios pressionados contra o meu peito. Quando se afastou e me olhou, imediatamente _gostei _dela: ela não tinha se arrumado, não usava maquiagem ou uma roupa de ginástica cara. Usava uma camisa do seu irmão, calças pretas que chegavam a ser curtas e tênis que definitivamente pareciam já ter visto dias melhores. Ela não estava tentando me impressionar, só queria me ver.

_'Ela está tão desprotegida cara'_, Seth tinha falado isso quando me ligou pouco mais de uma semana atrás. '_Sinto como se já soubesse que ela teria esses genes obsessivos por trabalho como papai. Nós vamos visitá-la. E não sei o que fazer_.'

Pisquei, voltando à consciência quando Rose e Jasper se aproximaram da mesa. Emmett se levantou para cumprimentá-los, e eu desviei o olhar quando ele se inclinou para beijar Rose logo abaixo da orelha, sussurrando: "Você está linda, Rose."

"Vamos esperar Alice?" Perguntei quando todos estavam sentados.

Jasper falou por trás do seu menu: " Ela ficará em Boston até sexta-feira."

"Bem, obrigado porra", disse Emmett, "porque estou morrendo de fome e aquela mulher leva uma eternidade pra decidir o que quer."

Jasper riu baixinho, deslizando o menu na mesa.

Fiquei aliviado também, não porque estava com fome, mas porque estava bem em de vez em quando dar uma pausa em ser o step. Meus quatro animados amigos estavam a dois passos da felicidade e há _muito _tempo já haviam ignorado a história exagerada de 'investir em uma namorada para a vida de Edward'. Agora, eles estavam convencidos que estava prestes a ter meu coração arrancado pela mulher dos meus sonhos, e estavam ansiosos pelo show.

E, para aumentar essa obsessão, ao voltar de Las Vegas na semana passada, cometi o erro de mencionar casualmente que estava me sentindo desanimado com meus dois casos, Tania e Vitória. As duas mulheres estavam contentes em se reunir regularmente para um sexo livre e não se importavam com a existência uma da outra e nem com uma nova aventura ocasional que eu poderia ter, mas ultimamente sentia como se tivesse apenas passando o tempo: Tirar a roupa, Tocar, Foder, Orgasmo, (talvez um pouco de conversa mole depois) Um beijo de boa noite, E eu ia embora, ou elas.

Tudo tinha se tornado muito fácil? Ou eu estava finalmente me cansando de apenas sexo, sexo?!

E por que porra estava pensando sobre tudo isso mais uma vez agora? Me sentei, esfreguei o rosto com as mãos. Nada na minha vida poderia ter mudado em um dia. Tive uma manhã agradável com Bells, é isso. Foi apenas isso. O fato de que ela era surpreendentemente autêntica, engraçada e surpreendentemente bonita não deveria ter me atingido de forma tão dramática.

"Então, o que vocês estavam discutindo?" Perguntou Jasper, agradecendo o garçom quando ele deslizou uma bebida em cima da mesa na frente dele.

"Nós estávamos discutindo o encontro de Edward com uma velha amiga, esta manhã." Disse Emmett e então acrescentou com um sussurro, "Uma _amiga_."

Rose riu. "Edward viu uma mulher hoje de manhã? Por que isso é notícia?"

Aro ergueu a mão: "Espere, hoje não é a noite de Tania? E você teve outro encontro de manhã?" Ele tomou um gole de sua bebida me olhando.

Na verdade, Tania era a razão exata do por que eu tinha sugerido para Bella de nos encontrarmos esta manhã, em vez de hoje à noite: _Tania _era sempre o meu happy hour. Mas quanto mais pensava nisso, a ideia de passara minha habitual terça-feira em sua companhia, me parecia cada vez menos atraente. Gemi, e ambos, Rose e Emmett começaram a rir. "É estranho todos nós conhecermos o cronograma de relações de Edward." Falou Rose.

Emmett olhou para mim, os olhos zombateiro."Você está pensando em cancelar seus planos com Tania, não é? Acha que vai pagar por isso?"

"Provavelmente." Admiti. Tania e eu namoramos há alguns anos atrás, e acabou amigavelmente quando ela falou que queria mais do que eu queria. Mas quando nos encontramos novamente em um bar há alguns meses, ela disse que desta vez só queria se divertir. Claro que eu tinha aceitado o jogo. Ela era linda e disposta afazer quase tudo o que eu queria. Ela insistiu que nossos encontros fossem apenas para o sexo, pra mim estava tudo bem, bem, bem. A questão era que, acho que nós dois sabíamos que ela estava mentindo: cada vez que tinha que desmarcar, ela ficava insegura e carente na próxima vezem que estávamos juntos.

Vitoria era completamente o oposto. Era mais contida, tinha um fetiche por ser amordaçada, oque eu não fazia questão, mas não era contra às vezes, e ela raramente ficava depois do nosso orgasmo.

"Se você está interessado nesta nova garota, você provavelmente tem que terminar com Tania", disse Rose.

"Gente." Protestei, cavando a minha salada. "Não tenho qualquer coisa com Bells. Só fomos _correr_."

"Então, por que ainda estamos falando sobre isso?" Perguntou Jasper com uma risada.

Concordei com a cabeça. "Exatamente."

Mas eu sabia por que nós estávamos falando sobre isso, porque eu estava tenso, e quando estava tenso, mostrava isso em neon. Minhas sobrancelhas ficavam franzidas, meus olhos ficavam mais escuros e as minhas palavras saíam cortadas. Me transformava em um idiota.

E Emmett _adorava _isso.

"Ah, vamos falar sobre isso", falou Emmett , "porque Edward está ficando irritado e essa porra eu adoro. É também malditamente interessante em como ele está pensativo hoje, depois de uma manhã com esta irmãzinha. Edward não costuma pensar tanto assim."

"Ela é a irmã caçula de Seth." Expliquei para Rose e Jasper.

"E ele beijou a irmã mais velha quando eram adolescentes." Emmett acrescentou amavelmente, exagerando o seu sotaque para o efeito dramático.

"Você é um fofoqueiro de merda" falei rindo. Leah foi um pequeno caso, eu nem conseguia lembrar muito sobre o que aconteceu, com exceção de alguns beijos quentes, e em seguida minha fuga quando voltei para New Haven. Em comparação com alguns de meus relacionamentos, o que aconteceu com Leah, mal foi registrado no marcador de sexo.

Nossos pratos vieram e comemos em silêncio por um tempo. Minha mente começou a vagar. No meio da nossa corrida, já havia desistido, e simplesmente não parava de olhar para Bells. Olhava para seu rosto, seus lábios, os cabelos macios que caíam do seu coque bagunçado e colado diretamente com a pele macia do seu pescoço. Sempre fui aberto em relação ao meu apreço por mulheres, mas não ficava atraído por todas as mulheres que via. Então, o que aconteceu com essa? Ela era bonita, mas definitivamente não era a garota mais bonita que já tinha visto. Ela era sete anos mais nova que eu, era inexperiente e mal saía do seu trabalho para respirar. O que ela poderia me oferecer que não encontraria em outro lugar?

Ela olhou e me chamou, a energia entre nós era palpável, e confusa pra caralho. E quando ela sorria, iluminava todo o seu rosto. Parecia tão aberta como uma janela no verão, e apesar da temperatura, algo aquecido corria em minhas veias. Era uma velha fome, mas familiar. Um desejo que não sentia há tempos, meu sangue cheio de adrenalina e queria ser o único a descobrir segredos de uma determinada menina. A pele de Bells parecia doce, seus lábios eram cheios e macios, o pescoço parecia que nunca tinha sido marcado com dentes ou com uma chupada. Meu desejo era de olhar mais de perto suas mãos, sua boca, seus seios.

Olhei para cima quando senti Edward me observando, mastigando cuidadosamente.

Ele levantou o garfo, apontou para o meu peito. "Tudo que se precisa é uma noite coma garota certa. Não estou falando de sexo, também. Uma noite pode mudar você, meu jovem..."

"Oh, pare." Gemi. "Você está sendo um idiota do caralho agora."

Aro se endireitou, participando da conversa, "Trata-se de encontrara mulher que vai fazer você pensar. Ela vai ser aquela que vai mudar sua ideia sobre tudo."

Levantei minhas mãos. "É um pensamento legal cara. Mas Bells realmente não é o meu tipo."

"Qual é o seu tipo? Que anda? E tem uma boceta? "Perguntou Emmett.

Eu ri. "Acho que ela parece muito nova?"

Eles assobiaram e balançaram a cabeça em compreensão, mas podia sentir Rose me observando, "Nem vem." Falei para ela.

"Bem, só estou pensando que você ainda não encontrou alguém que te fez _querer _se entregar. Você tem escolhido um certo tipo de mulher, um tipo que sabe que vai se encaixar em sua estrutura, suas regras, seus limites. Não está entediado ainda? Você está dizendo que esta irmã..."

"Bells." Emmett falou.

"Certo." Ela falou. "Está falando que Bells não é o seu tipo, mas na semana passada disse que estava se sentindo desvinculado das mulheres que fazem fodas divertidas com você, sem amarras." Ela dá uma mordida em sua carne e dou de ombros quando ela começa afalar. "Talvez você devesse reavaliar o _seu tipo_."

"Isso não tem nada a ver. Posso estar perdendo o interesse em minhas amantes e isso não tem que significar que preciso reformular todo o meu sistema." Continuei a cutucar minha comida. "Embora, na verdade, tenho um favor a pedir."

Rose engoliu em seco, balançando a cabeça. "É claro."

"Estava pensando se talvez você e Alice poderiam levá-la para sair? Ela não tem nenhuma amiga de verdade aqui e vocês..."

"É claro." Ela falou novamente rapidamente. "Não vejo a hora para conhecê-la."

Olhei para Emmett com o canto do meu olho, surpreso ao vê-lo mordendo o lábio e olhando como o gato que comeu o canário. Rose deve ter aprendido algumas coisas com Alice e o segurava pelas bolas debaixo da mesa, porque, pela primeira vez, ele estava estranhamente quieto.

_'Você já sentiu que as pessoas que mais lhe significam não são as que você mais vê? Ultimamente, sinto como se não estivesse direcionando meu coração onde importa.'_

Sua voz, seus olhos arregalados e sinceros quando ela falou isso me fez sentir completo e oco ao mesmo tempo, assim como uma dor tão forte que eu não podia dizer se era dor ou prazer.

Bells queria que eu mostrasse a ela a forma de sair e ter encontros, como encontrar pessoas, ela desejava conhecer... e a verdade é que eu nem mesmo estava fazendo isso por mim. Posso não ser o único sentado em meu apartamento sozinho, mas isso não significa que estou feliz.

Pedindo licença, fui até o banheiro masculino, puxei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem de texto para o número que ela havia me dado.

_Projeto Bells ainda valendo? Se sim, estou dentro. Corrida amanhã e planejamos para este fim de semana. Não se atrase._

Olhei para o telefone por alguns segundos, mas quando ela não respondeu imediatamente voltei para o meu almoço, com meus amigos.

Mais tarde, quando saí do restaurante, notei que havia uma única mensagem, e ri agora lembrando que Bells falou de um velho celular que ela quase nunca usava.

_Incrível,eunãoconsigoencontraratecladeespaço=masteligo._

Entre os horários loucos de Bells, Alice e Rose, as três não conseguiram se reunir até o final de semana. Mas Graças a Deus, finalmente as coisas funcionaram, por que ver Bells correr todas as manhãs com os braços cruzados sobre o peito estava realmente começando a fazer os _meus _peitos doerem.

Naquele sábado à tarde, Emmett estava sentado em uma mesa no Blue Smoke, quando cheguei, ofegante da minha corrida de seis quilômetros e faminto. Como sempre parecia acontecer com este grupo, foi feito um plano sem a minha ajuda: acordei com uma mensagem da Alice, dizendo que eu deveria deixar Bells encontrá-las no café da manhã e depois saírem às compras, em outras palavras, eu iria correr sozinho pela primeira vez em vários dias.

Foi bom. _Bom_, mesmo. E mesmo que minha corrida tenha sido silenciosa, e estranhamente monótona, Bells precisava sair e comprar algumas _coisas_. Ela precisava de um tênis de corrida. Precisava de roupas de corrida. Poderia até mesmo comprar e ter algumas roupas normais, se ela estava falando sério sobre o namoro, porque a maioria dos caras eram superficiais e se prendiam às primeiras impressões. Bells não era muito forte neste departamento, mas parte de mim não queria forçar muito sobre ela. Gostava de olhar para as mulheres bem vestidas, mas por incrível que pareça, com Bells, o mais intrigante era que ela não estava realmente preocupada com nada disso. Imaginei que provavelmente ela iria ficar com o que já estava funcionando para ela.

Sem nem olhar para cima, Emmett tirou a pilha de páginas de jornal da minha cadeira e acenou para a garçonete para vir anotar o meu pedido.

"Água." Falei, usando o guardanapo de papel para limpar a minha testa. "E talvez apenas alguns amendoins para agora. Vou almoçar mais tarde."

Emmett olhou para as minhas roupas e voltou para o seu jornal, me entregando a seção de negócios do Times.

"Você não estava com as meninas mais cedo?" Ele perguntou.

Agradeci à garçonete quando colocou a bebida na minha frente, dei um grande gole. "Deixei Bells sair esta manhã. Não sabia se poderia percorrer todo o caminho além do campus de Columbia."

"Que boiola bonzinho você é."

"Oh, nesse caso eu deveria informar carinhosamente que Rose mandou acidentalmente uma mensagem com uma foto da bunda dela para Jasper." Não havia quase nada que eu amava mais do que provocar Emmett sobre sua obsessão com fotos pervertidas de Rose.

Ele me olhou por cima do seu jornal e seu rosto relaxou quando viu que eu estava brincando. "Punheteiro" ele murmurou.

Folheei a seção Negócios por alguns minutos antes de voltara minha atenção para Ciência e Tecnologia. Por trás de sua parede de jornal, o telefone de Emmett tocou. "Oi Alice." Ele fez uma pausa, colocando o papel em cima da mesa. "Não, apenas eu e Edward aqui comendo alguma coisa. Talvez Bem esteja em uma corrida?" Ele acenou com a cabeça e, em seguida, passou o telefone para mim.

Peguei o telefone surpreso, "Oi... tudo bem?"

"Bella é adorável." Falou Alice. "Ela não comprava roupas novas, desde a faculdade. Juro que não estamos a tratando como uma boneca, mas ela é a coisa mais linda que já vi. Por que não nos apresentou a ela antes?"

Senti meu estômago apertar. Alice não estava no almoço, onde conversamos sobre Bells. "Você sabe que ela não é uma namorada, né?"

"Eu sei, você está apenas curtindo, sei lá Edward..."

Comecei a interromper mas ela continuou:

"...Só queria que você soubesse que estamos todas bem. Parece que ela vai ficar perdida nesta lojas e não mantivermos o controle dela."

"Isso é exatamente o que falei."

"Ok, isso é tudo que queria falar. Estava ligando para ver se Emmett sabia onde Jasper estava. Mais compras."

"Ei, espere," falei antes, realmente considerei o que eu ia perguntar. Fechei os olhos e lembrei das corridas com Bells nos últimos dias. Ela era relativamente magra, mas caramba, havia um monte de coisa na frente.

"Hmm?"

"Se você for fazer compras, certifique-se que Bells compre alguns..." Olhei para Emmett, confirmando que ele estava absorto em seu jornal antes e sussurrei, "certifique-se de que ela compre alguns sutiãs. Aqueles, para fazer corrida? Mas talvez também... apenas... os normais também. Ok?"

Fiquei imóvel, ouvindo o silêncio do outro lado da linha. Era pesado e pressionou meu peito enquanto o constrangimento crescia. E crescia. Quando arrisquei olhar para cima, Emmett estava olhando para mim, usando um enorme sorriso de merda.

"Você é tão sortudo que não sou o Jasper agora." Alice falou finalmente. "Você não tem noção de como seria zuado agora."

"Não se preocupe, Emmett está aqui e posso te garantir que ele está desfrutando bastante disso pelos dois."

Ela riu. "Vamos ver o que fazer. Sutiã para sustentar os seios flexíveis da sua 'não namorada'. Deus, você é um porco."

"Obrigado."

Ela desligou e devolve-o telefone para Emmett, evitando seus olhos.

"Oh, Edward." Falou atordoado. "Você tem um segredinho? Você tem um carinho especial para ajudar as mulheres a encontrar um sutiã bem ajustado?"

"Vá se foder." Falei por meio de uma gargalhada. Sua expressão era como se Leeds United tivesse acabado de ganhara maldita Copa do Mundo. "Ela corre comigo de manhã e usa aquilo...sei lá. Não são sutiãs esportivos. E seus sutiãs fazem isso..." fiz um gesto para o meu peito. "Aquela coisa estranha de dividir os seios no meio? Daí achei que por estarem fazendo compras..."

Emmett apoiou a mão no queixo e olhou para mim: "Cristo, você é um santo, Edward."

"Você sabe como me sinto sobre os seios. E não é brincadeira." E, não adicionei a parte de Bells correndo com eles pulando como uma garota selvagem.

"Na verdade não." Ele concordou levantando o jornal novamente. "Eu só gosto de como você está fingindo que não meleca a sua cueca por uma garota com peitos marcados."

Cerca de meia hora depois, a porta atrás de Emmett se abriu e olhei para cima, um emaranhado de cabelos brilhantes e sacolas de compras vinham em direção a nossa mesa. Emmett e eu ajudamos Bells a descarregar suas sacolas em uma das cadeiras.

Ela usava um suéter azul claro, calça jeans escura justa e sapatos verdes.

Ela não estava vestida como se estivesse saindo de uma corrida, mas parecia confortável e elegante. Seu cabelo estava...diferente. Cerrei os olhos, estudando-a quando ela deslizou sua bolsa do ombro. Ela cortou, ou talvez fosse por que só tinha deixado ele solto em vez de usar a sua marca registrada: coque bagunçado. Ele caía pelos ombros, grosso, reto e liso. Mas, apesar das mudanças em suas roupas e cabelos, ela, felizmente, ainda parecia Bells: um pouquinho de maquiagem, sorriso brilhante, sardas deixadas pelo sol.

Ela estendeu a mão para Emmett, sorrindo. "Eu sou Bella. Você deve ser Emmett."

Segurando sua mão, ele disse: "Prazer em conhecê-la. Espero que tenha tido uma boa manhã com aquelas duas mulheres loucas?"

"Eu tive." Ela se virou para mim, colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e tentei não gemer quando ela me apertou. Eu tanto amava quanto odiava seus abraços. Eles eram apertados, quase sufocantes, mas surpreendentemente quentes. Quando ela me soltou, sentou em uma cadeira. "Alice gosta mesmo de lingerie. Acho que passamos uma hora nessa seção sozinhas."

"Deixa eu encontrar a minha cara de surpresa." Murmurei discretamente verificando os seios de Bells quando se sentou. Eles pareciam fantásticos: fartos e altos. Perfeitamente no lugar. Ela deve ter comprado alguma lingerie para si mesma.

"Com esta observação..." Emmett ficou em pé, tirou sua carteira do bolso de trás. "Acho que é hora de encontrar a Rose e ver o quão bem sucedido suas compras foram. Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella." Ele bateu no meu ombro, piscando para ela. "Tenham um bom almoço."

Bells acenou para Emmett e, em seguida, se virou para mim, os olhos arregalados. "Uau. Ele é... quente. Conheci Jasper antes, também. Vocês são como o Clube dos Homens Quentes de Manhattan."

"Acho que isso não é verdade. E mesmo assim, você realmente acha que deixaria Emmett com você?" Falei, sorrindo. "Você está ótima, por sinal." Sua cabeça disparou para mim, os olhos surpresos e rapidamente acrescentei: "Estou feliz que você não deixou que elas te emperiquitassem. Iria sentir falta das suas sardas."

"Você sentiria falta das minhas _sardas_?" Ela perguntou em um sussurro e estremeci por dentro de como isso soou. "Alguém disse isso? Você está tentando me fazer ter um orgasmo agora?"

_Uau_! Senti como se tivesse avançado muito. Trabalhei muito duro para não olhar para os peitos de novo quando ela falou isso. Ainda estava me acostumando coma maneira como ela parecia deixar sair todos os pensamentos que tinha. Olhando para baixo em suas sacolas de compras, suavemente falei, "Eu... uh, parece que você comprou muitos tênis."

Curvando-se, ela vasculhou algumas sacolas e desviei meu olhar para o teto, ignorando completamente o seu decote. "Acho que tem _vários_. "Ela falou. "Nunca comprei assim. Leah provavelmente vai estourar um champanhe quando souber." Quando finalmente olhei para baixo, seus olhos estavam analisando meu rosto, meu pescoço, meu peito, como se só agora estivesse me vendo. "Você foi correr esta manhã?"

"E andei de bicicleta."

"Você é tão _disciplinado_." Ela se inclinou para frente com as mãos no queixo e bateu os cílios para mim. "Isso fez coisas realmente agradáveis com os seus músculos."

Rindo, falei: "Isso me acalma. Me impede de..." procurei pelas palavras, sentindo calor no meu pescoço. "De ser estúpido."

"Isso não é o que você estava verdadeiramente querendo dizer." Ela falou sentando-se. "Te impede de quê? De entrar em brigas de bar? Liberação de tensão e angústia de homens?"

Decidi testá-la um pouco. Não tinha ideia de onde o impulso veio, mas ela era uma mistura confusa de mulher inexperiente e selvagem. Ela me fazia sentir imprudente, e um pouco embriagado. "Isto me impede de querer transar o tempo todo."

Ela quase deu um salto. "Por que você prefere correr ao invés de transar?" Ela inclinou a cabeça, me analisando. "Além disso, o exercício aumenta a testosterona e o fluxo sanguíneo. Acho que, se você estivesse tendo uma vida sexual melhor, não teria _porque _se exercitar."

Falar sobre isso com ela parecia perigoso. Era tentador olhar para ela por tempo demais e Bells não encolhia sob o meu olhar. Ela ficava firme.

"Não tenho ideia porque falei isso. "Admiti.

"_Edward_. Não sou nem uma virgem, nem uma mulher tentando transar com você. Podemos discutir sobre sexo."

"Hmmm, não tenho certeza se é uma boa ideia." Levei meu suco até meus lábios, tomando um gole enquanto observava ela beber um pouco de sua água, seus olhos presos nos meus. Ela não estava tentando transar comigo? Nem um pouquinho?

O ar entrenós parecia assobiar baixinho. Queria avançar, passar o meu dedo sobre o seu lábio inferior. Em vez disso, coloquei meu suco na mesa e fechei minhas mão sem punhos.

"Só estou dizendo" disse ela, "que não há necessidade de ser doce comigo. Gosto que você não seja um cara que faz rodeio sobre falar de algumas coisas."

"_Você _é sempre tão aberta com as pessoas?" Perguntei.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Acho que isso pode ser o que você pensa. Falo um monte de coisas realmente, mas particularmente me sinto estúpida próxima de você e não consigo calar a boca."

"Não quero que cale a boca."

"Você sempre foi tão obviamente sexual e aberto sobre o assunto. Você é tão quente, jogador, cara que não precisa se desculpar por desfrutar das mulheres. Quero dizer, reparei em você quando eu tinha doze anos, era _óbvio_. Sexo é natural. É o que o nosso corpo faz. Gosto que você seja quem você é."

Não respondi porque não sabia o que dizer. Ela gostava das coisas relacionadas a mim, qualquer outra mulher iria querer me domar. Mas não tinha certeza de que gostava que esta fosse a sua principal impressão de quem eu era.

"Alice disse que você pediu para ela me levar para comprar sutiã."

Olhei para cima para encarar os seus olhos e eles piscavam encarando minha boca.

Seu sorriso se curvou em um sorriso brincalhão. "Como está pensativo, Edward. Que bom que você pensa nos meus seios."

Me inclinei para dar uma mordida no meu sanduíche, murmurando: "Nós não precisamos ter essa conversa. Emmett já me falou uma quantidade suficiente de merda."

"Você é um homem misterioso, Playboy Edward." Ela levantou o menu, olhando as opções antes de colocá-lo de volta para baixo. "Mas, tudo bem. Vou mudar de assunto. O que devemos falar?"

Engoli em seco, olhando para ela. Não poderia imaginar essa coisa jovem, selvagem, com a combinação intensa e equilibrada de Alice e Rose. "Tudo sobre o que as senhoras falaram hoje." Sugeri.

"Bem, Rose e eu tivemos uma conversa divertida sobre o que se sente ao ser quase revirginizada depois de não ter relações sexuais por tanto tempo."

Quase engasguei, tossindo alto. "Uau. Isso é... bom, nem seio que é."

Ela me olhou, divertida. "Falando sério. Tenho certeza de que não é assim para os homens. Mas para as mulheres, depois de um tempo, é como... se a virgindade voltasse a crescer? É como um musgo sobre uma caverna."

"Essa é uma imagem abominável."

Me ignorando, ela se endireitou, animada agora. "Na verdade, isso é perfeito. Você é um cientista e vai apreciar totalmente esta teoria recentemente desenvolvida."

Encostei em minha cadeira. "Você simplesmente acabou com a analogia de um musgo sobre uma caverna. Sinceramente, estou um pouco assustado."

"Não fique. Então, você sabe como a virgindade de uma menina é considerada um tipo sagrado?"

Eu ri. "Sim, ouvi falar desse conceito."

Ela coçou a cabeça, o nariz sardento franzindo um pouco. "A minha teoria é esta: os homens das cavernas estão voltando. Todo mundo quer ler sobre o cara que amarra a menina, ou fica todo violento com ciúmes se, Deus me livre, ela veste algo sexy fora do quarto. As mulheres supostamente gostam disso, né? Bem, acho que a nova moda vai ser revirginização. Elas vão querer que o seu homem sinta-se como se ele fosse o primeiro. E você pode imaginar como as mulheres vão fazer isso?"

Vi seus olhos arregalar em cada vez mais animados quando esperava por mim para tenta ruma resposta. Algo sobre sua sinceridade, sua consideração séria sobre este tópico apertou uma faixa invisível sob minhas costelas."Hmmm, com mentiras? As mulheres sempre assumem que podemos lerem braile com os nossos paus. Como é mesmo? Sinceramente, provavelmente eu não saberia se a menina era virgem, a menos que ela..."

"Com a primeira cirurgia, provavelmente. Vamos chamá-la de 'restauração de hímen'."

Soltando o meu sanduíche, gemi. "Jesus Cristo, Bells. Estou comendo. Você pode apenas adiar a conversa hímen para..."

"E daí..." ela batia com as mãos sobre a mesa, construindo suspense, "todo mundo está esperando para ver o que as células-tronco podem fazer por nós. Sobre a lesão da medula espinhal, mal de Parkinson... Não acho que é onde eles vão começar. Sabe o que eu acho que será o grande impacto?"

"Perto da minha casa? "Brinquei.

"Aposto que vai ser na restauração do cabaço."

Tossi novamente, agora alto. "Querido Deus. 'Cabaço'?"

"Você falou não ao 'hímen', mas então...estou certa?"

Antes que pudesse responder e falar que a teoria era realmente muito boa, ela prosseguiu. "Quantidades estúpidas de dinheiro são gastas nesse tipo de coisa. Viagra para homens. Quatrocentas formas diferentes de seios falsos. Que tipo fica mais natural? É um mundo de homens, Edward. As mulheres não param para pensar que estão colocando _células que crescem ativamente _em sua vagina. No próximo ano, uma de suas 'ficantes' terá seu hímen regenerado e ela vai dar a nova virgindade para você, Edward."

Ela se inclinou para baixo, colocou os lábios em torno do seu canudinho, e chupou, seus olhos cinzentos presos nos meus. E com aquele persistente olhar brincalhão, senti meu pau endurecer um pouco. Liberando o canudo, ela sussurrou, "Para você. E você vai apreciar o presente que é ? Qual é o sacrifício?"

Seus olhos dançaram e, em seguida, ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma gargalhada. Puta que pariu, eu gosto dessa garota. Gosto muito dela.

Me inclinando sobre os cotovelos, limpei minha garganta. "Bells, escute, porque isso é importante. Estou prestes a te ensinar uma coisa. "Ela encostou, seus olhos se estreitando, conspiratórios. "Regra número um que já sabemos: nunca ligue para alguém antes do amanhecer."

Seus lábios se contraíram em um sorriso culpado. "Certo. Isso também."

"E regra número dois." Falei, balançando a cabeça lentamente. "Nunca discuta regeneração de hímen durante o almoço. Ou... algo parecido, _ a_."

Ela se dissolveu em gargalhadas e, em seguida, mudou de assunto, quando a garçonete trouxe a comida. "Não seja tão rápido em zombar disso. Essa é uma ideia de bilhões de dólares, riquinho. Se isso chegar em sua mesa em breve, você vai me agradecer o alerta."

Ela cutucou sua salada, dando uma enorme mordida e tentei não estudá-la. Ela não era como qualquer uma das mulheres que eu conhecia. Era bonita, na verdade...era linda, mas não estava pronta ou segura. Ela era boba, e confiante, e tão alegre, sua própria pessoa quase fez o resto do mundo parecer monocromático. Eu não tinha ideia se ela ainda levava a sério a si mesma, mas certamente não esperava que eu levasse.

"Qual é o seu livro favorito?" Perguntei, a questão vindo do nada.

Ela chupou o lábio inferior em sua boca e desviei para o meu sanduíche, pegando minúsculos pedaços de carne crocante das bordas.

"Isso vai soar clichê."

"Sinceramente duvido, mas me fale."

Ela se inclinou para frente e sussurrou: "_Uma Breve História do Tempo_."

"Hawking?"

"Claro." Ela falou quase ofendida.

"Isso não é clichê. Clichê seria se você dissesse _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes ou Little Woman_."

"Porque sou uma mulher? Se eu lhe perguntasse, e você respondesse Hawking, você seria clichê?"

Pensei nisso. Me imaginei falando que o livro era o meu favorito e ficando um pouco envergonhado, como no curso com meus amigos da escola de pós-graduação. "Provavelmente."

"Tão machista, falar que é clichê para você e não a mim só porque eu tenho uma vagina. Mas de qualquer maneira. "Ela falou, dando de ombros e estalando um pequeno pedaço de alface em sua boca: "Eu li isso quando eu tinha doze anos, e..."

"Doze?"

"Sim, e ele simplesmente me surpreendeu. Não é tanto pelo que ele disse, porque eu não acho que entendi tudo, mas mais o por que ele pensou assim. Que havia pessoas lá fora que passaram suas vidas tentando descobrir essas coisas. Abriu um mundo inteiro para mim." De repente, ela fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e sorriu um pouco culpada quando os abriu novamente. "Estou alugando sua orelha de tanto falar."

"Sim, mas ultimamente você está _sempre _falando na minha orelha."

Com uma piscadela, ela se inclinou para sussurrar: "Mas talvez você meio que gosta disso?"

Espontaneamente, minha mente foi inundada coma fantasia do seu pescoço arqueado, a boca aberta em um apelo rouco enquanto eu lambia uma linha do meio de sua garganta até sua mandíbula. Imaginei suas unhas cravando em meus ombros, o prazer agudo de dor...e pisquei os olhos, fiquei em pé empurrando a cadeira para trás tão rapidamente que caiu atrás de mim. Pedi desculpas ao homem que estava sentado atrás, pedi licença para Bells e praticamente corri para o banheiro.

Trancando a porta atrás de mim, me virei para olhar o meu reflexo. "Que verdadeira _porra _foi essa, Cullen?" Inclinei-me para jogar um pouco de água fria no meu rosto.

Apoiando as mãos na pia, olhei meus próprios olhos no espelho novamente. "Foi apenas uma imagem. Não foi nada. Ela é uma criança doce. É bonita. Mas, Um: ela é irmã de Seth. Dois: ela é irmã de Leah você praticamente deixou ela de quatro em um galpão quando ela tinha dezessete anos. E Três..." Baixei as calças, respirando fundo. "Três. Você veste calças de corrida muitas vezes para ter fantasias sexuais sem ela ficar sabendo. Coloque um ponto final nisso. Vá para casa, ligue para Tania ou Vitória, ou alguém, hoje."

Quando voltei para a mesa, Bells tinha quase comido toda sua salada e estava observando as pessoas passando pela calçada. Ela olhou para cima quando me sentei, a preocupação gravando suas feições. "Problemas de estômago?"

"O quê? Não. Não, eu... tinha que ligar para alguém."

_Porra_. Isso soou estranho. Estremeci e então suspirei. "Na verdade, provavelmente deveria ir embora, Bells. Fiquei aqui por algumas horas e estava planejando fazer algumas coisas esta tarde."

Droga. Isso soou mesmo estranho.

Ela puxou a carteira da bolsa e colocou algumas notas. "Claro. Deus, tenho uma tonelada de coisas a fazer também. Muito obrigada por me encontrar aqui. E muito obrigada por me apresentar a Alice e Rose." Com mais um sorriso ela se levantou, jogou a bolsa por cima do ombro, recolheu suas sacolas de compras e caminhou até aporta.

Seu cabelo brilhou e caiu a maior parte de novo em suas costas. Sua coluna estava reta, sua caminhada constante. Sua bunda parecia malditamente incrível no jeans que usava.

Puta merda, Edward. Você está muito ferrado.

* * *

**Tadinho do Edward, a Bellinha vai deixar ele louquinho *-***

**Beijos, até o próximo capítulo.**


	4. Capítulo III

Capítulo III

Essa coisa de corrida realmente não estava sendo nada fácil.

"A corrida vai ficar mais fácil." Edward insistiu, olhando para onde eu estava sentada, largada sobre um montinho no chão reclamando. "Tenha um pouco de paciência."

Peguei um punhado de grama marrom da geada, murmurando para mim mesma o que Edward poderia fazer exatamente com sua paciência. Era cedo, o céu ainda estava nublado e cinza e nem mesmo os pássaros pareciam dispostos a se aventurar no frio. Corremos juntos quase todas as manhãs da semana passada e estava dolorida em lugares que nem conhecia.

"E pare de ser malcriada." Acrescentou.

Olhando para ele, com os olhos semicerrados, perguntei "O que você disse?"

"Disse para você mover seu traseiro para cá."

Levantei, ficando alguns passos para trás antes de correr para alcançá-lo. Ele olhou para mim, avaliando. "Ainda dura?"

Dei de ombros. "Um pouco."

"Tão dura quanto você estava na sexta-feira?"

Pensei isso, virando meus ombros e esticando meus braços sobre a cabeça. "Na verdade não."

"E seu peito ainda parece que... como você falou mesmo... que alguém mergulhou seus pulmões em gasolina e tacou fogo?"

Olhei para ele. "Não."

"Viu? E na próxima semana vai ficar mais fácil. E na semana seguinte aposto que vai desejar correr assim como deseja chocolate."

Abri minha boca para mentir, mas ele me acalmou com um olhar compreensivo.

"Esta semana vamos chamar alguém que vai mantê-la no caminho certo e antes que perceba..."

"O que você quer dizer com 'chamar alguém'?" Nós estabelecemos uma corrida leve e aumentei meus passos para me igualar a ele.

Ele me deu um breve olhar. "Alguém para correr com você. Como um treinador."

As árvores desfolhadas pareciam suficientes para nos isolar, porque, embora eu pudesse ver o topo dos edifícios e o horizonte ao longe, os sons da cidade pareciam estar a quilômetros de distância. Nossos pés batiam em folhas secas e pedaços de cascalho soltos no caminho, e se estreitaram apenas o suficiente para que eu ajustasse meus passos. Meu ombro roçou o dele e estava perto o suficiente para sentir seu cheiro, cheiro de sabonete e hortelã e uma pitada de café agarrado a sua pele.

"Estou confusa, por que não posso simplesmente correr com você?"

Edward riu, desenhando um arco com a mão, como se a resposta estivesse suspensa no ar a nossa volta. "Isso não está funcionando pra mim, Bells."

"Bem, claro que não, mal estamos _correndo_."

"Não, quero dizer que eu deveria estar treinando."

Olhei para os nossos pés e para o rosto dele, meus olhos cheios de dúvidas. "E isso não é treinamento?"

Ele riu de novo. "Vou fazer a Ashland Sprint nesta primavera. Preciso de mais do que 800m de corrida alguns dias da semana para me preparar."

"O que é a Ashland Sprint?" Perguntei.

"Um triatlo nos arredores de Boston."

"Ah." O ritmo de nossos passos ecoava na minha cabeça e senti minhas pernas esquentarem, quase sentindo o bombeamento de sangue pelo meu corpo. Não era totalmente desagradável. "Então vou fazer isso com você."

Ele olhou para mim, os olhos apertados e um sorriso puxando os cantos de sua boca. "Você ao menos sabe o que significa triatlo?"

"Claro que sim. É nadar, correr, atirar uma coisa no urso."

"Boa suposição." Ele brincou.

"Ok, então me ilumine, Playboy. Exatamente quanto dura este triatlo da masculinidade?"

"Depende. Existe a distância Sprint, Olímpico, Meio Ironman e Ironman. E sem ursos, idiota. Nadar, correr, andar de bicicleta."

Dei de ombros, ignorando a constante queimação na panturrilha quando chegamos a um declive. "Então, qual deles você vai fazer?"

"Olímpico."

"Ok." respondi. "Isso não parece tão ruim."

"Significa que você tem que nadar 1.5 km, andar 40 km de bicicleta, e em seguida, correr 10 km."

As pétalas da minha florida confiança murcharam um pouco. "Oh."

"E é por isso que não posso ficar aqui na trilha do coelho com você."

"Ei." resmunguei, empurrando-o com força suficiente para que ele tropeçasse.

Ele riu, firmando-se antes de sorrir para mim. "É sempre fácil te irritar?"

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas e seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Esquece." Ele gemeu.

O sol finalmente quebrou a escuridão no momento em que desaceleramos para uma caminhada. As bochechas de Edward estavam rosadas do frio, as pontas de seu cabelo se enrolavam debaixo de seu gorro. Sua barba cobria sua mandíbula e me encontrei observando-o, tentando conciliar a pessoa na minha frente com o cara que pensava me lembrar tão bem. Era um _homem _agora. Aposto que poderia fazer a barba duas vezes por dia e ainda assim pareceria desalinhado. Olhei pra cima a tempo de pegá-lo olhando meus peitos.

Abaixei para encontrar seu olhar, mas ele ignorou minha tentativa de redirecionar sua atenção. "Odeio perguntar o óbvio, mas o que você está olhando?"

Ele inclinou a cabeça, me estudando de um ângulo diferente. "Seus peitos parecem diferentes."

"Não parecem incríveis?" Segurei um em cada mão. "Como você sabe, Alice e Rose me ajudaram a escolher sutiãs novos. Peitos sempre foi uma espécie de problema pra mim."

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram. "Peitos nunca são problema para ninguém. Nunca."

"Diz o cara que não tem. Peitos são funcionais. Apenas isso."

Ele me olhou com um fogo genuíno nos olhos. "O caralho que são. Fazem o trabalho."

Ri, gemendo. "Eles não são funcionais para você, garanhão."

"Quer apostar?"

"Olha, o problema com peitos é que se você tiver grandes, nunca parecerá magra. A alça do sutiã deixará seu ombro com marcas e suas costas vão doer. E a menos que você esteja usando para a finalidade proposta, eles estarão sempre no caminho."

"No caminho _de quê_? Minhas mãos? Meu rosto? Não blasfeme aqui." Ele olhou para o céu. "Ela não quis dizer isso, Senhor. Juro."

Ignorando-o, disse: "É por isso que fiz uma redução quando completei vinte e um anos." Foi quando sua expressão se transformou em horror.

Parecia que tinha falado para ele que fiz um ensopado incrível de bebezinhos e línguas de filhotes de cachorro.

"Por que diabo fez isso? Isso é como Deus dando-lhe um belo presente e você chutando ele no saco."

Ri. "Deus? Pensei que fosse agnóstico Professor."

"E sou. Mas se pudesse mergulhar meu rosto entre seios perfeitos como o seu, poderia ser capaz de encontrar Jesus."

Senti um rubor aquecer meu rosto. "Porque Jesus vive inteiramente em meu decote?"

"Não vive mais. Seus peitos agora são muito pequenos para ele se sentir confortável aí." Ele balançou a cabeça e não consegui parar de rir. "Tão egoísta, Bells." Ele falou, sorrindo tão amplamente que realmente fraquejei um pouco.

Ambos viramos ao som de uma voz. " Edward!"

Olhei para a ruiva alegre correndo na nossa direção, depois para Edward e vice-versa.

"Oi!" Disse ele sem jeito, acenando enquanto ela passava.

Ela se virou correndo de costas, gritando: "Não se esqueça de me ligar. Você me deve uma terça-feira." Ela deu um pequeno sorriso sedutor para ele antes de continuar a corrida.

Esperei por uma explicação, mas não veio nada. A mandíbula de Edward estava apertada, seus olhos não estavam mais sorrindo quando se concentrou na pista à nossa frente.

"Ela era bonita." Especulei.

Edward assentiu.

"Uma amiga?"

"Sim. Aquela é Tania. Nós... saímos."

Saíram. _Certo_. Passei bastante tempo no campus da faculdade para saber que 95% das frases com _saímos _significavam _transamos_.

"Então, não era alguém que você apresentaria como uma namorada."

Seus olhos dispararam para os meus. "Não." Ele falou, parecendo quase ofendido. "Definitivamente não como namorada."

Caminhamos em silêncio por alguns momentos e olhei para trás por cima do meu ombro, a compreensão surgindo. Ela era uma ficante. "Seus peitos eram... _uau_. Ela claramente conhece Jesus."

Edward se desarmou completamente e passou o braço em volta dos meus ombros. "Vamos apenas dizer que encontrar Jesus custou muito dinheiro para ela."

Mais tarde, quando terminamos e Edward estava se alongando no chão ao meu lado, alcançando seus dedos dos pés, olhei pra ele e disse: "Então, tenho uma coisa hoje à noite." E então estremeci.

Sob sua calça de corrida podia ver a força de seus músculos da coxa e quase me perdi quando ele repetiu: "Coisa?"

"Sim. É tipo uma coisa... de trabalho? Bem, não realmente. É uma interação social, uma coisa entre departamentos. Nunca vou a essas coisas, mas com a intenção de não morrer sozinha cercada por gatos selvagens, percebi que deveria ir. É quinta-feira à noite, tenho certeza que não será _tão _selvagem."

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça enquanto mudava de posição.

"É no Lounge Ding Dong." Fiz uma pausa, mordendo o lábio. "Sério, isso é um nome inventado?"

"Não, é um lugar na Avenida Columbus." Coçou o queixo com a barba por fazer, pensando. "Na verdade, não é muito longe do meu escritório. Emmett e eu vamos lá às vezes."

"Bem, um grupo de colegas meus vão, e desta vez quando perguntaram se eu queria ir, disse que sim, agora tenho que ir pelo menos para ver do que se trata, e quem sabe, me divertir."

Ele me olhou através de seus cílios grossos. "Você nem respirou durante toda a sentença?"

" Edward." Olhei para baixo. " Edward você _vai _esta noite?"

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça enquanto olhava para baixo, alongando.

Levei um tempo para entender por que ele estava rindo. "Ugh, _pervertido_." Gemi, empurrando seu ombro. "Você sabe o que quero dizer. Você vai _comigo_?"

Ele me olhou quando dei um tapa em minha testa.

"Oh meu Deus, foi mal. Apenas me mande uma mensagem se você estiver interessado em vir." Estremeci, voltando a caminhar pela trilha em direção ao meu prédio e, basicamente, querendo que ela se abrisse e me transportasse para Nárnia. "Esquece!"

"Gosto quando você me convida para sair." Ele gritou em seguida. "Não posso esperar para ir hoje à noite, Bells! Devo chegar por volta das 20h? Ou você quer que eu chegue por volta das 22h? Talvez devêssemos chegar juntos?"

Mostrei o dedo do meio e continuei me afastando na trilha. Graças a Deus ele não podia ver meu sorriso.

* * *

**Esses dois são uma comédia juntos. Edward obcecado por seios (principalmente os de Bella)*-* e Bella, ai santo Deus, fala tudo o que pensa...**

**Meninas, amando os comentários! Obrigada!**

**Agora, bora lá comentar? Deixem-me saber o que acharam do capítulo.**

**Beijos, até.**


	5. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV

Minhas pernas queimaram de ficar sentado na frente do computador pelo dia todo e, além disso, tive uma ansiedade violenta para chegar ao Lounge Ding Dong... nunca pensei que diria isso... ficar ao lado de Bells no bar e apenas... relaxar. Fazia muito tempo que tinha me divertido com uma mulher sem ficar pelado.

Infelizmente para mim, quanto mais tempo passava com Bells, mais queria que se transformasse em algo que envolvesse estar pelado. Me sentia como um aproveitador, como se meu cérebro e corpo quisessem voltar a cair no conforto familiar do sexo no departamento emocional. Bells me atraía, mesmo que não soubesse, ela me fazia pensar sobre tudo, desde o motivo de eu fazer o meu trabalho até o porquê de continuar dormindo com mulheres que não amava. Sempre fui assim quando queria dormir com alguém, substituía os sentimentos pelas minhas mãos, pau e boca. Mas com Bells, não conseguia dizer se era porque o sexo de alguma forma seria mais fácil do que o jeito que ela tinha torcido meu cérebro, ou se era porque queria que ela me torcesse de outras maneiras inteiramente.

Então fiquei afastado até as dez, querendo ajudá-la a se socializar e passar mais tempo com seus amigos do laboratório. Quando cheguei, a vi no bar sem muita dificuldade e cheguei perto dela, batendo em seu ombro com o meu. "Ei, senhora. Vem sempre aqui?"

Ela sorriu para mim, os olhos brilhando de felicidade. "Ei, jogador Edward." Depois de uma pausa impregnada com algo estranho, uma fiscalização mútua, ela disse. "Obrigada por... _aparecer_."

Reprimindo uma risada, perguntei: "Você já jantou?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Nós fomos para um lugar que serve frutos do mar descendo a rua. Comi mexilhões pela primeira vez em anos." Quando fiz uma careta, ela me empurrou de brincadeira. "Você não gosta de mexilhões?"

"Odeio frutos do mar."

Ela se inclinou, sussurrando: "Bem, eles estavam _deliciosos_."

"Tenho certeza que estavam. Tudo mole e emborrachado e com gosto de água suja do mar."

"Estou feliz em te ver." Disse ela, de repente mudando de assunto. Mas ela não se encolheu fugindo da declaração, quando olhei pra ela. "Fora da corrida, sabe."

"Bem, estou feliz em ser visto."

Ela olhou para os meus olhos, meu rosto, meus lábios por um longo momento antes de encontrar meus olhos novamente. "Seu olhar poderia eventualmente me matar, Edward. E a melhor coisa é que acho que você não tem noção que olha para as mulheres desta forma."

Pisquei. "Meu _o quê_?"

"O que posso fazer por vocês?" Perguntou o barman, assustando-nos quando jogou dois porta-copos de papelão na nossa frente e se aproximou. Parecia que os amigos de laboratório de Bells haviam ido embora e o Ding Dong estava estranhamente quieto, geralmente os atendentes daqui pegavam meu pedido do meio do bar, enquanto derramavam cerveja em alguém.

"Cerveja Guinness." Falei e depois acrescentei: "E uma dose de uísque."

O barman olhou para Bells. "Alguma coisa pra você?"

"Outro chá gelado, por favor."

Sua sobrancelha se levantou e o cara sorriu para ela. "Isso é tudo que você quer, querida?"

Bells riu, dando de ombros. "Qualquer coisa mais forte e estarei dormindo em quinze minutos."

"Tenho certeza que há uma abundância de coisas fortes aqui que poderiam mantê-la acordada por horas."

O que o barman falou me fez recuar e olhar para Bells avaliando sua reação. Se ela parecesse horrorizada, poderia chutar a bunda desse cara.

Ela riu, evidentemente, envergonhada por ter sido chamada de quadrada em um bar, virou as costas para ela. "Você quer dizer um café com Bailey ou algo assim?"

"Não" ele falou, apoiando os cotovelos bem na frente dela. "Tinha outra coisa na minha cabeça."

"Só o chá gelado." Cortei, sentindo que minha pressão arterial tinha subido cerca de sete mil milímetros. Com um sorriso, ele se levantou e saiu pra pegar nossas bebidas.

Podia sentir Bells me observando e peguei um guardanapo para ter algo para rasgar cuidadosamente.

"Qual é a do tom severo, Edward?"

Soltei um suspiro. "Será que ele não me viu sentado aqui com você? Ele estava dando em cima de você. Que merda."

"Pegando meu pedido de bebida?" Ela perguntou, dando-me um olhar perplexo. "Que idiota."

"Insinuando." Expliquei. "Certamente você falou disso."

"Claro que você está brincando."

"Algo forte atrás do bar que poderia mantê-la acordada por horas?"

Sua boca formou um pequeno O enquanto ela percebia isso e então sorriu. "Esse não é o objetivo do nosso pequeno projeto? Ter mais insinuações na minha vida?"

O barman voltou e colocou as bebidas na nossa frente, piscando para Bells antes de ir embora.

"Eu acho." Resmunguei, tomando minha cerveja.

Ao meu lado, a vi sentar-se um pouco mais reta em seu banquinho para me olhar. "Não querendo mudar de assunto, mas assisti um pouco de pornografia na noite passada."

Tossi, colocando minha cerveja na borda arredondada do bar, antes que derramasse em mim. Mesmo assim, derramei um pouco sobre a borda do copo e no meu colo. "Cristo, Bells, você não pensa antes de falar." Peguei uma pequena pilha de guardanapos e enxuguei minhas calças.

"Você não assiste filmes pornôs?"

Olhei para a minha dose de uísque e bebi, antes de admitir: "Claro."

"Então porque é estranho que eu assista?"

"Não é estranho que você assista. É estranho que seja o início de uma conversa. Eu só... ainda estou me acostumando com isso. Antes do projeto Garota Quente, eu apenas conhecia você como a irmã nerd mais nova. Agora você está... uma mulher que assiste pornografia, que fez uma redução de mama e desenvolve teorias sobre a restauração de hímen. É um ajuste."

_Isso e que acho você quase irresistível_, pensei.

Ela concordou. "De qualquer forma, tenho uma pergunta."

Olhei para ela com o canto do meu olho. "Ok?"

"As mulheres realmente fazem aqueles barulhos na cama?"

Parei, sorrindo para ela. "_Que _barulhos, Bells?"

Ela não parecia perceber que eu estava sacaneando completamente com ela e fechou os olhos e sussurrou: "Como: 'Oh, oh, Edward, preciso do seu pau' e 'Mais forte, mais forte, oh Deus, foda-me, gostosão'... e assim por diante." Sua voz tinha ficado suave e ofegante e fiquei horrorizado ao sentir meu pau ficando duro. Novamente.

"Hum, algumas fazem."

Ela caiu na gargalhada. "Isso é ridículo!"

Lutei contra um sorriso, amando sua confiança natural, mesmo em um tópico que suspeitava que ela tivesse pouca experiência. "Talvez elas precisassem do meu pau. Você não gostaria de querer tanto alguém que _precisasse _de seu pênis?"

Ela tomou um longo gole de seu chá gelado, considerando isso. "Na verdade, sim. Não acho que tenha querido tanto alguém para implorar por isso. Um cookie? Sim. Um pau? Não."

"Isso teria que ser um inferno de um cookie."

"Oh, era."

Rindo, perguntei: "Que filme foi?"

"Hum." Ela olhou para o teto. Não corou, nem mesmo ficou envergonhada. "_Calouros com tesão_? Algo parecido com isso. Um monte de meninas de faculdade fazendo sexo com um monte de caras de faculdade. Era meio fascinante, na verdade."

Fiquei em silêncio, perdendo meus pensamentos por uma trilha estranha de alunas de faculdade, para Bells no trabalho, no laboratório, a esperança de Seth que ela iria fazer novos amigos, com o barman se insinuando para ela bem na minha frente, para o meu pau ainda duro.

"O que você está pensando?" Ela perguntou.

"Nada, na verdade."

Ela colocou o chá na mesa e virou seu banquinho para olhar para mim. "Como isso é possível? Como os homens podem dizer que não estão pensando em nada?"

"Eu não estou pensando em nada substancial, como isso?" Esclareci.

"Estamos falando de pornografia e você não está nem pensando em sexo?"

"Curiosamente, não." Falei. "Estou pensando em como ingênua e doce você é. E querendo saber como concordei em fazer isto aqui, quando disse que iria ajudá-la a descobrir o mundo. Estou preocupado que faça de você a bomba mais vulnerável na história do planeta."

"Você estava pensando em _tudo _isso agora?"

Balancei a cabeça.

"Uau. Isso é algo substancial." Sua voz tinha ficado calma e suave. Como se pretendesse parecer com uma voz sensual, mas com palavras reais e emoção real. Mas quando a olhei, ela estava olhando para fora da janela. "Eu não sou ingênua e doce, Edward. Sei o que você quer dizer, mas sempre fui meio obcecada por sexo. Principalmente a mecânica da coisa. Por que coisas diferentes funcionam para diferentes pessoas. Por que algumas pessoas gostam de sexo de uma forma e outras gostam de outra. É a anatomia? É psicológico? Nossos corpos são realmente organizados de forma diferente? Coisas como essa."

Não tinha, literalmente, nenhuma ideia de como responder a isso, então apenas bebi. Nunca pensei sobre essas coisas, tinha preferido apenas tentar qualquer coisa e tudo que uma determinada mulher quisesse, mas acho que realmente gostei de Bells ter ponderado tudo isso.

"Mas ultimamente, sou o tipo de descobrir o que gosto." Ela admitiu. "É divertido, mas é difícil não ter uma maneira de descobrir isso em primeira mão. Assim, a pornografia."

Ela tomou um longo gole e depois sorriu para mim. Duas semanas atrás, se Bells tivesse dito algo como isto para mim, teria ficado envergonhado por ela ser tão aberta com sua inexperiência. Agora acho que quero proteger isso, só um pouco.

"Não posso acreditar que estou incentivando essa conversa, mas... Eu me preocupo que a pornografia possa lhe dar uma falsa sensação do que o sexo deveria ser."

"Como assim?"

"Porque o sexo que você vê nos filmes não é muito realista."

Rindo, ela perguntou: "Você quer dizer que a maioria dos homens não tem um super poder nas calças?"

Desta vez não engasguei. "Essa é uma diferença, sim."

"Já tive relações sexuais antes, Edward. Só não tive muita variação. A pornografia é uma boa maneira de ver o que toca a velha campainha, se você entende o que estou dizendo."

"Você me surpreende, Bells Swan."

Ela não respondeu por um bom tempo. "Esse não é o meu nome, você sabe."

"Eu sei. Mas é como te chamo."

"Você sempre vai me chamar de 'Bells'?"

"Provavelmente. Isso te incomoda?"

Ela encolheu os ombros, girando em seu banquinho para me enfrentar novamente. "Um pouco, talvez? Quero dizer, realmente não é mais a minha cara. Só minha família me chama assim. Não, tipo, amigos."

"Não acho que você é uma criança, se é isso que está preocupada."

"Não, não é com isso que estou preocupada. Todo mundo cresce sendo uma criança e aprende a ser um adulto. Parece que eu sempre soube como ser uma adulta e estou apenas aprendendo a ser uma criança. Talvez Isabella ou até mesmo Bella fosse meu nome adulto. Talvez queira me soltar um pouco."

Belisquei sua orelha e ela gritou, afastando-se. "Então você começa a se soltar, vendo pornografia?"

"Exatamente." Ela estudou a lateral do meu rosto. "Posso te perguntar algumas coisas pessoais?"

"Você precisa de minha permissão agora?"

Ela riu, empurrando meu ombro. "Estou falando sério."

Deslizei meu copo de cerveja vazio para o bar e me virei para encontrar seus olhos. "Você pode me perguntar o que quiser, se você me pagar outra cerveja."

Ela levantou a mão, chamando a atenção do barman imediatamente. Apontando, ela disse. "Outra Guinness." Antes de voltar para mim. "Você está pronto?"

Dei de ombros.

Inclinando-se, ela perguntou: "Homens realmente gostam _da _anal, não é?"

Fechei os olhos por um instante, segurando uma risada. "É _do _anal. Não é _da _anal."

"Mas não é?" Repetiu.

Suspirando, esfreguei meu rosto. Será que ainda quero conversar isso com ela? "O que eu acho? Quero dizer, sim."

"Então você já fez isso?"

"Sério, Bells?"

"E você não pensa em como você está..."

Levantei a mão. "Não."

"Você não sabe o que eu ia falar!"

"Eu sei. Conheço você, Bells. Sei _exatamente _o que ia falar."

Ela fez uma careta, voltando-se para a televisão acima do bar, onde os Knicks estavam ganhando do Heat. "Homens podem simplesmente desligar seus cérebros. Eu não entendo isso."

"Então você ainda não teve sexo que valesse a pena desligar seu cérebro."

"Acho que você desliga seu cérebro para ter sexo medíocre."

Rindo, admiti "Provavelmente. Quero dizer, você comeu mexilhões no jantar. Parece... vigoroso, uma borracha de merda do mar. Mas, ainda assim, você poderia me dar um boquete e eu não estaria pensando em como você acabou de engolir mexilhões."

Detectei um leve rubor nas bochechas dela. "Você estaria pensando na minha incrível habilidade de chupar."

Olhei para ela. "Eu... o quê?"

Ela começou a rir, sacudindo a cabeça para mim. "Viu? Você já está sem palavras e não fiz nada ainda. Os homens são muito fáceis."

"É verdade. Homens fodem cada buraco que conseguem."

"Cada buraco _fodível._"

Girei minha cadeira para encará-la e perguntei: "O quê?"

"Bem, nem todos os buracos são fodíveis. Como um nariz. Ou uma orelha."

"Você obviamente não ouviu 'O homem de Nantucket'."

"Não." Ela torceu o nariz e olhei para suas sardas. Esta noite seus lábios pareciam especialmente vermelhos, mas poderia dizer que ela não estava usando maquiagem. Estava apenas... corada.

"_Todo mundo _já ouviu isso. É um texto obsceno."

"Comigo?" Ela apontou para o peito e eu me esforcei para não olhar para baixo. "Isso não aumenta as chances."

"'Era uma vez um homem de Nantucket. Cujo pau era tão grande que ele mesmo podia chupá-lo. Ele disse sorridente para alguns que chegava ao queixo, se minha orelha fosse uma boceta eu poderia fodê-la.'"

Ela me olhou com firmeza. "É... meio nojento."

Adorava que _esta _fosse sua primeira reação. "Qual parte? A que chegava ao queixo ou a orelha fodida?"

Ignorando isso, ela perguntou: "Você chuparia seu próprio pau se pudesse?"

Comecei a falar que não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno, mas depois reconsiderei. Se fosse possível, provavelmente faria, pelo menos uma vez, só por curiosidade. "Eu acho..."

"Você engoliria?"

"Jesus, Bells, você está realmente fazendo-me pensar aqui."

"Você tem que _pensar _sobre isso?"

"Quer dizer, iria soar como um idiota se falasse que não há nenhuma maneira de engolir, mas não há realmente nenhuma maneira que iria engolir. Estamos falando de uma situação hipotética onde estou chupando meu pau e gosto disso quando as _meninas _engolem."

"Nem toda garota engole, entretanto."

Meu coração acelerou, não só mais rápido, mas com mais força, como se estivesse me perfurando por dentro.

Essa conversa parecia que estava saindo de controle muito rápido. "Você acha?"

Ignorando _isso_, ela perguntou: "Mas vocês não gostam muito de fazer sexo oral nas mulheres, não é? Quer dizer, se você estiver sendo totalmente honesto."

"Gosto de fazer sexo oral em algumas mulheres. Nem todas que fico e não pela razão que você está pensando. É íntimo e nem toda mulher fica totalmente relaxada para isso, o que torna a diversão difícil. Não sei, para mim um boquete é como masturbação, mas muito melhor. Mas dar um boquete a uma garota? Sinto que é ir mais longe em um relacionamento. Exige confiança."

"Nunca fiz nada disso. _Ambos _parecem muito íntimos para mim."

Parei, silenciosamente agradecendo ao barman quando ele colocou a cerveja na minha frente, mas não tinha nenhuma ideia em como conter a estranha vitória surgindo no meu sangue. O que foi isso mesmo? Não que eu fosse ser seu primeiro. Não era como se eu pudesse fazer isso com ela. Além disso, Bells era tão pra frente com o que ela queria... com um aperto nas entranhas percebi que se ela me quisesse desse jeito, provavelmente já teria dito. Ela se aproximaria de mim, colocaria a mão no meu peito e diria: "_Quer me foder_?"

"Viu?" Ela perguntou, inclinando-se para segurar minha atenção. "O que você está pensando agora?"

Inclinando minha garrafa aos lábios, falei: "Nada."

"Se eu fosse uma mulher violenta, daria um tapa no seu rosto agora."

Isso me fez rir. "Tudo bem. Estava apenas pensando que isso é um pouco... incomum, você ter tido relações sexuais antes, mas não ter feito sexo oral ou ter recebido."

"Quer dizer" ela começou, inclinando-se um pouco para trás em seu banquinho do bar: "Acho que eu meio que fiz um boquete num cara, mas literalmente não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo, então acabei indo para o rosto."

"Os caras são muito fáceis: você bate para cima e para baixo e nós atiramos."

"Não, quero dizer... entendo isso. Só quis dizer pra mim. Como fazer isso e respirar e não se preocupar em mordê-lo? Alguma vez você já andou por uma seção de artigos chineses em uma loja de fantasia e teve aquele momento de pânico em que está totalmente certo de que vai ter um movimento brusco e quebrar todos os cristais Waterford?"

Inclinei-me, rindo. Essa menina era irreal. "Então você está preocupada de ter um pau na sua boca e... morder?"

Ela começou a rir também, e, em seguida, antes que eu percebesse estávamos gargalhando com a possibilidade.

Mas quase ao mesmo tempo, nós paramos um pouco e percebi que ela estava olhando para minha boca.

"Alguns caras _gostam _de mordidas." Falei calmamente.

"'Alguns caras'... como você?"

Engolindo em seco, admiti, "Sim. Gosto de garotas que são um pouco selvagens."

"Como arranhar e morder e outras coisas?"

"Sim." A excitação me percorreu ao ouvi-la falar essas palavras. Engoli pesadamente, querendo saber quanto tempo teria antes de ser capaz de tirar a imagem dela _fazendo _aquelas coisas da minha cabeça. "Com quantos caras você já ficou?" Perguntei.

Ela tomou um gole de chá gelado antes de responder. "Cinco."

"Você nunca fez um boquete, mas transou com _cinco _caras?" Meu estômago caiu em um abismo e embora soubesse que a minha irritação era descontroladamente hipócrita, não podia me controlar por dentro. "Puta merda, Bells, _quando_?"

Ela revirou os olhos, na verdade, rindo de mim. "Perdi minha virgindade quando tinha dezesseis anos. No verão, você trabalhava com meu pai, na verdade." Cobrindo minha boca com sua mão quando comecei a protestar, ela acrescentou: "Nem comece Edward. Sei que você provavelmente perdeu a sua quando tinha treze."

Fechei minha boca, sentando. Ela acertou.

Com um sorriso, ela continuou. "E, por favor. Tenho certeza que você já transou com centenas de mulheres. Cinco não é muito. Dormi com poucos homens nos anos que se passaram e, em seguida, decidi que estava fazendo errado. Não foi muito interessante. Tive um namorado na faculdade por um tempo, mas... sinto como se estivesse quebrada. Sexo é um tipo de diversão até a parte real do sexo. Então eu sou como, 'Hmmm, maravilha se tiver um número suficiente de células para executar a curva dose –resposta cosubstância composta."

"Isso é patético."

"Eu sei."

"Sexo _não _é chato."

Ela me estudou e depois deu de ombros. "Não _acho _que deve ser chato. Acho que é chato porque a maioria dos caras da minha idade não têm ideia do que fazer com o corpo feminino." Ela olhou para longe e quase falei para voltar o olhar para mim. Estava ficando viciado na agitação que sentia quando ela estava olhando diretamente para mim. "Não estou culpando-os. Isso é uma coisa complicada lá em baixo." Ela acenou com a mão sobre seu colo. "Tem sido assim por muito tempo desde que encontrei alguém que me fez querer ver sobre o que é o grande buchicho." Ela olhou para os meus lábios antes de afastar seu olhar e estudar a parede de cervejas na torneira.

Olhei para baixo para cerveja na minha frente, virando em pequenos círculos na montanha-russa. Claro, ela estava certa e por isso muitas mulheres que conhecia tinham relações sexuais por outras razões, para não ficarem de fora. Tania uma vez me disse que se sentia próxima de mim depois que nós transamos. Ela parecia tão certa que eu tinha começado mentalmente a catalogar o que tinha na minha geladeira. Me senti muito mais próximo de Bella agora do que já me senti de Tania antes, durante ou após a relação sexual.

Algo nela me fez sentir fome, como se quisesse ser mais honesto e calmo sobre tudo na minha vida, como ela era. Queria conhecer Bella, ouvir seus pensamentos _sobre tudo_.

Parei parcialmente minha cerveja no caminho para os meus lábios e registrei que tinha pensado nela como Bella. Isso me fez sentir algo, deixando escapar um suspiro de longa data.

Bells era irmã de Seth. Bells era a criança que nunca conheci.

Bella era essa desinibida mulher na minha frente, que tinha certeza que iria destruir efetivamente meu mundo.

* * *

**Espero que estejam gostando! Bora lá comentar?**

**Beijos, até o próximo capítulo.**


	6. Capítulo V

Capítulo V

Tinha chegado a uma decisão: se eu ia monopolizar o tempo de Edward e treinar com ele, então eu teria que realmente... sabe... _treinar _alguma coisa.

Decidi levar a sério, parar de pensar nisso como um jogo e começar realmente tratar isto como um experimento. Comecei a ir para a cama numa hora decente para que pudesse levantar e correr com ele e ainda chegar ao laboratório cedo o suficiente para um dia inteiro de trabalho na cadeira. Expandi meu guarda-roupa de corrida e inclui alguns equipamentos de treino de qualidade e um par de sapatos. Parei de pensar na Starbucks como uma rede de alimentos e parei de reclamar. E com muita força de vontade da minha parte e muita confiança da parte dele –nós nos inscrevemos para uma meia-maratona em meados de abril. Estava apavorada.

Mas acabou que Edward estava certo: vai _ficando _mais fácil. Apenas algumas semanas e meus pulmões tinham parado de queimar, minhas canelas tinham deixado de sentir como se fossem feitas de varas frágeis e já não sentia vontade de vomitar no momento em que chegava ao final da trilha. Na verdade, nós realmente fomos capazes de aumentar nossa distância e nos movermos para a trilha normal dele ao longo do círculo externo. Edward disse, que se eu pudesse lidar com os pouco mais de nove quilômetros por dia e chegasse aos doze duas vezes por semana, ele não precisaria treinar além disso, sem mim.

Não foi só isso que começou a ficar bem. Comecei a _ver _a diferença, também. Graças à genética, sempre fui relativamente magra, mas nunca o que você chamaria de em forma. Meu estômago estava um pouco flácido, meus braços balançavam estranhamente quando acenava e sempre havia essa pequena maldita barriga por cima da minha calça jeans, se não mantivesse essa merda pra dentro. Mas agora... as coisas estavam mudando e não fui a única a perceber.

"Então, o que está acontecendo aqui?" Alice perguntou, me olhando de dentro do meu armário. Ela apontou um dedo para mim e levou-o ao redor. "Você parece... diferente."

"Diferente?" Perguntei.

O objetivo do Projeto Bells realmente não era gastar tanto tempo quanto fosse possível com Edward, mesmo que ele estivesse rapidamente se tornando minha pessoa favorita, mas me ajudar a encontrar o equilíbrio, para ter uma vida fora do laboratório. Nas duas últimas semanas, Alice e Rose tinham se tornado uma parte importante do esforço, arrastando-me para jantar fora ou vindo apenas para ficar por algumas horas no meu apartamento.

Nesta noite de quinta em particular, elas tinham trazido comida e nós de alguma forma migramos para o meu quarto, onde Alice tinha tomado para si a tarefa de checar meu armário, decidindo o que poderia ficar e o que absolutamente tinha que ir.

"Diferente bom." Ela esclareceu, em seguida, virou-se para Rose, que estava esticada em minha cama, folheando algum tipo de arquivo financeiro para o trabalho. "Você não acha?"

Rose olhou para cima, os olhos se estreitando enquanto considerava. "Definitivamente bom. Feliz, talvez?"

Alice já estava balançando a cabeça. "Ia falar isso. Há definitivamente alguma coisa acontecendo com suas bochechas. E sua bunda fica incrível nessas calças."

Olhei para o meu reflexo, verificando a frente e me virando para ver a parte de trás. Minha bunda parecia muito feliz. A frente não estava tão ruim, também. "Minhas calças estão um pouco frouxas." Notei, verificando o tamanho. "E olha, sem gordurinha na cintura!"

"Bem, isso é sempre um plus" Rose disse com uma risada, balançando a cabeça, em seguida, voltando aos seus documentos.

Alice começou a colocar as coisas em cabides, empurrando os outros em sacos plásticos. "Você está tonificada. O que anda fazendo?"

"Só corrida. E muito alongamento. Edward gosta de alongamento. Ele acrescentou abdominais à nossa rotina semana passada e avisei o quanto odeio aquilo." Continuei a estudar o meu reflexo, acrescentando: "Eu não me lembro da última vez que comi um cookie e me senti cometendo um crime."

"Ainda treinando com Edward, né?" Alice perguntou e não pude perder o olhar que passou entre ela e Rose. O olhar que dizia que eu tinha acabado de jogar uma pipeta impressionante em seu colo e elas iam falar disso até a morte e depois dissecar isso até que eu implorasse por misericórdia.

"Sim, todas as manhãs."

"Edward treina com você _todas _as manhãs?" Perguntou Alice. Outro olhar trocado.

Balancei a cabeça, pegando algumas coisas errantes em torno da mentira. "Nos encontramos no parque. Você sabia que ele faz triatlo? Ele está em grande forma." Fechei minha boca, percebendo que provavelmente não era seguro ser obviamente tagarela e não pensar antes de falar com Alice, quando se tratava de Edward. Eu a conhecia bem o suficiente agora para saber que ela não deixava as coisas passarem.

E, de fato, ela levantou uma sobrancelha e estendeu a mão, empurrando uma grossa onda de cabelo escuro atrás do ombro. "Então, sobre o Edward."

Assobiei, dobrando um par de meias.

"Você o vê fora deste encontro de corrida diário?"

Podia sentir sua atenção como feixes de laser aquecendo a lateral do meu rosto, então balancei a cabeça, não olhando para qualquer uma delas.

"Ele é muito bonito." Alice acrescentou.

_Perigo, perigo_, meu cérebro avisou. "Sim."

"Vocês já se viram pelados?"

Meus olhos dispararam para Alice. "O quê?"

"Alice" Rose gemeu.

"Não." Retruquei. "Somos apenas amigos."

Alice riu, movendo-se para o armário com algumas roupas nos braços. "Certo."

"Nós corremos de manhã, nos encontramos para um café de vez em quando. Talvez um café da manhã." Falei encolhendo os ombros e ignorando a forma como o meu medidor de honestidade parecia incendiar na zona vermelha. Ultimamente estávamos tomando café da manhã juntos quase todas as manhãs e nos falávamos pelo menos uma ou duas vezes durante o dia. Eu mesmo comecei a chamá-lo para aconselhar sobre minhas experiências quando Liemacki estava viajando ou apenas ocupado... ou só porque eu valorizava a sua opinião científica. "Apenas amigos." Olhei para Rose. Seus olhos estavam nos seus papéis, mas ela estava sorrindo, balançando a cabeça.

"Besteira." Alice quase cantou. "Edward Cullen não tem nenhuma mulher em sua vida que seja _apenas _amiga, fora da família e de nós duas."

"Isso é verdade." Rose concordou relutantemente.

Eu não disse nada, apenas me virei e comecei a procurar nas minhas gavetas por um suéter. Podia sentir Alice me observando, podia sentir a pressão do seu olhar na parte de trás da minha cabeça. Nunca tive muitas amigas e definitivamente nunca tive uma como Alice Mills, mas era inteligente suficiente para ter um pouco de medo dela. Tenho a nítida impressão de que mesmo _Jasper _tinha um pouco de medo dela.

Encontrei o suéter que estava caçando e coloquei-o sobre minha camiseta favorita do _Firefly_, fazendo o meu melhor para manter minha expressão neutra e minha cabeça livre de qualquer coisa relacionada com Edward –relatando aquela aventura fora da zona de amigo. Algo me disse que estas duas veriam isso em um segundo.

"Há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem?" Perguntou Rose. "Ele e Emmett se conhecem a mais tempo, mas eu só o conheci quando me mudei para Nova York."

"O mesmo comigo." Alice acrescentou. "Derrame, Swan. Ele é muito arrogante e nós precisamos de um pouco de munição."

Ri, grata pela mudança de assunto. "O que vocês querem saber?"

"Bem, você o conhecia quando estava na faculdade. Ele era um idiota? Por favor, diga que ele estava no clube de xadrez ou algo assim." Alice disse, esperançosa.

"Ah, _não_. Tenho certeza que ele era o cara com dezoito anos que todas as mães queriam bater." Fiz uma careta, considerando. "Na verdade, acho que já devo ter ouvido essa história exata de Seth..."

"Emmett contou alguma coisa sobre ele namorar sua irmã?" Perguntou Rose.

Mordi meu lábio e balancei a cabeça. "Eles ficaram juntos uma vez num feriado, mas acho que apenas transaram. Ele conheceu meu irmão mais velho, Seth, em seu primeiro dia de faculdade e daí morou conosco e trabalhou com o meu pai depois da formatura. Sou a mais nova dos irmãos, então realmente não ficava muito próxima deles mais do que na hora das refeições."

"Pare de fugir." Alice disse, estreitando os olhos. "Você tem que saber mais."

Ri. "Vamos ver, ele é o caçula também. Tem duas irmãs, que são bem mais velhas do que ele, mas nunca conheci. Tenho a impressão de que ele foi uma gravidez acidental. Lembro-me de ouvi-lo falar uma vez sobre como seus pais, que eram médicos, se divorciaram muito antes dele nascer. Anos depois, eles se encontraram em uma conferência médica, ficaram bêbados e se reconciliaram por uma noite..."

"E o Edward nasceu." Rose adivinhou.

Balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Sim. Mas sua mãe o criou. Assim, suas irmãs são doze e quatorze anos mais velhas do que ele. Ele era o pequeno bebê delas."

"Bem, isso explicaria por que ele acha que as mulheres foram colocadas na Terra para servi-lo." Alice acrescentou, debatendo-se na cama ao lado de Rose.

Aquilo não fazia sentido pra mim e me sentei, balançando a cabeça. "Eu não sei se é isso. Acho que ele _realmente _gosta de mulheres. E elas parecem gostar dele, também." Adicionei. "Ele cresceu rodeado de mulheres, então sabe como elas pensam, o que querem ouvir."

"Ele definitivamente sabe como jogar." Disse Rose. "Deus, algumas das coisas que Emmett me contou."

Lembrei do casamento de Seth e observando Edward deslizar, passando despercebido, com duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo. Tinha certeza que não era a primeira nem a última vez que algo assim tinha acontecido.

"As mulheres sempre o amaram." Falei. "Lembro-me de ouvir algumas das mães de amigas falando quando ele trabalhava para o meu pai. Jesus, as coisas que elas teriam feito com aquele menino."

"Tiazinhas taradas." Alice gritou, encantada. "Eu _amo _isso."

"Deus, todas meninas eram apaixonadas por ele." Puxei um travesseiro para o meu peito, lembrando-me. "Tinha algumas amigas na escola... eu tinha doze anos a primeira vez que ele apareceu na minha casa com Seth... elas encontravam loucas razões para aparecer em casa. Uma delas fingiu que tinha que devolver meu suéter na véspera de Natal e _ganhei _o suéter dela. Quero dizer, não era a aparência de Edward de agora, mas para um rapaz de dezenove anos de idade, brincalhão, certamente conhecedor das formas do corpo feminino e com aquele maldito sorriso insolente. Ele estava em uma banda, tinha tatuagens... ele exalava sexo. E depois, quando ele morou com a gente durante o verão? Tinha vinte e quatro anos e eu tinha dezesseis anos. Era insuportável. Era como se o ofendesse vestir uma camiseta dentro de casa e ele tinha que mostrar tudo aquilo, uma pele de homem perfeita."

Quebrei meus pensamentos para ver as duas sorrindo para mim.

"O quê?"

"Essas foram algumas descrições muito devassas, Bella" disse Rose.

Olhando para ela, perguntei: "Você acabou de usar a palavra _devassa_?"

"Claro." Alice falou. "E eu concordo. Parece que vi algo malicioso."

Gemi, levantando-me da cama.

"Então, claramente, _a _adolescente Bella tinha uma pequena queda por Edward." Rose falou. "Mas, mais importante, o que a Bella de _vinte _e quatro anos de idade pensa dele agora?"

Tive que pensar no assunto por um segundo, porque, para ser honesta, pensei muito sobre Edward e de todas as maneiras possíveis. Pensei sobre seu corpo e sua boca suja e, claro, todas as coisas que ele podia fazer com ela, mas também pensei sobre seu cérebro e seu coração. "Acho que ele é surpreendentemente doce e absurdamente inteligente. Ele é um completo playboy, mas por baixo disso, uma pessoa genuinamente boa."

"E você não pensou em experimentar?"

Olhei para Alice. "O quê?"

Ela olhou de volta para mim. "O que o _quê_? Vocês são jovens e quentes. Há uma história aí. Aposto que seria incrível."

Centenas de imagens passaram pela minha cabeça em poucos segundos e mesmo que pensasse em ficar com ele mais do que provavelmente deveria _sequer _admitir a mim mesma, forcei as palavras: "Eu com certeza _não _faço sexo com Edward."

Sara deu de ombros. "Ainda não, talvez."

Virei-me para ela. "Você não deveria ser a recatada?"

Uma risada irrompeu da boca de Alice e ela balançou a cabeça, dando a Rose um olhar repreensivo de brincadeira. "_Tímida_. São sempre as que _parecem _doces e inocentes, confie em mim."

"Bem, de qualquer maneira." Falei. "Edward pensa em mim como uma irmã mais nova."

Alice sentou-se, prendendo-me com uma expressão séria. "Posso te garantir que quando um homem conhece uma mulher, ele a coloca em uma das duas categorias: amigas inequívocas ou possíveis candidatas para transar."

"Será que ele não tem um monte de encontros agendados?" Perguntei, franzindo o nariz. Gostava da ideia de um encontro, mas tinha a impressão que Edward estava mais estruturado em seus relacionamentos do que apenas uma conversa sobre como manter as coisas casuais. Ter noites regulares marcadas do jeito que parecia? Não estava certa que poderia ficar atrás desse tipo de limite em relação a algo tão fluido e amorfo como o sexo.

Rose assentiu. "Ultimamente, Tania é nas noites de terça, Vitória é sábado à noite." Ela falou pensativa e acrescentou: "Não acho que ele está vendo Lara mais, mas tenho certeza que ele sai com outras por aí."

Alice lançou-lhe um olhar e Rose olhou para trás. Desviei o olhar, deixando que elas tivessem seu pequeno confronto em particular.

"Não estou sugerindo que ela se apaixone por ele." Disse Alice. "Só para foder com ele."

"Só estou fazendo com que saiba onde está se metendo." Rose respondeu, um desafio em seus olhos.

"Bem..." comecei "não importa de qualquer maneira. Tendo em conta que ele é o melhor amigo do meu irmão, acho que podemos assumir seguramente que estou inequivocamente em território de amigo."

"Ele falou sobre seus seios?" Perguntou Alice.

Senti o rubor aquecendo meu pescoço. Edward falou, olhou e parecia idolatrar meu peito. "Hum, sim."

Alice sorriu, orgulhosa. "Não tenho mais nada a falar."

Na manhã seguinte, tenho certeza que Edward achava que eu estava com algum tipo de alteração de humor por medicamentos... ou precisava estar. Eu estava distraída durante a nossa corrida e continuei com minha conversa com Rose e Alice na minha cabeça. Não só estava pensando em como Edward olhou para meus seios, fez uns gestos e _conversou _sobre eles, como também estava pensando, infelizmente, sobre Edward com as outras mulheres que eu sabia que existiam em sua vida: o que fazia com elas, como elas se sentiam quando estavam com ele e se elas se divertiam tanto com ele como eu. Adicionado ao fato que ele provavelmente ficava pelado com as mulheres... demais.

Isso, é claro, me levou a pensar sobre Edward pelado, que não ajudou em nada para ajudar meu foco, ou minha capacidade de ir em linha reta no caminho na minha frente.

Forcei meus pensamentos para longe do homem que corria em silêncio ao meu lado e para o trabalho que estava me esperando no laboratório, o relatório que precisava terminar, os exames que precisava ajudar Liemacki a classificar.

Mas, mais tarde, quando Edward se inclinou sobre mim, esticando a perna direita depois de eu ter basicamente abandonado a trilha com uma cãibra na perna, ele me olhou tão atentamente, seus olhos movendo-se lentamente sobre o meu rosto, cada pensamento que eu tinha tentado banir voltou rapidamente. Meu estômago se contorceu e uma deliciosa propagação de calor saiu do meu peito até o meio das minhas pernas. Senti como se estivesse derretendo no chão frio.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou em voz baixa.

Só fui capaz de concordar.

Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram. "Você está tão quieta esta manhã."

"Pensando." Murmurei.

Seu sorriso sexy apareceu e senti meu coração parar e, em seguida, acelerar no meu peito. "Bem, espero que você não esteja pensando em pornografia ou boquetes ou como você quer experimentar o sexo, porque se você acha que está mantendo essa merda para si mesma, você está em apuros. Temos um projeto agora, Bells."

Tomei um banho particularmente demorado depois da corrida.

Eu nunca tinha sido uma pessoa de mandar mensagens –na verdade, antes de Edward, minhas únicas mensagens consistiam em respostas de uma só palavra para minha família ou colegas de trabalho.

_Você ainda está vindo? _

_Sim._

_Você pode pegar uma garrafa de vinho? _

_Claro._

_Você está trazendo alguém? _

_Besta._

Até uma semana atrás -quando finalmente abri o iPhone que Niels tinha me dado de Natal, eu ainda usava um celular simples e Seth brincou dizendo que foi o primeiro celular de todos os tempos. Quem tinha tempo para escrever uma centena de mensagens quando poderia ligar e acabar logo com isso em menos de um minuto? Isso definitivamente não parece muito eficiente.

Mas com Edward era divertido e tinha que admitir, o novo telefone tornou isso mais fácil. Ele me enviava mensagens com pensamentos aleatórios durante todo o dia, enviou fotos de seu rosto quando fiz uma piada particularmente ruim ou uma foto de seu almoço quando o peito de frango tinha sido servido em forma de pênis. Então, depois da minha... huh, ducha relaxante, quando meu telefone tocou no quarto, não estava surpresa ao ver que era Edward.

O que me surpreendeu, no entanto, foi a pergunta:

_E -O que você está vestindo?_

Senti minhas sobrancelhas se reunirem em confusão. Foi aleatório, mas de longe não foi a coisa mais estranha que ele me perguntou. Nos encontraríamos para o café da manhã em uma hora e meia e talvez ele estava preocupado que eu aparecesse como uma estudante de graduação vagabunda, como ele gostava de falar.

Olhei para a toalha em volta do meu peito nú e digitei:

_B -Calça jeans preta, blusinha amarela, suéter azul._

_E -Não, Bells. Quero dizer *estou me insinuando* O que você está vestindo?_

Agora eu realmente estava confusa.

_B -Não entendo. _Digitei.

_E -Estou enviando mensagens sacanas para você._

Fiz uma pausa, olhei para o telefone por mais alguns segundos antes de responder com:

_B -O quê?_

Ele digitou muito mais rápido do que eu e sua resposta apareceu quase imediatamente.

_E -Não é tão quente quando tenho que explicar. Nova regra: você precisa estar mais relaxada na arte de mensagens sacanas._

Na hora me toquei do que ele estava falando.

_B -Oh! Ahh! Mensagem sacana. Boa, _Edward_._

Enquanto apreciava seu entusiasmo e o fato de achar que sou espirituosa o suficiente para chegar a isso, ele respondeu:

_E -Não inventei o termo. É usado na cultura popular faz algum tempo, sabe. Agora, responda a pergunta._

Andei pelo quarto, pensando. _Ok. Um desafio, eu posso fazer isso_. Tentei pensar em uma insinuação sexy que já tinha ouvido falar em filmes e, claro, no momento, não conseguia pensar em uma única coisa. Pensei em todas as coisas sujas que ouvi meu irmão Eric falando... depois estremeci, reconsiderando.

Me deu um branco total. Daí digitei:

_B -Bem, na verdade eu não estou vestida ainda. Eu estava aqui tentando decidir se é contra as regras ir sem calcinha porque acho que minha saia mostra todas as marcas e odeio vestir tangas._

Olhei para o telefone e vi os pequenos pontinhos indicando que ele estava respondendo. Merda aquilo foi muito infantil. Falar cueca. Ou blusa. Nunca é sexy.

_B -Não tira sarro de mim. Não sei o que falar. Me sinto uma idiota aqui de pé pelada escrevendo mensagens de texto para você._

Esperei.

Alguns momentos se passaram antes do meu telefone se iluminar novamente.

_E -OK. Então você, obviamente, pegou o jeito da coisa. Agora diga alguma putaria._

_B -Putaria?_

_E -Estou esperando._

Oh Deus. Será que tenho tempo para pesquisar no google alguma coisa? Não. Procurei na minha mente e digitei a primeira coisa quase putaria que conseguia pensar:

_B -Às vezes, quando estamos correndo e você está controlando sua respiração e se perde no ritmo dela, eu me pergunto que ruídos você faz durante o sexo._

Então, talvez foi um pouco mais do que 'quase putaria' e pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade, ele não respondeu. _Oh Deus_. Abaixei meu telefone, convencida de que Edward ia embora e não responderia nunca mais. Ele provavelmente queria algo divertido e não assim... honesto.

Entrei no banheiro, escovei meu cabelo molhado e depois enrolei com uma toalha em um nó em cima da minha cabeça. No outro cômodo, ouvi meu telefone vibrar sobre a mesa.

_E -Uau._

Foi a primeira mensagem.

A segunda mensagem:

_E -Respirando... tentando relaxar. OK, preciso de um minuto. Ou cinco._

_B –O MEU DEUS SINTO MUITO._

Digitei, com dedos estúpidos e desajeitada e totalmente pronta para entrar numa vala e morrer.

_B -QUERO DIZER DESCULPE NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESCREVI ISSO._

Ele respondeu:

_E -Você tá de brincadeira! Isso foi como Natal. É evidente que preciso melhorar o meu vocabulário. Espere, preciso treinar primeiro._

Revirei os olhos. Esperando.

_E -Seus peitos estavam ótimos hoje. _

_B -Isso é tudo que você tem? _

Digitei. Sinceramente, ele falou coisas mais perversas na minha cara. Sobre meus seios. Será que ele realmente acha que está me ensinando a ser sexy agora?

_E -Sério? Você não está completamente impressionada?_

_B -Zzzzzzzzzzz_

Escrevi de volta.

_E -Posso ver seus peitos da próxima vez?_

_Bem. _Senti um pouco de calor nas bochechas, mas de jeito nenhum que admitiria isso.

_B -Bocejando. _

Sorri como uma idiota para o telefone.

O pequeno balão de texto apareceu na janela para mostrar que ele tinha começado a escrever. Esperei. E esperei. Finalmente.

_E -Posso tocá-los? Prová-los?_

Arrumei minha toalha maior sobre os meus seios e engoli, tremendo. Meu rosto não era a única coisa quente agora. Respondi:

_B -Isso foi um pouco melhor._

_E -Posso lambê-los e, depois, fodê-los?_

Deixei meu telefone cair e corri para pegá-lo.

_B -Muito bom._

Digitei com as mãos agitadas. Fechei os olhos, lutando para afastar a imagem dos quadris de Edward movendo-se sobre o meu peito, seu pênis deslizando sobre a pele entre os meus seios.

Quase podia sentir a sua determinação através do telefone, quando falou:

_E -Me avise quando você precisar de um minuto de tempo SOZINHA. Você está pronta?_

_Não. Com certeza não_.

_B -Sim._

_E -Você estava vestindo uma blusa no outro dia, a rosa. Seus peitos pareciam fodidamente fenomenais. Cheios e macios. Dava pra ver seus mamilos quando o vento aumentou. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era o que você sentiria com minhas mãos, seus mamilos contra a minha língua. O que meu pau faria na sua pele e como seria a sensação de gozar no seu pescoço._

_Puta merda_.

_B -_Edward_? Posso ligar pra você?_

_E -Por quê?_

_B -Porque é difícil digitar com uma só mão._

Ele não respondeu por um minuto e me deixei imaginar que ele deixou cair o telefone neste momento. Mas então ele respondeu:

_E -SIM! Você está se tocando?_

Ri, digitando:

_B -Bingo!_

E depois joguei o telefone para o lado e fechei meus olhos.

Porque sim, eu realmente estava.

Por ter concordado em encontrar Edward para o café da manhã no Sarabeth no final da nossa corrida, depois que acabei "Pensando" sobre suas mensagens, me vesti apressada e corri para a porta. Apesar da temperatura e da neve começando a cair, senti o calor do meu rubor por todo o caminho até a Rua 93, me perguntando se era possível sentar na frente dele e não deixá-lo descobrir que tinha acabado de me masturbar com suas mensagens.

As coisas pareciam estar na cara, é claro, e tentei me lembrar quando isso tinha acontecido. Foi a corrida de hoje cedo quando ele pairou sobre o meu corpo, olhando como se estivesse subindo em cima de mim? Ou foi a algumas semanas atrás, no bar, quando nós começamos a falar sobre pornografia e sexo? Talvez fosse antes disso, o primeiro dia que corremos juntos e ele colocou um gorro na minha cabeça, me dando um sorriso que me fez parecer como se tivesse acabado de ser fodida contra uma parede?

Isso não estava indo bem. Somos a_migos_, lembrei. _Agente secreta. Aprenda os caminhos do Ninja e saia ilesa_.

Mantive minha cabeça abaixada como se tivesse triturado uma fina camada de neve, xingando o clima de março, com flocos de neve se enrolando no meu cabelo solto. Um jovem casal estava saindo do restaurante e consegui entrar pela porta aberta enquanto eles passavam.

"Bells." Ouvi e olhei para cima vendo Edward sorrindo para mim numa área de estar do loft. Acenei antes de seguir para as escadas, tirando o gorro e o lenço conforme andava.

"Feliz em vê-la novamente." Ele disse, de pé quando me aproximei da mesa.

Eu me peguei ficando irracionalmente irritada com o jeito em que estava vestido, ainda mais por seu cabelo úmido e pela forma como sua blusa se agarrava ao seu torso. Ele estava com uma camisa branca por baixo e, com as mangas dobradas para cima, suas tatuagens aparecendo por debaixo dos punhos dobrados. _Idiota Lindo._

"Bom dia." Falei de volta.

"Um pouco mal-humorada? Talvez um pouco tensa?"

Carrancuda, falei: "Não."

Ele riu assim que sentamos. "Pedi sua comida."

"O quê?"

"Seu café da manhã? Panquecas com frutas, certo? E essa coisa de suco de flor?"

"Sim." Respondi, olhando para ele do outro lado da mesa. Peguei meu guardanapo e desdobrei-o, colocando no meu colo.

Ele se inclinou para encontrar meus olhos, parecendo um pouco ansioso. "Você quer mais alguma coisa? Posso pedir para a garçonete."

"Não..." Respirei fundo, abri a boca e fechei novamente. Foi uma coisa pequena –a comida que eu sempre pedia, o tipo de suco que gostava, o fato de que ele soubesse exatamente como fazer para me despertar pela manhã –mas parecia grande, importante de alguma forma. Isso me fez sentir mal que ele tinha sido tão doce e eu não conseguia manter minha cabeça fora das calças dele. "Simplesmente não posso acreditar que você se lembrou disso."

Ele deu de ombros. "Não é grande coisa. É o café da manhã, Bells. Não estou doando um rim aqui."

Tirei a atitude excessivamente mal-intencionada que reacendia. "Bem, foi realmente muito doce. Você me surpreende às vezes."

Ele parecia um pouco surpreso. "Como assim?"

Suspirei, encostando um pouco na minha cadeira. "Achei que você me tratava como uma criança."

Assim que falei isso, ficou claro que ele não gostou. Ele se recostou na cadeira e soltou uma lenta respiração, então continuei, incoerente "Sei que você está dando a sua paz e tranquilidade para me deixar correr com você. Sei que cancelou seus planos com suas ficantes e teve que reorganizar as coisas para me dar um pouco do seu tempo e eu apenas... Eu quero que você saiba que aprecio isso. Você é realmente um grande amigo, Edward."

Suas sobrancelhas se uniram e ele olhou para sua água gelada em vez de olhar para mim.

"Obrigado. Somente, você sabe, ajudando a irmãzinha de Seth."

"Certo." Falei, sentindo minha irritação incendiar-me novamente. Queria pegar a água dele e jogar na minha própria cabeça. Por que estava tão quente?

"_Certo._" Ele repetiu, piscando para mim e me dando um sorriso brincalhão que imediatamente me deixou louca e fez minhas partes incendiarem. "Pelo menos essa é a história que vamos contar a todos."

* * *

**Angelsfixe obrigada por favoritar a estória!**

**PS: ESCLARECIMENTO: Meninas, como já mencionei essa estória não é minha, pertence a CHRISTINA LAUREN, a mim cabe somente a adaptação. Questionaram-me a respeito de que está estória antes de passar a livro ter sido uma fic da saga twilight, contudo não tenho conhecimento sobre este fato, e afirmo-lhes que conheci a estória tendo como personagens Will e Hanna "Zyggs"****. Dessa forma, o meu intuito não é plagiar ninguém, até por que deixo claro os devidos créditos ao real autor, mas sim que outras pessoas possam conhecer e desfrutar dessa (****na minha humilde opinião) fascinante estória.**

**Espero que realmente gostem da estória!**

**Beijos, até o próximo capítulo.**


	7. Capítulo VI

**Nanass, lollita-san fiquei muitíssima feliz quando vi que vocês estão acompanhando mais uma adaptação feita por mim. Obrigada por favoritarem a estória!**

**Karolzinhaa, Obrigada por favoritar a estória!**

**BOA LEITURA!**

* * *

Capítulo VI

Alguma coisa havia mudado, alguma chave havia virado nos últimos dias e agora havia um peso entre nós. Começou há algumas manhãs atrás, em nossa corrida, ela estava quieta e distraída e quando teve aquela caimbra e encostei em sua perna. Depois disso, durante o café da manhã, ela havia ficado claramente irritada. Era muito fácil de lê-la: ela estava lutando contra alguma coisa.

Estava aborrecida, da mesma forma que eu estava, era como se devesse lutar contra uma força que parecia nos puxar para um lugar estranho. Uma zona que não era amiga.

Meu celular vibrou na mesinha de centro e pulei quando a imagem de Bella iluminou a tela. Tentei ignorar a sensação de bem estar que senti pelo simples fato dela ter me ligado.

"Oi Bells."

"Vá a uma festa comigo esta noite." Ela falou simplesmente, ignorando completamente qualquer saudação tradicional. O sinal clássico de que Bella estava nervosa. Ela fez uma pausa e então acrescentou mais baixinho: "A menos... merda, é sábado. A menos que você já tenha marcado com alguma outra parceira sexual."

Ignorei a segunda observação elaborada implícita e considerei apenas a primeira, imaginando uma festa em uma sala de conferências do Departamento de Biologia de Columbia, com garrafas de refrigerante de dois litros, batatas fritas e molho de supermercado.

"Que tipo de festa?"

Ela fez uma pausa no outro lado da linha. "Festa de inauguração de uma casa."

Sorri para o telefone com uma crescente suspeita. "Que tipo de _casa_?"

Na outra ponta da linha, ela soltou um gemido de rendição. "Tudo bem, tudo bem. É uma festa de estudantes. Um cara no meu departamento e seus amigos acabaram de se mudar para um novo apartamento. Tenho certeza que é uma merda. Quero ir, mas quero que você venha comigo."

Rindo, perguntei: "Então, vai ser uma festa da _escolinha_? Será que eles terão cerveja e salgadinhos?"

"Dr. Cullen." Ela suspirou. "Não seja esnobe."

"Eu não estou sendo esnobe." Falei. "Sou apenas um homem de trinta e poucos anos que terminou a faculdade há anos e que considera uma noite selvagem quando incentiva Emmett a gastar mais de mil dólares em uma garrafa de uísque."

"Venha comigo. Prometo que você vai se divertir muito."

Suspirei, olhando para uma garrafa meio vazia de cerveja no meu centrinho. "Serei a pessoa mais velha lá?"

"Provavelmente." Ela admitiu. "Mas sei com certeza, que você também vai ser o mais gostoso."

Ri com isso e então considerei minha noite sem esta opção. Tinha cancelado com Vitória e ainda não estava realmente certo do por que.

Isso era mentira. Sabia exatamente o porquê. Eu me senti estranho, como se estivesse sendo injusto com Bella por estar ficando com outras mulheres, enquanto ela parecia estar se dedicando tanto a mim. Quando falei a Vitória que precisava remarcar, sabia que ela ouviu algo mais na minha voz. Ela não perguntou o porquê e nem quis reagendar, como Tania teria feito. Desconfiei que não estaria dormindo com aquela loira em particular novamente.

"Edward?"

Suspirando, levantei-me e caminhei até perto da porta da frente, onde tinha deixado os meus sapatos. "Ok, tudo bem, eu vou. Mas vista uma camisa que mostre seus peitos, então terei algo para me entreter se ficar entediado."

Ela soltou um pequeno riso ofegante, conseguindo soar tanto feminina como sedutora. "Fechado."

Era exatamente o que eu esperava: um local para locação para estudantes de graduação pobretões e era uma cena totalmente familiar.

Fui atingido com uma pequena onda de nostalgia quando entramos no pequeno apartamento.

Os dois sofás eram futons baixinhos, com manchas e com capas simples. A televisão estava apoiada em um tabuleiro equilibrado entre dois engradados. A mesa de centro parecia que tinha visto melhores dias, antes de ter alguns dias muito ruins, e então, tinha sido dado a _esses _caras como mais um lixo. Na cozinha, havia um bando de estudantes modernos e barbudos reunidos em torno de um barril de cerveja Yuengling e, no balcão, havia diversas garrafas pela metade de bebidas baratas e misturadores.

Olhando para Bella você pensaria, pela expressão do seu rosto, que entrara no céu. Ela pulou ao meu lado e pegou minha mão, apertando-a. "Estou tão feliz que você veio comigo!"

"Sério, você realmente nunca foi a uma festa destas antes?" Perguntei.

"Uma vez." Admitiu, puxando-me mais profundamente no caos. "Na faculdade. Bebi quatro doses de Bacardi e vomitei nos sapatos de um cara. Ainda não tenho ideia de como cheguei em casa."

Essa imagem fez meu estômago torcer. Já tinha visto garotas –com os olhos arregalados, tentando ser _louca_–em praticamente todas as festas que estive na faculdade e pós-graduação. Odiava pensar que _estas garotas _poderiam ser Bella. Aos meus olhos, ela sempre foi mais inteligente do que isso e mais ajuizada.

Ela ainda estava falando, e me inclinei para ouvir o resto do que ela dizia. "... noites loucas eram principalmente passadas jogando _Magic_na nossa sala do dormitório e bebendo uzo. Bem, todo mundo bebia uzo. Eu mal posso cheirá-lo sem querer vomitar." Ela olhou para mim por cima do ombro, esclarecendo: "Minha companheira de quarto era grega."

(_Uzo -é uma bebida de origem grega, fabricado com álcool puro e ervas diversas principalmente o anis)_

Bella me apresentou a um grupo de pessoas, na sua maioria rapazes. Havia um _Jacob_, um Alec, um Aro e acho que um Sam. Um deles entregou para Bella um coquetel da moda feito com ameixas e soda espumante.

Sabia que Bella não era muito de beber e os meus instintos protetores despertaram. "Você prefere beber algo sem álcool?" Perguntei a ela, alto o suficiente para que os outros me ouvissem. Filhos da puta, acharam que ela queria bebida.

Todos esperavam sua resposta, mas ela tomou um gole da bebida e fez um pequeno murmuro.

"Isso é bom. Puta merda!" Aparentemente ela gostou. "Apenas certifique-se de que eu beba apenas um." Sussurrou, deslizando pra mais perto de mim. "Caso contrário, não serei responsável pelas minhas ações."

_Bem_, foda-se. Com isso, ela conseguiu atrapalhar os meus planos de ser o bom e querer figurar como irmão mais velho esta noite.

Bella bebeu o coquetel mais rápido do que esperava e seu rosto ficou corado e comum grande sorriso. Ela me encarou e pude ver que estava feliz e isso a iluminava. _Jesus Cristo, ela é bonita_, pensei, desejando que estivéssemos sozinhos na minha casa assistindo a um filme. Fiz uma nota mental para que isso acontecesse em breve. Olhei ao redor da sala e percebi quantas pessoas se juntaram à festa. A cozinha estava ficando lotada. Outra estudante se juntou ao nosso pequeno círculo em uma conversa sobre os professores mais loucos do departamento e se apresentou para mim, dando um passo entre mim e Jacob à minha direita. À minha esquerda, podia sentir Bella observando minha reação. Senti-me super consciente ao seu lado, me vendo através dos olhos dela. Ela estava certa quando disse que reparava nas mulheres, mas ao mesmo tempo essa outra mulher bonita, não me fez sentir nada, especialmente com Bella tão perto. Será que Bella realmente acha que tenho o hábito de transar com alguém toda vez que saio?

Encarei Bella e lhe lancei um olhar de bronca.

Bella sorriu, murmurando. "Conheço você."

"Você realmente não me conhece." Murmurei. E foda-se, falei tudo: "Ainda há tanta coisa que pode aprender."

Ela olhou para mim tensa, por um longo tempo. Podia ver o pulso em seu pescoço, ver a forma como seu peito subia e descia com a respiração acelerada. Ela olhou para baixo, colocou a mão no meu bíceps e correu as pontas dos dedos sobre a tatuagem do fonógrafo que eu tinha feito quando meu pai morreu.

Juntos nos afastamos do grupo partilhando um pequeno sorriso secreto. _Porra, essa garota me enlouquece._

"Me fale sobre isso." Ela sussurrou.

"Fiz há um ano, quando meu pai morreu. Ele me ensinou a tocar baixo. Ele ouvia música todos os dias e a cada segundo que estava acordado."

"Conte-me sobre uma que nunca tenha visto antes." Falou, deslocando sua atenção para os meus lábios.

Fechei os olhos por um instante, pensando. "Tenho a palavra NÃO escrita sobre a minha costela do lado esquerdo."

Rindo, ela se aproximou, perto o suficiente para eu sentir o cheiro da bebida doce de ameixa em sua respiração. "Por quê?"

"Fiz quando estava bêbado na faculdade. Estava discutindo religião, não gostava da ideia de que Deus fez Eva de uma costela de Adão."

Bella jogou a cabeça para trás, dando minha risada favorita, aquela que saía de sua barriga e tomava todo o seu corpo.

"Você é tão _bonita._" Murmurei, sem pensar, correndo meu dedo sobre sua bochecha.

Ela voltou a cabeça para frente e, dando um olhar persistente para a minha boca, me puxou para fora da cozinha com um pequeno sorriso diabólico no rosto.

"Para onde estamos indo?" Perguntei, deixando-me levar por um corredor estreito repleto de portas fechadas.

"Shh. Vou ficar nervosa se disser antes de estarmos lá. Apenas venha comigo."

Mal sabia que a seguiria pelo corredor, mesmo que pegasse fogo. Vim para esta festa boêmia nojenta com ela.

Em uma porta fechada qualquer Bella parou, bateu e esperou. Ela pressionou o ouvido na madeira, sorriu para mim e quando não ouvimos nada, virou a maçaneta, deixando escapar um bonito grito nervoso.

O quarto estava escuro, abençoadamente vazio, e ainda relativamente vazio da mudança recente. A cama tinha sido montada recentemente no meio do ambiente, uma cômoda estava num canto e na parede do outro lado ainda havia uma pilha de caixas.

"De quem é este quarto?" Perguntei.

"Eu não tenho certeza." Ela estendeu a mão atrás de mim, fechou a tranca e, em seguida, olhando para mim e sorrindo, falou "Oi."

"Oi, Bella."

Sua boca abriu e seus belos olhos se arregalaram. "Você não me chamou de Bells."

Sorrindo, sussurrei. "Eu sei."

"Diga isso de novo?" Sua voz saiu rouca, como se estivesse me pedindo para _tocá-la _e _beijá-la _novamente. Era como se chamá-la de Bella tivesse o efeito de um beijo. Certamente significava isso para mim. Uma parte de mim, uma grande parte de mim, decidiu que não me importava mais. Eu não me importava que tivesse beijado sua irmã doze anos atrás e que seu irmão era um de meus melhores amigos. Eu não me importava que Bella fosse sete anos mais nova do que eu, e, em muitos aspectos, era muito inocente. Eu não me importava que provavelmente quando acabasse com isso o meu passado viria à tona e iria incomodá-la. Estávamos sozinhos em um quarto escuro e cada centímetro da minha pele estava zumbindo com a minha necessidade de tocá-la.

"Bella." Falei calmamente. As duas sílabas enchendo minha cabeça e parando meu pulso.

Ela sorriu graciosamente e, em seguida, olhou para a minha boca. Sua língua deslizou pelo lábio inferior, molhando-o.

"O que está acontecendo, mulher misteriosa?" Sussurrei. "O que estamos fazendo neste quarto escuro e trocando esses olhares?"

Ela levantou as mãos, as palavras saindo de forma atropeladas e sem fôlego. "Esta sala é Vegas. Ok? O que acontece aqui fica aqui. Ou melhor, o que será _dito _aqui fica aqui."

Balancei a cabeça, hipnotizado pela suave curva de seu lábio inferior. "Ok...?"

"Se ficar estranho ou se cruzar uma fronteira de amizade que por alguma força mágica não queira cruzar, fale-me e nós vamos sair, e estaremos no mesmo nível ridículo que estávamos antes de entramos."

Sussurrei "Ok." Mais uma vez, e vi quando ela respirou profundamente e instável. Ela estava bêbada e nervosa. A expectativa arrepiou a parte de trás do meu pescoço e a minha espinha.

"Estou tão enrolada com você." Ela falou em voz baixa.

"Só comigo?" Perguntei, sorrindo.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu quero você... para me ensinar as coisas. Não apenas sobre como me comportar com homens, mas como... estar _com_um cara. Penso nisso o tempo todo. E sei que você está confortável fazendo essas coisas sem estar em um relacionamento, e..." Ela parou, me encarando no quarto escuro. "Nós somos amigos, certo?"

Sabia com certeza onde isso ia levar e murmurei: "Seja o que for, vou fazer."

"Você não sabe o que estou perguntando."

Rindo, sussurrei. "Então, _pergunte_."

Ela deu um passo se aproximando mais, colocou a mão no meu peito e fechei os olhos enquanto a palma da mão quente deslizou para o meu estômago. Eu me perguntei por um instante se ela podia sentir meu coração batendo por todo o meu peito. _Senti _meu pulso em todos os lugares, batendo no meu peito e ao longo de toda a minha pele.

"Eu vi outro filme." Falou. "Um pornô."

"Entendo."

"Esses filmes são realmente muito ruins." Ela falou em voz baixa, como se estivesse preocupada que poderia estar ofendendo a minha masculinidade e minhas sensibilidades pelos pornôs.

Com um sorriso tranquilo concordei. "São."

"As mulheres são exageradas. Na verdade" ela disse, pensando "assim como a maior parte dos caras."

"A maior parte?" Perguntei.

"Não no final." Ela falou saindo mais como um sussurro. "Quando o cara goza, ele tira dela e faz isso." Seus dedos se moveram sob a minha camisa, fazendo cócegas ao longo da linha do pelo que ia do meu umbigo e abaixo da cintura das calças. Ela deu um suspiro, correndo a mão mais alto e sobre meus músculos, explorando.

_Porra_. Eu estava tão excitado que mal conseguia segurar as minhas mãos para não agarrar sua bunda. Mas queria que ela conduzisse essa conversa. Ela me trouxe aqui e começou isso. Queria que ela colocasse tudo para fora antes de virar o jogo. E, então, não iria me segurar.

"Isso é muito comum na pornografia." Falei. "Os caras não gozam dentro das mulheres."

Ela olhou para mim. "_Gostei _dessa parte."

Senti meu pau ficar duro e engoli em seco. "É mesmo?"

"Gostei porque parecia _real_. Sinto que estou imaginando essas coisas. Eu realmente nunca experimentei isso... ou talvez não quisesse explorar com os caras com quem estive. Mas desde que comecei a sair com você, não consigo parar de pensar sobre essas coisas. Quero descobrir do que eu gosto."

"Isso é bom." Estremeci no quarto escuro, desejando que não tivesse respondido tão rapidamente, pois soou tão desesperado. Eu queria mais do que qualquer coisa que ela me pedisse para levá-la para a cama e transar com ela tão forte que todo o grupo saberia onde tínhamos ido e o que estávamos fazendo.

"Eu realmente não sei o que é bom para os homens. Sei que você fala que os caras são fáceis, mas eles não são. Para mim, eles não são." Ela pegou minha mão e, com os olhos fixos no meu rosto, trouxe para seu seio. Sob a palma da minha mão, era exatamente como tinha imaginado uma centena de vezes malditas. Tão cheios e macios, com todas as curvas exuberantes e a sua pele macia. Fiz tudo que podia para não levantá-la e esmagá-la contra o meu corpo e a parede.

"Quero que você me mostre como fazer." Ela falou.

"O que quer dizer com 'me mostre como fazer'?"

Ela fechou os olhos por um instante e engoliu. "Quero tocar em você e fazer você gozar."

Respirei profundamente e olhei para a cama no meio do quarto. "Aqui?"

Ela seguiu o caminho que meus olhos haviam tomado e balançou a cabeça. "Não na cama. Não na cama ainda. Apenas..." Ela hesitou e perguntou baixinho: "Você está dizendo que sim?"

"Hum, é claro que estou dizendo sim. Não tenho certeza se eu poderia falar não para você mesmo que devesse."

Ela reprimiu um sorriso e deslizei minha mão até seu quadril.

"Você quer bater uma punheta pra mim? É isso que você está pedindo?" Abaixei para olhá-la nos olhos. Senti-me como um idiota de tão direto com toda essa conversa, era _completamente _surreal, mas tinha que ficar claro o que realmente estava acontecendo antes de soltar meu autocontrole e levar isso longe demais. "Estou apenas garantindo que estou entendendo corretamente."

Ela engoliu em seco novamente, de repente tímida, e acenou com a cabeça. "Sim."

Eu me aproximei e quando o cheiro floral de seu shampoo me bateu, fiquei consciente de quão empolgado eu estava. Nunca tinha ficado nervoso antes, mas naquele momento estava apavorado. Não me importei tanto com quanto seria bom para mim, podia ser desajeitado e atrapalhado, muito lento ou rápido, muito mole ou muito forte, só sabia que ia desmoronar em suas mãos. Só queria que ela continuasse se sentindo aberta comigo a cada segundo. Queria que o sexo fosse divertido para ela.

"Não há problema em me tocar." Falei para ela, tentando equilibrar cuidadosamente a minha necessidade de ser gentil com a minha tendência a ser exigente.

Ela agarrou minha cintura desabotoando o jeans, passei meus dedos pelo seu quadril, deslizando para cima da cintura dela para o botão de cima da blusa. Seu sorriso era safado e ela tentou abaixar a cabeça para escondê-lo, mas não conseguiu. Eu não tinha ideia da minha aparência, mas imaginei que meus olhos estavam arregalados, a boca entreaberta e minhas mãos tremendo em seus minúsculos botões. Deslizando a blusa de seus ombros, percebi a maneira como ela hesitou em minha braguilha, seus dedos inseguros, antes de se afastar para deixar a blusa cair no chão.

Ela ficou na minha frente com um simples sutiã de algodão branco. Cheguei por trás dela, encontrando seus olhos para a permissão antes de soltá-lo e deslizar por seus braços.

Estava preparado para a visão de seu seio nu, e fiquei olhando, em silêncio.

"Só para você saber," ela sussurrou, "você não tem que fazer nada para mim."

"Só para _você _saber," falei baixinho "seria impossível manter minhas mãos longe."

"Quero prestar atenção. Você pode... me distrair."

Gemi, ela estava me matando. "Que boa aluna." Falei, inclinando-me para beijar a junção do ombro e do pescoço. "Mas não tem como ficar aqui e não olhar para eles. Você deve ter percebido que sou um pouco obcecado por seus seios."

Sua pele era macia e tinha um cheiro incrível. Abri minha boca, mordendo-a gentilmente, testando-a. Ela suspirou e pressionou em mim, a melhor reação do caralho. Minha mente estava inundada com imagens de suas unhas cravando-se em minhas costas, minha boca aberta, pressionando duramente e com fome em seu peito enquanto montava sobre ela.

"Toque-me, Bella." Segurei seu peito, empurrando para cima e apertando. _Puta merda, ela é totalmente suculenta_.

Ela moveu as mãos de volta para minha braguilha, mas permaneceu ali, imóvel. "Mostre-me como fazer isso?"

Foi provavelmente a coisa mais quente que já ouvi uma mulher falar. Talvez fosse o tom de sua voz, um pouco rouca e faminta. Talvez seja pelo que ela estava fazendo e saber como esta tarefa parecia tão longe de sua zona de conforto, mas ela me pediu para ajudar. Ou talvez fosse simplesmente porque estava louco por ela e mostrar para Bella como me dar prazer me fazia sentir como se estivesse conquistando o universo, _isto me pertencia_.

Mudei suas mãos até a cintura da minha calça e juntos trabalhamos em tirar minha cueca, liberando meu pau entre nós.

Deixei-a olhar para mim e ao mesmo tempo levantei as duas mãos para colocar seu cabelo atrás de seu pescoço, inclinando-me para beijá-la na garganta. "Você tem um gosto bom pra caralho." Eu estava tão duro que senti meu pulso martelando ao longo do meu pau. Precisava de alívio dessa tensão. "Merda, Bella, envolva sua mão ao redor de mim."

"_Mostre-me _Edward." Ela implorou, correndo as duas mãos pela minha barriga e descendo, mal tocando a ponta do meu pau duro e ereto.

Olhamos para baixo em nossos corpos e balançamos levemente juntos. Peguei sua mão quente e a envolvi no meio do meu pau e deslizei para baixo e depois para cima, gemendo um longo "Poooorra."

Ela gemeu baixinho, num som gostoso e quase gozei. Em vez disso, fechei meus olhos, inclinei-me novamente para beijar uma linha até o pescoço e a conduzi. Era tão lento. Nunca ninguém bateu punheta para mim antes, era sempre a boca ou a boceta, mas isso era perfeito.

Seus lábios estavam a centímetros do meu. Podia sentir sua respiração adocicada pelo coquetel de ameixa.

"É estranho estar tocando aqui sem nem sequer termos nos beijado ainda?" Ela sussurrou.

Balancei a cabeça, olhando para baixo, onde seus dedos estavam em volta de mim. Engoli em seco, mal conseguia pensar. "Não há certo ou errado aqui. Não há regras."

Ela tirou os olhos da minha boca. "Você não precisa me beijar."

Olhei boquiaberto para ela. Eu queria beijá-la havia semanas. "Merda, Bella, sim. Eu quero."

Sua língua molhou seus lábios. "Ok."

Abaixei-me, encarando seus olhos, ela movendo a mão para cima e para baixo do meu pau, eu queria apenas estar dentro dela. Seus lábios estavam a centímetros dos meus, senti os pequenos sons que saíam quando alcançava a cabeça do meu pau e soltei um gemido. Era bom demais por ser apenas uma punheta. E tudo isso, de repente, estava íntimo demais por sermos _apenas amigos_.

Olhei para seus olhos e depois para sua boca, antes de avançar os últimos centímetros para beijá-la.

Porra, ela era tão doce e quente e o nosso primeiro beijo foi inacreditável: apenas um deslize de meus lábios nos dela, perguntei-me: _Faço assim? Preciso ser gentil e cuidadoso com cada parte disso. _Beijei algumas vezes seus lábios carnudos, foram beijos calmos para ela saber que iria fazer isso lentamente enquanto fosse necessário.

Quando abri a minha boca apenas o suficiente para sugar o lábio inferior, um arrepio correu por mim ao som de seu gemido sufocado. _Cristo_, quis levantá-la, foder sua boca com a minha língua e levá-la contra a parede, olhar em seu rosto, observando-a a cada sensação única, mesmo com a festa acontecendo lá fora.

Quando se afastou, estudou a minha boca, meus olhos e minha testa. Ela me estudou e não conseguia saber se estava sentindo uma fascinação geral com o que estava aprendendo, ou especificamente por mim neste momento. Mas nada teria me tirado do transe. Nem fogos de artifício lá fora ou um incêndio no corredor. Minha necessidade de um dia estar dentro dela e a possuir completamente, disparou por mim e se plantou sob minhas costelas, pressionando.

"Você vai me falar se isso estiver ruim, certo?" Perguntou ela calmamente.

Ri suspirando. "Oh, não está ruim. Está bom pra caralho e apenas com a sua mão."

Insegura, ela perguntou: "Er... outras não fazem isso?"

Engoli com dificuldade e odiando a simples menção de outras mulheres naquele momento. Antes disso eu quase queria que elas fossem uma presença persistente, uma lembrança de todas as festas que fui e que não estavam acontecendo em um momento como este. Com Bella, queria limpar as suas inseguranças. "Shh."

"Quero dizer, você geralmente faz apenas sexo?"

"Gosto do que _estamos _fazendo. Não quero outra coisa agora, você vai se concentrar apenas no meu pau na sua mão?"

Ela riu e eu pulsava na palma da sua mão, amando o som. "Tudo bem." Ela sussurrou. "Eu só tenho que começar pelo básico."

"Gosto que queira aprender a me tocar."

"Gosto de tocar em você. "Murmurou contra minha boca. "Gosto do que está me ensinando."

Nós estávamos movendo mais rápido juntos agora, mostrei a ela o quanto apertar mais forte, ensinando o quanto estava tudo bem em segurar firme e que precisava disso mais rápido e mais forte.

"Aperte." Sussurrei. "Gosto disso muito forte."

"Isso não dói?"

"Não, esta merda está me _matando_."

"Deixe-me tentar." Ela empurrou meu braço com a mão livre.

Isso me libertou para seus seios, então, me abaixei para chupar um mamilo em minha boca, soprando levemente sobre o bico.

Ela gemeu e seu ritmo diminuiu por um momento antes de acelerar novamente. "Posso continuar fazendo isso até acabar?" Ela perguntou.

Ri discretamente em sua pele. Eu estava praticamente vibrando, lutando para não gozar cada vez que ela deslizava sua mão para baixo e para cima da cabeça do meu pau. "Eu estava meio que contando com isso."

Chupava seu pescoço com os olhos fechados, me perguntando se ela deixaria marcá-la ali, para que pudesse ver amanhã. Para que todos pudessem ver. À minha volta, o mundo parecia girar. Sua mão estava indo muito bem, é claro, mas a verdade absoluta me abalou. O cheiro e o gosto dela, a pele lisa e firme, seus sons de prazer apenas por me tocar. Ela era sensual, sensível e curiosa e não tinha certeza se já estive tão excitado em um longo, longo tempo.

Uma tensão familiar se construiu no fundo da minha barriga e comecei a balançar para frente com seu aperto. "Bella. Oh, merda, um pouco mais rápido, ok?" As palavras me faziam parecer mais íntimo ainda: falando em sua pele e com a respiração irregular.

Ela hesitou por apenas um segundo antes de responder, batendo mais e mais rápido, e eu estava perto –embaraçosamente perto –e não dei uma única transada. Seus dedos longos e magros estavam envolvidos e apertando meu pau e ela me deixou chupar seu lábio inferior, seu queixo, seu pescoço. Eu sabia que ela teria um gosto bom em _todos os lugares_.

Queria mostrar a ela como era ser fodida.

Com esse pensamento, de ficar por cima e dentro dela, fazendo-a gozar com o meu corpo, me inclinei para ela, implorei a ela para me morder, morder meu pescoço, meu ombro... _qualquer coisa_. Eu não me importei como isso soou, de alguma forma sabia que ela não iria hesitar ou recuar a partir da realidade deste pedido.

Sem hesitar, ela se inclinou, e mordeu fortemente meu pescoço. Meus pensamentos turvaram, tudo brilhou quente e selvagem, por um momento, parecia que cada neurônio no meu corpo estava desligado, desconectado e apagado. Sua mão deslizou no meu pau rapidamente, meu orgasmo começou pela minha espinha e gozei com um gemido calmo, meu sêmen saindo para cobrir sua mão e seu estômago.

Só quando precisei que ela parasse de mover ela parou, mas não o soltou. Podia sentir seus olhos em meu pau e estremeci quando mexeu no meu pau novamente, experimentando.

"Chega." Engoli com dificuldade, minha voz firme.

"Sinto muito." Ela deslizou o polegar da sua mão livre sobre o lugar onde eu tinha gozado na palma da sua mão, esfregou-a sobre seu quadril, os olhos arregalados e fascinados. Ela estava respirando tão rápido que seu peito estremecia com o movimento.

"Puta merda." Exalei.

"Foi...?" O quarto parecia cheio com a pergunta inacabada e o som da minha respiração pesada. Eu me senti um pouco tonto, e quis puxá-la para o chão comigo e desmaiar.

"Isso foi inacreditavelmente do caralho, Bella."

Ela olhou para mim, quase triunfante com a revelação. "Eu estava certa, você fez o melhor barulho quando gozou."

O mundo caiu em um abismo quando ela disse isso, porque eu estava aqui, ficando mole em sua mão e tudo que queria era saber se fazer isso para mim a tinha deixado molhada.

Inclinei-me para frente e perguntei na pele macia de seu pescoço: "É a minha vez agora?"

Com uma respiração trêmula, ela sussurrou: "Sim, por favor."

"Você quer com as minhas mãos?" Perguntei. "Ou quer mais alguma coisa?"

Ela soltou uma risadinha nervosa. "Realmente não estou pronta para mais, mas... acho que suas mãos não funcionariam em mim."

Afastei-me o suficiente para dar-lhe o meu olhar mais incrédulo, desabotoando o primeiro botão da calça jeans e apenas desafiando-a a me parar.

Ela não me parou.

"Só quis dizer que não sei se consigo gozar com seus dedos, assim, apenas lá dentro." Ela esclareceu.

"Bem, é claro que não pode gozar apenas com os meus dedos dentro de você. O seu _clitóris _não está lá dentro." Deslizei minha mão sob sua calcinha de algodão e congelei com a sensação de sua pele macia e nua. "Uh, Bella? Eu não esperava você depilada."

Ela se mexeu um pouco envergonhada. "Alice me falou sobre isso e fiquei curiosa..."

Deslizei um dedo entre seus lábios –_caralho_, ela estava encharcada. "Jesus Cristo." Gemi.

"Eu gosto disso." Admitiu ela, com a boca pressionada contra o meu pescoço. "Gosto quando toca."

"Você está brincando comigo? Você é tão suave, quero lamber de cima até

em baixo e em todas as partes disto."

"Edward..."

"Eu teria a minha boca em você em dois segundos se não estivéssemos no quarto de um cara qualquer."

Ela estremeceu sob o meu toque, deixando escapar um gemido baixo. "Não posso te contar quantas vezes já imaginei isso."

_Puta merda_. Senti ficar duro novamente. "Acho que você derreteria como o açúcar na minha língua. O que acha?"

Ela riu baixinho, segurando em meus ombros. "Acho que estou derretendo agora."

"É verdade. Acho que você vai derreter na minha mão e vou lamber depois. Você está um pouco bêbada por causa do coquetel? Quando você goza será que fica selvagem?"

Um pequeno som escapou dela antes de sussurrar: "Acho que não estou bêbada."

_Porra_. Isso é o que eu queria ouvir. Poderia construir fantasias para uma década pensando em Bella de pernas em seu sofá ou enquanto estava deitada no meio de sua cama, tocando-se.

"O que você faz sozinha? Apenas o clitóris?"

"Sim."

"Com um brinquedo ou um...?"

"Às vezes."

"Aposto que posso fazer você gozar assim." Falei e deslizei dois dedos cuidadosamente para dentro dela, sentindo-a apertar. Esfreguei meu nariz contra o dela. "Diga-me. Você gosta dos meus dedos aqui? Fodendo você?"

"Edward...você é tão _sujo_."

Ri, mordiscando sua mandíbula. "Acho que você _gosta _de sujo."

"Acho que gostaria de sua boca suja entre as minhas pernas." Ela sussurrou.

Gemi, mexendo a minha mão mais rápido e mais forte nela.

"_Você _pensou nisso?" Ela perguntou. "Me beijar lá?"

"Pensei." Admiti. "Penso nisso e me pergunto se jamais teria esta oportunidade."

Tão molhada. Ela estava mexendo em toda a minha mão, fazendo esses sons tão desesperados que queria engolir. Tirei meus dedos, ignorando seu pequeno resmungo irritado e com eles desenhei uma linha molhada até seu queixo e nos seus lábios, seguindo quase que imediatamente com a minha língua e cobrindo sua boca com a minha.

Caraaaalho.

Ela tinha gosto de uma mulher suave e embriagada e sua língua ainda estava pegajosa e doce de sua bebida doce. Ela tinha gosto de ameixa, madura e suave e pequena na minha boca, e me senti como a porra de um rei, quando me pediu para tocá-la mais, 'M_ais uma vez, por favor, _Edward _estou perto_.'

Voltando a ela, tirei a calça e a lingerie, esperando que ela saísse daquilo também. Ela estava completamente nua e meus braços estavam tremendo com a necessidade de deslizar dentro daquele calor quente.

Ela agarrou o meu pulso, puxando minha mão entre suas pernas.

"Menina gulosa."

Seus olhos se arregalaram, envergonhados. "Eu só…"

"Shh." Eu a acalmei com a minha boca na dela, chupando e lambendo seus lábios e sua língua doce.

Me afastando, sussurrei "Eu gosto. Quero fazê-la explodir."

"Eu vou." Ela se empurrou na minha mão quando deslizei meus dedos entre as pernas dela e sobre o clitóris.

"Eu nunca senti isso."

"Tão molhada."

Ela gritou quando deslizei meus dedos para dentro dela. Ela olhou para os meus lábios, meus olhos e para cada reação minha. Amei que estava tão curiosa que não podia sequer perder.

"Faça-me um favor?" Perguntei. Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Quando você estiver perto, me fala. Eu saberei, mas quero que você fale."

"Ok." Ela suspirou. "Eu vou, ohh apenas... por favor."

"Por favor o que, Ameixinha?"

Ela se apertou levemente contra mim. "Por favor, não pare."

Enfiei meus dedos mais fundo, mais rápido, pressionando o polegar contra o clitóris e trabalhei mais rápido e com círculos menores. _Sim. Puta merda, ela está tão perto._

Eu estava duro novamente, esfregando seu quadril nu, onde eu já tinha gozado poucos minutos atrás e precisava novamente dela.

"Agarre o meu pau, ok? Apenas segure. Você está tão molhada e seus sons... Puta que pariu, eu..."

E então ela estava ali, me segurando firme o suficiente para foder seu punho, e cada pensamento tornou-se sobre quão suave ela estava em torno de meus dedos e o sabor de ameixa em seus lábios e língua.

Ela começou a se dissolver, o seu corpo completamente amolecendo. Ela estava discretamente ofegante –_Oh meu Deus_–o que eu estava pensando, também.

"Fale."

"Eu estou gozando..." Ela soluçou e apertou sua mão no meu pau parecendo que eu estava transando.

"Caralho _fale_."

"Edward. Meu Deus." Suas coxas começaram a tremer e envolvi meu braço livre em volta da sua cintura para evitar que caísse. "Eu estou gozando."

E com uma sacudida selvagem de seus quadris ela tremeu e ficou molhada. Seu orgasmo ondulava ao longo do comprimento dos meus dedos quando ela gritou, cravando suas unhas em meus ombros. Era exatamente o que eu precisava, _como é que ela sabia foder_? Com um gemido baixo, senti minha segunda onda de sêmen sair, quente em sua mão.

_Porra_. Minhas pernas tremiam e me inclinei para ela, prendendo-a a parede. Nós tínhamos feito barulho. Muito barulho? Estávamos no fundo do corredor, afastado da festa por alguns quartos, mas ainda não tinha a sensação do que tinha acontecido pelo mundo enquanto me derretia nos braços de Bella.

Ela suspirou quente e doce no meu pescoço e cuidadosamente tirei meus dedos, esfregando seu sexo para me deliciar com sua pele quente e sensível.

"Bom?" Perguntei em seu ouvido.

"Sim." Ela sussurrou, envolvendo os braços em volta dos meus ombros e pressionando o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. "_Deus_, muito bom."

Deixei minha mão onde estava, minha mente se recuperando enquanto eu corria suavemente meus dedos até seu clitóris, descendo de volta à sua entrada e na dobra de sua boceta. Foi possivelmente a melhor primeira vez que já tive com uma mulher.

E isso foi só com nossas mãos.

"Nós provavelmente deveríamos voltar para a festa." Ela falou com a voz abafada pela minha pele.

Relutantemente, retirei minha mão e, imediatamente, fiz uma careta quando ela ligou o interruptor de luz atrás das costas. Conforme puxei as minhas calças, olhava para ela, completamente nua na sala iluminada.

_Bem, caralho_. Ela era lisa e tonificada, com exuberantes seios e quadril levemente curvado. Sua pele ainda estava corada de seu orgasmo e adorei ver o rubor que se espalhava por seu pescoço e em suas bochechas enquanto estudava o sêmen em seu estômago do meu orgasmo.

"Você está encarando." Ela falou, inclinando-se para pegar uma caixa de lenços sobre a cômoda. Ela olhou para baixo, limpou-se e, em seguida, jogou o lenço em uma lata de lixo.

Afivelei meu cinto e, em seguida, sentei-me na beira da cama e fiquei olhando enquanto ela colocava suas roupas novamente.

Ela era incrivelmente sexy e não tinha a maldita ideia disso.

O quarto cheirava a sexo e sabia que ela podia sentir a minha atenção sobre ela, mas não se apressou. Na verdade, parecia perfeitamente contente em deixar-me olhar para todos os ângulos, em cada curva, enquanto deslizava em sua calcinha, rebolava em suas calças, colocava seu sutiã e lentamente abotoava sua camisa.

Olhando para mim, ela lambeu os lábios e meu coração disparou quando registrei que poderia prová-la em meus dedos. Eu me perguntava se estaria lembrando seu gosto até o último dia de minha vida.

"E agora?" Perguntei levantando.

"Agora." Ela pegou meu braço, traçando a tatuagem da dupla hélice do meu cotovelo para o meu pulso "Vamos voltar lá e pegar outra bebida."

Meu sangue esfriou um pouco, ouvindo sua voz firme novamente. Não mais ofegante e excitada, não mais hesitante e esperançosa. Ela estava de volta ao seu estado agitada de sempre, a mesma Bella que todo mundo via. Não mais a minha.

"Por mim tudo bem."

Ela olhou para o meu rosto por um tempo, nos meus olhos e bochechas, queixo e lábios.

"Obrigada por não ficar estranho."

"Você está brincando?" Abaixei-me e beijei sua bochecha. "O que há para ser estranho nisso?"

"Nós simplesmente acabamos de nos tocar intimamente." Ela sussurrou.

Ri arrumando a gola da sua camisa. "Percebi."

"Acho que poderia fazer perfeitamente essa coisa de amigos com benefícios. É tão simples e tão relaxante. Nós apenas vamos voltar para lá..." ela falou sorrindo largamente para mim e com uma piscadela, acrescentou: "E somos os únicos que sabemos que você gozou no meu estômago e eu gozei na sua mão."

Ela virou a maçaneta, abriu a porta e deixou entrar o barulho da festa. De jeito nenhum que alguém nos ouviu. Podíamos fingir que nada aconteceu ainda.

Tinha feito isso antes, dezenas de vezes, transando com uma mulher e depois voltando para o meio de uma festa, misturando-me na sala e me perdendo em outra forma de diversão. Mas, apesar do grupo de pessoas serem verdadeiramente agradáveis, não conseguia ignorar minha atenção onde Bella estava e oque estava fazendo. Na sala conversando com o cara asiático alto chamado _Jacob_. Na direção do corredor, acenando para mim antes de entrar no banheiro. Enchendo seu copo de plástico com água na cozinha. Olhando para mim do outro lado da sala.

_Jacob _encontrou Bella novamente e estava sorrindo enquanto ele se inclinou e falou algo a ela. Ele tinha um sorriso largo, as roupas que sugeriam que ele não era um calouro na pós e parecia realmente apaixonado por ela. Vi o sorriso dela aumentar, e em seguida, fiquei um pouco inseguro. Ela o abraçou e o observou ir para a cozinha. Não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo, adorava vê-la se divertindo. Mas a vontade por algo mais começou a se espalhar por minha pele, e depois de duas horas de festa e da punheta maravilhosa, percebi que queria levá-la para casa onde poderíamos sentir um ao outro pra valer no restante da noite.

Tirei o celular do meu bolso e escrevi uma mensagem para ela.

_E -Vamos sair daqui. Venha à minha casa esta noite e fique comigo._

Movi meu polegar para o botão ENVIAR, mas antes notei que ela também estava digitando em nossa janela iMessage. Parei, esperando.

_B - Jacob simplesmente me convidou para sair._

Olhei para o meu telefone antes de olhar para cima para encontrar seus olhos ansiosos.

Apaguei o que tinha escrito e digitei outra vez.

_E -O que você falou para ele?_

Ela olhou para baixo quando seu telefone tocou em sua mão, e então respondeu.

_B -Falei que poderíamos combinar na segunda-feira._

Ela estava à procura de orientação, talvez até procurando permissão. Apenas um mês atrás, eu estava transando regularmente com duas a três mulheres diferentes a cada semana. Não tinha ideia de onde minha cabeça estava em relação a Bella, meus pensamentos estavam muito confusos e complexos para ajudá-la a traduzir os dela agora.

Meu telefone tocou novamente e olhei para baixo.

_B -Isso é realmente estranho depois do que acabamos de fazer? Eu não sei o que fazer, _Edward_._

Isto é o que ela precisa, disse a mim mesmo. Amigos, encontros e uma vida fora dos estudos. Você não pode ser a única coisa nela.

Pela primeira vez eu estava procurando por algo complicado e o que ela estava tentando era algo simples. Então, digitei de volta.

_E -Não, isso se chama encontro._

* * *

**Então meninas, o que acharam? Gostaram? Não gostaram? Deixem-me saber o que vocês acharam do capítulo.**

**Beijos, até o próximo capítulo.**


	8. Capítulo VII

Capítulo VII

Se alguma vez eu tivesse imaginado com o que uma gata no cio se parecia, agora sabia. Os ruídos, miados, choramingos e uivos –tinham começado a cerca de uma hora atrás e só tinha piorado pois o animal estava praticamente gritando do lado de fora da janela do meu quarto.

Sabia exatamente como ele se sentia. Obrigado, vida, por me dar uma vida, respiração e uma metáfora para como estava me sentindo.

Rolei de bruços com um gemido e procurei às cegas o meu travesseiro para abafar o som ou para me sufocar. Ainda não tinha me decidido. Eu tinha chegado em casa do meu encontro com _Jacob _há três horas e não tinha conseguido nem mesmo alguns minutos de sono.

Eu estava confusa, depois de ter me jogado na cama, fiquei virando de um lado para outro e olhando para o teto, como se no gesso manchado estivessem escondidos os segredos que resolveriam os meus problemas. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado? Não era isso que eu queria? Encontros, uma vida social e companhia de outra pessoa para ter orgasmos? Então, qual era o meu problema?

A maneira como _Jacob _desarmou o clima de sermos _apenas amigos _foi um problema. O fato dele ter me levado a um dos meus restaurantes favoritos e eu estar completamente dividida e com o pensamento distante em Edward, quando deveria estar desmaiando sobre _Jacob_, foi ainda maior. Eu não estava pensando sobre o sorriso de _Jacob _quando ele me buscou, o jeito como ele abriu a porta e no olhar de adoração que ele ficou sobre mim durante todo o jantar. Em vez disso, estava obcecada com o sorriso provocante de Edward, o olhar em seu rosto enquanto me observava tocar em seu pênis, suas bochechas coradas quando me disse exatamente o que fazer, o jeito que soou quando gozou e a forma como tinha me olhado nua.

Irritada, me virei de costas e chutei meus cobertores. Estávamos em março e a neve havia caído durante todo dia e eu estava _suando_. Eram duas horas da manhã e estava bem acordada e frustrada. Muito, _muito _frustrada.

A parte mais difícil era pensar em como Edward tinha sido doce, gentil e carinhoso na festa e quando soube que isso facilmente se converteria para o sexo. Ele havia sido encorajador, falando tudo o que precisava ouvir, mas nunca pressionando, nunca pedindo mais do que estava disposta a dar. E puta merda, ele estava quente... aquelas mãos. Aquela boca. A maneira como chupava minha pele, me beijando como se tivesse anos de necessidade reprimida e estava sendo finalmente liberada. Queria que me fodesse, provavelmente mais do que qualquer coisa que jamais desejei e era o próximo passo mais lógico do mundo: nós dois estávamos lá, estava escuro, estávamos trabalhando nisto e Deus sabe que estava pronta para explodir, havia uma cama... Mas, ele sabia que não era certo e que não me sentia pronta.

Ele não me pressionou. Na verdade, quando esperei que fosse estranho, não foi. Quando quis falar sobre _Jacob_, no táxi a caminho de casa, me incentivou. Ele me disse que precisava sair e me divertir. Ele disse que não queria ter ido a nenhum outro lugar e que o que tínhamos feito tinha sido perfeito e para explorar isto e ser feliz. _Deus_, isso só me fez querê-lo ainda mais.

Decidi que era uma batalha perdida e que nunca iria conseguir dormir novamente, então, sentei-me e fui para a cozinha. Abri a geladeira e fechei os olhos quando senti o ar frio ao longo de minha pele aquecida. Estava molhada entre as minhas pernas e, apesar de ter passado seis dias desde que Edward havia me tocado lá, ainda _doía_. Tinha me encontrado com ele todos os dias para a nossa corrida e tomamos café da manhã juntos depois de três dias. Tinha sido fácil com Edward, _sempre _foi fácil. Mas cada vez que estava por perto, queria perguntar-lhe se podia me tocar de novo e se podia tocá-lo. Podia sentir ainda o eco do toque de seus dedos em mim, mas não confio em minha memória. Não poderia ter sido tão bom assim.

Caminhei até a sala e olhei para fora da janela. O céu estava escuro, cinza prateado e os telhados brilhando com o gelo. Contei os postes e calculei quantos deles havia entre seu prédio e o meu. Gostaria de saber se haveria alguma chance dele estar acordado e sentindo ao menos uma fração do que estava sentindo agora.

Meus dedos encontraram o pulso no meu pescoço e fechei os olhos, sentindo o tamborilar constante debaixo da minha pele. Falei para mim mesma para ir para a cama e, talvez, esta fosse uma boa oportunidade para provar o conhaque que papai sempre mantinha na sala de estar. Falei a mim mesma que ligar para Edward não seria uma boa ideia e que não havia absolutamente nenhuma maneira de algo bom sair disto tudo. Eu era inteligente e lógica e pensei que tudo passaria. Estava tão cansada de pensar.

Ignorando o aviso dentro da minha cabeça, peguei minhas coisas, saí e comecei a andar. A neve remanescente tinha sido pisada e socada durante o dia e formou uma crosta grossa ao longo da calçada. Minhas botas rangiam a cada passo e quanto mais perto estava do apartamento de Edward, mais fundo se instalava o zumbido constante do caos em meus pensamentos.

Quando olhei para cima, estava em pé na frente de seu prédio. Minhas mãos tremiam quando peguei meu telefone, encontrei sua imagem e digitei a única coisa que me veio à mente:

_B -Você está acordado?_

Quase deixei cair o telefone de surpresa quando a resposta veio apenas alguns segundos mais tarde.

_E -Infelizmente._

_B -Posso subir?_

Perguntei, e honestamente, queria que ele dissesse sim? Ou que me mandasse para casa? Nem eu sabia.

_E -Onde você está?_

Hesitei.

_B -Na frente de seu prédio._

_E -O QUÊ? Estou descendo em um segundo._

Mal tive tempo para pensar o que estava fazendo e quando girei para olhar para trás na direção que tinha vindo, a porta se abriu e Edward saiu.

"Puta merda aqui está congelando!" Ele gritou e então olhei para trás para a calçada vazia. "Pelo amor de Deus, Bella, você pelo menos tomou um táxi até aqui?"

Estremecendo, admiti: "Eu caminhei."

"_Às três horas_? Você enlouqueceu?"

"Eu sei, eu sei. Eu só..."

Ele balançou a cabeça e me puxou para dentro. "Venha aqui. Você está louca, sabe disso? Quero te estrangular agora. Você não pode simplesmente andar em Manhattan sozinha às três da manhã, Bella!"

Meu estômago revirou com o carinho quando disse meu nome, e sabia que ficaria aqui fora no frio a noite toda se isso significasse que ele falaria isso de novo. Mas me lançou um olhar de advertência, que concordei e, então, me levou até o elevador. As portas se fecharam e me observou da parede oposta.

"Então, você acabou de chegar em casa do seu encontro?" Ele perguntou, parecendo ter acordado agora, amarrotado e muito sexy para o meu humor atual. "A última vez que mandou uma mensagem, você estava entrando no táxi para encontrar com _Jacob _no restaurante."

Balancei minha cabeça e desviei meu olhar para baixo no tapete, tentando entender exatamente o que estava pensando quando decidi vir para cá. Não tinha pensado e este que era o problema. "Cheguei em casa por volta das nove."

"_Nove_?" Ele perguntou, parecendo completamente impressionado.

"Sim." Desafiei.

"E?" Seu tom era o mesmo, com o rosto indiferente, mas a velocidade de suas perguntas me disse que estava processando alguma coisa.

Mudei meu peso de um pé para outro, sem saber exatamente o que falar. O encontro não tinha sido um desastre completo. _Jacob _era doce e interessante, mas eu estava totalmente desligada.

Fui salva de responder por que chegamos ao andar de Edward. Segui-o para fora do elevador e caminhei o longo corredor, observando suas costas e seus ombros a cada passo. Ele usava uma calça de pijama azul e os contornos de algumas de suas tatuagens escuras estavam visíveis através de sua fina camiseta branca. Tive que ignorar o desejo de estender a mão e levantar sua camiseta para olhar todas elas e percorrê-los com o meu dedo. Obviamente havia mais delas do que anos atrás, mas o que significavam? Que histórias se escondiam debaixo das tatuagens em sua pele?

"Então você vai me contar?" Ele perguntou.

Ele parou em frente à sua porta e meus olhos se ergueram para ele. "O quê?" Perguntei, confusa.

"Seu encontro, Bella."

"Ah." Murmurei, desviando meu olhar e tentando organizar o caos dentro da minha cabeça.

"Foi um jantar e blá blá blá e depois peguei um táxi para casa. Você tem certeza que não acordei você?"

Ele suspirou longa e profundamente, gesticulando para entrar no apartamento. "Infelizmente, não." Ele me jogou um cobertor que estava atrás do sofá. "Não consegui dormir ainda."

Queria prestar atenção, mas de repente estava cercada por tantas partes da vida de Edward. Seu apartamento era um dos edifícios mais novos na área e era moderno, mas modesto. Ele virou um interruptor para uma pequena lareira instalada na parede e o toque deu vida às chamas com um assobio suave, colorindo as paredes com cor de mel na luz cintilante.

"Se aqueça enquanto pego algo para você beber." Ele falou, apontando para o tapete em frente à lareira. "E me conta mais sobre este encontro, que terminou às _nove_."

A cozinha era visível da sala e vi quando abriu e fechou armários, enchendo uma chaleira de aparência antiga antes de colocá-la para aquecer no fogão. Sua casa era menor do que tinha imaginado, com piso de madeira e estantes cheias até a borda com romances surrados, livros grossos de genética e uma parede inteira dedicada ao que parecia ser uma coleção bastante impressionante de histórias em quadrinhos. Dois sofás de couro dominavam a sala de estar e quadros simples e emoldurados cobriam as paredes. Havia revistas em uma cesta no chão, uma pilha de correspondência dobrada em cima da lareira e um copo cheio de tampinhas de garrafa em uma prateleira.

Tentei me concentrar no que ele estava perguntando, mas cada objeto em seu apartamento era uma parte do enigma fascinante que era a história de Edward. "Não há realmente muito a contar." Falei distraidamente.

"Bella."

Gemi enquanto tirava meu casaco e dobrava-o sobre as costas de uma cadeira. "Minha cabeça não estava naquele jogo, sabe." Falei e parei ao ver a expressão em seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, sua boca aberta enquanto seu olhar se movia lentamente pelo meu corpo. "O que foi?"

"O que você está..." Ele tossiu. "Você veio até aqui com _isso_?"

Olhei para baixo e, se possível, fiquei ainda mais envergonhada do que estava antes. Tinha ido para a cama com um short e uma regata e só tive tempo de vestir uma calça de pijama, minhas botas felpudas e em um velho e gigante casaco de Seth. Minha regata não deixava nada para a imaginação e os meus mamilos estavam duros, completamente visíveis sob o tecido fino.

"Oh. Oops." Cruzei os braços sobre o peito, tentando esconder o fato de que estava, obviamente, muito, muito frio lá fora. "Provavelmente deveria ter prestado mais atenção, mas eu... Eu queria te ver. Isso é estranho? É estranho, não é? Provavelmente estou quebrando cerca de doze de suas regras agora."

Ele piscou. "Eu, uh... Eu acho que há uma cláusula lá para abrir uma exceção para quebrar qualquer regra quando veste uma roupa como essa." Ele falou conseguindo tirar os olhos do meu seio a tempo suficiente para terminar o que estava fazendo na cozinha. Havia uma sensação estranha em flertar com ele e tentei não parecer muito convencida quando ele chegou carregando duas canecas fumegantes.

"Então, por que este encontro foi tão monótono?" Ele perguntou.

Sentei-me no chão em frente à lareira, com as pernas esticadas para frente. "Apenas tinha outras coisas em minha mente."

"Como?"

"Cooomo..." Falei, arrastando a palavra tempo suficiente para decidir se realmente queria ir neste caminho. Queria. "Como a festa?"

Um minuto de silêncio pesado e longo se estabeleceu entre nós.

"Entendo."

"Sim."

"Bem, caso você não tenha notado..." ele disse, olhando para mim, "não estava exatamente dormindo aqui."

Concordei e me virei para o fogo, não tendo certeza de como proceder. "Sempre fui capaz de controlar onde a minha mente vai sabe? Se estava na época da escola, pensava sobre a escola. Se era trabalho, pensava em trabalho. Mas, ultimamente..." falei, balançando a cabeça, "a minha concentração está uma merda."

Ele riu baixinho ao meu lado. "Sei exatamente como você se sente."

"Não consigo me concentrar."

"Sim." Ele coçou a parte de trás do seu pescoço e olhou para mim através de seus cílios escuros.

"Não estou dormindo muito bem."

"Eu também."

"Estou tão tensa que mal consigo ficar parada." Admiti.

Ouvi o som de sua expiração e de uma respiração longa e contida e só então percebi o quão perto nós tínhamos chegado. Olhei para cima para vê-lo me observando.

Seus olhos examinaram cada centímetro do meu rosto. "Eu não sei... se já estive tão distraído por alguém como agora." Ele falou.

Eu estava tão _perto_, perto o suficiente para ver cada um de seus cílios à luz da lareira, perto o suficiente para ver a pequena dispersão de sardas ao longo de seu nariz. Sem pensar, me inclinei, passando levemente meus lábios sobre os dele. Seus olhos se arregalaram e o senti enrijecer, congelei um pouco antes de ver seus ombros relaxarem.

"Eu não deveria querer isso." Ele falou. "Não tenho ideia do que estamos fazendo."

Nós não estávamos nos beijando, não de verdade, apenas brincando, respirando o mesmo ar. Podia sentir seu sabonete e um pouco de pasta de dente. Poderia ver o meu próprio reflexo em suas pupilas.

Ele inclinou sua cabeça e fechou os olhos, movendo-se apenas o suficiente para me beijar uma vez com os lábios entreabertos. "Fale para eu parar, Bella."

Eu não podia. Em vez disso, estendi a mão, colocando-a na parte de trás do seu pescoço para aproximá-lo ainda mais. E, em seguida, foi ele que avançou, mais forte e tive que segurar sua camisa para me manter firme. Ele abriu a boca, chupando meu lábio inferior e minha língua. Calor pulsando de baixo na minha barriga e senti que estava me dissolvendo, derretendo até que não era nada mais do que um coração acelerado e membros se esfregando com os seus e puxando-nos tanto para o lado como para baixo no chão.

"Eu não..." Comecei a falar com a respiração aflita. "Diga-me o que devo fazer."

Senti seu pênis duro contra minha pélvis e me perguntei há quanto tempo ele estava assim e se tinha pensado nisso, tanto quanto eu. Queria estender a mão e tocá-lo, vê-lo desmoronar como tinha acontecido na festa, do mesmo jeito que tinha imaginado todas as vezes que fechei os olhos.

Seus lábios se moveram ao longo da minha mandíbula, na minha garganta. "Relaxa, vou tornar isso bom. Diga-me o que quer _fazer_."

Minha mão se moveu sob sua camisa e senti a força sólida de seus músculos em suas costas e em seus braços quando ele nos rolou ficando em cima de mim. Falei o nome dele, odiando o quão fraco e estranho a minha voz soava, mas havia algo de novo, algo cru e desesperado e eu queria mais.

"Eu costumava imaginar como seria ter você em cima de mim." Admiti, não tendo certeza de onde as palavras estavam vindo. Ele descansou seu corpo completamente sobre o meu, seu quadril se estabeleceu entre as minhas pernas abertas. "Quando você estava relaxando na sala de estar com o meu irmão. Quando você tirava sua camisa para lavar o carro."

Ele gemeu, passando a mão no meu cabelo, seu polegar desenhando um caminho ao longo do meu rosto e pressionando a pele ao longo da minha mandíbula. "Não me fala isso."

Mas era _tudo _que conseguia pensar: como me lembrava daqueles anos e a realidade disso _agora_. Não poderia contar o número de vezes que fiquei imaginando como ele ficaria sem suas roupas, os sons que ele faria quando estivesse pra gozar. E ali estava ele, em cima de mim, duro entre minhas pernas, sob suas roupas. Queria examinar cada tatuagem, todas as linhas de seus músculos e cada centímetro de sua mandíbula esculpida.

"Eu costumava vê-lo da minha janela." Falei, ofegando enquanto ele se movia de forma que seu pênis pressionava diretamente sobre meu clitóris. "Deus, desde que tinha dezesseis anos você protagonizou cada um dos meus sonhos pervertidos."

Ele se afastou apenas o suficiente para olhar em meus olhos, ele estava claramente surpreso.

Engoli em seco. "Eu não devia ter te contado isso?"

"Eu..." Ele começou e lambeu os lábios. "Eu não sei?" Ele parecia confuso e conflitante. Não conseguia desviar o olhar de sua boca. "Sei que não deveríamos pensar se isso é quente, mas Cristo, Bella. Se eu gozar na minha calça não há ninguém para culpar além de você mesma."

_Posso fazer isso_? Suas palavras acenderam um pavio no meu peito e eu queria contar-lhe tudo. "Eu gostava de me tocar embaixo das cobertas." Admiti em um sussurro. "Às vezes podia ouvi-lo falar... e eu gostava de fingir... me perguntava como seria se você estivesse comigo. Costumava me masturbar para gozar e fingir que era você. "

Ele xingou, mergulhando de volta para me beijar novamente, mais profundo e mais úmido, seus dentes arrastando ao longo do meu lábio inferior. "O que eu falava?"

"Como eu era boa e o quanto você me queria." Falei entre beijos. "Eu não era muito criativa naquela época e tenho certeza que a sua boca é mais suja na realidade."

Ele riu, seu som tão baixo e bruto que era uma pressão física no meu pescoço, onde ele respirava. "Então, vamos fingir que você tem dezesseis anos e eu sorrateiramente entrei em seu quarto." Ele falou, movendo a boca um pouco mais na minha, sua voz saindo um pouquinho insegura. "Nós não temos que tirar nossas roupas, se você não está pronta."

E eu não sabia o que responder, porque sim, eu queria estar completamente nua debaixo dele, para imaginar como seria a sensação de tê-lo nu sobre e dentro de mim. Mas o sexo real com Edward _esta noite _seria muito rápido, muito direto. Também muito perigoso.

"Você me mostra?" Perguntei. "Não sei como fazer com roupa." Fiz uma pausa, acrescentando num sussurro "Ou mesmo sem, acho. Quer dizer, provavelmente."

Ele riu, beijando minha orelha e rosnando baixinho enquanto ele mordiscava. A maneira como suas mãos se moviam sobre mim, a maneira como seus lábios deslizaram por minha pele... Me tocando assim parecia tão natural para Edward como respirar.

Ele cheirou meu pescoço, gemendo baixinho. "Se esfregue em mim. Encontre o que é bom para você, ok?"

Balancei a cabeça, mexendo por baixo dele e sentindo a forte pressão de seu pênis entre minhas pernas.

"Você pode sentir isso?" Ele perguntou, pressionando de forma significativa contra o meu clitóris. "É aqui que é bom?"

"Sim." Segurei seu cabelo e puxei com força, ouvindo o barulho de sua respiração enquanto se balançava contra mim, mais e mais rápido.

"Porra, Bella." Ele empurrou minha blusa para cima de minhas costelas, embolando acima do meu peito. E então ele se inclinou, agarrou meu peito, apertando e chupando um mamilo profundamente em sua boca. Fiquei sem ar, meu quadril pressionando para cima do chão, procurando mais. Arranhava sua pele e era recompensada a cada vez com um palavrão murmurado ou gemido.

"É isso aí." Ele falou. "Não pare." Sua boca seguia suas mãos em todos os lugares e fechei os olhos, sentindo o calor de sua língua enquanto se movia sobre mim. Ele beijava meus lábios e minha garganta. A dor entre as minhas pernas aumentou e pude sentir como estava molhada, assim como vazia, como queria sua boca contra mim, seus dedos dentro de mim. Seu pênis. Nós deslizamos pelo chão e senti algo pontudo sob minhas costas, mas não me importei. Tudo que queria era continuar com essa sensação.

"Tão perto." Engoli em seco e fiquei surpresa ao encontrá-lo olhando para mim, lábios entreabertos e cabelos caindo sobre a testa.

Ele arregalou os olhos, brilhando com emoção. "Sério?"

Balancei a cabeça e o resto do mundo ficou borrado quando a sensação entre as minhas pernas aumentou, tornando-se mais quente e mais urgente. Quis me unhar e pedir-lhe para tirar sua roupa para transar comigo, para me fazer implorar.

"Caralho. Não pare o que está fazendo." Ele falou, balançando o quadril para frente contra mim, a perfeita fricção de calor e pressão, exatamente onde eu precisava. "Estou quase lá."

"Oh." Falei, meus dedos torcendo o tecido fino de sua camisa quando comecei a tremer, fechei meus olhos quando meu orgasmo passou pela minha espinha explodindo entre as minhas pernas. Gritei, chamando seu nome e sentindo-o acelerar enquanto se movia contra mim. Seus dedos pressionando firmemente em meu quadril enquanto empurrava uma vez, duas vezes, gemendo alto em meu pescoço quando ele gozou.

Sensações se infiltraram em volta de meu corpo e em todos meus membros. Eu me sentia pesada e mole, de repente, tão exausta que mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Edward desabou em cima de mim, seu hálito quente no meu pescoço, sua pele úmida de suor e aquecida pelo fogo.

Ele se apoiou pelos cotovelos e olhou para mim, sua expressão sonolenta e doce e um pouco tímida. "Oi." Ele falou com um sorriso torto em seu rosto. "Desculpe por me esgueirar em seu quarto, adolescente Bella."

Soprei a franja da minha testa e sorri de volta. "Você é bem-vindo a qualquer hora."

"Eu... uh..." Ele começou e riu. "Eu não quero apressar as coisas, mas eu meio que... preciso me limpar. "

O absurdo da situação toda parecia surgir do nada e comecei a rir. Nós estávamos no chão, eu acho que tinha um sapato ou algo pressionando minhas costas e ele tinha acabado de gozar em sua calça.

"Ei." Ele falou. "Não ria. Falei que seria sua culpa."

De repente eu estava com muita sede e lambi os lábios. "Vá." Falei, dando um tapinha nas suas costas.

Ele me beijou suavemente, duas vezes nos lábios antes de ficar em pé e caminhar até o banheiro. Fiquei ali por um tempo, o suor secando na minha pele e minha frequência cardíaca voltando lentamente ao normal. Eu me senti tanto melhor como pior. Melhor, porque estava realmente cansada, mas pior porque um novo vazio do pau em movimento de Edward entre as minhas pernas era infinitamente mais perturbador do que a lembrança de seus dedos.

Chamei um táxi e, em seguida, entrei na cozinha para jogar um pouco de água fria no meu rosto e beber algo.

Ele voltou para a sala vestindo um pijama diferente e cheirando a sabonete e pasta de dente.

"Chamei um táxi." Avisei _aparentando _tranquilidade. Seu rosto desanimou ou parecia ter desanimado, mas isso aconteceu tão rápido que não tinha certeza se acreditava em meus olhos.

"Bom." Ele murmurou, caminhando até mim e entregando meu casaco. "Na verdade, acho que conseguirei dormir agora."

"Só precisávamos de um orgasmo." Falei sorrindo.

"Na verdade..." ele falou, com voz rouca: "Eu havia tentado isso algumas vezes esta noite e não tinha funcionado até agora..."

_Puta merda_! Qualquer sonolência que sentia havia imediatamente evaporado. Estava imaginando o que gostaria de assistir para passar o resto da noite. Não tinha certeza se seria capaz de dormir de novo.

Ele me acompanhou até lá embaixo, beijou minha testa na saída do prédio e ficou me observando enquanto eu caminhava para a calçada, subia no táxi e partia.

Meu telefone se iluminou com uma mensagem dele:

_E -Avise-me quando chegar em casa._

Eu morava a apenas sete quarteirões dele e cheguei em casa em poucos minutos. Subi na cama abraçando meu travesseiro e respondi:

_B -Em casa e segura._


	9. Capítulo VIII

Capítulo VIII

A promessa de multidões sempre foi uma realidade, vivendo perto do campus de Columbia, mas, misteriosamente, a Dunkin' Donuts mais próxima do meu prédio sempre me pareceu mais movimentada na quinta-feira. Mesmo nesta longa fila eu, provavelmente, não teria reconhecido _Jacob _na minha frente.

Assim, quando ele se virou arregalando os olhos em reconhecimento e soltou um simpático "Ei! Edward, né?" Eu me assustei.

Pisquei, sentindo-me pego desprevenido. Eu estava sonhando acordado em como levar as coisas com Bella de uma maneira diferente daquela que pretendia há apenas duas noites atrás, quando ela apareceu no meu apartamento no meio da noite e acabou debaixo de mim com nós dois gozando em nossas roupas. A lembrança daquela noite era a minha nova favorita e a lembrava em quase todos os momentos tranquilos, pois brincar e tomar aquele caminho diferente tinha esquentado meu sangue. Fazia anos desde que tinha me masturbado com uma menina, mas caralho, tinha esquecido como pervertido e proibido isso era.

Mas a imagem deste garoto na minha frente, o cara que Bella estava _saindo_–fez parecer como se tivessem jogado um balde de água fria sobre minha cabeça.

_Jacob _parecia como qualquer outro estudante local de Columbia: vestido até o ponto dele estar no limite entre a linha do pijama e vagabundo.

"Sim." Respondi, estendendo a mão para apertar a sua. "Oi, _Jacob_. É bom te ver novamente."

Demos um passo à frente quando a fila avançou e fiquei constrangido. Eu não tinha percebido na festa o quão jovem ele era: ele estava batendo seu pé silenciosamente e parecia estar bastante animado com alguma coisa. Ele balançou a cabeça e me olhou como se eu fosse alguém para ser tratado como seu superior.

Olhei para nossas roupas e para o meu terno e vi o quanto mais formal eu estava. Desde quando eu era o cara em um terno? Desde quando tinha muita paciência com estudantes estúpidos de vinte e poucos anos? Provavelmente no mesmo dia que Bella me masturbou no quarto dos fundos de uma festa no apartamento de um estudante e foi o melhor sexo que já tive, me lembrei.

"Você se divertiu no Denny?"

Olhei para ele por um longo tempo, tentando lembrar da última vez que estive no Denny's.

"Eu..."

"A festa, não o restaurante." Ele falou, rindo. "O apartamento pertencia a um cara chamado Denny."

"Ah, certo. A festa." Minha mente foi imediatamente para a imagem do rosto de Bella quando deslizei meus dedos por baixo de sua calcinha e em toda a sua pele nua. Poderia lembrar com perfeita clareza a expressão dela antes de gozar, era como se eu tivesse feito algo _mágico_. Parecia que ela estava descobrindo esta sensação pela primeira vez. "Sim, foi uma ótima festa."

Ele mexeu em seu celular, olhando para mim e parecia estar tramando algo.

"Sabe..." Ele falou inclinando-se um pouco, "esta é a primeira vez que trombo com alguém que está meio que namorando com a mesma garota que estou saindo. Não é estranho?"

Abafei uma risada. Bem, sua confusa sinceridade era uma coisa que tinha em comum com Bella. "O que te faz pensar que estou namorando com ela?"

_Jacob _imediatamente me olhou assustado. "Apenas presumi... pela forma como estavam na festa..."

Dando-lhe um sorriso malicioso, o repreendi: "E ainda assim você a chamou para sair?"

Ele riu, como se também não pudesse acreditar em sua própria audácia. "Eu estava tão bêbado! Acho que joguei um verde."

Queria dar um soco nele e pensei que eu era o maior hipócrita do mundo. Eu não tinha absolutamente nenhum direito de me sentir tão indignado com nada disso.

"Tudo bem." Falei, me acalmando. Nunca estive desse lado de uma conversa antes e por um instante me perguntei se alguma das minhas amantes já tinha passado por isso comigo. Que estranho. Tentei imaginar o que Tania ou Lara –as duas nervosinhas –e Natalia ou Vitória –que dificilmente sorriam mesmo muito bem humoradas –fariam se fossem colocadas neste tipo de situação.

Dando de ombros, disse a ele, "Bella e eu estamos no caminho. Isso é tudo."

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça como se tivesse respondido a todas as perguntas não formuladas. "Ela disse que está apenas saindo no momento. Entendo isso. Ela é uma mulher muito divertida e fazia muito tempo que queria convidá-la para sair, por isso vou aceitar tudo que ela puder dar, entendeu?"

Olhei para a caixa, silenciosamente implorando para que atendesse seus clientes um pouco mais rápido. Infelizmente, sabia exatamente o que ele quis dizer. "Sim."

Ele balançou a cabeça novamente e fiquei tentado a falar sobre a regra do silêncio: _às vezes um silêncio constrangedor na verdade é muito menos estranho do que uma conversa forçada._

_Jacob _se aproximou para pedir seu café e pude voltar seguramente a me distrair com meu smartphone. Não olhei para ele de novo quando pagou e foi embora, mas senti meu estômago pesado como chumbo.

_Que merda eu estava fazendo?_

A cada passo na volta para o meu escritório, me senti cada vez mais desconfortável. Faz quase dez anos, que traçava os limites com cada uma de minhas parceiras sexuais antes mesmo do sexo acontecer.

Às vezes, a conversa ocorria quando saíamos de um evento juntos, outras vezes vinha automaticamente quando perguntavam se eu tinha uma namorada e eu simplesmente falava: "Estou saindo, mas não com uma pessoa exclusivamente agora." Nos poucos casos em que o sexo se transformava em algo mais, sempre tinha sido claro sobre o que queria, verificava o que elas queriam e discutia abertamente a forma como queria.

Eu não havia registrado o quanto boquiaberto estava com o aparecimento de _Jacob _no meu mundo, e, mais importante, no de Bella. Pela primeira vez, pensei na hipótese de que, quando ela me puxou para o quarto naquela festa, ela queria explorar sexo comigo... e _apenas _comigo.

O Carma era claramente uma merda.

Naquela manhã, mergulhei no trabalho, me acabei em três prospectos e uma pilha de uma merda de papelada que estava adiando desde a semana passada. Continuei fazendo chamadas e organizei uma viagem de negócios para Baía de São Francisco para checar algumas novas empresas de biotecnologia. Mal parei para respirar.

Mas quando o fim da tarde chegou, não tinha comido nada durante horas e estava com abstinência de cafeína, então Bella voltou para os meus pensamentos.

A porta do meu escritório se abriu e Emmett se aproximou, atirando um enorme sanduíche na minha mesa antes de se afundar na cadeira na minha frente. "O que está acontecendo Edward? Parece que você acabou de descobrir que o DNA é uma hélice que gira para a direta."

"Mas _é _uma hélice que gira para a direita." Corrigi. "E só depois gira para a esquerda."

"Como seu pau?"

"Exatamente." Peguei meu sanduíche, desembrulhando-o. Não tinha percebido que estava com fome até sentir o cheiro delicioso do sanduíche que estava na minha frente. "Apenas pensando muito."

"Por que você parece maluco, então? Pensar demais é a porra da sua superpotência, cara."

"Não é nada disso." Esfreguei meu rosto, optando pela sinceridade ao invés de piadas. "Estou meio confuso sobre uma coisa."

Ele deu uma mordida e me examinou. Depois de vários longos minutos, perguntou: "É a Peituda, não é?"

Olhei para ele com uma expressão séria. "Você _não pode _chamá-la assim Emmett."

"Claro que não posso. Não na cara dela de qualquer maneira. Quero dizer, chamo a minha Rose de rose Linguaruda, mas ela não sabe."

Apesar do meu humor angustiado, ri com isso. "Você não presta."

"Não, não presto." Seu sorriso deu lugar a uma expressão de falso arrependimento. "Isso é muito cafona, não é?"

"_Muito_."

"Não posso deixar de notar que Bella tem um par fantástico de peitos, apesar de tudo."

Rindo de novo, murmurei. "Emmett, você não tem ideia."

Ele encostou em sua cadeira. "Não, não tenho." Ele falou. "Mas parece que _você _tem. Já viu? Não sabia que as coisas tinham progredido de tutor de besteiras para namoro."

Quando olhei para ele, sabia que ele podia ver tudo na minha cara: eu estava atraído por Bella. "Já vi. As coisas... uh... _progrediram _outra noite. E depois, novamente há algumas noites atrás." Peguei meu sanduíche. "Nós não transamos, mas... infelizmente, hoje à noite ela vai num encontro com um cara."

"Fazer o que se ela estava tão interessada em ter um encontro, hein?"

Balancei a cabeça. "Parece que sim."

"Será que ela sabe que você está andando por aí como um louco apaixonado?"

Dei uma mordida no meu sanduíche e o encarei. "Não." Murmurei. "Caralho."

"Ela parece muito importante." Ele falou com cuidado.

Limpei a boca no meu guardanapo e encostei-me à cadeira. Importante não parecia descrever Bella. Não conhecia uma mulher como ela, acho que nunca conheci. "Emmett, ela é o pacote inteiro. Engraçada, doce, honesta, bonita... Eu me sinto tão fora da razão sobre isso." Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, podia sentir o quanto isso pareceu estranho vindo de mim.

Um zumbido e um estranho silêncio encheram a sala e sabia que a onda de zombaria estava vindo diretamente para mim. Isso estava claro pela pequena contração dos lábios de Emmett.

_Porra_.

Ele olhou para mim por um tempo antes de levantar um dedo pedindo para eu esperar e puxou o celular do bolso da jaqueta.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntei, desconfiado.

Ele estendeu a mão novamente me calando, ligando o viva voz para que nós dois pudéssemos ouvir o toque do telefone. A voz de Jasper respondeu do outro lado: " Emmett."

"Jasper." Emmett disse, inclinando-se para trás na cadeira com um sorriso gigante. "Finalmente aconteceu."

Gemia, apoiando minha cabeça em minha mão.

"Você cumpriu o seu prazo?" Perguntou Jasper. "Parabéns."

"Não, seu idiota." Emmett disse, rindo. "Estou falando de Edward. Ele caiu de quatro pela Peituda."

Um forte tapa soou no fundo e imaginei Jasper dando um toque entusiasmado em sua mesa "Fantástico! E ele parece um merda?"

Emmett fingiu me examinar por um tempo. "Ele parece muito miserável. E _adivinha _cara! Ela vai a um encontro com outro cara esta noite."

"Oooh, isso é dose. E o nosso menino?" Perguntou Jasper.

"Meu palpite é que parece um triste saco de merda." Emmett respondeu por mim e depois levantou as sobrancelhas, como se eu estivesse autorizado a responder agora.

"Apenas mofando em casa." Falei. "Vendo os Knicks. Tenho certeza de que Bella vai me contar tudo sobre seu encontro amanhã, quando formos correr."

Jasper gemeu na outra extremidade da linha. "Provavelmente devo avisar as meninas."

Gemi. "Não _conte _para as meninas."

"Elas vão querer dar uma de mães protetoras." Falou Jasper. " Emmett e eu temos uma reunião no jantar de qualquer maneira e nós não podemos deixá-lo sozinho nesse estado lamentável."

"Eu não estou lamentável. Estou bem! Jesus..." murmurei, "por que fui falar alguma coisa?"

Ignorando-me, Jasper falou: " Emmett, vou cuidar de tudo. Obrigado por me contar." E a linha ficou muda.

Alice passou por mim e entrou no meu apartamento. Seus braços estavam cheios de embrulhos de papelão.

"Mais alguém vem na minha casa hoje à noite?" Perguntei. Ela me lançou um olhar por cima do ombro e desapareceu na minha cozinha.

Atrás dela, Rose permaneceu no corredor, segurando um engradado com seis cervejas e algumas águas com gás. "Eu estava com fome." Ela admitiu. "Fiz Alice pedir um pouco de tudo."

Abri mais a porta para deixá-la entrar e ela seguiu até a cozinha, onde Alice estava ocupada desembalando comida suficiente para vinte pessoas.

"Eu já comi." Admiti, estremecendo. "Não sabia que vocês estavam trazendo o jantar."

"Como você pode pensar que não iríamos trazer o jantar? Jasper disse que você estava uma bagunça. Bagunça significa comida tailandesa, cupcakes de chocolate e cerveja. Além disso, sei que você comeu." Ela falou, apontando para o armário onde eu guardava meus pratos. "Você pode comer mais."

Encolhendo os ombros, peguei três pratos, alguns talheres e uma cerveja. Voltei para a sala e coloquei os pratos na mesa de centro. As meninas se juntaram a mim, Alice sentada no chão, Rose se enrolando ao meu lado no sofá e todos nós nos servimos. Nós sentamos e comemos confortavelmente em frente a TV, assistindo basquete e conversando.

Apesar de tudo, estava feliz por elas estarem aqui. Elas não me importunaram fazendo mil perguntas sobre meus sentimentos, só vieram, comeram comigo e me fizeram companhia. Isso me impediu de ficar perdido em meus próprios pensamentos. Tinha quase certeza de que não era a primeira vez que alguém que eu estava saindo tinha ido a um encontro com outra pessoa, mas era a primeira vez que me importava.

Fiquei feliz que Bella estava se divertindo. Essa era a parte mais estranha de tudo isso, queria que ela tivesse o que queria. Queria que ela quisesse só a mim. Queria que ela viesse para cá hoje à noite, admitisse que preferia apenas foder comigo e deixar essa bobagem de namoro, só isso. Era ridículo e eu era o maior idiota do mundo por pensar nisso, principalmente por que desde sempre tinha feito uma centena de mulheres se sentirem como me sentia agora, mas era o que eu queria.

E, porra, eu estava agitado. Assim que terminei de comer, comecei obsessivamente a checar meu celular e o relógio. Por que ela não me mandou uma mensagem? Será que ela ainda não tinha nenhuma pergunta que eu precisava responder? Será que ela não queria nem mesmo dizer 'Oi'?

Deus, eu me odiava.

"Você tem notícias dela?" Perguntou Alice, lendo corretamente minha agitação.

Balancei minha cabeça. "Está tudo bem. Tenho certeza de que está bem."

"Então o que Tania e Vitória falaram?" Perguntou Rose, colocando seu copo de água em cima da mesa.

"Pelo que?" Perguntei.

O silêncio reinou no ambiente e pisquei confuso. "Pelo que?" Perguntei, de novo.

"Quando você terminou as coisas com elas." Rose esclareceu.

_Porra. Pooooorra!_

"Uh." Falei, coçando o queixo. "Eu tecnicamente não terminei as coisas com elas."

"Então, você está interessado em Bella, mas não deixou que suas outras duas amantes soubessem que você tem sentimentos sinceros por alguém?"

Peguei minha cerveja e olhei para ela. Não era apenas o incômodo de passar pela desagradável conversa de terminar com Tania e Vitória. Se fosse honesto comigo mesmo, era também, em parte, sobre a segurança da distração que poderiam prestar se esta coisa toda com Bella fosse por água abaixo. Isso soou como uma coisa baixa até para mim.

"Ainda não." Admiti. "Isto é tudo tão recente. Sabe se lá se essa conversa é realmente necessária?"

Alice se inclinou para frente, colocando a garrafa no chão e esperou até que olhei nos olhos dela. "Edward, eu te amo. Eu realmente amo. Você vai fazer parte do nosso casamento, vai ser uma parte da nossa família. Quero que as melhores coisas do mundo aconteçam para você." Ela estreitou os olhos para mim e senti minhas bolas apertarem. "Mas ainda assim não diria a uma amiga minha que teria uma chance com você. Diria para ela deixá-lo foder seus miolos, mas manter suas emoções de fora, porque você é um sem noção de merda."

Estremeci meio que rindo e balancei a cabeça. "Isso foi delicado e honesto."

"Estou falando sério. Sim, você é sempre aberto com suas ficantes. Não, você não tem nada a esconder. Mas o que você tem contra relacionamentos?"

Jogando minhas mãos no ar, falei "Eu não tenho nada contra relacionamentos!"

Rose saltou, dizendo: "Você assume desde o primeiro dia que você não vai querer nada mais do que sexo conveniente." Antes de continuar com mais delicadeza "E deixe-me te contar do ponto vista de uma mulher? Quando você é jovem você quer um moleque que saiba jogar este jogo, mas quando você é mais velha você quer um homem que saiba quando não é mais um jogo. Você nem sequer sabe isso ainda e já está com quanto? Trinta e um anos? Bella pode ser jovem em idade, mas ela é uma alma velha e vai descobrir rapidamente que o seu tipo não é o caminho certo para ela. Você está ensinando Bella como manter vários amantes, mas devia estar ensinando-lhe qual é a sensação de ser _amada_."

Sorri para ela e, em seguida, esfreguei meu rosto com as duas mãos, gemendo. "Vocês vieram aqui para me dar um sermão?"

Rose disse: "Não." Ao mesmo tempo que Alice disse "Sim."

Finalmente, Rose riu e disse: "Sim." Ela se inclinou para frente para colocar a mão no meu joelho.

"Você é tão sem noção, Edward. Você é como se fosse nosso adorável mascote."

"Isso foi horrível." Falei, rindo. "Nunca mais repita isso."

Todos nós nos voltamos para o jogo de basquete. Não foi estranho. Não me sentia na defensiva. Sabia que elas estavam certas, eu só não tinha certeza do que poderia realmente fazer a respeito disso tudo, vendo como Bella estava com o _porra do Jacob_. Foi fantástico para mim ser capaz de admitir que queria _mais _com ela e que não queria que ela estivesse com outro cara, mas cem por cento isso não importa se Bella e eu estávamos em páginas diferentes sobre esse assunto. E a verdade é que queria que ela transasse só comigo, mas realmente não queria que as coisas mudassem entre nós.

Eu queria?

Peguei meu celular, checando para ver se tinha de alguma forma perdido uma mensagem dela nos últimos dois minutos.

"Jesus, Edward. Apenas mande uma mensagem para ela!" Alice disse, jogando um guardanapo em mim.

Eu me senti de repente inferior por concordar em cumprir a ordem da mandona Alice, mas muito mais superior para apenas me _mexer_. O que Bella está fazendo agora? Onde eles estavam? Eram quase nove horas. Eles já não deveriam ter terminado o jantar agora? Na verdade, dado o seu histórico, ela provavelmente estava em casa... A menos que estivesse na casa dele?

Senti meus olhos se arregalarem. Seria possível que ela estivesse em sua cama? Transando com ele? Fechei os olhos rapidamente e senti minha mandíbula apertada quando me lembrei de como me senti com ela embaixo de mim, suas curvas, a sensação de seus joelhos na minha cintura. E pensar que ela poderia estar com aquele garoto fuinha? _Nua_?

Foda-se isso.

Girando, andei pelo corredor em direção ao meu quarto, parando quando o celular tocou na minha mão. Acho que o meu reflexo instintivo não foi tão rápido quanto a minha reação para a tela iluminada. Mas era apenas Emmett.

_Emm-Sua garota está aqui no restaurante comigo e Jasper. Bom trabalho com o Projeto Bella, Edward. Ela parece malditamente quente._

Gemi, encostado na parede no meu corredor quando digitei.

_E -Ela está beijando o moleque?_

_Emm -Não. Ela fica verificando toda hora seu celular. Pare de mandar mensagens para ela, seu merdinha. Ela está 'explorando a vida' agora, lembre-se disso._

Ignorando sua tentativa óbvia de me irritar, olhei para a mensagem, lendo-o de novo e de novo. Sabia que era a única pessoa que mandava mensagens regularmente para Bella e eu não tinha enviado nada a noite toda. Seria possível que ela estava verificando seu celular obsessivamente como eu estava verificando o meu?

Eu me virei no final do corredor, entrando no banheiro sob a desculpa de realmente usá-lo para a sua finalidade e ao invés disso sentei na borda da minha banheira. _Não era _um jogo com ela. Rose estava errada nisso, sabia que não era um jogo. Não _estava _até mesmo divertido agora. Meu tempo longe de Bella oscilava loucamente entre euforia e ansiedade obsessiva. É disso que se tratava?

Assumir esse tipo de risco, abrindo-se e apostando em alguma outra pessoa para ter a capacidade de agir com cuidado com seus sentimentos?

Meus polegares pairaram sobre as letras por vários segundos batendo e então digitei uma única frase, lendo-a mais, e mais, verificando se estava com dicção, sentido e um geral _não é grande coisa, não estou obcecado sobre sua noite ou qualquer coisa sobre isso_. Finalmente, fechei meus olhos e cliquei em ENVIAR.

* * *

**Huuuum o que será que o Edward escreveu para Bellinha em? Quer dizer, será que foi pra Bella, que ele mandou a mensagem?**

**Deixem-me saber o que vocês acham.**

**Beijos, até o próximo capítulo. **


	10. Capítulo IX

Capítulo IX

_Eu não vou enviar uma mensagem para Edward._

"... e então talvez algum dia viver no exterior..."

_Eu não vou enviar uma mensagem para Edward._

"... talvez a Alemanha. Ou, talvez a Turquia..."

Pisquei voltando para a conversa e acenei para Jacob, que estava sentado à minha frente e que tinha basicamente viajado o mundo inteiro durante nossa conversa. "Isso parece realmente emocionante." Falei, o sorriso forçado em meu rosto.

Ele olhou para a toalha de linho, as bochechas levemente rosadas. Ok, então ele era muito bonito. Como um filhote de cachorro. "Eu costumava pensar que gostaria de morar no Brasil." Continuou. "Mas adoro passear por lá e não quero que caia na mesmice, sabe?

Balancei a cabeça novamente, fazendo o meu melhor para prestar atenção e controlar meus pensamentos, para me concentrar no encontro e não no fato de que meu telefone tinha ficado mudo durante toda a noite.

O restaurante que Jacob tinha escolhido era bom, não extremamente romântico, mas aconchegante. Iluminação suave, janelas grandes, nada pesado ou muito sério. Nada que gritava _encontro_. Eu tinha pedido um linguado; Jacob pediu um filé. Seu prato estava praticamente vazio, eu mal tinha tocado o meu.

O que ele estava falando? Um verão no Brasil? "Quantas línguas você fala mesmo?" Perguntei, esperando que estivesse perto o suficiente do alvo.

Devo ter acertado porque ele sorriu, obviamente satisfeito que me lembrava desse detalhe. Ou no mínimo por ser um detalhe que existia.

"Três."

Encostei na minha cadeira, realmente impressionada. "Uau, isso é... isso é realmente incrível, Jacob."

E isso não era mentira. Ele _era _incrível. Jacob era bonito, inteligente e tudo o que uma garota inteligente estaria procurando. Mas quando o garçom parou em nossa mesa para reabastecer nossas bebidas, nenhuma dessas coisas me impediu de olhar rapidamente para baixo para o meu celular de novo e franzir a testa para a tela em branco.

Sem nenhuma mensagem, sem chamadas perdidas –nada. Droga.

Passei o dedo sobre o nome de Edward, e reli alguns de suas mensagens de mais cedo.

_E -Pensamento aleatório: Gostaria de te ver chapada. A bebida amplia os traços da personalidade então você provavelmente falaria tanto que sua cabeça iria explodir, apesar que não sei como você poderia falar coisas mais loucas do que fala agora. _

E outra:

_E -Acabei de ver você entre a Rua 81 e Amsterdan. Eu estava em um táxi com Emmett e vi você atravessar a rua na nossa frente. Você estava usando calcinha por baixo da saia? Estou pensando em arquivar na memória para me masturbar mais tarde qualquer que você fizer, basta dizer não._

A data e hora em sua última mensagem era pouco depois de uma da tarde, quase seis horas atrás. Enrolei um pouco mais antes de pressionar a caixa para digitar, meu polegar pairando sobre o teclado. O que ele poderia estar fazendo? Essa frase _ou com quem _penetrou nos meus pensamentos e meu mau humor aumentou.

Comecei a escrever uma mensagem e a excluí rapidamente. _Eu não vou enviar uma mensagem para Edward_, me lembrei. _Eu não vou enviar uma mensagem para Edward. Ninja. Agente secreta. Consiga os segredos e saia ilesa._

"Bella?"

Olhei para cima de novo, Jacob estava me observando.

"Hmm?"

Suas sobrancelhas se uniram por um momento antes dele rir com um som pequeno, incerto. "Você está bem hoje? Parece um pouco distraída."

"Sim." Falei, horrorizada por ter sido pega. Levantei o telefone do meu colo. "Apenas esperando por uma mensagem da minha mãe." Menti. Que horror.

"Mas está tudo bem?"

"Com certeza."

Com um pequeno suspiro de alívio, Jacob empurrou o prato e se inclinou para frente descansando os braços sobre a mesa. "Então o que acontece em sua vida? Parece que _não _fiz outra coisa senão falar de mim. Conte-me sobre a pesquisa que está fazendo." Pela primeira vez durante toda a noite, senti o aperto no meu celular diminuir. Falar sobre o meu trabalho, a faculdade e ciência? Claro que sim.

Tínhamos acabado a sobremesa e a minha explicação de como estava colaborando com outro laboratório em nosso departamento de engenharia de vacinas para _Trypanosoma cruzi _quando senti um toque no meu ombro e me virei para ver Emmett em pé atrás de mim.

"Oi." Falei, surpresa ao vê-lo aqui.

Ele tinha cerca de dez metros de altura e ainda quando se inclinou para beijar minha bochecha, não parecia tão estranho. "Bella, você está absolutamente sensacional esta noite."

Droga. Aquele sotaque era de matar. Sorri. "Bem, você pode transmitir seus elogios para Rose, ela é a verdadeira pessoa que escolheu esse vestido."

Não podia imaginar que fosse possível para ele ficar ainda mais atraente, mas o sorriso orgulhoso que se estendeu em seu rosto fez exatamente isso. "Pode deixar. E quem é esse?" Disse ele, virando-se para Jacob.

"Ah." Falei, voltando para o meu encontro. "Desculpe, Emmett este é Jacob Black. Jacob, este é Emmett, sócio do meu amigo Edward." Os dois homens apertaram as mãos e conversamos por um tempo e tive que me convencer a não perguntar sobre Edward. Eu estava em um encontro, apesar de tudo. Em primeiro lugar, nem deveria estar pensando nele.

"Bem, vou deixar vocês dois a sós." Disse Emmett.

"Diga a Rose que falei 'oi'."

"Com certeza. Aproveite o resto da sua noite."

Assisti Emmett caminhar de volta para sua mesa, onde um grupo de homens estava esperando por ele. Me perguntei se ele estava em um jantar de negócios e, em caso afirmativo, por que Edward não veio com ele? Percebi que não sabia muito sobre o seu trabalho, mas eles não fazem esse tipo de coisa juntos?

Poucos minutos depois, e quando a conta chegou, meu celular vibrou no meu colo.

_E -Como está a sua noite, Ameixinha?_

Fechei os olhos, sentindo essa palavra vibrar por mim como uma corrente elétrica. Pensei sobre a última vez que me chamou assim e senti minhas entranhas derreterem.

_B -Bem. Emmett está aqui, você o mandou para ver como eu estava?_

_E -Ha! Como se ele fizesse isso por mim. E ele enviou uma mensagem. Disse que você está muito quente essa noite._

Nunca pensei que era muito de corar antes de Edward, mas senti o calor uma vez que passou pelo meu rosto.

_B -Ele mesmo parecia muito quente._

_E -Não é engraçado, Bella._

_B -Está em casa? _

Apertei ENVIAR e depois prendi a respiração. O que faria se ele dissesse que não?

_E -Sim._

Estava falando comigo mesma agora mas saber que Edward estava em casa me enviando mensagens não deveria ter me deixado tão malditamente feliz.

_B –Amanhã corrida?_

Perguntei.

_E -Claro._

Limpei rapidamente o sorriso do meu rosto antes de Jacob notar, guardei meu telefone. Edward estava em casa e eu poderia ficar tranquila e aproveitar o resto da minha noite.

"Então, como foi seu encontro?" Ele perguntou, alongando-se ao meu lado.

"Bom." Respondi. "Tudo bem."

"Tudo bem?"

"Sim." Dei de ombros, incapaz de dar uma resposta mais entusiástica. "Tudo bem." Falei de novo.

"Bom." Me senti definitivamente pior pela minha codependência de Edward esta manhã do que estava ontem à noite. Preciso conseguir agir e lembrar: _Agente secreta. Como uma ninja. Aprenda com o melhor_.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Que comentário brilhante."

Não respondi, em vez disso andei para pegar a garrafa de água que tinha escondido numa árvore próxima.

Estava frio –tão frio que a água parecia neve derretida e espirrou toda quando tentei abri-la.

Estávamos na fase pós-treino da nossa corrida, onde Edward me daria uma conversa estimulante sobre vitalidade e diria algo impróprio sobre meus seios, e eu iria reclamar do frio ou da falta de banheiros acessíveis em Manhattan.

E eu realmente não tinha certeza se queria ter essa conversa hoje ou admitir que, enquanto realmente gostava de Jacob, não sonhei sobre beijá-lo ou chupar seu pescoço ou vê-lo encostar no meu quadril, como fiz com um certo alguém. Não quero contar a ele que estava constantemente distraída em nossos encontros e com sérios problemas para me envolver. E também me recuso a admitir que estava falhando nessa coisa toda de encontros e talvez nunca aprendesse a manter as coisas casuais, aproveitar a vida, ser jovem e ter experiência com essas coisas como Edward poderia.

Ele se abaixou para encontrar meus olhos e percebi que estava repetindo uma pergunta.

"A que horas você voltou?"

"Um pouco depois das nove, acho?"

"Nove." Ele falou rindo. "Outra vez?"

"Talvez um pouco mais tarde. Por que é tão engraçado?"

"Dois encontros que acabaram às nove horas? Ele é seu avô? Será que ele te levou para um amanhecer antecipado?

"Para sua informação tinha que chegar cedo no laboratório no início desta manhã. E a sua noite selvagem, Playboy? Participou de alguma orgia? Talvez uma rave ou duas?" Perguntei com a intenção de mudar de assunto.

"Tipo um Clube da Luta." Ele falou coçando o queixo. "Mas sem os caras ou as porradas." Com o meu olhar confuso, ele esclareceu: "Basicamente, fiquei com Alice e Rose na minha casa. Ei, está dolorida hoje?"

Imediatamente me lembrei da deliciosa dor que seus dedos haviam me deixado depois da festa de Denny e do jeito que meu osso pélvico estava machucado de ranger contra ele no chão de seu apartamento.

"Dolorida?" Repeti, piscando rapidamente de volta para ele.

Ele sorriu sabiamente. "Dolorida da corrida de ontem. Jesus, Bella. Presta atenção na conversa. Você estava em casa por volta das nove –sobre o que mais eu poderia estar falando?"

Tomei outro gole da minha água e estremeci com o _frio _em meus dentes. "Estou bem."

"Outra regra, Ameixinha. Você só pode usar a palavra 'bem' poucas vezes em uma conversa antes que isso se torne mentira. Encontre adjetivos _melhores _para descrever seu estado de espírito pós-encontros."

Não tinha certeza de como lidar com Edward esta manhã. Ele parecia um pouco nervoso. Pensei que tinha decifrado ele, mas os meus pensamentos, também, pareciam estar dispersos, um problema crescente quando estávamos juntos. Ou a julgar pela noite passada, quando estávamos distantes, também. Será que ele se importava por eu ter saído com Jacob?

E quero que ele se importe?

_Ugh_. Essa coisa de encontros era muito complicada e não tinha certeza se Edward e eu estávamos tecnicamente saindo. Parecia ser uma das únicas perguntas que _não poderia _fazer a ele.

"Bem." Ele falou, deslizando o olhar para mim com um sorriso provocador. "Só para ficar claro para você o significado da palavra 'encontro', talvez você deva sair com mais alguém. Só para ver como tudo funciona. Que tal outros caras da festa? Aro? Ou Alec?"

"Alec tem uma namorada. Aro..."

Ele assentiu, encorajando. "Ele parecia bem bacana."

"Ele é bacana." Concordei. "Mas ele é mais ou menos... SN2?"

As sobrancelhas de Edward se juntaram em confusão. "SN2?"

"_Você _sabe." Falei acenando com as mãos, sem jeito. "Como quando a ligação C-X está quebrada e o nucleófilo ataca o carbono em cento e oitenta graus em relação ao grupo indo embora?" As palavras saíram atropeladas.

"Oh, meu Deus. Você acabou de usar uma referência química para me dizer que Aro fica melhor de costas do que de frente?"

Gemi e desviei o olhar. "Acho que quebrei algum tipo de recorde nerd."

"Não, isso foi impressionante." Disse ele, parecendo genuinamente impressionado. "Quem dera eu tivesse pensando isso cerca de dez anos atrás."

Sua boca se virou para baixo nos cantos quando ele pensou isso. "Mas, sinceramente, é incrível quando você diz isso. Se fosse eu que falasse isso, iria apenas soar como um comedor."

Engoli em seco, definitivamente _não _olhando para baixo em seu shorts.

Apesar das temperaturas baixas e estar tão cedo, mais pessoas do que o habitual decidiram enfrentar o frio. Dois rapazes universitários bonitos chutavam uma bola de futebol para um lado e para outro, gorros escuros cobrindo quase toda cabeça e copos de isopor com café esfriando na grama próxima. Uma mulher com um carrinho de bebê gigante passou por nós, e algumas outras pessoas corriam ao longo das várias trilhas. Olhei bem a tempo de ver Edward se abaixar na minha frente, para amarrar o tênis.

"Tenho que confessar a você. Estou realmente impressionado com o quão duro você está trabalhando." Ele disse para mim por cima do ombro.

"Sim". Murmurei, movendo-me para esticar meus tendões do jeito que ele me ensinou, e definitivamente não olhando para sua bunda. "Duro."

"O que foi isso?"

"Trabalho duro." Repeti. "Realmente duro."

Ele se endireitou e segui o movimento, forçando-me a desviar o olhar antes dele se virar.

"Não vou mentir para você." Disse ele, alongando suas costas. "Fiquei surpreso que você não caiu fora na primeira semana."

Deveria ter persistido e ficado irritada por ele achar que eu iria desistir tão rapidamente, mas em vez disso, acenei com a cabeça, tentando olhar praticamente em todos os lugares que não a faixa do estômago que apareceu quando esticou os braços sobre a cabeça ou a linha de músculos que cortam ambos os lados do seu abdômen.

"Pode até ficar no top cinquenta da corrida, se mantiver assim."

Meus olhos dispararam por todo esse pequeno pedaço de pele, e a paisagem dos músculos abaixo dela. Engoli em seco, imediatamente recordando o que sentia com ela sob meus dedos. "Definitivamente manterei." Murmurei, cedendo e olhando abertamente sua pele exposta.

Limpando minha garganta, me afastei dele e comecei a caminhar de volta para a trilha, porque, honestamente, aquele corpo era apenas _tentador_.

"Então, a que horas é o seu encontro hoje?" Ele perguntou, correndo para me alcançar.

"Amanhã." Falei.

Ele riu ao meu lado. "Ok, a que horas é o encontro _amanhã_?"

"Hum... seis?" Torci o nariz, tentando lembrar. "Não, oito."

"Você não deveria ter certeza?"

Deslizei meus olhos para ele, dando um sorriso envergonhado. "Provavelmente."

"Você está animada?"

Dei de ombros. "Acho que sim."

Rindo, ele passou o braço em volta do meu ombro. "O que ele faz mesmo?"

"Materiais de Drosophila." Murmurei. Ele me deu uma abertura para falar sobre ciência e não consegui nem pesquisar esta manhã. Eu estava uma bagunça.

( _Drosophilia –é um gênero formado por um grande número de espécies de pequenas moscas_).

"Um homem da genética." Ele disse em uma crescente voz brincalhona.

"Thomas Hunt Morgan nos deu o cromossomo e, agora, laboratórios de todo o país dão a outros laboratórios minúsculos moscas voando por todo o edifício." Ele estava tentando ser jovial, mas sua voz era tão profunda e sexy, mesmo esquisitão, só faz meus ossos chacoalharem e minhas pernas ficarem moles. "E Jacob é bom? Engraçado? Bom de cama?"

"Claro."

Edward parou, seu olhar ameaçador. "_Claro_?"

Olhei para ele. "Quero dizer, é claro que ele é." E então acabei me tocando sobre todos os adjetivos que ele falou. "Bem, exceto a parte do bom de cama. Não tive uma boa amostra."

Edward se virou para continuar caminhando, ficando em silêncio, e arrisquei olhar para ele. "Falando nisso, posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

Ele olhou para mim pelo canto do olho, cauteloso. "Sim." Ele respondeu lentamente.

"Qual exatamente é a regra do terceiro encontro? Pesquisei sobre isso..."

"Você _pesquisou _isso?"

"Sim, e o consenso parece ser que o terceiro encontro é o encontro do sexo."

Ele parou e tive que virar o rosto para ele. Seu rosto estava vermelho. "Ele está te pressionando para transar?"

"O quê?" Olhei para ele, perplexa. De onde ele tirou essa ideia? "Claro que não."

"Então por que você está perguntando sobre sexo?"

"Fica calmo." Falei. "Preciso saber quais são as expectativas sem ele ter que ser insistente sobre isso. Meu Deus, Edward, só quero estar _preparada_."

Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Você me deixa louco, às vezes."

"Igualmente." Desviei o olhar, pensando em voz alta. "Parece que há uma espécie de gráfico de progressão. O primeiro e o segundo encontro parecem praticamente o mesmo. Mas como se faz a partir do encontro do sexo? Uma linha de explicação tornaria isso menos confuso."

"Você não precisa de uma linha para isso. Jesus." Ele puxou seu gorro da cabeça, empurrou o cabelo para trás, podia praticamente ver as rodas girando em sua cabeça. "Ok, então... o primeiro encontro é uma espécie de entrevista. Ele analisou o seu currículo..." -ele me olhou de forma significativa e levantou as sobrancelhas, os olhos movendo-se diretamente para o meu peito –"e agora é hora de ver ao vivo isso. Há a parte da excursão de campo, A; _essa pessoa poderia ser um serial killer_? Pensar direitinho e, claro, _decidir se quer ter relações sexuais com essa pessoa_? Decisão de eliminação. E vamos ser honestos, se um homem lhe chamou para sair ele já quer transar com você."

"Ok." Falei, olhando desconfiada. Tentei imaginar Edward neste cenário: encontrando uma mulher, levando-a para sair, decidindo se quer transar com ela ou não. Eu tinha noventa e sete por cento de certeza de que não gostei disso. "E o segundo encontro?"

"Bem, o segundo encontro é uma recordação. Você passou pela preliminar da triagem –para que a outra parte, obviamente, goste do que você estampou –e agora é hora de seguir adiante. Para entrevistar afinco e ver se suas respostas encantadoras e personalidade brilhante eram apenas uma casualidade. E também para determinar se quer fazer sexo com você. Que por sua vez..." Disse ele, e deu de ombros, como se dissesse 'duhhh'.

"E o terceiro encontro?" Perguntei.

"Bem, este é onde fica a merda verdadeira. Vocês já saíram duas vezes e, obviamente, gostam um do outro; já conhecem todas as suas necessidades por isso este é onde tudo é posto à prova. Vocês são compatíveis em certo nível, e normalmente este é onde vocês ficam pelados, para ver se vocês 'podem trabalhar bem juntos'. Caras normalmente apostam em: flores, elogios, restaurante romântico."

"Então... sexo."

"Às vezes. Mas não é sempre." Ele salientou. "Você não tem que fazer nada que não queira, Bella. _Nunca_. Vou arrancar as bolas de qualquer cara que te pressionar."

Minhas entranhas ficaram quentes e excitadas. Meus irmãos falaram quase a mesma coisa para mim em diferentes ocasiões e posso garantir, soou muito diferente do que saiu da boca de Edward Cullen. "Eu sei disso."

"Você _quer _transar com ele?" Perguntou, tentando soar casual, mas falhando miseravelmente. Ele não podia sequer olhar para mim, e em vez disso olhou para onde estava puxando uma linha na bainha de sua camiseta. Senti um arrepio passar pela minha espinha com o indício de que não estava totalmente a vontade com isso.

Respirei fundo, pensando. Meu primeiro instinto foi correr para um não automático, mas em vez disso, simplesmente dei de ombros, sem compromisso. Jacob era bonito e o deixei dar-me um beijo de boa noite na minha porta, mas não foi _nada _comparado com o que tinha experimentado com Edward. E isso era cem por cento do meu problema. Tinha certeza que a razão que Edward me fazia sentir bem era que ele era experiente. Mas era exatamente por isso que ele estava fora de cogitação.

"Sinceramente..." Admiti. "Eu nem tenho certeza disso. Acho que vou ter que ver como me sinto quando chegar a hora."

Quaisquer dúvidas que eu possa ter tido sobre o protocolo do terceiro encontro de Edward foram rapidamente colocadas de lado assim que Jacob e eu pisamos no restaurante que eu tinha escolhido.

Jacob queria me levar para algum lugar que eu nunca tinha estado antes –não foi difícil, considerando que eu estava em Nova York há três anos e mal saí do laboratório para comer. Ele sorriu orgulhosamente quando o táxi parou e nos deixou no Daniel, na Av. Park e 65th.

Se tivesse que imaginar uma imagem de um restaurante romântico, ele pareceria exatamente assim: paredes creme, cinza prateada e marrom chocolate, arcos e colunas gregas que contornavam a área de jantar principal. Mesas redondas cobertas com toalhas luxuosas, vasos com folhas em todos os lugares e tudo isso definido abaixo de gigantes luminárias. O oposto completo do local do nosso segundo encontro. As apostas foram aumentadas.

Eu não estava preparada.

O jantar começou bem o suficiente. Nós escolhemos aperitivos e Jacob pediu uma garrafa de vinho, mas isso foi por água abaixo. Prometi a mim mesma que não iria enviar mensagens para Edward, mas perto do final, quando Jacob pediu licença para ir ao banheiro, cedi.

_B -Acho que estou falhando no terceiro encontro._

Ele respondeu quase que imediatamente.

_E -O quê? Impossível. Você já viu o seu professor?_

_B -Ele pediu algum vinho caro e depois pareceu ofendido quando eu não quis. Você nunca se importou que não bebo._

Digitei.

O ícone apareceu para mostrar que ele estava digitando –demorou um pouco e a demora me deixou aflita –então esperei e olhei em volta para me certificar que Jacob não estava voltando para o meu lado.

_E -Isso é porque sou um gênio e posso fazer a matemática básica: sirvo meio copo para você, você finge beber a noite toda e o resto da garrafa fica para mim. Buuum, o homem mais inteligente vivo!_

_B -Tenho certeza que ele não vê isso dessa forma._

Digitei.

_E -Então diga a ele que você é muito mais divertida quando está acordada e não babando em sua sopa. A propósito por que está me enviando mensagens? Onde está o Príncipe Encantado?_

_B -No banheiro. Estamos saindo._

Um minuto se passou antes dele responder,

_E -Hã?_

_B -Sim, meu apartamento. Ele está voltando, te aviso como foi._

O percurso de volta para o meu apartamento foi estranho. Ridículas regras de namoro e expectativas e pesquisas, e o estúpido Edward para entrar em minha cabeça, em primeiro lugar.

Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Eu realmente não _queria _Edward. Ele tinha um cronograma de amantes e um passado vergonhoso. Não queria ligações ou relacionamentos, e eu pelo menos queria estar aberta a isso. Edward não era uma opção ou parte do plano. Eu gostava de sexo, queria fazer com outra pessoa novamente em breve. Não era assim que acontecia? Garoto encontra garota, garota gosta do garoto, garota decide deixar garoto entrar em sua calça. Estava definitivamente pronta para deixar alguém entrar em minhas calças. Então onde estava a pressa, a sensação de calor subindo em minhas pernas e fixando-se em meu estômago, a dor que senti com a _ideia _de puxar Edward para um quarto? O sentimento que me enviou para a neve às 3:00 da madrugada e o pensamento de que poderia explodir no momento em que suas mãos encontraram minha pele?

Com certeza não sentia agora.

A neve tinha começado a cair do lado de fora no momento em que cheguei ao meu prédio. No meu apartamento, acendi a lâmpada e Jacob parou perto da porta da frente sem jeito por um tempo antes de convidá-lo para entrar. Eu estava no piloto automático. Meu estômago estava em nós e o barulho na minha cabeça era tão alto que queria ligar a música mais irritante que pudesse encontrar apenas para bloquear isso.

_Devo fazer isso? Não devo fazer? Eu realmente quero?_

Ofereci-lhe uma bebida –realmente disse "saideira" –para a qual ele disse sim. Fui até a cozinha, peguei dois copos e servi um pouco para mim e uma grande dose para ele, esperando que talvez ficasse sonolento. Virei-me para entregar-lhe o copo e fiquei surpresa ao encontrá-lo atrás de mim, completamente no meu espaço. A estranha sensação de injustiça infiltrou em meu peito.

Jacob silenciosamente pegou o copo da minha mão e colocou de volta no balcão. Dedos suaves passaram pelo meu rosto, sobre o nariz. Pegou meu rosto em suas mãos. Seu primeiro beijo foi hesitante, lento e explorador. Um pequeno beijo antes dele voltar para outro. Fechei os olhos com força ao primeiro toque de sua língua, senti meu coração acelerar e queria que tivesse algo a ver com desejo e luxúria, e não neste sentido de pânico que tinha começado a construir na minha garganta. Seus lábios estavam muito suaves e hesitantes. Lábios macios. Seu hálito tinha gosto de batatas. Eu estava ciente do tique-taque do relógio acima do fogão, o som de alguém gritando em um apartamento nas proximidades. Será que notei algo quando beijei Edward? Notei seu cheiro, a forma como sua pele era sob meus dedos e como poderia explodir se ele não me tocasse _lá _e mais profundo. Mas nunca algo tão banal como o barulho dos caminhões de lixo do lado de fora.

"O que há de errado?" Jacob perguntou se afastando. Toquei meus lábios; eles estavam bem, nem inchados ou explorados. Nem completamente sensível.

"Acho que isso não vai dar certo." Falei.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo, os olhos procurando os meus, obviamente confuso. "Mas eu pensei..."

"Eu sei." Falei. "Sinto muito."

Ele balançou a cabeça, se afastando mais antes de passar as mãos pelos cabelos. "Eu acho...se for Edward, bem, diga-lhe parabéns."

Fechei a porta atrás de Jacob e virei, pressionando as costas contra a madeira fria. Meu telefone estava pesado como chumbo no meu bolso e o peguei, encontrei o nome de quem efetivamente sequestrou meu cérebro e comecei a digitar.

Comecei e apaguei uma dúzia de mensagens diferentes antes de finalmente parar em uma. Digitei e esperei um pouco antes de apertar ENVIAR.

_B -Onde você está?_


	11. Capítulo X

**caramelBlood, Nora1974 e imaryana obrigada por favoritarem a estória!**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo!**

**BOA LEITURA!**

* * *

Capítulo X

Sinceramente, eu não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo. Estava andando –andando como se tivesse um lugar para ir.

Mas, na realidade, não precisava estar em qualquer lugar e não precisava realmente estar indo diretamente para o prédio de Bella.

_'Sim, meu apartamento. Ele está voltando, te aviso como foi.'_

Minhas mãos formaram punhos com a memória da mensagem –as palavras estavam queimando no meu cérebro –e a imagem dela lá dentro, com Jacob, fez o meu peito realmente doer. E eu meio que queria quebrar tudo que visse.

Estava frio, muito frio, conseguia ver o vapor da minha respiração, e os meus dedos estavam ficando dormentes, mesmo empurrando-os profundamente em meus bolsos. Assim que recebi sua mensagem, corri para fora de casa, sem luvas, com um casaco muito leve e tênis, sem meias.

Pelo percurso de sete quarteirões, estava furioso com ela por ter feito isso comigo. Estava bem até que ela veio atrapalhar a minha vida com sua boca tagarela e seus olhos maliciosos. Estava muito bem antes dela abrir caminho fácil na minha rotina, e eu meio que queria que Jacob fosse chutado do seu apartamento para que eu pudesse ir lá em cima e dizer a ela o quão chata era, como eu estava chateado com ela por tirar o chão muito estável e previsível debaixo de mim.

Mas quando me aproximei e vi luzes acesas em sua janela, vi as sombras dos corpos em pé e se movendo, senti apenas um alívio que ela já não estava de bruços em sua cama, debaixo dele.

Puxando meu boné mais para baixo sobre a minha cabeça, resmunguei por entre os dentes, olhando ao longo da rua por uma lanchonete, ou qualquer outra coisa para fazer. Mas havia apenas mais prédios, lojas de varejo, que há muito haviam fechado, e, ao longe, um pequeno bar. A última coisa que precisava agora era de álcool. E se estava a dois quarteirões de seu apartamento, com certeza poderia estar em casa.

Quanto tempo espero aqui? Até que ela me mande uma mensagem de novo? Até a manhã seguinte, quando saírem juntos, amarrotados e sorrindo sobre suas memórias comuns da noite anterior –da perfeição de Bella e da inexperiência imperfeita de Jacob?

Gemi, olhando para cima a tempo de ver um homem deixando o prédio, a cabeça baixa contra o vento, protegendo-se. Meu coração disparou. Definitivamente era Jacob e, apesar das minhas veias preenchidas com o zumbido quente de alívio, o fato de que poderia facilmente reconhecê-lo de longe, me fez sentir como o mais apavorante idiota de todos os tempos. Esperei para ver se iria voltar, mas ele continuou andando pelo quarteirão abaixo, nunca diminuindo o ritmo.

É isso aí –falei para mim mesmo. Você cruzou a linha e precisa voltar para o outro lado.

Mas e se ela precisasse de mim? Provavelmente deveria ficar para me certificar de que estava bem antes de ir para casa. Olhei para o meu celular indeciso. Se sair daqui, vou fazer uma corrida. Não me importa que seja quase onze da noite e está congelando, iria correr quilômetros pra caralho. Estava tão tonto com alívio, e frustração, e energia nervosa, que mal conseguia firmar o meu polegar o suficiente para clicar no ícone e abrir o nosso chat.

Suspirei, quando vi que ela já estava digitando algo para mim.

Pareciam minutos, minutos inteiros durante os quais agarrei meu celular, olhando atentamente e aguardando a sua mensagem aparecer. Finalmente apareceu e, em vez dos infinitos parágrafos que estava esperando, dizia apenas:

_B -Onde você está?_

Ri, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo, respirei fundo e digitei:

_E -Ok, não me mate. Estou do lado de fora do seu apartamento._

Bella saiu do prédio vestindo uma jaqueta pesada sobre um vestido de seda azul, pernas nuas e a pantufa do sapo Caco. Ela arrastou em minha direção e não conseguia me mover, mal conseguia respirar.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou, parando em frente de onde eu estava sentado: em cima de um hidrante.

"Eu não sei." Murmurei. Estendi a mão para ela, puxando-a para mais perto e espalhando minhas mãos sobre seu quadril.

Ela estremeceu um pouco quando apertei –_mas que porra está acontecendo comigo_? –mas ao invés de se afastar, ela se aproximou. "Edward."

"Sim?" Perguntei, finalmente olhando para o rosto dela. Ela estava _bonita _pra caralho. Tinha colocado pouca maquiagem, deixado o cabelo em suaves cachos soltos. Seus olhos estavam carregados com a mesma expressão que tinha visto quando estive em cima dela no chão da minha sala, ou quando deslizei meus dedos sobre a elevação suave de seu clitóris. Quando minha atenção voltou para sua boca, sua língua estava molhando os lábios.

"Eu _realmente _preciso saber por que está aqui."

Encolhendo os ombros, me inclinei para frente, descansando minha testa contra sua clavícula. "Eu não tinha certeza de que você era realmente para ele, e isso estava me incomodando, sabendo que ele voltou aqui com você."

Ela deslizou os dedos sob a gola do meu casaco, acariciando a parte de trás do meu pescoço. "Acho que Jacob pensou que iríamos transar esta noite."

Sem querer, apertei meus dedos em sua carne, um pouco acima dos seu quadril. "Tenho certeza que pensou." Murmurei.

"Mas... não sei como lidar com isso, porque deveria ser fácil certo? Deve ser fácil gostar de estar com pessoas que gosto. Quer dizer, acho ele atraente. Divirto-me com ele! Ele é bom, e inteligente. É engraçado, e é bom para o futuro."

Fiquei em silêncio, tentando não gritar.

"Mas quando me beijou? Não me senti perdida nele como me perdi em você."

Levantando a cabeça, olhei para o rosto dela. Ela deu de ombros, parecendo quase arrependida. "Ele foi legal comigo esta noite." Sussurrou.

"Bom."

"E ele nem pareceu bravo quando pedi para ele ir."

"_Bom_, Bella. Se ele fizesse alguma coisa, juro por Deus..."

"Edward."

Fechei minha boca, acalmado por sua interrupção, e esperando para ouvir o que ela queria. Faria qualquer coisa que quisesse, mesmo que me pedisse para rastejar. Se me pedisse para ajudá-la a fechar o casaco, faria isso também.

"Vamos para cima comigo?"

Meu coração subiu na garganta. Eu a assisti por mais alguns segundos, esperando-a voltar atrás, mas ela não quebrou o contato visual, ou riu de si mesma. Apenas me olhou, esperando pela resposta. Levantei e ela deu um passo para trás para me dar espaço, mas não muito, porque eu estava quase colado a ela quando levantei. Ela passou as mãos pela minha lateral, deixando-as vir descansar em meu quadril.

"Se eu for com você..." Comecei.

Ela já estava balançando a cabeça. "Eu sei."

"Não sei se posso ir devagar."

Seus olhos escureceram e ela se esfregou em mim. "Eu sei."

A luz estava apagada de um lado do elevador, moldando o espaço em uma sombra meio estranha. Bella ficou no canto, observando-me de onde estava no fundo escuro.

"O que está pensando?" Ela perguntou. Sempre um pouco cientista, tentando me dissecar.

Estava pensando _em tudo_: querendo tudo e em pânico, imaginando se estava cortando o último fio de controle que tinha sobre minhas emoções. Estava pensando no que iria fazer com essa mulher quando chegássemos à sua cama. "Um monte de coisas."

Mesmo nas sombras, podia ver seu sorriso. "Você poderia ser mais específico?"

"Não gosto que aquele cara veio ao seu apartamento hoje."

Ela inclinou a cabeça, me avaliando. "Pensei que era parte do encontro. Às vezes, caras virão ao meu apartamento."

"Entendo." Murmurei. "Mas você perguntou o que eu estava pensando. Estou lhe contando."

"Ele é um cara legal."

"Tenho certeza de que é. Ele pode ser um cara legal que não consegue beijá-la."

Ela ficou um pouco mais reta. "Você está com _ciúmes_?"

Olhei para ela, concordando.

"De _jacob_?"

"Não gosto da ideia de alguém ter você."

"Mas todo esse tempo continuou vendo Tania e Vitória."

Não me preocupei em corrigi-la ainda. "O que estava pensando enquanto estava com ele hoje à noite?"

Seu sorriso desapareceu um pouco. "Estava mais pensando em você. Querendo saber se estava com alguém."

"Eu não estava com ninguém esta noite."

Isso pareceu funcionar e ela se calou pelo que parecia uma eternidade. Chegamos ao andar dela, as portas se abriram, em seguida, fecharam com um pequeno ding. O elevador ficou parado e não se moveria novamente até que fosse chamado.

"Por quê?" Ela perguntou. "É sábado. Essa é a sua noite com Vitória."

"Como você _sabe _disso?" Perguntei, socando a frustração em brasa com quem lhe passou essas informações. "E estive com você nos dois últimos sábados."

Ela olhou para seus pés, pensando por um instante, e depois de volta para mim. "Esta noite, pensei sobre o que eu queria que fizesse para mim..." Disse, acrescentando, "e o que eu queria fazer _para você_. E como eu não queria nenhuma dessas coisas com Jacob."

Me aproximei dela, passei a mão pela sua lateral e sobre a curva de seu peito. "Fale o que você quer agora. Fale que está pronta para que eu faça."

Eu podia sentir a subida e descida de seu peito enquanto respirava mais rápido. Passei a ponta do meu polegar sobre o bico duro de seu mamilo.

"Você em cima de mim." Disse ela, a voz tremendo um pouco. "Faz isso até que eu goze."

"Com certeza." Sussurrei, rindo um pouco. "Quando fizer isso, você vai gozar mais de uma vez."

Seus lábios se separaram, e ela colocou sua mão no meu pulso, apertando minha palma mais firmemente contra seu peito. "Você se inclina sobre mim no sofá, se masturbando e goza no meu peito."

Eu já estava tão duro e _fodido_, com essa boa visão. "O que mais?"

Balançando a cabeça, ela finalmente deu de ombros e olhou para longe. "_Todo _o resto. Sexo em todas as partes do meu corpo. _Como você gosta que eu te morda, e como é bom fazê-lo. _Vamos fazer sexo e vou fazer tudo que quiser e não será bom apenas para mim, mas será bom para você, também."

Perdi minha fala por um minuto, surpreso com isso. "Isso te preocupa? Que eu esteja de alguma forma tirando sarro de você?"

Ela olhou para cima, encontrando meus olhos. "_Claro_, Edward."

Me aproximei mais, estava tão próximo dela que ela teve que inclinar a cabeça para trás para manter o contato com meus olhos. Inclinando meu quadril, empurrei o formato rígido da minha ereção em seu estômago.

"Bella. Não sei se já quis algo mais do que quero você. Sério, acho que não quis." Falei. "Acho que posso apenas te beijar, por infinitas _horas_. Sabe que tipo de beijo? Aquele que é suficiente por tanto tempo que nem sequer penso em fazer mais alguma coisa?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, a respiração saindo contra o meu pescoço em rajadas curtas e nítidas.

"Não conheço esse tipo de beijo, também, porque nunca quis exatamente isso antes."

Bella deslizou suas mãos debaixo da minha jaqueta e debaixo da minha camisa. Suas mãos estavam quentes, e os músculos do meu abdômen pularam e ficaram tensos sob os seus dedos.

"Penso em ter você espalhada no meu rosto." Falei. "E levando-a apenas no chão do meu apartamento, porque não consigo esperar tempo suficiente para nos levar em qualquer lugar mais confortável. Não quero estar com mais ninguém ultimamente e isso significa que tenho gasto uma enorme quantidade de tempo indo correr em horários aleatórios, ou com a mão no meu pau desejando que fossem as suas no lugar."

"Vamos sair do elevador." Ela falou me empurrando suavemente pelas portas do elevador e para o corredor.

Ela se atrapalhou um pouco com a chave do seu apartamento e minhas mãos tremiam enquanto passava a mão em sua lateral, corri minhas mãos da sua cintura até o quadril. Levou cada grama de autocontrole que tinha para não pegar a chave e enfiá-la eu mesmo na fechadura.

Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir a porta, a empurrei para dentro, batendo a porta atrás de nós e pressionando-a contra a parede poucos passos para dentro. Inclinei, chupando seu pescoço, seu queixo, passando minhas mãos sob a saia de seu vestido para sentir a pele macia de suas coxas.

"Você vai ter que me falar para parar se eu for muito rápido."

Suas mãos tremiam enquanto as deslizava em meu cabelo, cravando as unhas no meu couro cabeludo. "Eu não vou."

Beijei do seu queixo até sua boca, chupando e lambendo, saboreando cada milímetro de seus lábios macios e sua doce língua faminta. Queria que ela me lambesse, deixasse marcas de chupadas no meu peito e sentir a mordida de seus dentes no meu quadril, nas minhas coxas, nos meus dedos. Me senti como um criminoso solto, chupando e mordendo-a, afastando-me apenas tempo suficiente para tirar nossos casacos, puxar minha própria camisa sobre minha cabeça, abrir seu vestido e empurrá-lo para o chão. Comum movimento dos meus dedos seu sutiã foi solto e ela encolheu os ombros para deixa-los cair, entrando em meus braços. Seus seios pressionados contra minha pele e só queria esfregar nela, selvagem e meter dentro dela.

Ela me empurrou para trás, pegando a minha mão e me levando da sala para o seu quarto, me lançando um sorriso por cima do ombro.

Seu quarto era arrumado, vazio. Uma cama king estava posicionada contra a parede, que, além de Bella, era basicamente tudo o que vi. Ela estava apenas de calcinha, cabelo solto e macio ao redor de seus ombros enquanto olhava do meu peito, subindo para o meu pescoço, para o meu rosto.

O silêncio parecia marcar o quarto.

"Imaginei isso tantas vezes." Ela falou, com as mãos correndo no meu estômago e em seguida fazendo leves cócegas através do cabelo no meu peito. Ela traçou os contornos da tatuagem no meu ombro esquerdo, arrastando os dedos pelo meu braço. "Meu Deus, parece que estive pensando sobre isso desde sempre. Mas, na verdade, ter você aqui... Estou nervosa."

"Você não tem razão para estar nervosa."

"Me ajuda quando você diz o que fazer." Ela admitiu em voz baixa.

Segurei o peito dela, levantando-o e abaixei a cabeça para chupar o bico duro em minha boca.

Ela suspirou, deslizando as mãos em meu cabelo. Sorri mordendo forte na curva abaixo de seu mamilo. "Você poderia começar tirando minhas calças."

Ela desabotoou o cinto, puxando os botões do meu jeans. Fiquei obcecado com a lembrança da maneira que suas mãos estavam tremendo quando estava excitada como está, um pouco nervosa também. Estudei seu corpo quase nu com a claridade fraca que penetrava da rua lá fora: seu pescoço e seios, a inclinação de sua cintura, as curvas do quadril, pernas longas e macias. Me aproximei mais, passei dois dedos abaixo do seu umbigo até entre suas coxas, deslizando sobre o tecido de sua calcinha.

Deslizando um dedo abaixo da renda e pela inebriante sensação ali, sussurrei, "Amo sua pele, amo te sentir molhada."

"Tire sua calça." Disse ela, timidamente. "Você pode me tocar a noite toda."

Pisquei, percebendo que meu jeans estava agrupado em torno dos meus tornozelos e eu estava só de cueca.

Ela não tinha tirado, ou estava nervosa ainda, ou só queria mais uma chance para tirar alguma coisa, estava tudo bem para mim. Tirei a calça e caminhei com ela para trás para sua cama, impulsionando-a para baixo. Ela avançou para trás, empurrando em direção à cabeceira da cama enquanto rastejei sobre ela. Os olhos cinzentos de Bella estavam arregalados e claros – minha excitação, presa sem fôlego.

Sua calcinha era azul claro, acentuando a cor cremosa de sua pele, fazendo-a parecer como se fosse feita de vidro fundido. Só a pequena pinta no seu umbigo dava a entender que ela era mesmo remotamente real.

"Usou isso para ele?" Perguntei antes que meu cérebro tivesse tempo para pensar melhor.

Ela olhou para as rendas e movi meus olhos até seus seios fartos enquanto ela falou: "Nem sequer deixei-o tirar meu casaco. Então, acho que não usava isso para ele."

Beijei sua barriga até o elástico de sua calcinha. Bella nunca tinha sido tímida, ou instável, mas isso tudo era novo. Ela estava apoiada nos cotovelos, observando.

Abaixo de onde estava apoiado sobre ela, estava tremendo, o coração batendo tão rápido que podia ver a corrida de seu pulso em seu pescoço. Isso não se parece com o nosso nível de jogo Como ser Sexy. Isso parecia muito real e Bella parecia muito perfeita deitada quase nua na minha frente. Chutaria minha bunda por uma eternidade se alguma vez ferrasse isso. "Bem, então vou fingir que está usando para mim."

"Talvez usei."

Puxei os elásticos com meus dentes, liberando-a com um estalo alto contra seu quadril. "E vou fingir que você estando nua ou vestida, está sempre pensando em mim."

Ela olhou para mim, os olhos cinzentos arregalados e pesquisando. "Ultimamente, acho que estou. Isso te preocupa?"

Olhando por todo seu corpo, perguntei: "Por que me preocuparia?"

"Eu te conheço Edward. Não espero que você seja algo que não é."

Não tinha ideia do que ela quis dizer, na verdade, não tinha ideia do que isso poderia ou não ser, e pela primeira vez não queria definir isso antes mesmo de começar. Avançando para que meu rosto ficasse pouco acima do seu, me inclinei para beijá-la, sussurrando: "Não sei por onde começar."

Me senti selvagem e um pouco bruto, querendo comê-la e transar com ela e sentir aqueles lábios em torno de mim. Tive um flash de medo de que tudo isso fosse um momento rápido, numa única noite, e tinha que encontrar uma maneira de concentrar tudo em poucas horas. "Não vou deixar você dormir."

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela sorriu para mim timidamente. "Não quero dormir." Inclinando a cabeça, falou "e pode começar com a primeira coisa que te falei no elevador."

Beijei o caminho até seu pescoço, peito, costelas, estômago. Cada centímetro dela era firme e suave e se contorcia em meus lábios, _querendo_. Ela nunca fechou os olhos, nem uma única vez. Estive com mulheres que assistiam, mas nunca senti assim, tão fodidamente íntimo e conectado.

Quando cheguei mais perto do espaço entre suas pernas, podia ver seus músculos tensos, ouvir sua respiração difícil. Virei a cabeça, chupando a parte interna da sua coxa. "Vou _enlouquecer _com a boca em você."

"Edward, diga-me o que fazer." Ela disse, com a voz firme. "Eu nunca..."

"Eu sei. Você é perfeita." Disse a ela. "Você gosta de assistir?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Por que Ameixinha? Por que assiste a tudo que faço?"

Ela hesitou, engolindo a verdade. "Você sabe como..." Ela deixou a frase incompleta, terminando o pensamento com um encolher de ombros.

"Você quer dizer que gosta de assistir, porque sei como fazer você gozar?"

Ela balançou a cabeça de novo, os olhos arregalados enquanto puxei a calcinha dela, deslizando-as sobre seu quadril.

"Você pode se masturbar com as mãos até gozar. Você se assiste quando toca a si mesma?"

"Não."

Puxei a calcinha até as pernas, jogando-as para trás de mim no chão, antes de voltar para o trecho de colchão entre suas pernas espalhadas.

"Você tem um vibrador?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos atordoados.

"_Isso _pode fazer você gozar. Será que assistir o seu vibrador faz você ficar molhada?" Mergulhei um dedo dentro dela, me levantando sobre ela novamente, deslizando o mesmo dedo em sua boca.

Ela gemeu, chupando forte e me puxando para mais perto para beijá-la em vez disso. Seus lábios com gosto de seu sexo e calor e, _caralho_, queria saboreá-la diretamente. "Será que é porque você gosta de me ver fazer isso com você?"

"Edward..."

"Não fique tímida comigo agora." Beijei-a, sugando seu lábio inferior. "Está sendo um pouco engenheira, observando a mecânica de como um homem lambe sua boceta? Ou é a imagem da _minha _boca fazendo isso?"

Ela passou as mãos pelo meu peito e colocou-as ao redor do meu pau através da minha cueca, dando-me um aperto forte e lento. "Gosto de assistir _você_."

Gemendo, consegui falar: "Gosto quando você me assiste. Não posso pensar direito quando tem esses olhos cinzentos loucos em mim."

"Por favor..."

"Agora vamos em frente para que você possa assistir a minha boca."

"Edward". Ela disse com a voz ofegante.

"Sim?"

"Após isso? Por favor, não me machuque."

Parei, buscando sua expressão. Parecia assustada, mas seu rosto era só fome.

"Não vou." Falei, descendo e beijando seu pescoço, sobre seus seios, chupando, mordendo. Movi mais para baixo de seu corpo e suas coxas tremeram quando as empurrei, soprando um fluxo suave de ar através de sua carne aquecida.

Ela apoiou-se nos cotovelos novamente, e dei-lhe mais um sorriso antes de mergulhar a cabeça e abrir minha boca deslizando sobre sua doce pele. Meus olhos fecharam com o calor dela, e gemi chupando suavemente.

Com um grito instável, sua cabeça caiu para trás, arqueando os quadris da cama. "Oh _Deus_."

Sorri para ela, lambendo de um lado para outro antes de cobrir seu clitóris com minha língua, circulando mais e mais e mais.

"Não pare." Ela sussurrou.

Eu não faria isso. Não _podia_. Acrescentei meus dedos, deslizando-os mais para baixo até onde ela estava mais molhada e mais doce, e de quebra enfiei dois dedos dentro dela que a fez cair para trás, alcançando cegamente a cabeceira da cama. Enquanto eu olhava, ela virou a cabeça, puxando a fronha entre os dentes, mordendo. Minúsculos sons de suplicante miséria e prazer escaparam de seus lábios e fiz tudo que pude para não diminuir a intensidade dela por um único segundo maldito.

Ela estava lá, pairando no limite. Fodendo-a com dois dedos, empurrei-os profundamente, chupando com tanta força que minhas bochechas ficaram ocas, olhando por todo seu corpo e a porra dos seus seios perfeitos e pescoço longo. Com um giro do meu pulso, ela se arqueou para fora do colchão, empurrando em minha boca. Bella deixou escapar um grito novamente e de novo enquanto contraía em torno dos meus dedos.

_Um_.

Eu estava tão duro que estava praticamente fodendo o colchão, e podia sentir o aperto dos tendões em suas coxas, adorei como seus sons se tornaram tensos e mais altos e suas mãos se enfiaram no meu cabelo e, _caralho_, ela começou a se balançar contra mim, pernas abertas e quadril rápido, inconscientemente fodendo meu rosto por vários longos e perfeitos minutos. O sexo oral nunca teve tanto sentido em _foder _como aconteceu com essa mulher, e me entreguei a isso, selvagem e aberto, grosseiramente devorando-a.

Com um grito ela gozou de novo, doce e quente, com as mãos puxando com tanta força meu couro cabeludo, pensei que poderia gozar junto com ela. Não conseguia piscar, não poderia por um segundo desviar da vista dela na cama. Eu chupava e chupava sua pele sedosa, fodidamente e completamente perdido na sensação dela.

"Por favor." Ela suspirou com as pernas tremendo e os olhos tão escuros e pesados como nunca tinha visto. Ela se levantou sobre um cotovelo, deixando a outra mão puxando meu cabelo. "Venha até aqui."

Empurrei minha cueca para baixo, arrastando o peso do meu pênis contra sua perna enquanto deslizava para cima de seu corpo, saboreando, lambendo a cavidade do seu umbigo, a elevação dos seus seios, os seus mamilos firmes.

Queria transar com cada parte dela: o vale entre seus seios e a plenitude doce de sua boca, seu traseiro redondo e suas mãos macias e capazes. Mas agora só queria deslizar para o calor da sua boceta. Suas pernas se abriram mais quando ela alcançou em sua mesa de cabeceira uma caixa de preservativos. Olhei para o rubor florescendo por todo seu peito, puxando distraidamente ao longo do comprimento do meu pau, até que registrei que ela estava estendendo a caixa para mim.

"Vamos começar com uma." Ri.

Empurrando a caixa na minha mão, ela balançou a cabeça, os olhos arregalados e suplicantes.

"Então, tire uma." Rosnei.

"Não sei como colocá-la." Ela gemeu docemente, com os dedos desajeitados para abrir a embalagem.

Ela abriu desordenadamente, rasgando a embalagem e a tira do preservativo caiu em seu estômago.

Rasguei uma única embalagem e entreguei a ela, empurrando as outras na cama ao lado dela. "Não é complicado. Tire-a e role no meu pau."

Suas mãos tremiam, e esperava que fosse expectativa ao invés de nervosismo, mas fiquei rapidamente aliviado quando ela estendeu a mão para mim, avidamente, e cobriu a cabeça do meu pau com a camisinha.

Mas percebi imediatamente que estava do lado errado e não iria desenrolar.

Ela percebeu depois de alguns dolorosos segundos, jogando-a longe com um pequeno resmungo e um "Droga!" antes de pegar outra embalagem.

Estava duro e inchado e pronto pra foder que podia sentir meus dentes rangendo, enquanto puxava a segunda camisinha, estudando-a de perto, e desta vez a colocando da maneira certa. Suas mãos estavam quentes e seu rosto estava tão perto do meu pau que podia sentir sua respiração excitada em minhas coxas.

Precisava transar com ela.

Ela desenrolou desajeitadamente, com os dedos muito hesitantes e leves, e todo o processo pareceu levar uma eternidade. Ela deslizou por cima de mim em pequenos movimentos, como se eu fosse feito de vidro e não fosse fodê-la tão forte que a cama cairia no apartamento abaixo de nós.

Quando chegou à base do meu pau, suspirou em alívio, encostou suas costas e empurrou seus quadris para mim. Mas com um sorriso malicioso, puxei a camisinha e a joguei fora.

Rangendo os dentes através da minha agonia, falei: "Mais uma vez. Não seja tão hesitante. Coloque o preservativo no meu pau para que eu possa _te foder_."

Ela olhou para mim, olhos confusos. E, finalmente, limparam como se ela tivesse sido capaz de ouvir meus pensamentos: Não quero que você tenha um único segundo de incerteza. _Estou tão duro como nunca estive na minha vida, vou chupar sua boceta até que esteja gritando, e não vou foder delicado_.

Com seus olhos nos meus, ergueu a embalagem até os dentes, rasgou e tirou a tira de látex. Sentindo a forma, virou-a em sua mão, rolou pelo meu pau sem problemas, rapidamente, me dando um aperto áspero na base. Deslizou a mão mais para baixo, puxando suavemente minhas bolas, e depois deslizou a mão para minha coxa.

"Bom?" Ela sussurrou, acariciando a pele sensível ali, nenhum sorriso, sem franzir a testa, simplesmente a necessidade de saber.

Balancei a cabeça, passando meu polegar sobre sua bochecha. "Você é perfeita."

Com um sorriso de alívio, ela se inclinou para trás e comecei, deslizando através do calor de seu sexo, provocando-a, provocando a mim mesmo, e _porra_, estava tonto com o quanto a queria. Meu quadril estava tenso, pronto para arquear e impulsionar, a espinha já ansiosa com a necessidade de explodir dentro dessa mulher.

Não estava preparado para a sensação do meu peito totalmente nu sobre o dela, suas coxas deslizando em torno dos meus quadris. Era demais. _Bella _era demais.

"Coloque-me dentro de você."

Ela suspirou, deslizando a mão entre nós; eu não tinha dado muito espaço. Estava deitado pesadamente sobre ela, pele quente com pele quente, mas ela me encontrou, me guiou até que pudesse sentir sua entrada molhada, e então me levou para cima, escorregando e provocando meu pau sobre a elevação de seu clitóris, as dobras quentes suaves de seu sexo.

"Eu posso ser bruto."

Ela soltou uma rajada de ar, sem fôlego, me dizendo: "Ótimo. Bom."

Empurrando em minhas mãos, a vi me esfregando sobre sua pele. Seus olhos se fecharam e um pequeno gemido escapou dela. "É que... Já faz um tempo." Ela sussurrou.

Olhei para seu rosto, observando-a lamber os lábios, seus cílios abrindo para que pudesse olhar para o espaço entre nós, vendo a si mesma brincar comigo.

"Quanto tempo?" Perguntei.

Ela piscou de volta para mim mais uma vez, a mão acalmando entre nós. "Cerca de três anos." Sua testa franziu ligeiramente quando disse: "Transei com cinco caras, mas provavelmente só tive relações sexuais cerca de oito vezes. Eu _realmente _não sei o que estou fazendo, Edward."

Engoli em seco, me curvando para beijar seu queixo. "Talvez eu não seja tão rude, então." Sussurrei, mas ela riu, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Eu não quero que você seja gentil, também."

Olhei para seus seios, sua barriga, onde ela me segurava entre suas pernas. Queria sentir sua pele nua no meu pau. Nunca na minha vida tive relações sem preservativo e queria senti-la tanto que endureci ainda mais. "Vou fazer isso ser bom." Falei na pele do seu pescoço. "Apenas deixe-me sentir você."

Bella estremeceu embaixo de mim, me pressionando em sua abertura, com os olhos fechados tremulantes enquanto desloquei para frente.

O rubor se arrastou até seu pescoço e seus lábios entreabertos em um suspiro doce. Foi impressionante para eu ver o desenvolvimento do que estávamos prestes a fazer, e pude ver o momento em que isso aconteceu, quando _realmente _lhe atingiu que estávamos prestes a transar. Ela abriu os olhos de novo, e seu olhar foi para meus lábios e estava mais suave, acalmando momentaneamente esse frenesi. Ela passou as mãos no meu peito e segurou meu pescoço, sussurrando, "Oi."

Esse olhar, essa ternura em seus olhos, me fez perceber pela primeira vez o que estava acontecendo comigo: eu estava apaixonado.

"Oi." Murmurei, inclinando-me para beijá-la.

Foi um alívio tão grande que arrancou o ar dos meus pulmões, e aprofundei o beijo, perguntando se ela podia sentir pelo meu toque que eu tinha acabado de dar um nome para o que estávamos fazendo –fazendo amor –ou se ela simplesmente saboreava seu sexo na minha língua, e não entendia que todo o meu mundo tinha apenas acabado de girar livre de sua órbita programada.

Parei o beijo, mas empurrei meu quadril para frente, dolorido para sentir a suavidade de seu corpo totalmente pressionado ao meu, só queria ficar dentro dela e profundamente.

_Porra._

_Bom, quente, puuuta merda._

Ela olhou para mim quando fui mais profundo, mas não parecia capaz de ver meu rosto.

Seus olhos estavam vidrados, sobrecarregados e minúsculos suspiros acompanhavam cada inspiração dela.

Uma pontada de dor passou por seu rosto. Tinha apenas entrado alguns centímetros, e era apertado, mas era bom pra caralho.

Ouvi minha própria voz sair, mas parecia distante: "Abra-se para mim, Ameixinha. Mexa-se comigo."

Bella relaxou, levantando as pernas na minha cintura, então deslizei mais fundo, e nós dois soltamos um gemido tenso. Ela deu uma rebolada experimental com seus quadris, puxando-me totalmente para dentro, e a sensação de suas coxas quentes pressionando meu quadril me fez soltar um grunhido alto.

"Não consigo acreditar que estamos fazendo isso." Ela sussurrou, acalmando abaixo de mim.

"Eu sei." Beijei sua mandíbula, sua bochecha, o canto dos seus lábios.

Ela balançou a cabeça, empurrando inconscientemente, me dizendo com seu corpo que ela precisava que eu me movesse.

Eu me afastei, iniciando um ritmo fácil, perdido na sensação do seu calor. Peguei meu ritmo, chupando violentamente em seu pescoço, aumentando a velocidade quente e, em seguida, lentamente e, eventualmente, parando, beijando-a profundamente, saboreando o caminho de suas mãos explorando minhas costas, minha bunda, meus braços, meu rosto.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei, mexendo-me –mas lentamente –de novo. "Não está muito dolorido?"

"Estou bem." Ela sussurrou, virando-se em minha mão quando varri alguns fios de cabelo úmidos da sua testa.

"Você parece tão fodidamente perfeita embaixo de mim."

Queria construir a necessidade nela, fazê-la explodir como uma bomba quando finalmente gozasse comigo dentro dela assim. Ela começava a tremer quando acelerava, mas resmungava em frustração quando desacelerava novamente. Mas eu sabia que ela confiava em mim, e queria lhe mostrar o quão bom poderia ser se não houvesse pressa, sem necessidade de fazer nada, além disso por horas e _horas_.

Beijei-a, chupei sua língua, roubei cada um de seus sons em minha boca, engolindo-os como um maldito bastardo ganancioso. Amava os seus sons roucos, quantas vezes ela disse _por favor_, o quanto me deixava guiar o que estávamos fazendo. A realidade _dela_, suada e flexível debaixo de mim, corroeu minha calma e mudei de preguiçoso para golpes rápidos, famintos. Ela respondeu com movimentos espelhados de seus quadris, arqueando-se contra mim, e sabia que desta vez ela estava perto e eu não conseguiria parar ou diminuir.

"A sensação é boa?" Rosnei, pressionando meu rosto em seu pescoço.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, incapaz de responder, com as mãos segurando minha bunda e as unhas cavando fortemente em minha carne. Puxei sua perna para cima, empurrando seu joelho para seu peito e avançando, transando com ela o mais rápido e duro e perto de seu corpo que pude.

Foi selvagem, inacreditável, _explosivo _a forma como seu orgasmo construído sob sua pele primeiramente com um rubor, e, em seguida, um aperto de seus músculos até que estava tremendo e suando e implorando com palavras ininteligíveis abaixo de mim, preparando-se para gozar.

"Isso." Sussurrei, lutando para segurar minha própria libertação ao mesmo tempo em que ansiava para baixo em minha barriga. "Porra, Ameixinha, você está quase lá..."

Vi seus olhos fecharem com força, a boca aberta, e seu corpo arquear para fora da cama, enquanto gritava no clímax. Com isso, movi, dando-lhe cada segundo de prazer que fosse possível tirar de seu corpo.

Seus braços caíram, pesados, e me apoiei em minhas mãos, olhando para baixo onde metia nela, sentindo seus olhos no meu rosto.

"Edward." Ela suspirou e ouvi a alegria lânguida em sua voz. "Meu Deus."

"Porra, é tão bom. Você está tão molhada."

Ela estendeu a mão, deslizando o dedo na minha boca para que pudesse provar seu sabor. Coloquei uma mão entre nós, esfregando seu clitóris, sabendo que ficaria dolorida em breve, mas necessitando senti-la gozar em mim mais uma vez.

Depois de apenas alguns minutos, ela se arqueou, balançando os quadris mais rápidos comigo. "Edward... Eu..."

"Shh." Sussurrei, vendo minha mão movendo sobre ela, meu pau entrando e saindo. "Dê-me mais um."

Fechei meus olhos, minha mente mergulhada em pura sensação: as suas coxas tremendo toda na minha cintura, o aperto rítmico de sua boceta quando gozou novamente com um grito rouco de surpresa. Cortei a última corrente do meu autocontrole, batendo mais e mais forte, prolongando seu orgasmo com o polegar pressionado em seu clitóris. A cabeça de Bella estava jogada para trás no travesseiro, as mãos na minha bunda, me puxando para frente, enquanto ela balançava-se em mim. Seus olhos estavam bem fechados, seus lábios entreabertos, e ao redor de sua cabeça, seu cabelo estava uma bagunça selvagem em seu travesseiro. Nunca tinha visto nada mais bonito na minha vida.

Ela arrastou as unhas nas minhas costas, olhando meu rosto, fascinada. A sensação era demais: seu toque áspero, o corpo mole por baixo, e seu exame com os olhos arregalados, fascinados.

"Diga-me que é bom." Sussurrou; os lábios inchados e molhados, o rosto corado, o cabelo emaranhado com suor.

"Muito bom." Assobiei. "Não posso... não consigo pensar direito porra."

Suas unhas entraram em minha pele, em um beliscão rude e em um piscar de olhos sabia que com a dor de suas unhas e o doce prazer do seu corpo molhado e me apertando, eu não iria durar. Prazer inundava minhas veias, quente e frenético.

"Mais forte." Implorei.

Ela enrolou em mim, mordendo do meu ombro até o meu peito. "Goze." Ela suspirou, arrastando as unhas possessivamente pelas minhas costas. "Quero sentir você gozar."

Foi como se eu estivesse conectado a uma tomada, cada centímetro da minha pele viva e cheia de calor. Fiquei olhando para ela: seios movendo-se com a força dos meus impulsos, a pele suada e perfeita, marcas de mordidas vermelhas dos meus dentes raivosos em todo o pescoço, ombros e mandíbulas. Mas quando olhei para cima e encontrei seus olhos, enlouqueci. Ela estava olhando para mim e era ela –_Bella_, essa garota que via todas as manhãs e me apaixonava um pouco mais cada vez que ela abria sua boca.

Foi tão fodidamente real. Com um grito desabei sobre ela, resistindo descontroladamente e inundado com um prazer tão intenso que mal percebi o calor de seus braços em volta dos meus ombros, à pressão do seu beijo no meu pescoço quando parei em cima dela, ou a maneira como sussurrou, "Fique em cima de mim assim para sempre."

"Nunca pare de ser tão aberta." Murmurei, direcionando meu olhar para o seu rosto. "Não deixe de pedir o que quer."

"Pode deixar." Ela sussurrou. "Eu tenho você hoje à noite, não tenho?"

E assim que, simplesmente, fui reivindicado.

* * *

**Então meninas, gostaram? **

**Eu particularmente amei este capítulo! Esse Edward hot e apaixonado é simplismente demais!**

**Beijos, até o próximo capítulo.**


	12. Capítulo XI

**bellamasens obrigada por favoritar a estória!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Capítulo XI

Acordei com o movimento da cama, o som das molas rangendo enquanto Edward se levantava.

Uma fraca luz azul atravessava a janela e eu pisquei para a escuridão, tentando dar forma aos objetos próximos –a porta, minha cômoda, a silhueta dele desaparecendo através da porta do banheiro.

Sem ligar a luz, escutei a água começar a cair, a porta do chuveiro abrindo e fechando novamente. Considerei me juntar a ele, mas parecia incapaz de me mover: meus músculos pareciam de borracha, meu corpo estava pesado e preso na cama. Tinha uma dor profunda e estranha entre as minhas pernas e me estiquei, apertando minhas coxas juntas para senti-las novamente. Para lembrar. Agora o meu quarto cheirava a sexo e a Edward e podia me sentir embriagada dele, com a sua proximidade, e com o fato de saber que grande parte da sua pele nua estava do outro lado da parede. Braços, pernas e um abdômen como granito. Qual foi exatamente o protocolo aqui? Eu era sortuda o suficiente para que ele voltasse e nós fizéssemos tudo mais uma vez? Era assim que isso funcionava?

Meus pensamentos foram para Tania e Vitória e eu me perguntava se a noite passada foi como todas as outras noites em que ele passou com várias outras mulheres. Se ele as segurava da mesma maneira, fazia os mesmo sons, fazia as mesmas promessas de que iria fazê-las se sentir bem. Edward não ficava comigo todas as noites, mas uma boa parte delas. Quando as via? Uma parte de mim queria perguntar, assim poderia saber especificamente como nosso relacionamento estava na vida dele. Mas uma grande parte de mim não queria realmente saber.

Passei minha mão através do meu cabelo emaranhado e pensei na noite passada; em Jacob e nosso encontro desastroso, em Edward , e em como eu me senti ao descobrir que ele estava do lado de fora do meu apartamento. Preocupado. Esperando. Querendo. Nas coisas que nós fizemos e em como ele me fez sentir. Eu nunca soube que sexo poderia ser assim; duro e suave ao mesmo tempo e alternando entre os dois pelo que parecia ser a _eternidade_. Foi selvagem; suas mãos e dentes me deixaram deliciosamente machucada, e houve momentos em que pensei que poderia quebrar em um milhão de pedaços se não pudesse levá–lo ainda mais profundamente dentro de mim.

O rangido familiar da torneira soou sobre o pulverizador e virei minha cabeça em direção à porta. A água foi diminuindo lentamente antes de o chuveiro silenciar e escutei ele sair, puxar uma toalha da prateleira na parede e se secar. Não conseguia desviar meu olhar enquanto ele caminhava para fora do banheiro, seu corpo nu se movendo através do luar. Sentando, eu me arrastei até a borda da cama. Ele parou na minha frente, seu pênis crescendo enquanto eu olhava.

Edward estendeu a mão, correndo os dedos suavemente através do meu cabelo emaranhado antes de desenhar uma linha pela lateral do meu rosto e, finalmente, tocar meus lábios com a ponta do seu dedo. Ele não se abaixou para me olhar nos olhos. Era como se soubesse que eu o estava observando. Como se _quisesse _que eu o observasse.

Juro que podia escutar meu próprio coração batendo em meus ouvidos. Queria tocá-lo. Queria, mais do que tudo, _prová-lo._

"Parece que você quer colocar sua boca em mim." Ele disse, sua voz grossa e rouca.

Engolindo com dificuldade, concordei. "Quero ver que gosto você tem."

Ele deslizou a mão pelo seu pau e deu um passo para frente, varrendo a cabeça do seu pau pelos meus lábios, me pintando com a umidade de lá.

Quando minha língua saiu para provar _seu _gosto –ele deixou escapar um leve gemido, deixando sua mão deslizar para cima e para baixo da base enquanto eu colocava minha boca ao redor da ponta, lambendo um pouco.

"Sim." Ele sussurrou. "Isso é tão..._tão _bom."

Não sei o que estava esperando, mas não esperava por isso, ficar tão excitada pelo ato em si, ou pela capacidade de ser a pessoa que fez esse homem maravilhoso enlouquecer. Suas mãos se moveram pelo meu cabelo e fechei meus olhos. Sua respiração estava irregular enquanto eu movia minha boca mais e mais sobre ele. Finalmente o escutei engolir e então suspirar com uma inspiração trêmula.

"Pare, pare." Ele disse, e deu um passo para trás. Parecia que tinha corrido uma maratona. "Você não tem ideia do quanto eu amo deixar você brincar comigo dessa maneira, sua língua, e porra, esses lábios, Bella." Seu polegar acariciou meu queixo. "Mas quero ser cuidadoso na primeira vez em que você me tomar na sua boca, e nesse momento me sinto muito selvagem, e porra, muito ganancioso."

Sabia exatamente como ele se sentia. Meu corpo zumbia, meu pulso martelava no meu pescoço e apertei minhas coxas juntas novamente, sentindo a doce e impaciente dor crescer a cada segundo.

Ele se abaixou, me beijou e sussurrou. "Vire de lado, Ameixinha. Eu quero te foder de bruços."

Podia apenas concordar, me movendo para deitar sobre meu estômago, minha mente muito entorpecida até mesmo para dar uma resposta. A cama afundou e o senti atrás de mim, se posicionando entre minhas pernas abertas. Sua mão se movendo ao longo das minhas costas, sobre minha bunda. Ele apertou meu quadril, as pontas dos dedos queimando minha pele enquanto me colocava de joelhos e mais para baixo da cama, próximo de onde queria. Podia sentir o quanto estava molhada, sentia nos seus dedos enquanto os movia contra mim, nas minhas coxas. Meu coração martelava no meu peito e tentei ignorar tudo menos o calor do seu corpo, os seus lábios e cabelos roçando ao longo das minhas costas.

Sempre entendi porque as mulheres queriam Edward em primeiro lugar. Ele não era lindo da mesma maneira que Jasper era, e não era carinhoso como Emmett. Era intenso e imperfeito, misterioso e _conhecedor_. A impressão que se tinha era que ao olhar para uma mulher, no mesmo instante podia ler todas as necessidades dela.

Mas agora eu sabia por que as mulheres verdadeiramente perdiam a cabeça por ele. Porque no fim, ele _realmente _sabia todas as necessidades que uma mulher tinha. Que eu tinha. Ele me arruinou para qualquer outro homem, mesmo antes do primeiro toque. E quando se inclinou por trás de mim arrastando os lábios através da minha orelha –não era um beijo, não exatamente –e perguntou, "Você acha que vai gritar quando gozar dessa vez também?" –eu estava _perdida_.

Estendeu a mão sobre mim, puxando um preservativo da pilha ao lado da cama. Escutei a embalagem rasgando, o som dela enquanto rolava pelo seu pênis. Ainda podia lembrar como parecia, aquele fino pedaço de borracha esticado e incrivelmente apertado ao redor do seu pênis. Queria que ele fosse mais rápido. Precisava que fosse mais rápido e me fodesse, fizesse essa dor ir embora.

"Eu posso ir mais fundo desse jeito." Disse, se inclinando para beijar minhas costas novamente. "Mas me diga se eu machucar você, ok?"

Assentindo freneticamente, me empurrei de volta para suas mãos, querendo que acabasse logo com essa fome desesperada dentro de mim.

A palma da sua mão estava surpreendentemente fria e engasguei de surpresa quando a pressionou contra as minhas costas, me equilibrando. Eu estava tremendo? No escuro, podia ver minha mão contra a gritante cor branca do lençol, podia ver o tecido torcido no meu aperto, assim como cada parte de mim. "Apenas sinta". Falou como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos, sua voz tão profunda que era mais uma vibração do que um som. "Eu apenas quero te ter agora mesmo, ok?"

Senti os firmes músculos da sua perna se movendo entre as minhas, a ponta do seu pênis enquanto se posicionava. Com todos os ângulos da nossa pele se tocando, arqueei para trás, levantando minha bunda para mudar o ângulo e esperando que dessa vez, _dessa vez_, pudesse deslizar para dentro.

Senti sua boca ao longo do meu ombro, pelas minhas costas e ao redor das minhas costelas. Ainda era cedo, ainda estava frio no meu quarto e tremi quando o ar pousou na pele que ele tinha terminado de beijar, provar, arranhado com seus dentes.

E quando sussurrou novamente contra meu ouvido o quanto eu estava maravilhosa desse ponto de vista, o quanto precisava de mim, parecia que meu coração iria explodir nas minhas costelas. Era tão diferente desse jeito, quando estava atrás de mim, fora de vista. Eu não podia confiar nas suas expressões e na garantia do seu olhar firme no meu rosto. Eu tinha que fechar meus olhos e prestar atenção em suas mãos, em como elas se balançavam, como estavam rígidas quando a deslizou no meu clitóris. Escutei sua respiração irregular e os pequenos gemidos, pressionada contra ele e senti meu peito se revirar de prazer quando o contato entre suas coxas e minha bunda o fizeram gemer.

Ele era tão grosso, tão _duro_, e minha respiração ficou presa quando foi para trás para que pudesse se posicionar contra minha pele sensível, e –_finalmente_–lentamente deslizou cada centímetro dentro de mim.

"_Oh." _Falei, um som que parecia ter sido arrancado da minha garganta porque era a única palavra que podia pensar.

_Oh _eu não sabia que podia sentir algo assim.

_Oh _dói, mas de uma maneira deliciosa.

_Oh _por favor, não pare nunca. Mais. Mais.

Como se tivesse dito essas palavras em voz alta, Edward assentiu contra minha pele, movendo-se mais lentamente e mais profundo. Nós tínhamos apenas começado, mas já era muito bom, muito perfeito. Eu o senti lá no fundo, tão perto que o lugar em que estava me trouxe ao limite de uma pequena explosão.

"Tudo bem?" Ele perguntou e assenti, sobrecarregada. Ele começou a se mover, pequenas estocadas nos seus quadris que me empurravam mais para cima no colchão, me empurrando perto daquele ponto onde tudo dentro de mim ameaçava despedaçar. "Porra, olhe para você."

Senti sua mão no meu ombro e então no meu cabelo, seus dedos envolvendo minhas costas, me mantendo aonde ele queria. "Abra mais as suas pernas." Ele gemeu. "Se apoie sobre os seus cotovelos."

Imediatamente fiz o que disse, gritando com a profundidade da posição. Calor se estabeleceu no meu estômago e entre minhas pernas com a ideia dele usando meu corpo para gozar. Eu tinha certeza que nunca tinha me sentido mais sexy em toda a minha vida.

"Sabia que seria assim." Ele falou e eu não podia ao menos compreender suas palavras. Senti-me como se tivesse entrado em colapso e deslizei meus braços para baixo e longe, o rosto pressionado no travesseiro e minha bunda no ar enquanto continuava a me foder. O tecido era frio contra minha bochecha e fechei meus olhos, minha língua deslizando para molhar os meus lábios enquanto escutava o som dos nossos corpos se movimentando juntos, sua respiração irregular. Ele era tão bom, que endireitei meus braços sobre minha cabeça, a ponta dos meus dedos roçando ao longo da cabeceira da cama e meu corpo esticado completamente por baixo dele e senti como se minha cabeça tivesse sido suavemente atingida. Como se pudesse partir ao meio quando finalmente gozasse.

Seu cabelo úmido fazia cócegas ao longo das minhas costas e imaginei como ele estaria: pairando acima de mim, braços apoiando seu peso enquanto se inclinava sobre meu corpo trêmulo, empurrando em mim de novo e de novo, a cama balançando embaixo de nós.

Lembrei quando costumava me esconder embaixo dos meus cobertores e imaginava exatamente isso, hesitante e inexperiente me tocando até gozar. Era a mesma coisa –cada pedaço tão sujo e proibido, mas bem melhor agora, melhor do que em todas as fantasias e todos meus doces sonhos juntos.

"Diga-me o que quer, Ameixinha." Ele conseguiu falar com a voz tão rouca que era quase inaudível.

"Mais." Escutei-me falar. "Vá _mais fundo._"

"Se toque." Ele murmurou. "Eu não vou sem você."

Deslizei minha mão entre o colchão emeu corpo suado e encontrei meu clitóris, macio e inchado. Ele estava tão perto de mim, o suficiente para que sentisse o calor que exalava da sua pele. Podia sentir cada tremor de músculo, o modo como sua respiração se alterava e seus gemidos ficavam mais altos enquanto ele mudava a posição dos seus quadris, indo tão fundo que minha coluna se arqueou acentuadamente, involuntariamente.

"Porra, _goza _para mim, Bella." Ele disse, seus quadris acelerando.

Levou apenas um momento, mais alguns círculos dos meus dedos, e eu estava gozando, sufocando os sons que ficaram presos na minha garganta e foram engolidos por uma onda que me bateu tão forte que jurei que meus ossos estavam vibrando.

Um ruído branco encheu os meus ouvidos, mas senti sua pele batendo contra a minha e a maneira como se enrijeceu atrás de mim, seus músculos ficando tensos antes dele gemer, baixo e por muito tempo no meu pescoço.

Estava exausta; membros leves e articulações parecendo que estavam prestes a arrebentar pelas costuras. Minha pele estava brilhando com o calor e eu estava tão cansada que não conseguia abrir meus olhos. Senti Edward pegar a base do preservativo, segurando-o com firmeza antes de retirar. Houve um barulho antes que saísse da cama e fosse em direção ao banheiro, e então o som de água novamente.

Quando o colchão afundou e o calor dele voltou, eu estava quase inconsciente.

Abri meus olhos com o cheiro de café, o som da lava-louças abrindo e o barulho das louças. Pisquei para o teto, os momentos finais antes de dormir deslizando do meu cérebro enquanto a realidade da noite passada me batia.

_Ele ainda está aqui_, foi meu primeiro pensamento, seguido de _O que diabos vai acontecer agora?_

A noite passada aconteceu facilmente; desliguei o meu cérebro e fiz o que era bom, o que eu queria. O que queria era _ele _e de alguma forma, ele me queria também. Mas agora, com o sol brilhando através das janelas e o mundo acordado e respirando do lado de fora, estava cheia de incertezas, incerta dos nossos limites e de onde nós estávamos.

Meu corpo estava rígido, dolorido nos lugares mais aleatórios. Eu me sentia como se tivesse feito mil abdominais. Minhas coxas e meus ombros ardiam. Minhas costas estavam duras. E entre as pernas estava sensível e latejando, como se Edward tivesse estado dentro de mim por horas e horas na escuridão da noite.

Imagine isso.

Eu me obriguei a sair da cama, andando na ponta dos pés até o banheiro, e cuidadosamente fechando a porta, assobiando para a forma como a trava parecia fechar alto demais.

Não queria que as coisas ficassem estranhas entre nós, ou arruinar a amizade que nós sempre tivemos. Não sabia o que faria se perdesse isso.

Então com meus dentes escovados e os cabelos alisados, coloquei um short e uma camiseta e fui em direção à cozinha, com a intenção de deixá-lo saber que eu poderia fazer isso e que as coisas não tinham que mudar.

Ele estava em pé em frente ao fogão em nada mais que boxers pretas, de costas para mim, virando o que parecia ser panquecas.

"Bom dia." Falei atravessando o ambiente e fazendo um caminho mais curto direto para a cafeteira.

"Bom dia." Ele respondeu sorrindo para mim. Se inclinou e torceu o tecido da minha camisa em suas mãos, usando–a para me puxar em direção a ele para um rápido beijo nos lábios. Ignorei a pequena vibração feminina no meu estômago e peguei uma caneca, com cuidado para manter um longo trecho do balcão entre nós.

Minha mãe tinha preparado o café da manhã para nós todo domingo que passamos de férias nessa cozinha, e insistiu que o lugar fosse grande o suficiente para acomodar toda a família –cada vez maior. O espaço era o dobro de tamanho de qualquer outro no prédio, com brilhantes armários cerejas e piso frio. Grandes janelas que davam para a Rua 101 ocupavam uma parede; um grande balcão com bancos suficientes para todos nós enchia a outra parede. A grande extensão de mármore do balcão sempre foi muito grande para o apartamento, e um desperdício de espaço agora que era só eu morando nessa casa. Mas com as lembranças da noite passada rodando na minha cabeça, e com tanta perfeição da sua pele nua em exposição, me sentia como se estivesse em uma caixa de sapato, como se as paredes estivessem se fechando e me empurrando cada vez mais na direção desse homem estranho e sexy. Definitivamente precisava de um pouco de ar.

"Há quanto tempo você esta acordado?" Perguntei.

Ele encolheu os ombros, os músculos dos ombros e costas se flexionando com o movimento. Podia ver a ponta da tatuagem que tinha nas costelas. "Tem um tempo."

Olhei para o relógio. Era cedo; muito cedo para estar acordado em um domingo sem nenhum plano, especialmente depois da noite que tivemos. "Não conseguiu dormir?"

Ele virou outra panqueca, colocando outras duas em um prato. "Algo assim."

Coloquei meu café, olhos fixos no líquido escuro que enchia a caneca, o vapor distorcido através de um feixe de luz solar. O balcão estava arrumado com jogo americano e um prato para cada um de nós, copos de suco de laranja em cada lado. Tive um lampejo de Edward com uma de suas _ficantes _e não pude evitar imaginar se isso era parte de uma rotina bem aperfeiçoada: fazer para suas garotas o café da manhã antes de deixá-las nos seus apartamentos vazios com pernas bambas e sorrisos estúpidos.

Balançando um pouco a cabeça, substitui a jarra e endireitei meus ombros. "Estou feliz que você ainda está aqui." Falei.

Ele sorriu, e raspou o último pedaço de massa da tigela. "Que bom."

Nós ficamos em um silêncio confortável enquanto eu colocava açúcar e creme e então me movi com meu café para um banco do outro lado do balcão. "Eu quero dizer, teria me sentido ridícula se já tivesse saído. Assim é mais fácil."

Ele virou a última panqueca e falou por cima do seu ombro. "Mais fácil?"

"Menos estranho." Disse encolhendo os ombros. Sabia que tinha que manter isso casual, para evitar tornar um _problema _entre nós. Não queria que ele pensasse que eu não poderia lidar com isso.

"Não tenho certeza se estou te entendendo, Bella."

"É mais fácil fazer isso agora, a parte estranha do _eu já vi você nu_, ao invés de mais tarde, quando nós estivermos tentando lembrar como interagimos vestindo nossas roupas."

Eu o vi parar, olhando para a frigideira vazia, obviamente confuso. Ele não assentiu ou riu, não me agradeceu por ter falado isso antes que tivesse que falar. E agora era eu quem estava claramente confusa.

"Você não pensa muito bem ao meu respeito não é?" Ele disse, finalmente virando-se para me encarar.

"Por favor. Você sabe que penso que você praticamente caminha sobre as águas. Só não quero você surtando ou pensando que espero que você mude alguma coisa."

"_Eu não _estou surtando."

"Estou apenas falando que sei que a noite passada teve significados diferentes para cada um de nós."

Ele juntou as sobrancelhas. "E o que significou para você?"

"Incrível? Um lembrete que apesar de ter falhado miseravelmente com Jacob,posso me divertir com um homem. Posso deixar para lá e desfrutar, sei que provavelmente não vai mudar quem você é, mas senti uma pequena mudança em mim. Então, muito obrigada."

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram. "E exatamente quem você pensa que eu sou?"

Andei até ele e me estiquei para beijar seu queixo. Seu celular tocou, onde estava no balcão, o nome Tania brilhando na tela. Então _isso _respondia _essa _pergunta. Respirei profundamente, me dando um momento para alinhar todas as peças na minha cabeça.

E então sorri, balançando a cabeça para o celular que continuava a vibrar no balcão. "Um homem que é bom na cama por alguma razão."

Ele franziu a testa, pegando o telefone para desliga-lo. "Bella." Falou, me puxando de volta para sua direção. Deu um longo beijo na minha têmpora. "Noite passada..."

Suspirei com a facilidade na qual a gente se entendia, e em como meu nome saía perfeitamente da sua boca. "Você não tem que explicar Edward . Desculpe se deixei as coisas estranhas agora."

"Não, eu ..."

Pressionei dois dedos nos seus lábios, fazendo uma careta. "Deus, você deve odiar o processo do pós-sexo e não preciso disso, juro. Posso lidar com tudo isso."

Seus olhos observavam atentamente meu rosto e me perguntei o que ele estava procurando. Será que não acredita em mim? Estendi minha mão para seu queixo e o beijei suavemente, sentindo a tensão sair do seu corpo.

Suas mãos descansaram sobre o meu quadril. "Estou feliz que está bem com isso." Ele finalmente disse.

"Estou, prometo. Sem esquisitices."

"Sem esquisitices." Ele repetiu.


	13. Capítulo XII

Capítulo XII

A única razão pela qual eu perdia uma corrida era se estivesse mortalmente doente ou em um avião indo para algum lugar. Então segunda pela manhã, me odiei um pouco por desligar o alarme e voltar para o meu travesseiro. Simplesmente não tinha nenhum interesse em ver Bella.

Mas, assim que tive esse pensamento, tive que considerar o quão preciso era. Eu não queria ver Bells, pulando e conversando como se ela não tivesse me despedaçado duas noites atrás com seu corpo e palavras e suas necessidades em forma de Bella. E sabia que se Bells aparecesse esta manhã, agindo como se sábado a noite nunca tivesse acontecido, iria me machucar um pouco.

Fui criado por uma mãe solteira e com duas irmãs mais velhas, o que não me deu nenhuma chance a não ser entender as mulheres, conhecer as mulheres, amar as mulheres. Em um dos dois relacionamentos sérios que tive na minha vida, conversei com minha namorada sobre o fato de eu me sentir tão bem ao redor das mulheres, fez com que ao atingir a puberdade, terminasse querendo fazer sexo com toda garota que conhecia. Acho que essa namorada estava sutilmente tentando me dizer que eu manipulava as mulheres fingindo que as escutava. Não sondei muito sobre esse assunto; nós terminamos logo depois disso.

Mas qualquer que fosse meu conforto com o sexo oposto, não parecia me ajudar em nada com Bella. Ela parecia ser uma criatura diferente, uma espécie distinta. Ela jogou toda a minha experiência pela janela.

De alguma forma, quando voltei a dormir, comecei a sonhar que estava transando com ela em uma pilha gigante de equipamentos esportivos. O bastão para jogar lacrosse estava enterrado nas minhas costas, mas não me importava. Simplesmente a assistia se movimentando em cima de mim, olhos claros e presos aos meus, suas mãos movendo para cima e ao redor do meu peito.

Meu telefone vibrou embaixo de mim, grudando na minha coluna, e acordei com um sobressalto. Olhando para o meu relógio, percebi que tinha dormido demais, já era quase oito e meia. Atendi sem olhar, presumindo que era Emmett perguntando onde diabos eu estava para a nossa reunião de Segunda-feira pela manhã.

"Sim, cara. Estarei aí em uma hora."

"Edward ?"

Merda. "Oh, oi." Meu coração apertou com tanta força nas minhas costelas que gemi, colocando a mão sobre a minha boca para sufocá-lo.

"Você ainda estava dormindo?" Bella perguntou. Ela parecia que estava sem ar.

"Estava sim."

Ela parou e o vento do outro lado bateu através da linha telefônica. Ela estava do lado de fora e sem fôlego. Tinha ido correr sem mim. "Desculpa por acordá-lo."

Fechei meus olhos, pressionando o punho sobre minha testa. "Não se preocupe com isso."

Ficou calada por longos segundos, dolorosos segundos e nesse tempo nós tivemos diversas e diferentes conversas na minha cabeça onde ela me falava que eu estava sendo um imbecil. Outra onde ela se desculpava por ter deduzido que eu poderia ser tão arrogante sobre a noite intensa que nós tivemos. Outra onde ela tagarelava sobre nada em particular, bem no estilo Bells. E uma onde me perguntava se poderia vir até a minha casa.

"Eu vim correr." Ela falou. "Pensei que você já tinha começado e talvez eu o encontrasse no caminho."

"Você pensou que eu tinha começado sem você?" Perguntei sorrindo. "Isso seria grosseiro."

Não respondeu e percebi muito tarde o que tinha feito –não ter aparecido e nem ao menos ter me preocupado em ligar avisando –isso era muito ruim.

"Que merda Bells, me desculpa."

Ela respirou fundo. "Então eu sou Bells hoje. Interessante."

"Sim." Murmurei e então me odiei imediatamente. "Não. Porra, eu não sei quem é você essa manhã." Chutei meus lençóis, desejando que a porra do meu atordoado cérebro acordasse imediatamente. "É que bagunça minha cabeça te chamar de Bella."

_Me faz pensar que você é minha, mas não mencionei isso._

Rindo bruscamente, ela começou a caminhar novamente, o vento batendo ainda mais alto no receptor. "Supere a sua angústia masculina Edward . Nós transamos. Você deveria fazer esse tipo de coisa melhor do que ninguém. Não estou pedindo a chave do seu apartamento." Ela parou, e meu coração caiu para o meu estômago quando entendi o que minha distância estava significando para ela. Ela presumiu que a estava evitando. Abri minha boca para explicar, mas as palavras dela vieram mais rápidas: "Eu não estou nem ao menos pedindo para que se repita, seu idiota egocêntrico."

E com isso, desligou.

Pedi para que mudássemos nosso almoço regular em grupo das terças para segunda, baseado no fato que havia perdido minhas bolas e minha mente; e ninguém discutiu. Parecia que eu tinha atingido um nível de mal de amor que me fez ficar um merda e muito menos divertido para os meus amigos.

Nós nos encontramos no Le Bernardin, pedimos o que quer que sempre pedíssemos e a vida parecia seguir como sempre seguiu nos últimos nove meses. Emmett beijou Rose até que ela o empurrasse. Jasper e Alice fingiam que se odiavam em relação à salada que ela insistiu que eles dividissem para o almoço, em alguma forma confusa de preliminares. A única coisa que parecia diferente foi o fato de que tomei meu drink em menos de cinco minutos e então vi que o nosso garçom de sempre ergueu uma sobrancelha quando pedi outro.

"Acho que sou Tania." Falei assim que o garçom saiu. Quando todos pararam de falar ao mesmo tempo, percebi que meus amigos estavam falando sobre qualquer merda enquanto meu cérebro praticamente derretia ao lado deles.

"Com Bella?" Esclareci, procurando em cada um de seus rostos por algum sinal de compreensão. "_Eu sou Tania_. Sou o único a falar que tudo bem só transar por aí, mas não me sinto assim. Sou o único a falar que tudo bem transar nas terças feiras ímpares do mês só para que possa ficar com ela. E ela é a que diz, 'Oh, eu não preciso ficar com você de novo'".

Eu me assustei quando a palma da mão de Alice segurou meu rosto. "Espere ai, Edward . Você está transando com ela?"

Eu me sentei em linha reta, olhos arregalados e na defensiva. "Ela tem vinte e quatro anos, não treze, Alice. Qual é o _problema_?"

"Eu não me importo que esteja transando com ela –me importo como fato de vocês terem transado e ela não ter ligado para nenhuma de nós imediatamente. Quando isso aconteceu?"

"Sábado. Dois dias atrás; relaxa." Murmurei.

Ela recostou-se na cadeira, sua expressão se suavizando um pouco.

Relaxando, peguei meu novo drink quase ao mesmo tempo em que o garçom o colocou na minha frente. Mas Emmett foi mais rápido, o tirando do meu alcance antes que eu pudesse pegar. "Nós temos uma reunião essa tarde com Albert Samuelson e preciso de você afiado."

Balancei a cabeça me inclinando para esfregar meus olhos. "Odeio todos vocês."

"Por estarmos certos?" Jasper supôs corretamente.

Eu o ignorei.

"Você realmente já terminou as coisas com Tania e Vitória?" Rose gentilmente perguntou.

_Porra. Isso De novo._

Balancei minha cabeça. "Por que deveria? Não tem nada acontecendo com Bella."

"Exceto que você tem _sentimentos _por ela." Rose pressionou, juntando as sobrancelhas. Odiava sua desaprovação. De todos os meus amigos, Rose era a única que dava sermão somente quando eu realmente merecia.

"Acabei de perceber e por que criar mais drama agora?" Raciocinei sem muita convicção.

"Bella realmente disse que não quer mais nada com você?" Alice perguntou.

"Ficou bastante evidente na maneira como agiu no domingo pela manhã."

Já balançando a cabeça, Emmett acrescentou, "Odeio falar o óbvio cara, mas por que não teve _a _conversa 'Edward Cullen' com ela? Você não está conseguindo provar o ponto de longanimidade que sempre atira na gente quando se refere aos seus relacionamentos: que é sempre melhor discutir as coisas de frente do que deixar perguntas?"

"Porque..." Expliquei. "É fácil ter esse tipo de conversa quando você sabe o que quer e o que não quer."

"Então, o que você sabe?" Emmett perguntou, se inclinando para o lado para que o garçom pudesse colocar a comida na sua frente.

"Eu sei que não quero Bella transando com mais ninguém." Resmunguei.

"Bem." Jasper começou fazendo uma leve careta. "E se te dissesse que vi Tania claramente de amassos com outra pessoa noite passada?"

Alivio me inundou. "Você viu?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não. Mas sua reação com certeza está dizendo. Resolva essa situação com Bella. Termine essa merda com Tania." Pegando seu garfo, ele disse. "E agora cale a boca para que nós possamos comer."

Estava de pé as cinco e quinze na manhã seguinte, esperando do lado de fora do prédio de Bella. Sabia que agora ela gostava de correr e não perderia um dia. Precisava consertar as coisas com ela... só não sabia como fazê-lo ainda.

Ela parou de uma vez ao me ver, arregalando os olhos antes de colocar uma máscara de quem aparentava estar calma e que minha presença não a tinha afetado. "Oh, Oi Edward ."

"Bom dia."

Ela começou a caminhar por mim, olhos para frente. Seu ombro bateu no meu assim que passou, e podia apostar que pelo jeito que estremeceu, não tinha sido intencional.

"Espere." Falei, e ela parou, mas não se virou. "Bella."

Ela suspirou. "E hoje é Bella novamente."

Caminhei até onde estava parada, me virando para encará-la e colocando minhas mãos nos seus ombros. Não me passou despercebido o jeito como estremeceu levemente. Foi a raiva ou a mesma emoção no contato que senti? "_Sempre _tem sido Bella."

Seus olhos escureceram. "Não era ontem."

"Ontem ferrei com tudo, ok? Desculpa por não ter aparecido para nossa corrida, e me desculpa por ter soado como um idiota."

Ela me observou, com olhos cautelosos. "Um idiota _épico._"

"Eu sei que sou aquele que deveria saber o que está fazendo aqui, mas confesso que a noite de sábado foi diferente para mim." Seu olhar suavizou e os ombros relaxaram. Continuei, com uma voz mais calma, "Foi intenso, ok? E sei que isso pode parecer loucura, mas fiquei um pouco surpreso quando você foi tão casual sobre isso no dia seguinte."

Soltei seus ombros, dando um passo para trás para lhe dar espaço.

Ela olhou para mim como se tivesse brotado a cabeça de um lagarto da minha testa. "Como eu deveria estar? Estranha? Zangada? Apaixonada?" Balançando a cabeça, falou. "Não sei o que exatamente fiz de errado. Pensei que tivesse lidado com tudo isso muito bem. Pensei que tinha agido como você teria me dito para agir se tivesse feito sexo com outra pessoa." Ela corou ardentemente, e tive que colocar minhas mãos nos bolsos do moletom para mantê-las para mim mesmo.

Respirei profundamente. Esse era o momento em que poderia contar a ela, _eu sinto por você coisas que nunca senti antes_. _Venho lutando com eles desde o primeiro segundo que te vi, semanas atrás. Não sei o que esses sentimentos significam, mas quero descobrir._

Mas não estava pronto para isso. Olhei para o céu. Estava perdido e não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo. Pelo o que sabia, isso era nada mais do eu teria sentido se estivesse transando com alguém cuja família conhecia desde sempre; uma proteção, um desejo de tomar cuidado com os sentimentos de ambos. Precisava de mais tempo para entender as coisas.

"Eu conheço sua família há tanto tempo." Falei me virando para ela. "Não é o mesmo que sair com qualquer pessoa, não importa o quanto nós queremos que as coisas sejam casuais. Você é mais para mim do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu queira apenas sexo e..." corri minha mão pelo meu rosto. "Estou apenas tentando ser cuidadoso, ok?"

Queria me dar um soco. Estava estragando tudo. Tudo o que disse era verdade, mas uma frágil meia-verdade. Não era apenas porque a conhecia há tantos anos. Era por querer conhecê-la, dessa maneira, por muitos anos mais.

Ela fechou os olhos por um instante, e quando os abriu, estava olhando para o lado, para um ponto desconhecido à distância. "Ok." Murmurou.

"Ok?"

Finalmente ela olhou para mim e sorriu. "Sim." Inclinando sua cabeça em sinal de que deveríamos começar nossa corrida, se virou e logo nossos pés estavam batendo no asfalto em um ritmo fácil e estável, mas eu não tinha ideia da conclusão em que tínhamos chegado.

Estava um dia lindo, pela primeira vez em meses, e mesmo ainda estando abaixo dos 4º C, parecia primavera. O céu estava limpo, sem nuvens ou sombras cinzentas, apenas claro, ensolarado e com um ar puro. Apenas três quarteirões depois da casa de Bella, eu já estava aquecido, e lentamente comecei atirar meu casaco térmico de mangas longas por cima da cabeça, prendendo-o na parte de trás da minha calça de corrida.

Escutei o som de um dedo batendo no chão e antes que percebesse o que estava acontecendo, Bella estava esparramada na calçada, o vento batendo nela em uma forte rajada.

"Caramba, você está bem?" Perguntei, ajoelhando-me ao seu lado e a ajudando a se sentar.

Vários segundos se passaram antes que ela pudesse respirar e quando o fez, soou forte e desesperado. Odiei essa sensação mais do que qualquer outra coisa, ficando sem ar nos meus pulmões. Ela tropeçou em uma grande rachadura na calçada, caindo duramente com os braços pressionados nas costelas. Sua calça estava rasgada em um joelho e estava segurando o tornozelo.

"Aiiiiiii." Ela gemeu, balançando o corpo.

"Merda." Murmurei, segurando-a por trás dos joelhos e ao redor da cintura, pegando-a. "Vamos levá-la para casa e colocar gelo nisso."

"Estou bem." Conseguiu falar, lutando para me impedir de levantá-la.

"Bella."

Golpeando minhas mãos, ela implorou. "Não me carregue Edward , vai quebrar seus braços."

Ri. "Dificilmente. Você não é pesada e são apenas três quarteirões."

Ela se rendeu, envolvendo os braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

"O que aconteceu?"

Bella estava quieta, e quando abaixei minha cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos, ela riu. "Você tirou sua camisa."

Confuso, murmurei. "Eu tinha outra camisa por baixo sua boba."

"Não, eu quero dizer, as tatuagens." Ela deu de ombros. "Tem feito frio. Eu só as tinha visto algumas vezes, mas vi muitas delas no sábado, e isso me fez pensar...Olhei agora..."

"E caiu?" Perguntei, rindo apesar do meu melhor julgamento.

Gemendo, ela sussurrou, "Sim. Cala a boca."

"Bem, pode olhar para elas enquanto eu carrego você." Falei para ela. "E fique a vontade para mordiscar minhas orelhas enquanto caminhamos." Sussurrei sorrindo. "Você sabe que gosto das suas mordidas."

Ela riu, mas não por muito tempo, e assim que me toquei do que tinha dito, a tensão se transformou em algo pesado entre nós. Me movi para a calçada do seu apartamento e a cada silencioso passo, a monstruosa tensão crescia entre nós. Não era falada, certo, mas estava no jeito em que eu casualmente me referi em ela saber o que eu gostava na cama, a realidade do lugar para onde estávamos indo –seu apartamento, onde tínhamos transado toda a noite de sábado.

Procurava dentro da minha cabeça por alguma coisa para falar, mas as únicas palavras que borbulhavam eram sobre nós, sobre aquela noite, ou ela ou meu próprio cérebro fodido. Eu a coloquei no chão quando chegamos ao elevador e tive que apertar o botão para chamá-lo. Ele chegou com um barulho suave e ajudei Bella a entrar.

As portas se fecharam, apertei o botão para o vigésimo terceiro andar e o elevador estremeceu com o início da subida. Bella ficou no mesmo canto em que tinha estado da última vez em que estivemos aqui juntos.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei em voz baixa.

Ela assentiu, e tudo o que tínhamos dito bem aqui, duas noites atrás encheu o elevador como fumaça subindo do chão. _Você em cima de mim. Faz isso até que eu goze._

"Você pode mover seu tornozelo?" Perguntei sem pensar, meu peito apertado com a vontade que estava de me aproximar dela, de beijá-la.

Ela assentiu novamente, olhos presos aos meus. "Está dolorido, mas acho que está tudo bem."

"Ainda assim." Sussurrei. "Devemos colocar gelo nele."

"Ok."

As engrenagens do elevador rangeram; algo abaixo de nós, no poço do elevador deslizou para algum lugar com um barulho alto.

_Você se inclina sobre mim no sofá, se masturbando e goza no meu peito_.

Lambi meus lábios, finalmente deixando meus olhos se moverem para sua boca, minha mente divagando na memória de como me senti ao beijá-la. O eco das suas palavras era alto o suficiente na minha cabeça e era tão bom quanto escutá-la dizendo em voz alta: _sexo em todas as partes no meu corpo. Como você gosta que eu te morda, e como é bom fazê-lo._

Eu me aproximei, pensando se ela lembrava que tinha dito, _Nós estamos transando e eu vou fazer tudo o que você quiser e isso não é bom só para __mim, é bom para você também. _E se lembrasse, me perguntava se ela podia ver nos meus olhos que tinha sido bom, tão bom para mim, que estava me fazendo querer ajoelhar-me aos pés dela agora mesmo.

Nós chegamos ao seu andar e cedi quando ela insistiu em mancar pelo corredor, precisando quebrar a tensão de alguma forma. Dentro do apartamento, peguei um saco de ervilhas congeladas e a guiei até o banheiro, fazendo-a se sentar no assento do vaso sanitário enquanto procurava embaixo da pia por um Bactine® ou outro tipo de antisséptico. Tive que me conformar com água e água oxigenada.

Sua calça estava rasgada apenas em um joelho, mas o outro estava desgastado o suficiente para me dizer que os dois joelhos estavam provavelmente bem machucados. Enrolei cada perna da calça ignorando a forma como ela deu um tapa nas minhas mãos ao ver os ligeiros pelos nas suas pernas.

"Eu não sabia que você iria tocar nas minhas pernas hoje." Ela disse, rindo um pouco.

"Ah, para."

Enxugando os cortes com um algodão molhado, fiquei aliviado ao ver que não estavam tão ruins. Estavam sangrando, mas nada que não curasse em poucos dias, e sem precisar de pontos.

Finalmente, ela olhou para baixo, endireitando uma perna enquanto eu limpava a outra. "Parece que eu estava andando por aí de joelhos. Sou um desastre."

Peguei algumas bolas de algodão limpas e enxuguei os cortes com água oxigenada, tentando –mas falhando –em esconder meu sorriso.

Ela se inclinou para ter uma visão melhor do meu rosto. "Você é um pervertido, sorrindo para os meus joelhos arranhados."

"_Você _é uma pervertida por saber por que estou sorrindo."

"Você gosta da ideia dos meus joelhos ficarem arranhados?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso cada vez maior.

"Sinto muito." Falei, sacudindo minha cabeça com uma absoluta falta de sinceridade. "Eu _realmente _sinto muito."

Seu sorriso desapareceu lentamente e ela correu um dedo sobre meu queixo, estudando uma pequena cicatriz lá. "Como você conseguiu isso?"

"Aconteceu na faculdade. Uma mulher estava me dando um boquete, se assustou e mordeu meu pau. Então eu bati meu rosto na cabeceira da cama."

Seus olhos se arregalaram de horror: seu pior pesadelo com sexo oral realizado. "_Sério_?"

Comecei a rir, incapaz de manter a história por mais tempo. "Não, na verdade não. Fui atingido por um bastão de lacrosse na décima série."

Ela fechou os olhos, fingindo que não tinha achado engraçado, mas eu podia vê-la engolir a risada.

Finalmente, olhou de volta para mim. "Edward?"

"Mmmm?" Coloquei a última bola de algodão e fechei a tampa da garrafa da água oxigenada enquanto assoprava delicadamente sobre os cortes. Agora que tinha limpado tudo, acho que ela nem ia precisar de Band-Aid.

"Escutei o que falou sobre querer ser cuidadoso por conta da nossa historia. Sinto muito por ter soado casual demais."

Sorri para ela, distraidamente correndo minha mão por sua panturrilha, antes de perceber o quanto a sensação era familiar.

Ela chupou o lábio inferior por um momento antes de sussurrar, "Eu tenho pensado na noite de sábado quase constantemente desde então."

Do lado de fora uma buzina soou, carros aceleravam na 101, e pessoas corriam para o trabalho. Mas o apartamento de Bella estava completamente em silêncio. Ela e eu apenas olhávamos um para o outro. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ansiosos, e percebi que ela estava ficando envergonhada com o tempo que eu estava levando para responder.

Não conseguia respirar através do bolo que se formou na minha garganta. Finalmente consegui falar. "Eu também."

"Eu nunca pensei que poderia ser assim."

Hesitei, preocupado se ela iria acreditar em mim quando disse. "Eu também."

Ela levantou a mão ao seu lado, fazendo uma pausa antes de estendê-la. Deslizando seus dedos no meu cabelo, seguiu para frente com seu corpo, olhos bem abertos enquanto deslizava sua boca sobre a minha.

Gemi, e meu coração bateu contra meu esterno,minha pele aquecendo enquanto meu pau crescia; cada parte de mim estava apertada e dura.

"Tudo bem?" Ela perguntou, se afastando, os olhos ansiosos.

Eu a queria tão ferozmente que estava preocupado em não ter capacidade de ser gentil. "Porra, sim, está tudo bem. Estava preocupado que nunca teria você novamente."

Ela se levantou com as pernas bambas, alcançando a bainha da sua camisa e a tirando por cima da cabeça. Sua pele brilhava com uma fina camada de suor e seu cabelo estava uma bagunça, mas eu não queria nada mais do que me enterrar nela e senti-la se entregar a mim durante horas.

"Você vai se atrasar para o trabalho." Sussurrei, assistindo enquanto ela tirava seu sutiã esportivo.

"Você também."

"Eu não me importo."

Ela tirou a calça. Com uma pequena manobra, se virou e pulou em um pé para o seu quarto.

Eu me despi enquanto caminhava, tirando minha camisa, chutando minha calça –e as deixando em pilhas no corredor. Encontrei Bella na sua cama, deitada em cima das cobertas.

"Você precisa de mais primeiros socorros?" Perguntei, sorrindo enquanto subia em cima dela, beijando o caminho que ia da sua barriga até seus seios. "Algum outro lugar ainda está doendo?"

"Um palpite." Ela disse em um suspiro.

Sem precisar perguntar, estendi meu braço e alcancei a gaveta onde guardava os preservativos. Sem dizer nada, arranquei um do pacote e dei para ela. Sua mão já estava estendida, com expectativa.

"Porra. Nós devíamos aquecer as coisas um pouco antes." Disse no seu pescoço assim que senti que ela tinha começado a rolar o preservativo pelo meu pau.

"Nós estivemos dando uns amassos na minha cabeça desde domingo pela manhã." Ela sussurrou. "Eu acho que não preciso de mais preliminares."

Ela estava certa. Quando me posicionou e em seguida estendeu a mão para os meus quadris, me enterrando profundamente em um movimento lento, estava molhada e pronta, rapidamente empurrando minha bunda para que eu me movesse mais rápido e duro.

"Gosto quando você está faminta assim." Murmurei contra sua pele. "Sinto como se não pudesse me saciar. Com você assim, contra mim, embaixo de mim."

"Edward ..." Ela me empurrou mais dentro dela, deslizando suas mãos sobre meus ombros.

Podia ouvir o barulho dos lençóis enquanto nos movíamos, os sons lisos enquanto fazíamos amor, e nada mais. O resto do mundo parecia ter caído, parecia ter sido colocado no mudo.

Ela estava quieta também, olhando, fascinada, para baixo, para onde eu me movia dentro e fora dela.

Deslizei uma mão entre nós, brincando com seu corpo, amando o jeito como suas costas arqueavam para fora da cama, suas mãos acima da sua cabeça, procurando apoio na cabeceira da cama.

_Porra._

Com minha mão livre, alcancei seus braços, prendi seus pulsos e me deixei dissolver dentro dela, sem pensar em nada e sentindo o calor, o ritmo dos nossos corpos trabalhando juntos, rolando e molhados de suor. Chupei e mordi seu peito, pressionando-lhe os pulsos e sentindo a familiar formação do meu orgasmo chegando a algum lugar entre meus quadris, na minha coluna. Empurrei mais fundo, indo mais rápido e duro, saboreando os sons dos meus quadris batendo nas suas coxas.

"Ah porra, Ameixinha."

Seus olhos se abriram, queimando com entendimento e com a selvagem emoção de ver meu prazer se revelando.

"Quase." Ela sussurrou. "Estou quase lá."

Circulei seu clitóris mais rápido, três dedos alisando e esfregando, seus pequenos gritos roucos cada vez mais altos e fortes, um rubor revelador se espalhando pelo seu pescoço. Ela lutou, puxando seus pulsos do meu controle, e com um grito agudo, gozou, seus quadris contraindo selvagemente e seu corpo enrolando e sugando tudo ao meu redor.

Eu me segurei por um maldito segundo, me movendo mais rápido e duro até que ela estava mole e macia, e então deixei ir, asperamente, "Gozando..."

Puxei para fora, tirei o preservativo, jogando-o para longe antes de segurar meu pau, apertando enquanto acariciava meu comprimento.

Os olhos de Bella arderam em antecipação, e apoiou-se nos cotovelos, olhando fixamente para baixo, para onde minha mão voava sobre meu comprimento, entre nós. Sua atenção, o quanto claramente apreciava o que estava assistindo... tomou conta de mim.

Calor queimava minhas pernas, por toda minha coluna e minhas costas arquearam em um acentuado empurrão. Meu orgasmo pulsou através de mim incrivelmente forte, arrancando um gemido alto da minha garganta quando gozei. Presas na minha cabeça estavam imagens de Bella, coxas espalhadas embaixo de mim, pele escorregadia, seus olhos abertos e me dizendo sem palavras o quanto isso era bom. O quanto a fazia se sentir bem.

Pulsando, pulsando_,pulsando _ardentemente... e todo meu corpo se entregou.

Minha mão desacelerou e abri meus olhos, tonto e ofegante.

Os olhos dela ardiam, estavam cinza escuros e fascinados enquanto corria os dedos sobre seu estômago e olhava para meu sêmen em sua pele.

"Edward ." Meu nome saiu da sua boca em um ronronar. De jeito nenhum tínhamos terminado aqui.

Apoiei uma mão sobre o travesseiro ao lado da sua cabeça, olhando para ela. "Você gostou disso?"

Ela assentiu, seu lábio inferior preso violentamente entre os seus dentes.

"_Mostre-me_. Toque-se para mim."

Inicialmente pareceu incerta, mas depois essa incerteza se transformou em determinação. Assisti enquanto correu a mão pelo seu tronco, tocando rapidamente meu pau semi ereto, seus dedos primeiro em mim, e depois nela mesma. Ela deslizou dois dedos no seu clitóris, arqueando com seu toque.

Levei minha mão para cima ao lado dela e sobre seu seio, me abaixando para chupar um mamilo duro, antes de falar. "Faça você mesma gozar."

"Me ajude." Ela falou, com os olhos pesados.

"Não estou aqui quando você faz isso sozinha. Mostre-me o que faz. Talvez eu goste de assistir também."

"Quero que você assista enquanto _ajuda._"

Ela ainda estava quente por conta do atrito do nosso sexo; sua carne macia e incrivelmente molhada. Com meus dedos dentro e os dela fora, nós encontramos o nosso ritmo –ela se acariciava enquanto eu empurrava para dentro -e caralho se isso não era a coisa mais maravilhosa, vê-la tão desacorrentada e intensa, alternando entre olhar para baixo onde eu tinha gozado sobre ela e onde eu estava endurecendo novamente entre nós.

Não demorou muito para chegar até o limite, e logo estava se pressionando em minhas mãos, suas pernas se apertando firmemente e seus lábios entreabertos enquanto seu orgasmo se intensificava, e então explodiu incrivelmente com um grito.

Ela estava linda quando se entregou, a pele enrubescida e os mamilos apertados, não pude evitar sentir o gosto da sua pele, mordiscando a parte inferior dos seus seios e desacelerando minha mão quando ela gozou.

Ela tomou conhecimento da nossa aparência: cobertos de suor e no seu estômago, meu sêmen.

"Acho que precisamos de um banho."

Ri. "Acho que você pode estar certa."

Mas não o fizemos. Nós começávamos a levantar, mas então a beijava no ombro, ou ela mordia o meu, e toda vez nós apenas deslizávamos de volta para o colchão, até que eventualmente estava perto das onze da manhã, e nós dois há muito tempo já tínhamos desistido da ideia de ir para o trabalho.

Após os beijos se intensificarem novamente, a peguei enquanto estava debruçada na beira da cama, caindo por cima dela, ela virou de costas e olhou para mim, brincando com meu cabelo suado. "Você está com fome?"

"Um pouco."

Ela começou a se levantar, mas a empurrei de volta para baixo, beijando seu estômago. "Não com fome o suficiente para me levantar ainda." Vi uma caneta em sua mesa de cabeceira e estendi a mão para pegar sem pensar, murmurando, "Fique quieta." Enquanto puxava a tampa com os dentes e pressionava a ponta na pele dela.

Ela tinha deixado a janela próxima à sua cama entreaberta, e nós escutamos os sons da cidade do lado de fora enquanto eu desenhava na pele macia dela, bem ao lado do seu quadril. Ela não perguntou o que eu estava fazendo, não parecia sequer se importar realmente. Suas mãos deslizaram pelo meu cabelo, descendo pelos meus ombros, ao longo da minha mandíbula. Cuidadosamente, traçou meus lábios, minhas sobrancelhas, até a ponta do meu nariz. O jeito que me tocava era como se estivesse cega, tentando aprender como meus traços se encaixavam.

Quando terminei, me afastei, admirando minha obra. Escrevi um fragmento da minha frase favorita, no pequeno espaço que ia do seu quadril até o seu osso púbico nu.

_Tudo o que é raro é para o raro._

Amei a tinta escura nela. Amei ainda mais, vê-lo em minha letra. "Quero tatuar isso na sua pele."

"Nietzsche." Ela sussurrou. "Uma boa citação, na verdade."

"Na verdade?" Repeti esfregando meu polegar na pele sem marcas abaixo de onde havia escrito e considerando todas as coisas que eu poderia colocar ali.

"Ele era um pouco misógino, mas saiu com alguns aforismos decentes."

_Puta merda, o cérebro dessa mulher._

"Como o que?" Perguntei, soprando em toda a tinta para secá-la.

"'Sensualidade frequentemente acelera o crescimento do amor, tanto que as raízes permanecem fracas e são facilmente arrancadas'." Ela citou.

_Bem_. Olhei para cima bem em tempo de ver seus dentes soltando seus lábios, seus olhos brilhando com diversão. Isso foi interessante. "O que mais?"

Ela correu um dedo pela cicatriz no meu queixo, estudando meu rosto cuidadosamente. "'Tudo o que reluz não é ouro. Um brilho suave caracteriza o metal mais precioso'."

Senti meu sorriso vacilar um pouco.

"'No final se ama o desejo e não o que se é desejado'." Ela inclinou a cabeça, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Você acha que é verdade?"

Engoli em seco, me sentindo encurralado. Estava muito envolvido em meus próprios pensamentos emaranhados para descobrir se ela estava selecionando citações significativas sobre o meu passado ou apenas citando alguns clássicos filosóficos. "Acho que às vezes é verdade."

"Mas, tudo o que é raro é para o raro..." Ela disse em voz baixa, olhando para o seu quadril. "Eu gosto disso."

"Ótimo." Inclinei-me para uniformizar uma letra, escurecer outra, cantando.

"Você cantou a mesma canção todo o tempo em que escreveu em mim." Ela sussurrou.

"Eu?" Não tinha nem mesmo percebido que estava fazendo algum barulho. Cantarolei algumas estrofes mais, tentando me lembrar o que estava cantando: _She talks to angels_. (_Música de Black Crowes, tradução: Ela Fala com Anjos_.)

"Huumm, antiga, mas boa." Falei soprando um pouco de ar no seu umbigo para secar a tinta.

"Eu me lembro de escutar sua banda fazendo um cover dela."

Olhei para ela, procurando entender o que queria dizer. "Uma gravação? Eu nem acho que tenho isso."

"Não." Ela sussurrou. "Ao vivo. Eu estava visitando Seth em Baltimore no fim de semana que sua banda tocou essa. Ele disse que vocês sempre faziam o cover de uma música diferente em cada show, então vocês nunca tocavam a mesma música novamente. Eu estava lá quando tocaram essa." Havia algo reprimido por trás dos seus olhos quando disse isso.

"Eu nem sabia que você estava lá."

"Nós dissemos 'oi' antes do show. Você estava no palco, ajustando seu amplificador." Ela sorriu, lambendo seus lábios. "Eu estava com dezessete anos, e foi bem depois de você ter começado a trabalhar com papai, durante as férias de outono."

"Oh." Falei, pensando o que a Bella com dezessete anos tinha pensado sobre esse show. Era um em que eu ainda pensava, mesmo um pouco mais de sete anos depois. Nós tínhamos tocado muito naquela noite, e o público tinha sido incrível. Foi provavelmente um dos nossos melhores shows.

"Você estava tocando baixo." Ela disse, desenhando pequenos círculos com seus dedos nos meus ombros. "Mas você cantou essa. Seth disse que você não costumava cantar."

"Não." Concordei. Eu não era muito de cantar, mas com essa música não me importava. Era mais sobre a emoção de qualquer maneira.

"Vi você flertando com aquela garota gótica que estava na frente. Foi engraçado, como tive ciúmes quando nunca tinha sentido isso antes. Acho que era pelo fato de você ter vivido na nossa casa, sentia um pouco como se você pertencesse a nós." Ela sorriu para mim. "Deus, naquela noite queria muito ser ela."

Observei seu rosto enquanto ela caminhava por suas memórias, esperando ouvir como essa noite tinha terminado para ela. E para mim. Eu não me lembrava de ter visto Bella quando morei em Baltimore, mas houve várias noites como esta: em um bar com a banda, alguma garota gótica, patricinha ou hippie, na frente, e mais tarde nessa noite, sob ou sobre mim.

Ela lambeu os lábios. "Perguntei se nós íamos encontrar com você mais tarde, e Seth apenas riu."

Cantarolei, sacudindo minha cabeça e arrastando minha mão sobre sua coxa. "Não me lembro do que aconteceu depois daquele show." Tarde demais percebi o quanto terrível soou, mas a realidade era que se quisesse ficar com Bella, ela acabaria por conhecer a verdade do quão selvagem eu tinha sido.

"Ela era o tipo de garota que você gostava? 'Ela pinta os olhos tão pretos como a noite agora'?"

Suspirei, subindo meu corpo para ficar cara a cara com ela. "Eu gostava de todos os tipos de garotas. Acho que você sabe disso."

Tentei enfatizar o verbo no passado, mas percebi que tinha falhado quando ela sussurrou. "Você é um jogador."

Ela disse isso com um sorriso, mas odiei. Odiei o tom firme da sua voz e de saber que era exatamente assim que ela me via: alguém que fodia qualquer coisa que se movia, e agora ela, nesse conglomerado de membros, lábios e prazer.

_No final se ama um desejo e não o que se é desejado._

E eu não tinha defesa; tinha sido a mais pura verdade por muito tempo.

Rolando mais para perto, ela envolveu sua mão ao redor do meu pau semi ereto, acariciando-o e apertando. "Qual é seu tipo agora?"

Ela estava me dando uma saída. Também não queria que isso ainda fosse uma verdade. Eu me inclinei, beijei sua mandíbula. "Meu tipo está mais para as linhas de uma bomba sexual escandinava que se chama Ameixa."

"Porque você se incomodou quando te chamei de jogador?"

Gemi, rolando para longe do seu toque.

"Estou falando sério."

Joguei meu braço sobre meus olhos, tentando organizar meus pensamentos. Finalmente falei, "E se eu não for mais esse cara? E se já se passou doze anos desde que fui esse cara? Eu sou aberto com minhas amantes sobre o que quero. Não engano ninguém."

Ela se afastou um pouco e olhou para mim, com um sorriso divertido. "Isso não faz que você seja profundo e receptivo, Edward . Ninguém diz que um jogador tem que ser um idiota."

Esfreguei meu rosto. "Só acho que a palavra 'jogador' tem uma conotação que não me define. Sinto que me esforço mais do que isso para ser bom com a mulher com quem estou, para conversar sobre o que nós estamos fazendo juntos."

"Bem." Ela disse, "Você não conversou comigo sobre o que você quer."

Hesitei, meu coração explodindo em um galope selvagem. Eu não tinha, e foi porque me senti tão diferente com ela, em relação a todas as outras vezes em que estive com uma mulher. Estar com Bella não era apenas um intenso prazer físico; também fazia com que me sentisse calmo, feliz, e como se eu me _conhecesse_. Não queria discutir porque não queria que nenhum de nós tivesse a chance de limitar isso.

Respirando fundo, murmurei. "Porque com você, não tenho certeza se o que eu quero é sexo."

Ela se afastou, sentando lentamente. Os lençóis deslizaram pelo seu corpo e pegou uma camisa no final da cama.

"Ok. Isso foi… estranho."

Oh, merda. Isso não saiu como eu tinha pensado. "Não, não." Falei sentando atrás dela e beijando seu ombro. Puxei a camisa da sua mão, jogando-a no chão. Lambi sua coluna, deslizando minha mão ao redor da sua cintura e deslizando para cima, descansando a palma da minha mão sobre o seu coração.

"Estou tentando encontrar um jeito de dizer que eu quero mais do que sexo. Tenho sentimentos por você que vão além do desejo sexual."

Ela se acalmou, ficando completamente imóvel. "Você não sabe."

"Eu não sei?" Olhei para suas costas rígidas, meu pulso acelerando de raiva ao invés de ansiedade. "O que você quer dizer com _eu não sei_?"

Ela se levantou, envolvendo o lençol ao redor do seu corpo. Gelo deslizou pelas minhas veias, esfriando cada parte de mim. Eu me sentei, olhando para ela. "Você... o que você está fazendo?"

"Me desculpa. Eu apenas –eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer." Ela caminhou até a cômoda e começando a tirar coisas da gaveta. "Preciso ir para o trabalho."

"Agora?"

"Sim." Ela falou.

"Então eu te falo sobre os meus sentimentos e você me manda embora?"

Ela se virou para me encarar. "Eu preciso ir agora mesmo, ok?"

"Entendo." Falei e ela saiu mancando em direção ao banheiro.

Eu estava humilhado e furioso. E ainda estava com medo da minha reação. Quem poderia dizer que eu iria foder as coisas com uma garota me apaixonando por ela? Queria dar o fora dessa casa e também queria sair da cama e puxá-la de volta. Talvez nós dois precisássemos pensar sobre algumas coisas.

* * *

**Tadinho do Edward gente! :( :'( **

**Meninas,amando os comentários! Já disse que vocês são demais? Não disse? Então deixe-me corrigir esse erro ****enorme****. MENINAS VOCÊS SÃO DEMAIS! *-***

**Beijos, até o próximo capítulo.**

**PS: Cheiva seja bem vinda!**


	14. Capítulo XIII

Capítulo XIII

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e respirei fundo. Precisava de algum espaço. Precisava de um minuto para entender que diabos estava acontecendo. Esta manhã pensei que tinha sido descartada como uma das muitas conquistas de Edward, e agora ele estava dizendo que queria mais?

_Que porra é essa? _

Por que ele estava complicando as coisas? Uma das coisas que adorava nele era que as pessoas sempre sabiam onde estavam com ele. Bom ou ruim, sempre saberia o placar. Nada sobre ele tinha sido complicado: sexo –sem complicações. Fim da história. Era mais fácil quando eu não tinha opção de ser mais considerada.

Ele tinha sido o bad boy, o cara gostoso que minha irmã brincava no quintal.

Tinha sido o objeto das minhas primeiras fantasias. E não passei a minha juventude ansiando por ele –pelo contrário, na verdade –porque sabendo que poderia cobiçá-lo, mas _nunca _ter uma chance, facilitou de alguma forma.

Mas agora? Podendo tocá-lo e ele me tocando, escutando ele falar que quis mais quando ele não podia, ele poderia realmente dizer isso... Coisas complicadas.

Edward Cullen não sabia o significado de _mais_. Não tinha admitido nunca ter sequer um relacionamento com uma pessoa de longo prazo? Nunca encontrando alguém que o mantivesse interessado tempo suficiente? Não tinha recebido uma mensagem de texto de uma de suas "não namoradas" _na manhã seguinte que transamos pela primeira vez_? Não, obrigado.

Porque do mesmo modo que adorava passar o tempo com ele, e era divertido fingir que poderia aprender com ele, sabia que nunca poderia ser uma jogadora. Se eu o deixar ir além da minha calça –eu o deixo no meu coração e me apaixono –iria _afundar_.

Decidi, na verdade, que precisava ir trabalhar, liguei o chuveiro, observando enquanto o vapor enchia o banheiro. Gemi quando entrei debaixo do chuveiro, baixando meu queixo ao meu peito e o som da água abafar o caos em meus pensamentos. Abri os olhos e olhei para o meu corpo, a tinta preta manchada na minha pele.

_Tudo o que é raro é para o raro_.

As palavras que tinha desenhado tão cuidadosamente em meu quadril estavam agora sangrando um no outro. Havia marcas de onde a tinta tinha raspado nas mãos dele, e toques que se alternavam entre apertões e carícias com caneta havia deixado um colar de impressões borradas entre meus seios, sobre minhas costelas inferiores.

Por um momento me deixei admirar a curva suave de sua escrita, lembrando-me da expressão determinada em seu rosto, enquanto trabalhava. Suas sobrancelhas tinham franzido, seu cabelo caiu para frente para cobrir um dos olhos. Fiquei surpresa quando não alcançou para empurrá-lo de volta, um hábito que eu poderia achar cada vez mais cativante, mas ele estava tão concentrado, atento ao que estava fazendo que ignorou isso e continuou cuidadosamente pintando as palavras na minha pele. E então estragou por perder a cabeça. E eu me apavorei.

Alcancei a bucha e cobri aquilo com bastante espuma do corpo. Comecei a esfregar as marcas, metade delas já tinham saído com o calor e o vapor, o resto se dissolvia com o sabonete que deslizava do meu corpo para o ralo.

Com os últimos traços de Edward e sua tinta lavada da minha pele e a água cada vez mais fria, saí, me vestindo rápido e tremendo com o ar frio.

Abri a porta para encontrá-lo andando pelo quarto, colocando rapidamente as roupas e um gorro na cabeça. Parecia que ele estava indo embora.

Ele tirou o gorro e se virou para me encarar.

"Porra, finalmente." Ele murmurou.

"Desculpe-me." Falei, o temperamento deslumbrante novamente.

"Não é você quem está louco aqui." Disse ele.

Meu queixo caiu. "Eu... você... _o quê_?"

"Você saiu." Ele falou alto.

"Para o cômodo ao lado." Esclareci.

"Continua a mesma porra, Bella."

"Eu precisava de espaço, Edward." Falei, e, como se quisesse esclarecer meu ponto de vista, saí do quarto para o corredor. Ele me seguiu.

"Você está fazendo isso de novo." Disse ele. "Regra Importante: não surtar e se afastar de alguém _em sua própria casa_. Você sabe o quão difícil foi para mim?"

Parei na cozinha. "_Você_? Você tem alguma ideia da bomba que acabou de me tacar? Eu precisava pensar!"

"Você não poderia pensar lá?"

"Você estava pelado."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "O quê?"

"Eu não consigo pensar quando você está pelado." Gritei. "Isso é demais." Fiz um gesto para seu corpo, mas rapidamente vi que era uma má ideia. "Foi apenas... Eu me apavorei ok?"

"E como você acha que eu me senti?" Ele olhou para mim, os músculos de sua mandíbula flexionados. Quando não respondi, ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para baixo, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. Isso foi uma má ideia. A cintura da calça deslizou mais para baixo, a bainha da camisa subiu. E _oh_. Esse pequeno pedaço do abdômen tonificado e o osso do quadril definitivamente não estavam ajudando.

Me forcei a voltar para a conversa. "Você acabou de me dizer que não sabe o que quer. E então disse que tinha sentimentos que iam além do sexo. Eu tenho que ser honesta, não parece que tem uma boa compreensão sobre tudo o que está acontecendo aqui. A primeira vez que transamos você basicamente me ignorou, só agora me diz que quer _mais_?"

"Ei!" Ele gritou. "Eu não te ignorei. Eu te falei, foi chocante ter você tão arrogante."

"Edward." Falei em voz firme. "Por 12 anos eu vivi com as histórias de você e meu irmão. Vi as consequências da sua relação com a Leah, ela ficou no seu pé por _meses _e aposto que você não tinha ideia. Vi você passar despercebido com damas de honra ou desaparecer em reuniões familiares e _nada _mudou. Você passou a maior parte de sua vida adulta agindo como um cara de dezenove anos de idade, e agora você acha que quer mais? Você nem sabe o que isso significa!"

"E _você _sabe? De repente, você sabe tudo? Por que supõe que eu sabia que essa coisa com Leah era tão grandiosa? Nem todo mundo discute os seus sentimentos e sexualidade e sei lá mais o que, tão abertamente como você. Eu nunca conheci uma mulher como você antes."

"Bem, estatisticamente falando, isso quer dizer muita coisa."

Eu nem sequer sei de onde tudo isso estava vindo, e no momento em que as palavras saíram da minha boca sabia que tinha ido longe demais.

De uma só vez o vi parar de brigar e observei os seus ombros caírem, e o ar sair dos pulmões. Ele me encarou por um longo momento, seus olhos perderam o calor até que eles ficaram apenas... planos.

E então, ele saiu.

Andei o velho tapete na sala de jantar tantas vezes que me perguntava se estava causando uma faixa nele. Minha cabeça estava uma bagunça, meu coração não parava de bater forte. Não tinha ideia do que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas ao longo de toda a minha pele e meus músculos sentia rigidez e tensão, com medo de que eu tinha acabado de expulsar meu melhor amigo, e o melhor sexo de toda a minha vida.

Eu precisava de algo familiar. Precisava da minha família.

O telefone tocou quatro vezes antes de Leah atender.

"Bells!" Falou minha irmã. "Como está o rato de laboratório?"

Fechei os olhos, inclinando-me para a porta entre a sala de jantar e cozinha. "Bom, muito bom. Como está o produtor de bebês?" Perguntei, acrescentando rapidamente, "E eu definitivamente não estou falando sobre sua vagina."

Sua risada se exaltou na linha. "Então, continua falando sem pensar. Você vai confundir algum homem um dia, sabe disso?"

Ela não sabia da metade da história. "Como você está se sentindo?" Perguntei, desviando a conversa para águas mais seguras. Leah estava casada agora e pela primeira vez muito grávida, um tão esperado neto Swan. Fiquei surpresa que minha mãe nunca a deixou sozinha por mais de 10 minutos em uma hora.

Leah suspirou, e eu podia imaginá-la sentada à mesa da sala de jantar na sua cozinha amarela, seu labrador preto gigante se movendo para deitar-se a seus pés. "Eu estou bem." Disse ela. "Cansada pra caramba, mas bem."

"Kiddo está te tratando bem?"

"Sempre." Ela respondeu, e eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. "Esse bebê vai ser perfeito. Basta esperar."

"Claro que vai." Falei. "Quero dizer, olhe para a tia dele."

Ela riu. "É exatamente como penso."

"Vocês já escolheram um nome?" Leah estava completamente definida em não saber o sexo da sua encomenda até o nascimento. E isso fez o meu novo sobrinho ou sobrinha muito mais difícil.

"Nós limitamos mais."

"E?" Perguntei intrigada. A lista de nomes de gênero neutro da minha irmã e seu marido estava acima do limite de cômico.

"Não, não vou te contar."

"O quê? Por quê?" Resmunguei.

"Porque você sempre encontra algo de errado com eles."

"Isso é ridículo." Engasguei. Embora... ela estava certa. Até agora as escolhas de nome dela eram terríveis. De alguma forma, ela e seu marido Rob decidiram que os nomes de árvores e tipos de pássaros eram um jogo justo para gênero neutro.

"Então, o que há de novo com você?" Ela perguntou. "Como é que a sua vida melhorou desde seu confronto épico com o chefe no mês passado?"

Ri, sabendo é claro que ela quis dizer Seth, e não o papai, ou até mesmo Liemacki.

"Tenho corrido, e saído mais. Quero dizer, nós viemos para uma espécie de... compromisso?"

Leah não perdia uma. "Um compromisso. Com Seth?"

Tinha falado com Leah algumas vezes nas últimas semanas, mas evitei a minha crescente amizade... relacionamento... sei lá o que com Edward. Por razões óbvias. Mas agora precisava de conselhos da minha irmã em tudo, e meu estômago se apertou em uma bola gigante de pavor.

"Bem, você sabe que Seth sugeriu para eu sair mais." Fiz uma pausa, correndo o dedo em torno de um redemoinho esculpido na antiga cabana na sala de jantar. Fechei os olhos, estremecendo quando falei. "Ele sugeriu que eu chamasse o Edward."

"Edward?" Ela perguntou, e um momento de silêncio passou em que eu me perguntava se ela estava se lembrando do mesmo alto, lindo rapaz, que eu estava. "Espera, Edward Cullen?"

"Este mesmo." Falei. Mesmo só falar dele fez meu estômago embrulhar.

"Uau. Não estava esperando por isso."

"Nem eu estava." Murmurei.

"Então você fez?"

"Eu fiz o _quê_?" Perguntei,lamentando instantaneamente a forma como isso saiu.

"_Chamá_-lo." Disse ela, rindo.

"Sim. É meio um motivo do por que estou ligando pra você hoje."

"Isso soa _deliciosamente _sinistro." Disse ela.

Eu não tinha ideia de como fazer isso, então comecei com o mais simples, o detalhe mais inócuo que havia. "Bem, ele mora aqui em Nova York."

"Pensei que me lembrava disso. E? Eu não o vejo há anos, tipo estou morrendo para saber o que ele tem feito. Como ele está?"

"Oh, ele parece... bem." Falei, tentando soar o mais neutro possível. "Estamos saindo."

Houve uma pausa na linha, um momento em que quase podia ver a forma como a testa de Leah enrugava, seus olhos se estreitando enquanto tentava encontrar o sentido oculto no que eu tinha dito.

"'Saindo?'" Ela repetiu.

Resmunguei, esfregando meu rosto.

"Oh meu Deus, Bells! Você está transando com Edward?"

Gemi, e risada encheu a linha. Puxando para trás, olhei para o telefone na minha mão. "Isso não é engraçado, Leah."

Ouvi-a exalar. "Sim, isso realmente é."

"Ele era o seu... namorado."

"Oh, não, ele não era. Nem um pouco. Acho que demos uns amassos por uns dez minutos."

"Mas vamos combinar!"

"Sim, mas há tipo um tempo limite. Ou limite de base. Tipo, eu acho que nós mal saímos da primeira linha de base. Apesar de, na época, eu estava completamente preparada para deixá-lo bater com artilharia, se você sabe o que estou dizendo."

"Pensei que você estava devastada após esse feriado."

Ela começou a se matar de rir. "Calma aí. Primeiro de tudo, nós nunca estivemos juntos. Foi um amasso atrás das ferramentas de jardinagem da mamãe. Jesus, eu mal me lembro."

"Mas você estava tão chateada, nem sequer voltou para casa no verão que ele trabalhou com o papai."

"Eu não vim para casa porque tinha fodido o ano todo e precisava recuperar o atraso em créditos durante o verão." Ela falou. "E não te contei porque a mamãe e o papai poderiam descobrir e me matar."

Apertei a mão na minha cara. "Estou tão confusa."

"Não esteja." Disse ela, seu tom mudou para preocupada. "Apenas me diga, o que está realmente acontecendo com vocês?"

"Estamos saindo bastante. Eu realmente gosto dele, Leah. Quero dizer, ele é provavelmente o meu melhor amigo aqui. Nós transamos, mas ele foi estranho no dia seguinte. Então começou a falar sobre sentimentos, e só parecia que ele estava me usando como cobaia em algum tipo de estranho experimento emocional. Ele não tem exatamente o melhor histórico com as meninas Swan."

"Então você rompeu com ele porque em suas memórias de doze anos de idade, ele era o homem dos meus sonhos e me deixou de coração partido e sozinha."

Suspirei. "Isso foi só uma parte."

"Qual foi o resto?"

"Que é um galinha? Que ele não se lembra de uma fração das mulheres que já esteve e menos de vinte e quatro horas após me rejeitar, está me dizendo que ele quer mais do que apenas sexo?"

"Ok." Disse ela, considerando. "Ele disse? _E você_?"

Suspirei. "Eu não sei, Leah. Mas mesmo se ele quiser, se eu quiser, como poderia confiar nele?"

"Eu não quero que você seja uma idiota, então também vou desabafar aqui. Preparada?"

"Nem um pouco." Falei.

Ela continuou do mesmo jeito: "Antes de conhecer Rob, ele era um _super _galinha. Juro por Deus que seu pênis estava em toda parte. Mas agora? Um homem diferente. Beija o chão que eu piso."

"Sim, mas ele queria se casar." Falei. "Você não estava apenas dando para ele."

"Quando ficamos pela primeira vez juntos, eu definitivamente estava apenas dando. Olha, Bells, um monte de coisas acontece com uma pessoa com idade entre dezenove e trinta e um. Muitas mudanças."

"Vou _acreditar _nisso." Murmurei, imaginando ainda mais a voz profunda de Edward, seus dedos habilmente maus, seu peito largo e duro.

"Não estou falando apenas sobre o corpo masculino em desenvolvimento, sabe." Ela fez uma pausa, acrescentando: "Embora isso também. E agora que pensei nisso, você devia totalmente me enviar uma foto de Edward Cullen aos trinta e um."

"Leah!"

"Estou brincando." Ela riu gritando no telefone e, em seguida, fez uma pausa. "Não, na verdade, estou falando sério. Me envie uma fotografia. Mas realmente te odiaria por deixar a oportunidade de passar um tempo com ele só porque acha que ele sempre vai agir como um galinha de dezenove anos. A verdade é que você não sente que tenha mudado muito desde que você tinha dezenove anos?"

Não falei nada, apenas mordi o lábio e continuei a traçar a escultura da minha mãe da antiga cabana.

"Isso foi há apenas cinco anos para você. Pense como ele se sente. Ele tem trinta e um. Há muita sabedoria a ser adquirida em 12 anos, Bells."

"Saco!" Falei. "Odeio quando você está certa."

Ela riu. "Presumo que o seu pensamento lógico vem usando isso como uma espécie de campo de força contra o encanto Cullen?"

"Não muito bem, aparentemente." Fechei os olhos e me encostei contra a parede.

"Oh Deus, isso é incrível. Estou muito feliz por você ter me ligado hoje. Estou gigante e grávida e nada sobre mim é interessante agora. Isto é incrível."

"Isso tudo não é estranho para você?"

Ela cantarolou, considerando. "Acho que poderia ser, mas sinceramente? Edward e eu... Ele foi o primeiro garoto que cobicei, mas só isso. Saí fora dois segundos depois que Brandon Henley colocou seu piercing na língua."

Apertei a mão sobre os olhos. "Ah que _nojo_."

"Sim, não te contei sobre isso porque não queria te arruinar, e não queria que se arruinasse por mim, querendo saber como o piercing afetava a contração do músculo ou qualquer outra coisa."

"Bem, isso passou para uma conversa de cicatrizes." Falei. "Posso ir agora?"

"Oh pode parar."

"Realmente fiz uma confusão com as coisas." Gemi, esfregando meu rosto. "Leah, eu fui uma idiota total para ele."

"Parece que você tem alguma bunda para beijar. Ele é para esse tipo de coisa agora?"

"Oh meu Deus!" Falei. "Desligando!"

"Ok, ok. Olha, Bells. Não veja o mundo com os olhos de uma menina de doze anos de idade. Escute ele. Tente lembrar que Edward tem um pênis e isso faz dele um idiota. Mas um idiota fofo. E você não pode negar isso."

"Pare de ter razão."

"Impossível. Agora vai colocar sua calcinha de menina grande e consertar as coisas."

Passei toda a caminhada até o apartamento de Edward tentando dissecar cada lembrança que tinha daquele Natal, tentando conciliá-las com o que Leah tinha me contado.

Tinha doze anos e era fascinada por ele, fascinada pela ideia de ele e minha irmã juntos. Mas agora que tinha ouvido a versão de Leah dos acontecimentos daquela semana e eu tinha chegado depois, me perguntei o quanto ele tinha sido real, e o quanto meu cérebro super dramático tinha produzido. E ela tinha razão. Essas memórias tornavam muito mais fácil colocar Edward em uma caixa como o galinha em forma de homem, e quase impossível imaginá-lo fora dela. Será que ele quer mais? Ele era capaz disso? Eu queria?

Resmunguei. Tinha um monte de desculpas para pedir.

Ele não atendeu a porta quando bati, ele não respondeu nenhuma das mensagens que tinha enviado lá.

Então fiz a única coisa que consegui pensar, e recorri a mensagens de texto de piadas sujas.

_B-Qual é a diferença entre um pênis e um salário?_

Digitei. Quando não houve resposta, continuei.

_B-A mulher sempre vai estourar seu salário_.

Nada.

_B-O que um peito disse para o outro?_

E quando nenhuma resposta veio:

_B-Você é meu amigo do peito_.

Meu Deus essas eram ruins.

Decidi tentar mais uma vez.

_B-O que vem depois de sessenta e nove?_

Tinha usado o seu número favorito, e esperava que isso fosse o suficiente para atraí-lo.

Quase deixei cair meu telefone quando a palavra apareceu na minha tela.

_E–Bochecho. Oh que merda, Bella. Isso foi terrível. Venha aqui antes de envergonhar nós dois._

Praticamente corri para o elevador.

Sua porta estava destrancada, e quando entrei, vi que ele estava no meio da preparação para o jantar, panelas fervendo no fogão, o balcão colorido na produção. Estava usando uma velha camiseta Primus desbotada, um jeans rasgado, aparentando estar bem o suficiente para comer. Ele não olhou para cima quando entrei, mas manteve a cabeça baixa, os olhos sobre a tábua e a faca na frente dele.

Passos incertos me levou por toda a sala e eu estava em suas costas, apertei meu queixo em seu ombro. "Não sei por que você me atura." Falei.

Respirei profundamente, queria memorizar o cheiro dele. Porque e se tivesse realmente feito isso, e se ele pudesse ter tido o suficiente da boba Bells e suas perguntas idiotas e atrapalhar os encontros sexuais e tirar conclusões precipitadas? Eu teria me chutado para o meio da rua há muito tempo.

Mas ele me surpreendeu, colocando para baixo a faca, e virando-se para me encarar. Parecia triste, e a culpa torceu meu estômago.

"Você pode ter tido os detalhes errados sobre Leah." Ele falou."Mas isso não significa que não tiveram outros. Alguns eu nem me lembro." Sua voz era séria, de desculpas mesmo. "Fiz algumas coisas que não me orgulho. Isso tudo é um tipo de aproximação comigo."

"Acho que é por isso que a ideia de você querendo mais me aterrorizava." Falei. "É que tem sido tantas mulheres em seu passado e posso dizer que você _não _tem ideia de quantos corações quebrou. Talvez _não _tenha ideia de como não quebrá-los. Eu gosto de pensar que sou esperta demais para me colocar nesta posição."

"Eu sei." Ele disse. "E tenho certeza de que isso é parte do seu charme. Você não está aqui para me mudar. Só está aqui para ser minha amiga. Faz com que eu pense mais sobre as decisões que tenho tomado, do jeito que nunca fiz antes, e isso é uma coisa boa." Ele hesitou. "E admito que fiquei um pouco envolvido em nosso momento pós-transa... Eu só me empolguei."

"Está tudo bem." Estiquei para beijar seu queixo.

"Só amigos é bom para mim." Falou. "Amigos que fazem sexo é ainda melhor." Ele me puxou de volta para encontrar meus olhos. "Mas eu acho que é um bom lugar para ficar por enquanto, ok?"

Tentei ler a expressão dele, entender por que parecia estar tão cuidadoso considerando cada palavra que falava.

"Sinto muito sobre o que falei." Disse a ele. "Entrei em pânico e falei algo doloroso. Eu me sinto uma idiota."

Ele estendeu a mão, enganchou um dedo no meu cinto, e me puxou para ele. Fui voluntariamente, sentindo a pressão de seu peito contra o meu.

"Nós dois somos idiotas." Ele falou, e seus olhos caíram para a minha boca. "E só pra que você saiba, estou prestes a beijá-la."

Balancei a cabeça, empurrando os meus dedos para trazer minha boca para a dele. Não era realmente um beijo, mas não tinha certeza do que mais podia chamar isso. Seus lábios roçaram os meus, cada vez com um pouco mais de pressão do que antes. Sua língua lambeu suavemente, quase sem tocar antes que ele me puxasse para mais perto, mais profundo. Eu o senti enfiar os dedos sob o tecido da minha camisa e ficar lá, descansando na minha cintura.

Minha mente estava de repente girando com ideias do que eu queria fazer com ele, quanto mais perto estava, mais precisava estar. Queria sentir o gosto dele, tudo dele. Queria memorizar cada linha e músculo.

"Quero chupar seu pau." Falei, e ele me puxou de volta, apenas o suficiente para avaliar a minha expressão. "De verdade dessa vez. Como, fazendo com que você tenha orgasmo e tudo mais."

"É?"

Balancei a cabeça, esfregando meus dedos sobre a linha de sua mandíbula. "Mostre-me como ser demais nisso?"

Rindo,ele falou. "_Meu Deus_, Bella." Silenciosamente em outro beijo.

Já podia sentir que estava duro contra meu quadril e deslizei minha mão pelo seu corpo até a palma dele. "Ok?" Perguntei.

Olhos arregalados e confiantes, ele pegou minha mão, me levando para o sofá. Hesitou por um momento antes de se sentar. "Eu tô fora, se você continuar olhando para mim desse jeito."

"Não é esse o objetivo?" Não esperei por um convite e me ajoelhei no chão entre suas pernas. "Diga-me como você quer que eu faça isso."

Seus olhos ficaram pesados, olhando para mim. Ele me ajudou com o cinto, ajudou a empurrar sua calça para baixo de seu quadril, e observou como me inclinei e beijei a ponta.

Ele parou por um momento quando me sentei, e sondava a minha expressão. E então agarrou seu pênis na base. "Lamba da base à ponta. Comece devagar. Provocando-me um pouco."

Inclinei-me, puxando minha língua até a parte inferior de seu comprimento, ao longo da veia grossa, e lentamente sobre o aperto da coroa. Ele vazou um pouco na parte superior e me surpreendeu com sua doçura. Eu beijei a ponta, chupando mais.

Ele gemeu. "Mais uma vez. Comece na parte inferior. E chupe um pouco no topo novamente."

Beijei seu pau, sussurrando: "Tão detalhista." Com um sorriso.

Mas ele parecia incapaz de sorrir de volta, seus olhos azuis viraram tempestade com intensidade. "_Você _perguntou." Ele rosnou. "Estou ensinando passo a passo a você o que imaginei uma centena de vezes."

Comecei de novo, amei, amei ao vê-lo assim. Ele parecia um pouco perigoso, e ao seu lado,sua mão livre formou um punho. Queria que ele soltasse mesmo, cavando as mãos no meu cabelo, e começar a empurrar forte dentro da minha boca.

"Agora chupa."

Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto eu rodeava com os meus lábios, então a minha boca, usando a língua para acariciar um pouco.

"Chupa mais. Forte."

Fiz o que pediu, fechando os olhos por um instante e tentando não entrar em pânico com a ideia de engasgar com ele e perder o controle. Aparentemente, fiz a coisa certa.

"Ah, caralho, sim, desse jeito." Ele gemeu quando fechei os meus lábios em torno dele. "Seja descuidada... Use um pouco de dentes no eixo." Olhei para ele, para confirmar, antes de deixar meus dentes passarem em sua pele. Ele resmungou, empurrando os quadris para que ele atingisse a traseira de minha garganta. "É isso aí. Jesus. Tudo que você faz é bom pra _caralho_."

Era apenas o elogio que precisava para assumir, chupar mais forte e deixar acontecer, _me _libertar.

"Sim, oh..." Seus quadris se moveram mais duro, mais rígido. Seus olhos estavam fixos no meu rosto, as mãos empurrando o meu cabelo do jeito que eu queria. "Mostre-me o quanto gosta disso."

Fechei os olhos, sussurrando em torno dele, chupando cuidadosamente agora. Podia sentir pequenos ruídos que escapavam da minha garganta e tudo que conseguia pensar era, _sim_, em _mais_, e _perder o autocontrole_.

Seus grunhidos profundos e respiração agitada eram como uma droga para mim, e senti minha própria dor construindo e o prazer dele crescendo e crescendo. Nós caímos em um ritmo, minha boca e punho dele trabalhando em conjunto com os movimentos de seus quadris, e poderia dizer que estava se segurando, fazendo isso durar.

"_Dentes_." Ele me lembrou com um chiar, e, em seguida, gemeu de alívio quando obedeci.

Com uma mão, usou a ponta do dedo para traçar meus lábios em torno dele, e a outra enfiada no meu cabelo, me orientando e, eventualmente, me segurando no lugar enquanto cuidadosamente empurrava para cima. Contra a minha língua, ele inchou e sua mão no meu cabelo formou um punho fechado.

"Gozando, Bella. Gozando." Podia sentir os músculos de seu estômago pular e apertar, suas coxas enrijecendo. Dei a ele uma última longa chupada antes de sair, pegando-o em minhas mãos e, deslizando-o rápido e rude, o agarrando do jeito que ele gostava, apertado.

"Caralho." Alertou, chiando um suspiro quando gozou, quente em minhas mãos. Trabalhei duro por ele, continuei a puxar lenta e resistente até que era muito e ele me tirou, sorrindo enquanto me puxou para ele.

"Caralho, você aprende rápido." Ele disse, beijando minha testa, minhas bochechas, os cantos da minha boca.

"Porque tenho um excelente professor."

Ele riu, pressionando seu sorriso ao meu. "Posso garantir a você que não aprendi _isso _com a experiência." Ele se afastou, os olhos percorrendo cada centímetro do meu rosto. "Fique e jante comigo?"

Eu me enrolei em seu lado e balancei a cabeça. Não havia nenhum outro lugar que gostaria de estar.


	15. Capítulo XIV

Capítulo XIV

Fazia tanto tempo que não ficava abraçado com uma mulher no meu sofá, que esqueci como era incrível. Mas com Bella, era extremamente prazeroso para simultaneamente apreciar uma cerveja, um jogo de basquete, alguma conversa científica nerd e uma simpática moça com curvas no ponto. Terminei minha bebida com um longo gole e depois olhei para Bella, seus olhos estavam vidrados como se estivesse à beira de um cochilo.

Fiquei decepcionado por ter recuado depois de ver a reação dela esta manhã. Mas como aprendia rápido, eu faria qualquer coisa por ela. Se ela quisesse manter as coisas casualmente, então isso é o que faríamos. Se quisesse que fôssemos amigos com benefícios, poderia fingir. Poderia ser paciente, poderia dar-lhe tempo. Só queria estar com ela. E tão patético quanto parecia, teria o que pudesse ter.

Por agora, estava sendo bem amável.

"Você está bem?" Murmurei, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, sussurrando, e envolvendo a mão com mais firmeza em torno da garrafa de cerveja no seu colo. A dela ainda estava praticamente cheia e, neste ponto, provavelmente, muito quente, mas gostava que ela estivesse bebendo uma de qualquer maneira.

"Não gosta da cerveja?" Perguntei.

"Essa tem gosto de pinhos."

Rindo, puxei meu braço de trás de seu pescoço e me inclinei para frente para colocar a minha vazia para baixo. "Isso é o lúpulo."

"É parecido como eles fazem roupas da maconha?"

Inclinei-me mais, rindo muito. "Isso é o cânhamo, Bella. Puta merda você é incrível." Quando olhei para ela, ela estava sorrindo e percebi, é claro, que estava me gozando.

Ela deu um tapinha na minha cabeça arrogantemente e dei de ombros , falando: "Gosto de como esqueci por um minuto que você já deve ter memorizado o nome de cada planta existente."

Bella esticou-se, com os braços balançando um pouco acima de sua cabeça enquanto cantarolava de prazer. Naturalmente, aproveitei a oportunidade para verificar o seu peito. Ela também estava vestindo uma camiseta totalmente comestível do Doctor Who, eu não tinha notado mais cedo.

"Você está olhando para a mercadoria?" Ela disse, abrindo um olho e me pegando, baixando lentamente os braços.

Balancei minha cabeça. "Sim."

"Você é sempre fissurado em peitos?" Ela perguntou.

O que já estava se tornando claramente um padrão, ignorei a pergunta implícita sobre outras mulheres, decidindo que não ia resolver nada sobre toda essa conversa tabu novamente... por agora. Ao meu lado, ela ainda aumentava e sabia que ela sentia a mesma pergunta silenciosa que se voltava para nós: é _essa conversa _de novo?

Fomos salvos pela campainha, ou neste caso, o zumbido do meu telefone na mesa de centro. Uma mensagem de Emmett iluminou minha tela.

_Emm-Indo para o Maddie para algumas cervejas. Vem?_

Mostrei o telefone para Bella, em parte, querendo que visse que não era uma mulher me mandando mensagem em uma noite de terça, e em parte para ver se ela se animaria para ir junto. Levantei minhas sobrancelhas perguntando silenciosamente.

"Quem é Maddie?"

"Maddie é amiga de Emmett, que é dona e trabalha no _Maddie's_, um bar no Harlem. É geralmente muito vazio, e tem uma ótima cerveja. Emmett gosta de lá por causa da horrível comida de pub britânico."

"Quem vai?"

Dando de ombros, falei. "Emmett. Provavelmente Rose." Parei, considerando. Era terça-feira, então Rose e Alice provavelmente estariam testando para ver se eu estava com Tania. Era tudo provavelmente um ardil planejado para me checarem. "Aposto que Alice e Jasper vão também."

Bella inclinou a cabeça, me estudando. "Vocês vão muito para bares durante a semana? Parece estranho para todas estas pessoas sérias com carreira de negócios."

Suspirei, ficando em pé e puxando-a comigo. "Acho que eles estão tentando controlar a minha vida sexual, para ser sincero." Se ela sabia que os sábados tinham sido minhas noites com Vitória, então ela também pode saber que as terças-feiras eram normalmente reservadas para Tania. Poderia também ser sincero com ela sobre como poderia ser encontrar com os meus amigos.

Sua expressão ficou ilegível, e não poderia dizer se ela estava irritada, ciumenta, nervosa, ou talvez só escutando de forma neutra. Eu queria muito saber o que estava acontecendo em sua cabeça, mas não poderia começar a falar novamente e tê-la surtando. Eu era um homem, um homem perfeitamente capaz de aceitar o sexo de uma mulher, mesmo sob as sombrias circunstâncias emocionais. Especialmente quando essa mulher era Bella.

Abaixei para pegar as duas garrafas de cerveja.

"Vai ser estranho se eu for lá? Eles sabem sobre nós?"

"Sim, eles sabem. Não, não será estranho."

Ela parecia desconfiada, e coloquei minhas mãos em seu ombro. "Aqui está uma regra: as coisas só são estranhas se você deixá-las ser."

Como o bar era cerca de quinze quarteirões do meu prédio, decidimos andar. Final de março, em Nova York era ou cinzento e frio, ou azul e frio, e, felizmente a neve tinha finalmente desaparecido e nós estávamos tendo uma primavera decente.

A apenas um quarteirão do meu apartamento, Bella pegou minha mão.

Entrelacei meus dedos com os dela, e apertei as palmas das mãos. Eu de alguma forma sempre esperei um amor que fosse essencialmente um estado mental, então ainda me sentia desacostumado com a manifestação física dos meus sentimentos por ela: a forma como o meu estômago crescia apertado, minha pele começava a sentir fome para o toque dela, o modo como meu peito iria se apertar, meu coração batendo forte e rápido o sangue através de minhas artérias.

Ela apertou a minha mão, perguntando: "Você realmente gosta de fazer 69? Quero dizer, realmente."

Pisquei para ela, rindo e _caramba_, apaixonando ainda mais por ela."Sim. Eu amo isso."

"Mas, eu sei que você vai odiar o que estou prestes a falar."

"Você vai estragar tudo isso para mim, não vai?"

Ela olhou para mim, tropeçando um pouco em uma rachadura na calçada. "Isso é possível?"

Considerei. "Provavelmente não."

Abriu a boca, começou a falar e então fechou de novo. Finalmente, ela desabafou: "Seu rosto está, basicamente, no traseiro de alguém?"

"Não, não está. Seu rosto está no pau ou na vagina de alguém."

Ela já estava balançando a cabeça. "Não. Vamos dizer que estou em cima de você, e..."

"Gosto desta hipótese." Eu ficava esperando ela ficar no comando e me guiar. Na verdade, queria tanto que logo que comecei a imaginar, tive que tirar um momento para me ajustar discretamente em minha calça jeans com a minha mão livre.

Ignorando a minha dica, ela continuou, "Então isso significa que você está em baixo de mim. Minhas pernas estão espalhadas por seu rosto, então minha bunda é... está no nível de _seus olhos_."

"Por mim tudo bem."

"É a minha bunda. Em seus olhos."

Soltei a mão dela e estendi a mão para dobrar um fio de cabelo atrás da orelha. "Isso não vai te surpreender, mas tenho aversão à zero para avaliar. Acho que devemos tentar."

"Não é estranho?"

Agarrei-a, virei seu rosto para mim. "Nós ainda não fizemos nada que pareceu estranho?"

Suas bochechas ficaram rosa, e ela olhou para baixo na rua, murmurando:"Não."

"E você acredita em mim quando falo que vou fazer _tudo _de bom para você?"

Ela olhou de volta para mim, os olhos suaves e confiantes. "Sim."

Coloquei a mão dela na minha novamente, e nós continuamos a caminhar. "Está resolvido então. Haverá um 69 no seu futuro."

Caminhamos em silêncio por vários quarteirões, ouvindo os pássaros, o vento, o som do tráfego em rajadas organizadas pelos postes.

"Você acha que vou _te _ensinar alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou antes de chegarmos ao bar.

Sorri para ela rosnando: "Sem dúvida." E então abri a porta do Maddie's para Bella, apontando para que ela nos conduzisse para dentro.

Meus amigos, sentados em apenas uma mesa do lado da pequena pista de dança, nos viram logo que entrei. Alice, de frente para a porta, nos notou primeiro, sua boca formando um pequeno, surpreendido 'O' que quase que imediatamente se escondeu. Jasper e Rose viraram-se em seus assentos, cada um deles habilmente escondendo alguma reação. Mas o filho da puta do Emmett tinha uma merda de um sorriso largo espalhando-se de orelha a orelha.

"Olha, olha." Ele falou de pé para caminhar ao redor da mesa e dar um abraço para cumprimentar Bella. "Olha quem está aqui."

Bella sorriu, cumprimentando todos alternadamente com pequenos abraços e acenos, em seguida, puxou uma cadeira no fim da mesa. Fiz Emmett se mover para que eu pudesse sentar ao lado dela, e não perdi sua risada divertida, e sob sua respiração, uma gargalhada afetada.

A própria Maddie atendeu nossa mesa, colocando mais dois porta-copos na nossa frente e perguntando o que queríamos beber. Ela anotou as cervejas, e porque sabia que ela não gostaria de nenhuma delas, inclinei para falar a Bella. "Eles também têm bebidas regulares de bar, ou refrigerantes."

"Soda é expressamente proibido." Emmett repreendeu. "Se você não gosta de cerveja, tem uísque."

Bella riu, fazendo uma careta. "Quer beber uma vodka e Sprite?" Ela perguntou, antecipando a nossa rotina habitual, onde pedia a bebida e eu era o único que realmente bebia.

Balancei minha cabeça e fiz uma careta, inclinando para ela, nossas testas quase se tocando. "Provavelmente não."

Sussurrante, ela pensou sobre isso um pouco mais. "Uísque e Coca-Cola?"

"Eu poderia beber isso." Olhei para Maddie e falei: "Uísque e Coca-cola para a senhorita, e eu vou querer uma Green Flash."

"Oh, o que é isso?" Perguntou Bella.

"É uma cerveja realmente forte de lúpulo." Expliquei, beijando o canto de sua boca. "Você não iria gostar."

Assim que Maddie nos deixou, eu me afastei de Bella e olhei ao redor da mesa, encontrando quatro rostos muito interessados olhando para nós.

"Vocês dois parecem bastante aconchegados." Disse Emmett.

Com um pequeno aceno de sua mão, Bella, explicou: "É o nosso sistema: Eu só vou beber um pouco e, depois, ele vai terminar. Eu ainda estou aprendendo o que ele pede."

Rose chiou um pouco, um ruído entusiasmado e Alice sorriu para nós como se tivéssemos transformado em uma fotografia de dois ociosos bebês mimados. Disparei-lhes um olhar de advertência. Quando Bella perguntou onde era o banheiro, e se dirigiu em direção a ele, me inclinei para o grupo, encontrando cada um com seus olhares.

"Isso não será um show de Edward e Bella para vocês. Estamos em um lugar estranho. Basta agir normal."

"Tudo bem." Rose falou, mas depois estreitou os olhos. "Mas não é por nada, vocês dois parecem muito fofos juntos e desde que sabemos que vocês transaram, ela é muito corajosa por ter saído com todo o grupo esta noite."

"Eu sei." Murmurei, levantando minha cerveja quando Maddie me entregou e tomando um gole. O toque do lúpulo amadurecido imediatamente causou um acabamento quente, maltado. Fechei os olhos, gemendo um pouco enquanto os outros começaram a conversar.

"Edward?" Rose disse, mais calma agora, então eu apenas a ouvia. Ela virou-se, olhando para trás, antes de voltar para mim. "Por favor, só faça isso com Bella, se realmente entende o que quero dizer."

"Eu realmente aprecio a intromissão, Rose, mas pare de se intrometer."

Seu rosto se endireitou e registrei o meu erro. Bella era um pouco mais velha do que Rose quando ela começou a namorar o deputado babaca em Chicago, mas eu tinha exatamente a mesma idade que ele tinha: trinta e um. Rose provavelmente sentiu que era seu dever de olhar para outras mulheres que poderiam se enquadrar na mesma situação que esteve por tanto tempo.

"Merda, Rose." Falei. "Entendo a intromissão. Só... é diferente. Você sabe disso, né?"

"É sempre _diferente _no início." Ela falou. "É chamado de paixão, e isso vai fazer você não prometer nada."

Não era como se eu não tivesse me apaixonado por uma mulher antes, eu tinha. Mas sempre mantive minha cabeça em mim, sabendo como me deixar levar, tanto quanto podia fisicamente, deixando o lado emocional ir mais devagar, ou empurrá-lo de lado por completo. O que tinha com Bella que me fez querer mudar esse jeito e cair de cabeça, onde as coisas eram mais suaves e aterrorizantes?

Bella voltou, sorrindo para mim antes de se sentar e tomar um gole de sua bebida. Ela tossiu e olhou para mim, os olhos arregalados e lacrimejantes, como se sua garganta estivesse em chamas.

"Exato." Falei, rindo. "Maddie faz as bebidas mais fortes. Eu deveria ter te avisado."

"Continue bebendo." Jasper aconselhou. "Fica mais fácil uma vez que sua garganta está dormente."

"Isso é o que ele fala." Alice brincou.

A risada de Emmett explodiu do outro lado da mesa, e revirei os olhos, na esperança de Bella esnobar as brincadeiras deles.

Ela parecia estar tomando outro gole e saindo com uma reação mais normal. "Está tudo bem. Eu estou bem. Caramba, vocês devem se sentir como se estivesse observando alguém bebendo pela primeira vez. Prometo a vocês que eu bebo, mas às vezes."

"Só não é muito competente." Terminei, rindo.

Embaixo da mesa, com a palma da mão, Bella cobriu o meu joelho e deslizou até a minha coxa. Ela achou a minha mão lá e fechou os dedos em torno dela.

"Eu me lembro da primeira vez que bebi." Rose disse, balançando a cabeça. "Eu tinha quatorze anos, e fui até o bar no casamento do meu primo. Pedi uma Coca-Cola, e a mulher perto de mim pediu uma Coca-Cola, mas com algum tipo de bebida nele. Eu acidentalmente peguei a dela e voltei para a minha mesa. Não tinha ideia do que havia de errado com a minha bebida e por que tinha um gosto tão engraçado, mas vou contar para vocês que foi a primeira vez que esta menina branca tentou arriscar alguns passos de break8." (8 Break -dança de rua)

Todos nós rimos, particularmente da imagem da doce e reservada Rose imitando um robô ou girando bêbada. E então a graça acabou, parecia que todos nossos pensamentos derivaram para o mesmo tema, porque todos nós viramos para Alice quase em harmonia.

"Como está indo o planejamento do casamento?" Perguntei.

"Sabe Edward." Ela disse, com um sorriso malicioso. "Acho que essa é a primeira vez que você perguntou sobre o casamento."

"Passei quatro dias em Vegas com esses idiotas tristes." Balancei a cabeça para Jasper e Emmett. "Não é como se eu não estivesse sabendo o que está acontecendo. Você quer que eu amarre fitas sobre os arranjos de flores ou alguma merda?"

"Não." Ela disse, rindo. "E o planejamento está indo... bem."

"A maior parte." Jasper murmurou.

"A maior parte." Alice concordou. Eles compartilharam um olhar compreensivo e ela começou a rir de novo, apoiando no ombro dele.

"O que isso significa?" Perguntou Rose. "É sobre o fornecedor de novo?"

"Não." Jasper falou antes de tomar um gole de cerveja. "O fornecedor está resolvido."

"Graças a Deus." Alice interrompeu.

Jasper continuou: "É inacreditável as coisas que as famílias fazem perto dos casamentos. Todos os tipos de drama saem da toca. Juro por Deus, se conseguirmos sair disso sem um homicídio quádruplo vamos ambos merecer uma merda de medalha."

Reflexivamente, agarrei forte a mão de Bella.

Depois de uma pequena pausa, ela apertou de volta, virando-se para olhar para mim. Seus olhos procuraram os meus, e depois aliviado em um pequeno sorriso.

Eu estava pensando sobre nós. Estava pensando em sua família, e como, ao longo dos últimos 12 anos, eles se tornaram minha família substituta na costa leste, e como neste pequeno suspiro desesperado podia ver esse futuro, me apaixonar, me casar, decidir iniciar uma família para mim.

Soltei a mão dela esfregando minha mão na minha coxa e sentindo meu pulso explodir em meu pescoço. _Puta merda, o que aconteceu com a minha vida_? Em apenas alguns meses, quase tudo tinha mudado.

Bem, nem tudo. Meus amigos ainda eram os mesmos, minhas finanças estavam boas. Eu ainda corria –quase –diariamente, ainda assistia o basquete na TV sempre que podia. Mas...

Eu tinha me apaixonado. Quantas vezes alguém viu isso acontecendo?

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, estou bem." Sussurrei. "Só..." Eu não podia dizer nada. Nós tínhamos concordado em apenas –amigos. Eu lhe disse que era o que queria também. "É simplesmente louco ver os amigos passando por isso." Falei, apontando para Alice e Jasper , me cobrindo daquele caminho. "Eu com certeza não consigo relacionar."

E com isso, todo mundo estava olhando de volta para nós, os olhos suaves e interessados em cada olhar ou toque que se passou entre mim e Bella. Olhei para cada um deles de forma rápida e, em seguida, me cadeira chiou no chão, fazendo o meu constrangimento ainda mais evidente. Eu estava certo de ser o centro das atenções deste grupo, se tivesse provocando um deles, ou o contrário. Mas isso era diferente. Eu poderia rir das piadas sobre as minhas coloridas programações regulares ou passadas com as mulheres, mas agora me senti _vulnerável _pra caramba neste novo lugar com Bella, e não estava acostumado a estar do lado de cá dos olhares que conhecia.

Enxuguei as palmas das mãos suadas nas coxas dos meus jeans. "Vamos... Eu não sei." Olhei ao redor do bar, impotente. Devíamos ter ficado no meu sofá, talvez foder novamente lá na minha sala. Devíamos ter ficado onde estávamos até as coisas entre nós ficarem um pouco menos suspensas no ar.

Bella olhou para mim, com uma expressão divertida. "Vamos...?"

"Vamos dançar."

Puxei-a para fora de sua cadeira e saí para a pista de dança vazia, percebendo quando chegamos lá que seria ainda pior do que eu estava fugindo. Tinha nos tirado do pacote de segurança da mesa para o que era essencialmente um palco. Ela se aproximou de mim, puxando meus braços ao redor da sua cintura e passando as mãos no meu peito e no meu cabelo.

"Respire, Edward."

Fechei os olhos, respirando fundo. Nunca me senti mais estranho na vida. Pensando sobre isso, nunca me senti estranho com tudo isso antes.

"Você está uma confusão." Ela falou, rindo em meu ouvido quando a puxei para perto. "Nunca te vi tão desnorteado. Tenho que admitir, é muito bonitinho."

"Foi um dia realmente estranho para caralho."

Maddie estava tocando alguma merda suave, e essa música em particular era apenas instrumental. Era doce, quase um pouco melancólica, mas apenas na velocidade correta para o tipo de dança que queria fazer com Bella: lento, insistente. O tipo de dança onde poderia fingir dançar, mas realmente só ficar e abraçá-la por alguns minutos longe da mesa.

Em um giro lento, me virei e pude ver que meus amigos não estavam sequer olhando mais para nós, eles voltaram a conversar. Alice estava falando animadamente sobre algo,braços batendo acima de sua cabeça e tinha quase certeza de que ela estava reencenando algum fiasco relacionado ao casamento. Agora que o estranho momento 'inspecionando Edward' tinha acabado, estava dividido entre ficar aqui com Bella, e voltar para a mesa para que pudesse ficar atualizado sobre o número crescente de travessuras que Jasper e Alice estavam lidando. Eu só podia imaginar que eles eram muito épicos.

"Gosto de estar com você." Bella falou, me trazendo de volta dos meus pensamentos. Talvez fossem as luzes do bar, ou talvez fosse seu humor, mas seus olhos estavam mais azuis hoje do que normalmente estavam. Isso me fez pensar na primavera chata que se passava na plena cidade de Nova York. Queria que o inverno acabasse. Acho que precisei de tudo ao meu redor para a mudança, então não parecia que eu era o único a passar por algo assim.

Ela fez uma pausa, e seus olhos focaram em meus lábios. "Sinto muito por antes."

Rindo, sussurrei. "Você já disse isso. Se desculpou com as palavras. E depois, com a boca no meu pau."

Ela riu, colocando a cabeça em meu pescoço, e eu podia fingir que estávamos sozinhos, apenas dançando na minha sala, ou quarto. Só que, se estivéssemos lá, não estaríamos dançando. Apertei minha mandíbula, tentando manter meu corpo reagindo a este lembrete doce que ela estava pressionada contra mim, e tinha me dado a melhor masturbação da minha vida, e que fosse possível convencê-la a voltar para a minha casa novamente mais tarde. Mesmo que ela só quisesse se enrolar e dormir, eu estaria completamente de acordo com isso. Depois de todo o drama do dia, realmente não queria que ela fosse para casa.

"Acho que eu realmente não sei o que fazer." Admitiu ela. "Eu sei que nós falamos antes, mas as coisas ainda parecem um pouco estranhas."

Suspirei."Por que ainda é complicado?" As luzes da pista de dança fizeram sombras em seu rosto, e ela parecia bonita pra caralho, senti que estava perdendo minha cabeça. A questão encheu minha garganta como fumaça até que senti muito cheia. "_Isso _não é bom?" Sorri para ela poder pensar que eu sabia que era, talvez ela fosse acreditar por um segundo que eu realmente não precisava de uma reafirmação.

"Na verdade é incrível como isso é bom." Ela sussurrou. "Sinto como se não te conhecesse antes, embora _pensei _que conhecia. Você é este cientista brilhante, com estas incríveis e surpreendentes tatuagens. Corre triatlos e tem esse relacionamento íntimo e doce com suas irmãs e sua mãe." As unhas dela arranhando levemente meu pescoço. "Eu sei que você sempre foi sexy, _realmente _sexy. Desde a primeira vez que te conheci quando você tinha dezenove anos, e eu 12. Eu realmente gosto de passar o tempo com você por essa razão, também, porque está me ensinando coisas que não sabia sobre o meu corpo, e que gosto. Acho que o que temos agora é realmente muito perfeito."

Estava a um segundo de beijá-la, passando a mão pela sua lateral para sentir a forma de suas costelas e sua coluna vertebral. Queria puxá-la para o chão e senti-la em mim. Mas estávamos em um bar. _Idiota, _Edward. Desviei o olhar, e inadvertidamente ao longo do meu grupo de amigos atrás dela. Os quatro estavam nos observando novamente. Jasper e Rose tinham na verdade virado as cadeiras para que eles pudessem nos ver, sem ter de torcer seus pescoços, mas assim que perceberam que lhes havia notado, viraram a atenção para outro lugar: Emmett para o bar, Rose para o teto, Jasper para o relógio no pulso. Apenas Alice continuou a olhar, um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Foi uma má ideia vir aqui." Falei.

Bella encolheu os ombros. "Eu não penso assim. Acho que foi bom sair de casa e conversar um pouco."

"É isso o que nós fizemos?" Perguntei, sorrindo. "Conversamos sobre como nós não precisamos falar sobre isso?"

Sua língua passou pelos lábios, molhando-os. "Claro. Mas acho que quero apenas voltar para o seu apartamento e _fazer _coisas enquanto conversamos."

Puxei minhas chaves do bolso, as peneirei para localizar a certa. "Você não veio até aqui para uma xícara de chá e, em seguida, ir para casa."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu sei. Mas preciso ir ao laboratório amanhã. Eu acho que nunca só não apareci como hoje."

Abri minha porta entrando no apartamento. Ela foi direto para a cozinha.

"Caminho errado."

"Eu não vou sair depois do chá." Disse ela sobre seu ombro. "Mas eu quero um pouco. Aquela bebida me deixou com sono."

"Você tomou _dois goles_." Tínhamos deixado praticamente cheio o uísque com Coca-Cola na mesa enquanto Jasper e o resto fizeram o seu melhor para nos convencer a ficar e não só beber um, mas outros.

"Acho que era o equivalente a sete doses nesses dois goles."

Apressando-me para o fogão, peguei a chaleira e, em seguida, virei para enchê-la com água. "Então, você é uma bêbada muito chata. Se eu tivesse sete doses teria subido em cima da mesa."

Ela riu, abrindo a geladeira, fuçando e, finalmente tirando uma cenoura. Ela caminhou até o meu balcão e pulou em cima dele, balançando as pernas. Mesmo que isso fosse tão novo, parecia que ela vinha aqui há anos.

Seu cabelo começou a se desfazer e alguns pedaços caíram em pequenos cachos próximos ao rosto e nas costas. O calor do bar, ou talvez os dois goles de sua bebida, deixou o rosto corado, os olhos brilhantes. Ela piscou lentamente e olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Você está bonita." Falei encostando no balcão ao lado dela.

Ela mordeu a cenoura. "Obrigada."

"Acho que vou te foder sem sentido em poucos minutos."

Encolhendo os ombros e fingindo parecer indiferente, murmurou, "Ok."

Mas então ela estendeu as pernas e me puxou para mais perto, entre suas coxas. "Apesar de todo o 'trabalho' que mencionei, acho que você poderia provavelmente me manter acordada a noite toda de novo, se realmente quiser."

Cheguei para frente com uma mão e desabotoei o primeiro botão da blusa dela. "O que quer que eu faça para você esta noite?"

"Qualquer coisa."

Levantei uma sobrancelha. "Qualquer coisa?"

Ela reconsiderou, sussurrando: "Tudo."

"Eu amo isso." Falei aproximando-me e correndo o meu nariz para cima da coluna e em seu pescoço. "Esse tipo de sexo, onde eu começo a aprender tudo o que você gosta. Descobrir todos os seus sons."

"Eu não sei..." Ela parou, acenando com a cenoura em um círculo vago ao lado da minha cabeça. "Embora, não é sexo com alguém que você sempre tem tido é o melhor tipo? Como ela está na cama, adormece, ele vem, e ela apenas instintivamente rola para ele, sabe? E então, o rosto em seu pescoço quente e as mãos dele para cima e para baixo em suas costas, em seguida, tiram suas calças e ele está metendo dentro dela antes mesmo de tirar sua camisa. Ele sabe o que está lá embaixo. Talvez ele não possa esperar para estar dentro dela em primeiro lugar. Não tem mais que tirar as coisas em sequência."

Afastei-me e olhei para ela como retrucou com outra mordida em sua cenoura. Ela tinha muito a imagem viva do momento. Eu, pessoalmente, nunca teria dito que sexo familiar é o melhor tipo. Um bom tipo, com certeza. Mas a maneira como falou, o modo como a voz dela caiu e seus olhos se fechavam –caralho, sim, parecia o melhor tipo. Eu podia me ver naquela vida com Bella, onde nós compartilhávamos uma cama e uma cozinha, e finanças e brigas. Podia vê-la ficar com raiva de mim, eu indo encontrá-la mais tarde e fazer as pazes atacando-a sorrateiramente de todas as maneiras que tinha aprendido ao longo do tempo, porque ela era minha e, sendo Bella, não poderia evitar, mas deixar cada pensamento e desejo escorregar para fora de sua boca.

_Droga_. Ela não era sexy em nenhuma das maneiras comuns. Era sexy, porque não se importava se eu estava a assistindo comendo uma cenoura, ou que o cabelo dela estava neste rabo de cavalo meia-boca que ela não se preocupou em corrigir uma vez que estávamos descansando no sofá antes. Ela era tão confortável em sua pele, tão confortável sendo _assistida _que nunca conheci uma mulher como ela. Ela nunca iria supor que eu estava olhando e julgando. Achava que eu estava olhando, porque estava ouvindo. E eu estava. Poderia ouvi-la divagar sobre sexo familiar e sexo anal e os filmes pornográficos para sempre.

"Você está olhando para mim como se eu fosse comida." Ela estendeu a cenoura, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Quer um pouco?"

Balancei minha cabeça. "Eu quero você."

Ela moveu as mãos para cima, desabotoando sua camisa agora, e deslizou para fora de seus ombros.

"Diga-me o que você gosta." Falei, dando um passo ainda mais perto e beijando o oco de sua garganta.

"Eu gosto quando você goza em mim."

Deixei escapar uma risada calma em seu pescoço. "Eu sei disso. O que mais?"

"Quando observa onde você está se movendo em mim."

Balançando a cabeça, falei: "Diga-me o que gosta que eu faça com você."

Bella encolheu um pouco, correndo os dedos pelo meu peito antes de chegar na barra da minha camisa, puxando-a para cima sobre a cabeça. "Eu gosto quando me joga de lado um pouco, tem o seu jeito comigo. Gosto quando age como se meu corpo fosse seu."

A chaleira assobiando, gritando na cozinha quieta, e me afastei apenas o tempo suficiente para pegar sua caneca e despejar um pouco de água quente sobre um saquinho de chá. "Quando estou tocando em você." Falei olhando para ela, colocando a chaleira para baixo, "o seu corpo _é _meu. Meu para beijar, e foder, e sentir."

Ela levantou a sobrancelha e sorriu para mim. "Bem, quando estou tocando em você, seu corpo é meu também, sabe."

Minha mente ficou completamente, direcionada para sexo quando ela se inclinou sobre o balcão, pegou o mel, e regou um pouco na caneca.

Tomando a varinha de mel dela, limpei o excesso na borda do frasco, em seguida, passei o melado na parte superior da curva do seu peito. Ela me olhava, seu chá aparentemente esquecido.

"Então, tome o controle." Disse a ela, beijando sua mandíbula. "Diga-me o que fazer em seguida."

Ela hesitou por apenas um momento. "Lamba isso."

Gemi sob o comando silencioso, lambendo todo o mel antes de sugar sua pele na minha boca com tanta força que deixou uma pequena marca vermelha. "O que mais?"

Suas mãos deslizaram para trás, desprendendo seu sutiã, assim corri minha língua sobre sua pele. Movi para o mamilo, soprando suavemente em todo o bico antes de sugá-lo em minha boca. Ofegante, ela sussurrou. "Deixe molhado."

Eu me inclinei para frente, fazendo exatamente o que pediu, lambendo seus seios, sugando-os profundamente, lambendo sua pele com a minha língua até que ela brilhava. "Isso será fodido em breve."

"Dentes." Ela sussurrou. "Me morda."

Com um gemido, fechei os olhos, mordendo pequenos círculos na elevação de seus seios, encontrando pequenos traços de mel restantes em sua pele. Minhas mãos deslizaram mais abaixo, para a calça jeans, e coloquei ela e sua calcinha para baixo de seus quadris para que ela pudesse chutá-las para o chão.

Suas mãos correram sobre meus ombros, pernas abertas. "Edward?"

"Mmmm?" Provoquei abaixo das costelas, levantando ambos os seios em minhas mãos. Conhecia seu tom de voz, sabia o que estava prestes a me pedir para fazer.

"Por favor."

"Por favor, o quê?" Perguntei, pressionando os dentes cuidadosamente em seu mamilo. "Por favor, te entregue o chá?"

"Toque-me."

"_Estou _te tocando."

Ela soltou um grunhido pouco zangado. "Toque-me entre as minhas pernas."

Mergulhei o meu dedo na pequena tigela de mel, e o apertei contra seu clitóris, esfregando-o em toda a sua pele, pressionei meus dentes na carne delicada de seu peito. Ela gemeu, a cabeça caindo para trás, e puxou os pés para cima do balcão, pernas abertas.

Agachado, corri minha língua sobre ela, não provocando, nem mesmo capaz de fazer. O mel estava quente por causa de sua pele, e o gosto era incrível pra caralho. "Puta merda." Sussurrei, sugando suavemente em sua pequena dobra de nervos.

Sua mão correu para o meu cabelo, puxando, mas não para o prazer. Ela me levantou para o rosto dela, inclinando-se para me beijar. Ela ia colocar o mel em sua língua também, e sabia que num piscar sexy de olhos que eu iria agora associar esse sabor com Bella para sempre.

Seus pequenos gemidos encheram o espaço entre nossos lábios e nossas línguas, ecoando ligeiramente, crescendo mais apertado quando penetrei entre nós, deslizando os dedos sobre sua pele, tocando onde ela estava escorregadia e quente. O balcão estava um pouco mais alto do que os meus quadris, mas eu poderia fazer isso funcionar se ela quisesse transar na cozinha.

"Deixe-me pegar um preservativo."

"Tudo bem." Ela falou, puxando os dedos do meu cabelo.

Eu me virei, andando com os pés descalços no corredor, desabotoando minha calça jeans. Puxei um pacote da caixa na minha gaveta e me movi para voltar para a cozinha, mas Bella estava em pé dentro do meu quarto.

Ela estava completamente nua, e sem dizer nada, caminhou até minha cama e subiu para o meio. Descansando sobre os calcanhares, ela se sentou com uma mão em seu joelho. Esperando por mim.

"Eu quero ficar aqui."

"Ok." Falei, empurrando minha calça para baixo dos meus quadris.

"Em sua cama."

_Eu entendi_, pensei. _É bastante óbvio que você quer fazer sexo na minha cama, pelado e camisinha na minha mão_. Mas então percebi que ela estava realmente me perguntando alguma coisa. Queria saber se minha cama estava fora dos limites, se eu era aquele tipo de playboy, que nunca trouxe as meninas em casa e as levou para o santuário interior do quarto.

Seria sempre assim? Suas perguntas não ditas, a incerteza sobre o que eu estava dando a ela se era novo e especial? Não era o suficiente que eu estava secretamente dando-a a chance de quebrar o meu coração?

Eu me juntei a ela na cama, começando a rasgar o pacote de preservativos com meus dentes antes dela estender a mão e tirar de mim.

"Caralho." Murmurei, a observando agachar para baixo para tentar fazer com a língua através da ponta do meu pau. "Puta merda. Eu adoro a porra da sua boca."

Ela beijou a ponta, passando a língua sobre mim. Desenhando-me dentro sua boca.

"Gosto de observar você." Balbuciei. Estava tão fodidamente apertado e a visão dela fazendo isso... Não tinha certeza se poderia aguentar. "Acho que vou gozar."

"Estou quase sem tocar você." Ela disse, claramente orgulhosa de si mesma.

"Eu sei. Estou apenas... é muito."

Ela pegou a camisinha e rolou em cima de mim, colocando-se de costas na cama. "Pronto?"

Pairava sobre ela, olhando para o comprimento de nossos corpos antes de me posicionar e deslizar para dentro dela. Ela era tão quente, tão escorregadia, e eu queria durar, desenhar esse momento um pouquinho mais. Puxei meus quadris um pouco para trás, batendo meu pau suavemente contra seu clitóris.

"Edward_._" Ela gemeu, arqueando os quadris para cima.

"Você tem ideia como está molhada?"

Com a mão trêmula, ela chegou entre nós, tocando-se. "Oh Deus."

"Isso é por minha causa? Meu Deus, eu não sei se já estive tão duro." Senti meu pulso ressoante no meu braço, batendo.

Ela me agarrou e então respirou fundo, sussurrando: "Por favor."

"Por favor, o quê?"

Seus olhos se abriram e ela sussurrou: "Por favor...dentro."

Sorri, desfrutando de sua doce, agonia urgente. "Sua vagina dói um pouco?"

"Edward." Abaixo de mim, ela se moveu, procurando com as mãos e quadris. Eu trouxe os dedos na minha boca, chupei cada um para saborear sua doçura.

Então cheguei entre nós, circulando o dedo em torno de sua abertura lisa. "Eu perguntei a você, não está doendo aqui?"

"Sim..." Ela tentou se empurrar para cima, para chegar até o meu dedo dentro dela, mas deslizei para cima e sobre o clitóris, fazendo-a gemer alto. Arrastei meu dedo de volta para baixo, mergulhando em sua umidade inacreditável. "Dói em suas coxas? É sua pequena e doce vagina." Eu me inclinei, sugando o mamilo em minha boca e brincando um pouco com a minha língua. "Eles estão apertado e dolorido, também?" Porra, os seios dela. Suave e quente pra caralho. "Ó Deus." Sussurrei, sentindo-me desesperado. "Eu vou fazer isso tão bem esta noite. Vou fazer você se sentir boa pra caralho."

Ela curvou para fora da cama, com as mãos no meu cabelo, no meu pescoço, arranhando ao longo das minhas costas.

Desenhando meu dedo em sua vagina e mais abaixo, apertei contra seu traseiro. "Aposto que eu poderia fazer você fazer tudo agora. Eu poderia te foder bem aqui."

"Tudo". Ela concordou. "Só... por favor."

"Você está... me implorando?"

Ela assentiu com urgência e, em seguida, piscou para mim, os olhos arregalados e selvagens. Seu pulso zumbia em sua garganta. "Sim. Edward."

"Então, essas meninas nos filmes pornôs que você tanto ama." Sussurrei, sorrindo enquanto eu balançava meus quadris. Ambos gemeram quando a coroa do meu pau deslizou sobre a ascensão tensa de seu clitóris. "As que imploram. Diga elas precisam disso..." Inclinei minha cabeça, a mandíbula apertada para resistir ao impulso de afundar nela, socá-la na cama. "Quer dizer que agora você _precisa _disso?"

Ela gemeu, unhas cavando em meu peito, logo abaixo da minha clavícula e arrastando-se para baixo de modo que deixou um rastro de marcas vermelhas do meu peito ao meu umbigo. "Vou fazer o que quiser hoje à noite, só me faça gozar primeiro."

Incapaz de provocar mais, murmurei. "Me coloque dentro."

Suas mãos voaram para o meu pau, envolvendo-se em torno de mim e esfregando-se antes de me deslizar para dentro, empurrando seus quadris para fora da cama para me levar mais profundo. Minha pele corada quente, e com um grunhido, reconheci seus movimentos, afundando profundamente e empurrando as pernas para os lados para que pudesse pressionar em todo o caminho, para que pudesse esfregar bem onde ela precisava.

Fechei meus punhos em torno do lençol nos ombros dela, lutando para me controlar. Ela estava tão molhada. Estava quente pra caralho. Apertei meus olhos bem fechados, o sangue trovejando em minhas veias, puxando de volta e empurrando de novo, e de novo, forte e profundo.

Seus ruídos –doces gemidos e grunhidos eram bom, tão bom -me deu vontade de ir mais fundo, pressionar mais, fazê-la gozar mais e mais até que ela nunca poderia imaginar sentir qualquer outra pessoa dentro dela assim. Ela já sabia que gozaria a noite toda, e não foi só na primeira noite que nós compartilhamos. _Sempre _a mantive por horas. Com Bella, eu raramente poderia ser mais rápido.

Ela era perfeita, e linda, e selvagem –as mãos no meu rosto, o polegar na minha boca, me implorando com pequenos ruídos e seus grandes olhos suplicantes.

Mas quando aqueles olhos rolaram fechando-se parei, gemendo alto e murmurei. "Olhe para mim. Eu não vou ser gentil hoje à noite."

Ela olhou para a minha cara, não para o meu pau, então a deixei ver cada sensação, que passava por mim: o caminho não era o suficiente, mesmo com os meus impulsos selvagens e mãos brutas sobre cada centímetro da sua pele; do jeito que eu gostava ela começou a sobressair-se em mim, e começou a estar apenas certa, só _certa pra caralho_, e ri com um rosnado, olhando seu peito corado e seu primeiro orgasmo deslocar-se sobre ela, fazendo-a tremer, gritando e frenética, do jeito que eu queria desacelerar, desfrutar da longa passada do meu pau nela, o calor, sussurro perfeito no meu sangue, passei o meu dedo entre os seios e senti seu suor, diminuindo o suficiente para fazê-la implorar novamente.

Ela puxou meus ombros, implorando por mais rápido.

"Então exija." Sussurrei, tirando meu pau e a lançando para lambê-la pelas costas, morder sua bunda, suas coxas. Deixei um padrão de marcas vermelhas em sua pele.

Puxei-a para baixo para a borda da cama, dobrando-a sobre o colchão, e afundando nela, assim tão profundo que nos fez gemer. Fechei os olhos, precisando de senso de distância. Antes, com cada mulher, eu tinha visto de tudo. Precisava daquela estimulação visual quando estava pronto para gozar. Mas com Bella, foi demais. Ela era demais. Eu não podia observá-la quando estava perto assim, amaneira como ela curvava a coluna, ou como me olhava por cima do ombro, os olhos cheios de perguntas e esperança e aquela doce adoração que cravava justamente entre as minhas costelas.

Senti-a começar a me apertar, e me perdi no caminho, ela ficou ainda mais molhada quando agarrei seu cabelo, grosseiramente agarrei seus seios em minhas mãos famintas, e bati na bunda dela e ouvi um estalo, que foi seguido por seu ansioso gemido. Seus sons transformaram-se de gritos agudos para pequenos suspiros de respiração quando a mordi no ombro e disse-lhe _para gozar Ameixinha_. E quando ela começou, tentei segurar, tentei bloquear a imagem de nós juntos, o modo como devemos parecer. Com uma mão apertei seu quadril, a outra no ombro dela quando a puxei com força em mim a cada empurrão até que eu estava tão perto, podia sentir isso correndo pela minha espinha.

Ela chamou meu nome, empurrando de volta para mim e, de repente, senti como se estivesse caindo, girando para a escuridão. Meus olhos se abriram, ambas mãos segurando-a com força como apoio para eu gozar, enchendo a camisinha com um gemido. Continuei a empurrar dentro dela, transando com ela através de seu orgasmo como se minha cabeça estivesse nadando, minhas pernas em chamas. Senti como se fosse feito de borracha e mal conseguia me segurar.

Puxei para fora e tirei a camisinha, observei como ela deslizava para baixo sobre o colchão. Ela parecia tão perfeita na minha cama, com o cabelo bagunçado, sua pele marcada com mordida, corada e suada, com um brilho aqui e ali do mel que ainda estava agarrado nela. Eu subi na cama, caindo de costas e passando os braços ao redor da cintura dela. Havia algo tão familiar com isso. Foi a primeira vez que ela dormiu na minha cama e parecia que sempre esteve lá.

* * *

**aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, só eu que amo eles juntos?**

**Bora lá comentar e dizer o que acharam do capítulo?**

**Beijos, até.**

S


	16. Capítulo XV

**MaluPattz obrigada por favoritar a estória!**

**BOA LEITURA!**

* * *

Capítulo XV

Acordei na manhã seguinte com a sensação de lençóis desconhecidos e o cheiro de Edward ainda agarrado em minha pele. A cama estava um desastre. Os lençóis estavam amontoados no colchão e se enrolaram em meu corpo, os travesseiros tinham sido empurrados para o chão. Minha pele estava coberta de marcas de mordidas e contusões, e eu não tinha ideia onde minhas roupas estavam.

Um olhar para o relógio me disse que era apenas um pouco depois das cinco e rolei, empurrando o cabelo emaranhado do meu rosto e piscando na luz fraca. O outro lado da cama estava vazio e apenas com marcas reveladoras do corpo de Edward. Virei ao som de passos, para vê-lo caminhando para mim, sorrindo e sem camisa, carregando uma caneca fumegante em cada mão.

"Bom dia, dorminhoca." Ele falou, colocando as bebidas sobre a mesa de cabeceira. O colchão afundou quando se sentou ao meu lado. "Você se sente bem? Não muito dolorida?" Sua expressão era suave, um sorriso curvando os cantos de sua boca e considerei se iria me acostumar com a realidade dele me olhando assim tão intimamente. "Eu não fui particularmente fácil com você ontem à noite."

Fiz o inventário mental: além das marcas que tinha deixado em todo o meu corpo, minhas pernas estavam fracas, meu abdômen parecia que tinha feito uma centena de abdominais, e, entre as minhas pernas, ainda podia sentir o eco de seus quadris batendo em mim. "Dolorida em todos os lugares certos."

Ele coçou o queixo, deixando seus olhos se moverem sobre o meu rosto antes de cair para o meu peito. Previsivelmente. "Isso será agora a minha coisa favorita que já disse. Talvez pudesse me enviar por mensagem mais tarde esta noite. Se estiver se sentindo generosa, poderia incluir uma foto de seus seios."

Ri e ele pegou uma caneca, entregando-a a mim. "Alguém esqueceu seu chá na noite passada."

"Hum. Alguém estava distraído." Balancei minha cabeça, fazendo sinal para ele colocá-la de volta para baixo.

Queria as duas mãos livres. Edward era predatório e sedutor a cada minuto do dia, mas de manhã, ele deveria ser _ilegal_.

Ele sorriu em entendimento, escovando lentamente suas mãos através das pontas do meu cabelo, alisando-o pela minha espinha. Eu tremia com a emoção em seus olhos, como se os dedos soltassem faíscas que se instalaram quentes e pesadas entre as minhas coxas. Quisera eu soubesse exatamente o que vi lá: amizade, carinho, algo mais? Engoli a pergunta que continuou a subir no fundo da minha garganta, não certa de que nenhum de nós estivesse preparado para ter uma conversa honesta, logo após a última desastrosa.

O céu que espiou pela janela ainda estava roxo e nebuloso, fazendo com que cada linha de tinta através de sua pele parecesse mais nítida, cada tatuagem contra sua pele dura. O pássaro azul parecia quase preto; as palavras em torno de suas costelas pareciam como se tivessem sido esculpidas num roteiro delicado. Cheguei a tocá-las, a pressionar o polegar no sulco formado por seus oblíquos, as superfícies planas de seu estômago e abaixo. Ele respirou profundamente quando coloquei um dedo logo abaixo da cintura das suas boxers.

"Quero desenhar em você." Falei e pisquei rapidamente de volta para seu rosto para avaliar sua reação. Ele pareceu surpreso, mas, mais do que isso , parecia _faminto_, seus olhos azuis pesados escondidos em sombras.

Ele deve ter concordado, porque se inclinou para procurar na mesinha ao lado da cama, e voltou com um marcador preto. Ele escalou sobre mim e deitou-se de costas, estendendo-se no meio de sua cama.

Sentei-me, sentindo o lençol deslizar pelo meu corpo, o ar frio me lembrando o quão completamente nua estava. Não dei tempo para pensar sobre o que estava fazendo ou como parecia quando rastejei e montei sobre ele, minha coxas rodeando seus quadris.

O ar na sala parecia condensar e Edward engoliu em seco, os olhos arregalados quando peguei o marcador dele e removi a tampa. Podia sentir o comprimento dele começando a endurecer contra o meu traseiro. Segurei um gemido pela maneira como ele flexionou as coxas e balançou os quadris para cima um pouquinho numa íntima tentativa de esfregar-se contra mim.

Olhei para baixo, nem sequer sabendo por onde começar. "Eu amo as suas clavículas." Falei escovando meus dedos ao longo delas para o pequeno buraco abaixo de sua garganta.

"Clavículas, hein?" Ele perguntou a voz quente e ainda rouca.

Corri meus dedos pelo seu peito, mordendo de volta um sorriso triunfante sobre a forma como a sua respiração cravou irregular e animada, sob o meu toque.

"Eu _amo _o seu peito."

Ele riu, murmurando: "Igualmente."

O dele era perfeito, no entanto. Definido, mas não volumoso. Seu peito era amplo, com a pele lisa de seus ombros musculosos até seus peitorais. Tracei uma linha com meu dedo indicador. Ele não raspava ou depilava o peito como os homens em revistas ou das minhas raras noites de zoneamento na frente da televisão sem sentido. Edward era um _homem_, com um punhado de cabelos escuros em seu peito, pele suave no estômago, e uma trilha suave que conduzia do seu umbigo ao seu pau.

Abaixei-me, arrastando minha língua na sua trilha feliz.

"Bom." Ele grunhiu, mudando impacientemente debaixo de mim. "Oh, Deus, sim."

"E eu amo esse lugar aqui." Falei, virando minha boca longe de onde ele me queria e até seu quadril. Puxando sua cueca para baixo apenas alguns centímetros, desenhei um B apenas dentro de seu osso ilíaco e um _B _abaixo. Sentei-me para examiná-lo, sorrindo largamente. "Eu gosto disso."

Ele levantou a cabeça para ver onde tinha escrito minhas iniciais na pele dele e piscou para mim.

"Eu também."

Lembrei-me das palavras borradas e desenhos que tinha esfregado do meu corpo no outro dia e trouxe o marcador para o meu polegar, passando por toda a almofada até que ele estivesse molhado de tinta. Pressionei em sua pele, logo abaixo de onde seu osso ilíaco se projetava, pressionando duro o suficiente até que ele respirou fundo e, em seguida, puxei minha mão, deixando minha impressão digital. Sentei-me e o admirei.

"Caralho." Ele sussurrou, com os olhos fixos na marca negra. "Isso é provavelmente a coisa mais quente que alguém já fez para mim Bella."

Suas palavras arrancaram algo cru dentro do meu peito, um reconhecimento do conhecimento que havia outras: outras que tinham feito coisas _quentes_, outras que o fizeram se sentir bem.

Desviei de seu olhar pressionador, não querendo que visse os pensamentos que ferviam firmemente na parte de trás da minha mente. Os pensamentos das ficantes. Edward tinha sido bom para mim. Eu me senti sexy e divertida, me senti querida. Não iria atolá-lo com preocupações sobre o que aconteceu antes de mim ou inevitavelmente, o que aconteceria depois. Inferno, o que provavelmente aconteceu naqueles dias que não estivemos juntos. Ele nunca disse nada sobre terminar as coisas com as outras mulheres. Vi-o na maioria das noites da semana, mas não _todas _as noites. Se eu sabia alguma coisa sobre Edward, era que valorizava variedade, e foi pragmático o suficiente para sempre ter um plano de backup.

_Distância_, eu me lembrei. _Agente secreta. Entrar e sair ilesa_.

Edward esticou-se debaixo de mim, chupando meu pescoço antes de mover a boca para a concha da minha orelha.

"Eu preciso te foder."

Deixei minha cabeça cair para trás. "Você não fez isso na noite passada?"

"Isso foi _ontem_."

Arrepios explodiram em meu corpo, e meu chá foi esquecido novamente.

O ar ainda estava frio, mas estava começando a parecer-se como a primavera. Havia folhas e flores, pássaros nas árvores, e o céu azulado prometia um tempo melhor chegando. Central Park na primavera sempre me abalou, era incrível como uma cidade desse tamanho e indústria, poderia esconder uma joia de cor, água e vida selvagem em seu coração.

Eu queria pensar sobre o que tinha que fazer naquele dia, ou no próximo fim de semana de Páscoa, mas estava dolorida e cansada e ter Edward a correr ao meu lado estava provendo só mais distração do tempo.

O ritmo de seus pés na calçada, a cadência de sua respiração... Tudo que conseguia pensar era sexo. Eu poderia lembrar dos músculos duros sob minhas mãos, a maneira silenciosa e provocante que me pediu para mordê-lo, como se estivesse fazendo isso por mim, sabendo que eu precisava arrancar algo dele também eque talvez eu encontrasse enterrado debaixo de sua pele. Poderia lembrar como ele respirou perto da minha orelha no meio da noite, em ritmo, segurando-me pelo o que pareceram horas quando me fez gozar e em seguida, de novo e de novo.

Ele levantou a camisa e enxugou a testa enquanto continuava a correr e minha mente voltou quente e afiada para a forma como senti o seu suor na minha barriga, o seu gozo no meu quadril na festa.

Ele deixou cair a camisa, mas eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de onde tinha acabado de expor seu estômago.

"Bella."

"Hã?" Finalmente, consegui virar meus olhos para a pista na nossa frente.

"O que foi? Você está com um tipo de olhar vidrado em seu rosto."

Respirei engolindo e fechei meus olhos por apenas um segundo. "Nada."

Seus pés pararam e a cadência do sexo e dos seus quadris empurrando repetidamente em mim interrompeu abruptamente. Mas a ternura entre as minhas pernas não foi embora de todo quando se inclinou para encontrar meu olhar.

"Não faça isso."

Enchi os pulmões, as palavras escapando com a minha expiração. "Tudo bem, eu estava pensando em você."

Olhos azuis percorreram meu rosto antes de fazer um balanço do resto de mim: mamilos duros abaixo da enorme camiseta que eu usava, o estômago em confusão, pernas à beira de um colapso e entre elas músculos enrolados bem apertados. Apertei mais forte só para aliviar a dor.

Um pequeno sorriso deslizou em seu rosto. "Pensando em mim como?"

Desta vez, quando fechei meus olhos, os mantive fechados. Ele disse que a minha força estava na minha honestidade, mas foi realmente como ele me fez sentir quando lhe disse tudo. "Eu nunca estive distraída por alguém assim antes." Sempre fui _focada_. Agora eu era a _luxúria, querer, desejo e a estudante insaciável_.

Ele ficou em silêncio por muito tempo e quando olhei de novo, o encontrei me observando, pensando. Precisava dele para brincar ou provocar, para dizer algo sujo e nos trazer de volta para a base de Bella e Edward. "Fale mais." Ele sussurrou, finalmente.

Abri os olhos, olhei para ele. "Eu nunca tive dificuldade para me concentrar antes, permanecendo na tarefa. Mas... eu penso em você" -parei abruptamente –"Sexo com você o tempo todo."

Nunca antes meu coração parecera um órgão tão grosso, batendo pesadamente, apertando os pulsos. Adorei o lembrete dele que o meu coração era um músculo e meu corpo foi feito, em parte para ser cru e animalesco, porra. Mas sem emoções. Definitivamente não aquelas.

"E?" Ele pressionou.

_Certo_.

"E isso é assustador."

Seus lábios se contraíram em um sorriso reprimido. "Por quê?"

"Porque você é meu amigo... você se tornou meu melhor amigo."

Sua expressão se suavizou. "Isso é ruim?"

"Eu não tenho um monte de amigos e não quero estragar as coisas com você. É importante."

Ele sorriu, afastando uma mecha de cabelo da minha bochecha suada. "É."

"Estou com medo de que essa coisa toda de 'amigos com benefícios' vai, como diz Emmett, 'dar merda'."

Ele riu, mas não respondeu nada.

"Você não?" Perguntei, os olhos à procura dele.

"Não pelas mesmas razões que você, eu não acho."

O que isso quer dizer? Amava a capacidade de Edward de permanecer contido, mas agora queria estrangulá-lo.

"Mas é estranho que sempre que penso que você é meu melhor amigo, não consigo parar de pensar em você pelado? Eu pelada? Nós pelados juntos e do jeito que você me faz sentir quando estamos pelados? A maneira que espero fazer você se sentir quando estamos pelados? Penso muito sobre isso."

Ele se aproximou, descansando uma mão no meu quadril e outra no meu queixo. "Não é estranho. E Bella?"

Quando ele varreu o polegar para baixo sobre a pulsação no meu pescoço, eu sabia que estava tentando me dizer que ele sabia o quanto isso me assustava. Engoli em seco, sussurrando: "Sim?"

"Você sabe que é importante para eu estar a par das coisas."

Balancei a cabeça.

"Mas... você quer falar sobre isso agora? Podemos se quiser, mas..." Ele falou, apertando meu quadril em garantia. "Não precisamos."

Um pequeno pico de pânico passou por mim. Nós tivemos essa conversa antes e não tinha sido boa. Entrei em pânico e ele voltou atrás. Seria diferente desta vez? E como eu responderia se ele dissesse que me queria, mas ele não queria só a _mim_? Sabia o que eu iria dizer. Iria falar que não estava funcionando para mim. Que eventualmente... Eu sairia disso.

Sorrindo, balancei minha cabeça. "Ainda não."

Ele inclinou a cabeça, seus lábios se movendo para a concha da minha orelha. "Tudo bem. Mas nesse caso eu deveria falar: _ninguém _me faz sentir como você faz." Ele disse cada palavra com cuidado, como se cada uma fosse colocada em sua língua e tivesse que inspecioná-las antes que pudesse deixá-la sair. "E eu penso em sexo com você também. _Muito_."

Não que aquilo me surpreendesse exatamente. Que ele pensasse em sexo comigo, estava bem claro, dado seu comentário. Mas eu suspeitava que ele quisesse estar comigo em algum acordo, quase de uma maneira contratual como fazia com todas as suas mulheres, onde era discutido e fechado algum acordo mútuo estéril. Eu simplesmente não tinha certeza se isso significava para Edward transa comprometida ou... transa menos comprometida. Afinal, se ninguém o fez sentir do jeito que eu fiz então obviamente alguém mais estava lá fora tentando, certo?

"Sei que você pode ter... _planos _para este fim de semana." Comecei e suas sobrancelhas se reuniram em frustração ou confusão, eu não poderia afirmar, mas continuei: "Mas se você não tiver, e se não quer ter planos ou se não tem planos, mas _gostaria _de ter, então deveria vir para casa comigo para a Páscoa."

Ele se afastou apenas o suficiente para ver meu rosto. "O quê?"

"Eu quero que venha para casa comigo. Minha mãe sempre faz um café da manhã de Páscoa incrível. Podemos ir no sábado e voltar para casa domingo à tarde. Você _tem _planos?"

"Uh, não." Ele falou balançando a cabeça. "Não há planos. Você está falando sério?"

"Seria estranho para você?" Perguntei.

"Não estranho. Seria ótimo ver Seth e seus pais." Malícia iluminou seus olhos. "Percebo que provavelmente não vai contar à família sobre as nossas escapadas sexuais recentes, mas conseguirei ver os seus peitos, enquanto estiver lá?"

"Em particular?" Perguntei. "Talvez."

Ele bateu no queixo, fingindo considerar isso. "Hum... Isso vai me fazer parecer totalmente assustador, mas... no seu quarto?"

"O meu _quarto de infância_? Você _é _um pervertido." Falei balançando a cabeça. "Mas, talvez."

"Então, estou dentro."

"Isso é tudo o que precisava? Peitos? Você é _assim _tão fácil?"

Ele inclinou-se, deu um beijo na minha boca, e disse: "Se você tem que perguntar, então ainda não me conhece muito bem."

Edward apareceu no meu apartamento na manhã de sábado, depois de ter estacionado um antigo Subaru Outback verde próximo ao hidrante. Levantei minhas sobrancelhas quando olhei do carro para ele, a forma como orgulhosamente girou as chaves em torno de seu dedo.

"Muito bom." Falei, dando um passo para trás através da porta o tempo suficiente para pegar minha bolsa.

Ele beijou meu rosto, sorrindo largamente para a minha aprovação. "Não é? Eu o mantenho guardado. Sinto falta deste carro."

"Quando foi a última vez que o dirigiu?" Perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros. "Faz tempo."

Eu o segui descendo as escadas, tentando não pensar sobre onde estávamos indo. Convidar Edward parecera uma grande ideia na hora, mas agora quase uma semana depois, eu me perguntava como todos iam reagir, se pudesse manter o meu sorriso estúpido para mim mesma ou minhas mãos para fora de sua calça. Enquanto forçava meu olhar para longe de sua bunda, percebi que as chances não eram boas.

Ele parecia incrível em seu jeans favorito, uma camiseta gasta do filme Star Wars, e um tênis verde. Ele parecia estar tão relaxado enquanto eu estava nervosa.

Nós realmente não tínhamos falado sobre o que aconteceria quando chegássemos. Minha família sabia que nós tínhamos andado nos divertindo, tinha sido sua ideia, afinal de contas, mas isso, o que estava acontecendo entre nós agora, certamente não fazia parte do plano. Confiei em Leah para manter o nosso segredo, porque se Seth soubesse as coisas que Edward tinha feito ao corpo de sua irmã caçula, havia uma boa chance de que houvesse socos ou, pelo menos, algumas conversas terrivelmente difíceis. Foi fácil manter essa realidade particular em cheque quando estávamos aqui, na cidade. Mas voltar para casa significava ser confrontado com a realidade de que Edward era o melhor amigo de Seth. Eu não poderia agir da maneira que fiz aqui, como se... Como se ele pertencesse a _mim_.

Edward colocou a minha bolsa no porta-malas e moveu-se para abrir a porta, certificando-se de me pressionar contra o lado do carro e inclinando-se para um beijo longo e lento. "Pronta?"

"Sim." Falei, recuperando-me da minha pequena epifania. Gostava de sentir como se Edward me pertencesse. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu até que ambos parecemos perceber que tínhamos apenas algumas horas no carro para curtir inconsciente essa intimidade confortável.

Ele me beijou mais uma vez, cantarolando contra meus lábios e varrendo sua língua suavemente na minha antes de se afastar para que eu pudesse entrar no carro.

Andando para o outro lado, ele pulou no banco do motorista e imediatamente disse: "Sabe, poderíamos demorar alguns minutos e pular para trás? Eu poderia colocar o assento para baixo para fazê-lo funcionar para você. Sei que você gosta de suas pernas abertas."

Revirei os olhos, sorrindo. Com um levantar de ombros, Edward virou a chave na ignição. O carro começou a roncar e Edward colocou a marcha, piscando para mim antes de pressionar o acelerador. Nós saltamos para frente, parando a poucos metros na calçada.

Ele franziu a testa, mas reiniciou o motor e conseguiu manobrar sem problemas no tráfego na segunda vez. Peguei seu telefone do suporte de copo e comecei a percorrer a sua música. Ele me deu um olhar de desaprovação, mas não fez nenhum comentário, ao invés disso virou os olhos para estrada.

"Britney Spears?" Perguntei rindo e ele estendeu a mão cegamente, tentando tirá-lo de mim.

"Minha irmã." Ele murmurou.

"_Ceeeerto_."

Chegamos a um semáforo na Broadway e o carro parou novamente. Edward tossiu, mas ligou e parou poucos minutos mais tarde.

"Tem certeza que sabe como lidar com isso?" Perguntei, sorrindo. "Foi um nova iorquino por tanto tempo que esqueceu como dirigir?"

Ele olhou para mim. "Isso seria muito mais fácil se tivéssemos transado na parte de trás primeiro. Ajuda a limpar a minha cabeça."

Olhei para fora do para-brisa e em seguida, de volta para ele sorrindo, quando passei por debaixo de seu braço e passei a trabalhar em seu zíper. "Quem precisa do banco de trás?"


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Ruiva, Kahh obrigada por favoritarem a estória!**

**BOA LEITURA!**

* * *

Capítulo XVI

Desliguei o carro e o motor respondeu silenciosamente. Ao meu lado, Bella estava adormecida, sua cabeça descansando longe de mim, contra a janela do passageiro. Estávamos estacionados em frente à casa da família Swan, nos arredores de Boston, que contava com um grande e branco alpendre de tijolos claros. As janelas da frente estavam emolduradas por persianas marinho e no interior podia se ver a sugestão de pesadas cortinas creme. A casa era grande e bonita e tão cheia das minhas próprias memórias que não podia sequer imaginar o que era para Bella voltar aqui.

Não venho aqui há muitos anos. Desde que tinha visitado Seth por um acaso num fim de semana de verão para conversar com seus pais. Nenhum dos outros filhos estavam lá. Foi calmo e relaxante e passamos a maior parte do fim de semana na varanda dos fundos, tomando gins-tônicas e lendo. Mas agora eu estava estacionado em frente a casa, sentado ao lado da irmã de meu amigo que me deu dois boquetes estelares, o último terminando menos de uma hora atrás, com as juntas das minhas mãos brancas apertando o volante e meu pau tão profundo em sua garganta que podia senti-la engolindo quando gozei. Ela realmente tinha um dom natural com as habilidades orais. Ela pensava que precisava de mais instrução e eu estava feliz de manter o ardil tempo suficiente para que praticasse em mim mais algumas vezes.

Na cidade, enredados em nosso dia-a-dia, era fácil esquecer a conexão de Seth, a conexão da _família_. A conexão de '_todos eles me matariam se soubessem o que estivemos fazendo_'. Eu tinha sido pego de surpresa quando ela trouxe Leah a tona porque tinha me feito sentir como uma história antiga. Mas seria confrontado com tudo isso neste fim de semana: minha breve história como ex-paixão de Leah, assim como o melhor amigo de Seth, como estagiário de Charlie. E teria que enfrentar tudo isso, enquanto tentasse esconder a minha paixão por Bella.

Coloquei minha mão em seu ombro, balançando suavemente. "Bella."

Ela se assustou um pouco, mas a primeira coisa que viu quando ela abriu os olhos fui eu. Estava grogue e não muito consciente, mas sorriu como se olhasse para a sua coisa favorita no mundo, e murmurou, "Mmmm, oi pra você."

E, com essa reação, meu coração explodiu. "Oi, Ameixinha."

Ela sorriu timidamente, virando a cabeça para olhar para fora da janela quando se espreguiçou. Quando viu onde tínhamos estacionado, se assustou um pouco,sentando-se mais reta, olhando ao redor. "Oh! Nós estamos aqui."

"Estamos."

Quando se virou para mim, seus olhos pareciam levemente em pânico.

"Vai ser estranho, não é? Eu vou olhar para seu zíper e Seth irá me ver olhando para o seu zíper, em seguida, você vai olhar para o meu peito e alguém vai ver isso também! E se eu te tocar? Ou..." seus olhos se arregalaram "ou se eu te _beijar_?"

Sua iminente pequena loucura me acalmou imensamente. Apenas um de nós estava autorizado a se sentir estranho neste momento.

Balancei minha cabeça, falando: "Vai ficar tudo bem. Estamos aqui como amigos. Estamos visitando sua família como amigos. Não haverá apreciação de pau em público, e sem admiração de seios em público. Eu nem sequer empacotei outro par de zíperes. Combinado?"

"Combinado." Ela repetiu teatralmente. "Apenas amigos."

"Porque isso é o que somos." Eu a lembrei, ignorando o órgão dentro do meu peito que torceu quando falei isso.

Endireitando-se, ela balançou a cabeça e pegou a maçaneta da porta, cantando: "Amigos! Amigos visitando minha casa para a Páscoa! Vamos ver o seu velho amigo, meu irmão mais velho! Obrigada por me trazer aqui de Nova York,_amigo Edward_, meu amigo!"

Ela riu quando saiu do carro e caminhou ao redor para pegar a bolsa do porta-malas.

"Bella, acalme-se." Sussurrei, colocando uma mão suavemente em sua parte inferior das costas. Senti meus olhos moverem-se para baixo do pescoço e parar sobre os seios. "Não seja uma lunática."

"Olhos aqui em cima, _Edward_. Melhor começar agora."

Rindo, sussurrei. "Eu vou tentar."

"Eu também." Com uma piscadela, ela sussurrou: "E não se esqueça de me chamar de Bells."

Renee Swan era uma tão boa abraçadora que poderia ter sido do noroeste do Pacífico. Apenas seu sotaque levemente cadenciado e dramático lhe entregavam como uma norueguesa. Ela me deu as boas-vindas, puxando-me pela porta da frente para seu familiar abraço. Ela era alta como Bella e tinha envelhecido lindamente. Beijei seu rosto, entregando-lhe as flores que havia comprado para ela quando paramos para reabastecer.

"Você é sempre tão atencioso." Ela falou, levando-nos e acenando para entrarmos. "Charlie ainda está trabalhando. Eric não pode vir. Leah e Rob estão aqui, mas Seth e Niels ainda estão na estrada." Ela olhou para mim, as sobrancelhas desenhadas juntas. "Vai chover, então espero que todos cheguem para jantar."

Ela recitou os nomes de seus filhos tão facilmente como respirava. Eu me perguntava como tinha sido sua vida assim, com tantos filhos? E quando todos se casarem e tiverem filhos, esta casa só iria se tornar mais cheia.

Senti uma dor estranha por ser parte dela de alguma forma e em seguida, desviei o olhar. Este fim de semana tinha o potencial de ser estranho o suficiente sem as minhas novas emoções jogadas na mistura.

No interior, a casa parecia a mesma de anos atrás, apesar de ter sido redecorada. Era ainda confortável, mas em vez da decoração azul e cinza que lembrava, estava decorada com marrons fortes e vermelhos, com mobiliário luxuoso e brilhante e paredes entrada e ao longo do corredor que levava para dentro da casa, podia ver que redecorado ou não, Renee ainda abraçava a vida americana com um punhado de vida saudável, afirmando citações como arte nas paredes. Sabia o que iria ver mais para dentro da casa:

No corredor: _Vida, riso e amor_!

Na cozinha: _Uma dieta equilibrada é um biscoito em cada mão_!

Na sala de estar: _Nossos filhos. Damos-lhes as raízes para que eles possam voar_!

Peguei-me lendo o mais próximo da porta da frente: _Todos os caminhos levam para casa_! Bella piscou, com um sorriso.

Assim que ouvi passos pelas escadas de madeira ao lado da porta de entrada, olhei para cima e encontrei os brilhantes olhos verdes de Leah. Meu estômago se remoeu pouco.

Não havia nenhuma razão para deixar as coisas estranhas com Leah. Eu a vi várias vezes desde que nós tínhamos nos esfregado até mais recentemente no casamento de Seth há alguns anos, onde tivemos uma boa conversa sobre o trabalho em uma pequena empresa comercial em Hanover. O noivo dela —agora marido —parecia agradável. Eu me afastei da noite sem pensar duas vezes de como as coisas ficaram com Leah.

Mas isso era porque não tinha considerado que a nossa breve aventura significara algo para ela, não sabia que estava deprimida quando voltei para Yale,após o feriado de Natal muitos anos atrás. Era como se um enorme pedaço da minha história com a família Swan tivesse sido reescrita comigo como o esquisito sedutor e agora que eu estava aqui, e percebi que não tinha feito nada para me preparar mentalmente para isso.

Enquanto estava imóvel como uma estátua, ela se aproximou e me abraçou. "Oi, _Edward_." Senti a pressão de sua barriga muito grávida contra o meu estômago e ela riu, sussurrando: "Abrace-me, idiota."

Relaxei, passando os braços ao redor dela. "Oi, pra você também. Acho que é seguro dizer parabéns?"

Ela deu um passo para trás, esfregando a barriga e sorrindo. "Obrigada." Diversão brilhou em seus olhos e me lembrei de que Bella tinha ligado para ela depois da nossa briga e que Leah provavelmente sabia _exatamente _o que estava acontecendo comigo e sua irmã mais nova.

Meu estômago se contorceu em um nó, mas empurrei o passado, forçando o fim de semana para não ser peculiar em cada nível. "Estamos esperando um menino ou uma menina?"

"Vai ser surpresa." Disse ela. "Rob quer saber, mas eu não. Então significa, é claro, que eu ganho." Rindo, ela se moveu para o lado para deixar o marido apertar a minha mão.

Nós compartilhamos mais algumas brincadeiras na sala. Bella atualizou sua mãe e Leah sobre as últimas notícias da pós-graduação. Rob e eu falamos à toa sobre os Knicks antes de Renee apontar para a cozinha. "Eu vou voltar para lá. Venha para um coquetel depois que tenha se instalado."

Peguei as malas e segui Bella pelas escadas.

"Coloque _Edward _no quarto amarelo." Renee gritou.

"Foi o meu quarto de antes?" Perguntei, verificando a bunda perfeita de Bella. Ela sempre foi magra, mas a corrida estava fazendo coisas realmente ótimas em suas curvas.

"Não, você ficou no quarto branco de hospedes, o outro." Disse ela, em seguida, virou-se para sorrir sobre seu ombro. "Não que eu me lembre de cada _detalhe _do verão ou qualquer coisa."

Ri e entrei depois dela no quarto que era para ser meu para a noite.

"Onde é o seu quarto?" A pergunta saiu antes de eu realmente considerar se era algo bom pra se perguntar e antes que tivesse me certificado de que ninguém nos seguira aqui em cima.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro e em seguida, entrou, fechando a porta. "Duas portas a frente."

O espaço parecia encolher e ficamos em pé, olhando para o outro.

"Oi." Ela sussurrou.

Foi a primeira vez desde que deixamos Nova York, que considerei que isso pudesse ser uma ideia horrível. Estava apaixonado por Bella. Como seria capaz de evitar demonstrar cada vez que a olhasse?

"Oi." Respondi.

Inclinando a cabeça, ela sussurrou. "Você está bem?"

"Sim." Estiquei meu pescoço. "Só quero te beijar."

Ela deu alguns passos mais perto até que pudesse passar as mãos sob a camisa e o meu peito. Abaixei, pressionando um único beijo casto em sua boca.

"Mas eu não deveria." Falei contra seus lábios quando ela voltou para o outro beijo.

"Provavelmente não." Sua boca se moveu sobre meu queixo, para baixo de meu queixo, chupando, mordendo. Debaixo da minha camisa, ela arranhou meu peito com as unhas, levemente deslizando sobre meus mamilos. Em apenas segundos eu estava duro, pronto, sentindo a lâmina da febre sobre a minha pele cavando os meus músculos.

"Não vou querer parar apenas no beijo." Falei, sendo meio aviso para ela parar, meio súplica para que continuasse.

"Nós temos um pouco de tempo antes de todo mundo chegar aqui." Ela falou. Se afastou o suficiente para desabotoar minha calça jeans. "Nós poderíamos..."

Segurei suas mãos, vencendo o lado cauteloso. "Bella. De jeito nenhum."

"Serei silenciosa."

"Esse não é o único problema que tenho em te _foder _na casa dos seus pais, durante a luz do dia, não mesmo. Nós não tivemos esta conversa lá fora?"

"Eu sei, eu sei. Mas e se esta for a única vez que estaremos sozinhos?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso. "Você não quer brincar comigo aqui?"

Ela havia enlouquecido. "Bella." Assobiei, fechando meus olhos e sufocando um gemido quando empurrou minha calça jeans e a cueca para baixo dos meus quadris e envolveu uma mão quente e apertada ao redor do meu pau.

"Nós realmente não deveríamos."

Ela parou, me segurando com cuidado. "Nós seremos rápidos. Só uma vez."

Abri os olhos e olhei para ela. Eu não gostava de ser rápido sempre, especialmente com Bella. Gostava de levar meu tempo. Mas se ela estava se oferecendo para mime só tínhamos cinco minutos, poderia lidar com cinco minutos. O resto da família ainda não tinha chegado, talvez funcionasse. E então me lembrei: "Merda. Não tenho nenhum preservativo. Eu não trouxe nenhum. _Por razões óbvias_."

Ela xingou, estremecendo. "Nem eu."

A pergunta pairava entre nós, quando ela olhou para mim, os olhos arregalados e suplicantes.

"_Não_." Falei, sem ela dizer sequer uma palavra.

"Mas faz anos que estou tomando pílula."

Fechei os olhos, com a mandíbula apertada. Merda. A gravidez era a única coisa que eu realmente estava preocupado.

Mesmo nos meus piores dias, nunca tinha tido relações sexuais sem preservativo. Nos últimos anos era testado para qualquer coisa em todos os poucos meses de qualquer maneira. "Bella."

"Não, você está certo." Ela falou, o polegar pairando sobre a cabeça do meu pau, espalhando a umidade lá. "Não se trata apenas de ficar grávida. É sobre ser seguro..."

"Eu nunca transei sem preservativo." Soltei. Quem sabe eu tivesse um desejo de morte?

Ela se acalmou. "Nunca?"

"Nunca nem esfreguei pelo lado de fora. Sou muito paranoico."

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "E somente a ponta? Pensei que todo cara fizesse apenas da ponta um hábito."

"Sou paranoico e cuidadoso. Sei que isso leva só uma vez." Sorri para ela, sabendo que ela tinha entendido a referência: era um "oops" bebê.

Seus olhos escureceram, moveram-se para a minha boca. "Edward? Esta seria sua primeira vez assim?"

Merda. Quando olhou para mim assim, quando sua voz ficava rouca e tranquila eu estava perdido. Não era apenas uma atração física entre nós. Claro que fui atraído por mulheres antes. Mas havia algo mais com Bella, uma química no nosso sangue, algo entre nós que estalava e rangia, que me fez sempre querer um pouco mais do que eu deveria tomar.

Ela ofereceu sua amizade, eu queria seu corpo. Ela ofereceu seu corpo, eu queria sequestrar seus pensamentos. Ela ofereceu seus pensamentos, eu queria seu coração.

E aqui estava ela, querendo me sentir dentro dela, só eu, só ela e era quase impossível falar não. Mas tentei.

"Realmente não acho que é uma boa ideia. Devemos ser um pouco mais cuidadosos sobre essa decisão."

_Especialmente se haverá outros caras em seu "experimento"._Eu não falei.

"Eu só quero sentir isso. Eu não transei sem preservativo, também." Ela sorriu, estendendo-se até me beijar. "Só dentro. Só por um segundo."

Rindo, sussurrei. "Só a ponta?"

Ela deu um passo para trás e encostou-se à borda do colchão, empurrando a saia para cima dos quadris e dançando a calcinha por suas pernas. Ela me encarou, abriu as coxas e recostou-se nos cotovelos, quadris oscilando na borda do colchão. Tudo o que eu tinha a fazer era dar um passo mais perto e poderia empurrar para dentro. Sem nada.

"Sei que é louco e sei que é estúpido. Mas Deus, é como você me faz sentir." Sua língua passou pelo lábio inferior. "Prometo ficar quieta."

Fechei os olhos, sabendo assim que ela disse isso, decidi. A questão mais importante era se eu poderia ficar quieto. Baixei mais minhas calças e me coloquei entre as pernas, segurando meu pau e inclinando-me sobre ela. "Caralho. O que estamos fazendo?"

"Só sentindo."

Meu coração batia na minha garganta, no peito, em cada centímetro da minha pele. Esta parecia a fronteira final do sexo, como era estranho que eu tivesse feito de quase tudo, menos isso? Parecia tão simples, quase inocente. Mas nunca quis sentir qualquer coisa, tanto quanto queria senti-la, pele com pele. Era como uma febre, tomando conta da minha mente e minha razão, me falando como seria bom afundar-me por apenas um segundo, só para sentir e que seria suficiente. Ela poderia voltar até o quarto dela, desfazer as malas, refrescar-se e eu iria me masturbar mais rápido do que jamais me masturbei na minha vida.

Estava decidido.

"Venha aqui." Sussurrou ela, estendendo a mão para o meu rosto. Baixei meu peito, abrindo minha boca para saborear seus lábios, chupando sua língua, engolindo seus sons. Podia sentir a pele lisa da sua boceta contra a parte inferior do meu pau, mas não era onde eu queria senti-la. Queria senti-la ao meu redor.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei, chegando entre nós e esfregando seu clitóris.

"Posso fazer você gozar primeiro? Não acho que deveria terminar assim."

"Você consegue tirar?"

"Bella." Sussurrei, chupando sua mandíbula. "O que aconteceu com o apenas a ponta?"

"Você não quer sentir como é?" Ela respondeu, as mãos deslizando sobre minha bunda, quadris balançando. "Você não quer me sentir?"

Rosnei, mordiscando seu pescoço. "Você é uma garota desonesta do caralho."

Ela estendeu a mão e moveu meus dedos de seu clitóris e tomou conta de mim, esfregando meu comprimento longo em torno de sua doce pele, encharcada. Gemi em seu pescoço.

E então me guiou, segurando, esperando-me mover meus quadris. Eu me mexi para frente e para trás, sentindo o calor sutil de seu corpo quando a cabeça do meu pau deslizou apenas no interior. Movi mais profundo, um pouquinho mais dentro dela, apenas até que a senti estreita em torno do meu pau e parei, gemendo.

"Rápido." Falei. "Silêncio."

"Prometo." Ela sussurrou.

Esperava calor, mas não estava preparado para o quão quente, quão macio, quão molhado seria. Não estava preparado para me sentir tonto com a sensação dela, a sensação de seu pulso batendo em torno de mim, músculos esvoaçantes, de seus sons famintos no meu ouvido me dizendo quão diferente era para ela também.

"Porra." Gemi, incapaz de parar de me mover todo o caminho até ela. "Eu não sei... Não consigo foder assim ainda. É muito bom. Gozarei rápido."

Ela prendeu a respiração, as mãos segurando meus braços com tanta força que doía. "Tudo bem." Ela segurou e em seguida, soltou a respiração em uma rajada. "Você sempre aguenta tanto tempo. Quero que você se sinta tão bem que não possa durar."

"Você é tão má." Rosnei e ela riu, virando a cabeça para capturar a minha boca em um beijo.

Ficamos apoiados na borda da cama, nossas camisas ainda vestidas, meu jeans ao redor dos meus tornozelos e a saia amontoada em seus quadris. Nós só subimos para colocar nossas coisas, refrescar-nos, nos trocar. Era tão ruim que nós estivéssemos fazendo isso aqui, mas de alguma forma não fazíamos qualquer som e me convenci de que se pudesse manter meu juízo sobre mim, talvez pudesse transar com ela lento o suficiente para manter a cama sem chacoalhar. Mas então percebi que estava dentro dela, sem obstáculo nenhum, na casa de seus pais. Quase gozei apenas olhando onde estava enterrado dentro dela.

Tirei quase tudo festejando como eu estava molhado dela e avancei de volta, e depois de novo e de novo. E _porra_, eu estava arruinado. Arruinado para sexo com outra, arruinado para o uso de preservativo com essa garota.

"Sábia decisão." Ela sussurrou com a voz rouca, a respiração saindo em pontas afiadas. "Esqueça a corrida. Precisamos fazer isso cinco vezes por dia." Sua voz era tão fraca que pressionei meu ouvido em seus lábios para ouvir o que mais poderia falar. Mas tudo o que podia ouvir na minha névoa de sensação eram sussurros de frases entrecortadas com palavras como _duro_, _pele _e _fique dentro de mim depois que você gozar_.

Foi essa última ideia que penetrou na minha cabeça, que me fez pensar sobre gozar dentro dela. Beijei-a até que ficou febril e urgente novamente e então gemi pesado com ela tensionando ao meu redor.

Poderia transar com ela, ficar lá, e transar com ela novamente antes de adormecer dentro dela.

Movi mais forte, segurando seu quadril, encontrando aquele ritmo perfeito que não evitaria a cabeceira de alumínio da cama bater na parede. O ritmo em que ela ainda poderia ficar tranquila, onde eu poderia tentar segurar até a ter lá no ponto... Mas era uma batalha perdida, e mal levou alguns minutos.

"Oh merda, Ameixinha." Gemi. "Sinto muito. Sinto muito." Joguei minha cabeça para trás, sentindo meu orgasmo pelas minhas pernas, descendo pela minha espinha, vindo cedo demais. Puxei para fora, empurrando meu pau duro no meu punho quando ela alcançou entre as pernas, pressionando os dedos em seu clitóris.

Passos soaram do lado de fora, no corredor, e os meus olhos voaram para Bella, para ver se ela tinha ouvido também, apenas uma fração de segundo antes de alguém bater na porta.

Minha visão ficou turva e eu me senti começando a gozar.

_Porra. Poooooooorra. _

Seth gritou: "Edward! Oi, eu estou aqui! Você está no banheiro?"

Bella sentou-se abruptamente, com os olhos arregalados e selvagens como um pedido de desculpas, mas já era tarde demais. Fechei meus olhos, gozando na minha mão, sobre a pele nua de sua coxa.

"Só um segundo." Ofeguei, olhando para onde eu ainda pulsava em minha mão. Debrucei-me sobre a cama, apoiando uma mão sobre o colchão. Quando olhei para Bella, ela parecia não poder arrancar seus olhos de onde meu esperma pousava em sua pele, e _merda_–sobre toda a saia dela.

"Eu só estou me trocando. Saio logo." Consegui falar, meu coração parecendo como se estivesse prestes a bater para fora do meu corpo com o rubor súbito de adrenalina que bombeava através de meu sangue.

"Legal. Eu te encontro lá embaixo." Ele falou, seus passos se afastando.

"Merda, sua saia..." Me afastei, lutando para me vestir rapidamente, mas Bella não tinha se mexido.

"Edward." Ela sussurrou, e vi a fome familiar escurecendo seus olhos.

"Porra." Isso foi muito fodidamente perto. A porta nem mesmo estava trancada. "Eu não sei..."

Mas ela se inclinou para trás, me puxando para cima dela. Ela estava tão completamente indiferente sobre o irmão entrando e nos vendo. E ele tinha ido embora, não tinha?

_Essa menina me deixou maluco_.

Com meu coração ainda acelerado, me abaixei, pressionando dois dedos dentro dela e deslizando minha língua sobre sua boceta enquanto ela fechava seus olhos. Suas mãos foram para o meu cabelo, seus quadris rebolaram até a minha boca, e dentro de poucos segundos, começou a gozar, lábios entreabertos em um grito silencioso. Balançou debaixo do meu toque, os quadris levantando da cama, os dedos apertando meu cabelo.

Com o orgasmo diminuído, continuava movendo lentamente meus dedos dentro dela, mas beijei um caminho suave do seu clitóris pela parte interna da coxa, até o quadril. Finalmente, descansei minha cabeça contra seu umbigo, ainda lutando para recuperar o fôlego.

"Oh, Deus." Ela sussurrou quando suas mãos haviam diminuído o aperto sobre o meu cabelo, e deslizou sobre seus seios. "Você me enlouquece."

Tirei meus dedos dela e beijei as costas de sua mão, inalando o cheiro de sua pele. "Eu sei."

Bella permaneceu imóvel na cama por um silencioso minuto e então abriu os olhos, olhando-me como se tivesse acabado de voltar a seus sentidos.

"Uau. Essa foi por pouco."

Rindo, concordei. "Muito perto. Nós provavelmente deveríamos ter trocado de roupas e descido." Acenei para a saia. "Desculpe por isso."

"Eu só vou limpá-la."

"Bella." Falei, abafando uma risada frustrada. "Você não pode ir lá embaixo com uma mancha gigante de porra na sua _saia_."

Ela considerou isso e me deu um sorriso bobo. "Você está certo. Eu só... Eu meio que gosto disso lá."

"Que menina safada."

Ela sentou-se em linha reta quando puxei minhas calças para cima e ela beijou meu estômago através da minha camisa. Passei meus braços ao redor de seus ombros, abraçando-a apenas para curtir a sensação de senti-la.

Eu estava tão perdido de amor por essa garota.

Depois de alguns segundos, o sol passou por trás de uma nuvem externa, escurecendo tudo lindamente, e sua voz surgiu no silêncio: "Alguma vez você já se apaixonou?"

Congelei, perguntando-me se eu tinha dito isso em voz alta. Mas quando olhei para baixo, ela estava apenas erguendo os olhos com curiosidade, os olhos calmos. Se qualquer outra mulher tivesse me dito isso depois de ter uma rapidinha, eu teria sentido o afrontamento de pânico e a necessidade e o comichão para sair da situação imediatamente.

Mas com Bella, a questão de algum modo parecia apropriada para o momento, especialmente dado o quão irresponsáveis tínhamos acabado de ser. Nos últimos anos, eu tinha aumentado a excessiva cautela sobre quando e onde fazia sexo, e casamento do Seth à parte, raramente me coloquei em situações que requereriam uma saída rápida ou explicações. Mas, ultimamente, estar com Bella fazia com que me sentisse levemente em pânico, como se houvesse um número limitado de vezes que pudesse senti-la dessa forma. O pensamento de ter que desistir dela me deu náuseas.

Havia apenas duas outras amantes na minha vida, pelas quais nunca senti algo mais profundo do que carinho, mas nunca tinha falado a uma mulher que eu a amava antes. Era estranho e aos trinta e um, sabia que essa omissão me fazia estranho, mas nunca senti o peso dessa estranheza até este exato momento.

Fui hiper consciente de cada comentário blasé que tinha feito para Emmett e Jasper sobre o amor e compromisso. Não é que não acreditasse nisso, só nunca tinha sido capaz de me relacionar, exatamente. O amor sempre foi algo que gostaria de encontrar em algum ponto vago no futuro, quando fosse de alguma forma mais estável ou menos aventureiro. A minha imagem como um jogador era muito como o depósito de minerais no vidro ao longo do tempo, não tinha me preocupado em cuidar do que estava se formando, até que fosse difícil ver através dele.

"Estou supondo que não." Ela sussurrou, sorrindo.

Balancei minha cabeça. "Eu nunca disse 'eu te amo' antes, se é isso que quer dizer."

Embora Bella não tivesse nenhuma maneira de saber que disse a ela, em silêncio, quase todas as vezes que nos tocamos.

"Mas você já _sentiu _isso?"

Sorri. "Você sentiu?"

Ela encolheu os ombros e em seguida, acenou para a porta do banheiro, que eu tinha certeza que era do quarto de Eric. "Vou me limpar."

Balancei a cabeça, fechando os olhos cabisbaixo depois que ela saiu.

Agradeci a todo poder de sorte de todo universo que Seth não tivesse entrado. Isso teria sido um desastre.A menos que nós quiséssemos que a família dela soubesse o que estava acontecendo, e eu tinha certeza de que, se Bella ainda quisesse que continuássemos amigos com benefícios, teríamos de ser muito mais cuidadosos.

Chequei meu e-mail de trabalho, enviei algumas mensagens e depois me recompus no banheiro com um pouco de sabonete, água e um esfregar vigoroso. Bella me encontrou na sala, com um sorriso tímido.

"Eu sinto muito." Disse em voz baixa. "Eu não sei o que deu em mim." Ela piscou, colocando uma mão na minha boca, assim que comecei a fazer a piada óbvia. "Não diga isso."

Rindo, olhei atrás dela na cozinha, certificando-me de que ninguém estivesse perto o suficiente para ouvir. "Isso foi incrível. Mas puta merda, poderia ter acabado _muito _mal."

Ela parecia envergonhada, e sorri para ela, fazendo uma cara de pateta. Com o canto do meu olho avistei uma estátua de Jesus de cerâmica em uma mesa. Apanhei-o, segurando-o entre os seios de Bella. "Hey! Olha! Encontrei Jesus em seu decote, afinal!"

Ela olhou para baixo, rachando de rir e começou a dançar um pouco, como se estivesse deixando Jesus desfrutar deste mais perfeito local. "Jesus em meu decote! Jesus em meu decote!"

"Oi, pessoal."

Quando ouvi a voz de Seth, pela segunda vez hoje, meu braço se debateu, a mão voando ao busto de Bella. Como se estivesse vendo acontecer em câmera lenta e em algum lugar fora do meu próprio corpo, joguei a estátua de Jesus o mais rápido que pude, só percebendo o que eu tinha feito quando ela caiu no chão de madeira a vários metros de distância de mim, saltando e explodindo em um milhão de pedaços de cerâmica.

"Oh, meeerda." Gemi, correndo para o massacre. Ajoelhei-me, tentando pegar os maiores fragmentos. Foi um esforço inútil. Algumas das peças estavam tão pequenas que pareciam pó.

Bella se inclinou, rindo. "Edward! Você quebrou Jesus!"

"O que você _estava fazendo_?" Perguntou Seth, ajoelhando-se para me ajudar.

Bella deixou a sala para pegar uma vassoura, deixando-me sozinho com a pessoa que havia presenciado muito do meu mau comportamento no início dos vinte anos. Dei de ombros para Seth, tentando não parecer que tinha acabado de brincar com os seios de sua irmã mais nova. "Estava apenas olhando para ela. Quero dizer, para a estátua, e ver o que era. E olhando para o corpo... de _Jesus_, quero dizer."

Passei a mão no meu rosto e percebi que estava suando um pouco. "Eu nem mesmo sei como, Seth. Você apenas me assustou."

"Por que você está tão nervoso?" Ele riu.

"Talvez por dirigir? Faz um bom tempo desde que estive ao volante." Dei de ombros, ainda incapaz de olhá-lo por muito tempo.

Com um tapinha nas minhas costas, Seth disse: "Acho que você precisa de uma cerveja."

Bella voltou, e enxotou-nos para longe para que pudesse varrer os cacos em uma pá de lixo, mas não antes de me dar uma puta olhada de merda conspiratória. "Eu disse à mamãe que você quebrou isso e ela não conseguia nem se lembrar de qual de suas tias deu a ela. Acho que você está bem."

Gemi, seguindo-a até a cozinha para me desculpar com Renee com um beijo em seu rosto.

Ela me entregou uma cerveja e me disse para relaxar.

Em algum momento, enquanto eu tinha estado lá em cima fodendo Bella, ou talvez quando estava loucamente lavando seu cheiro do meu pau, dos meus dedos e do meu rosto, seu pai chegou em casa. _Jesus Cristo_. Com alguma clareza longe de Bella nua e uma porta de quarto fechada, percebi o quão insano tinha sido. Que porra estávamos pensando?

Olhando por cima de onde ele estava cavando na geladeira por uma cerveja, Charlie veio me cumprimentar com o seu próprio tipo de carinho e falta de jeito. Ele era bom em contato visual, ruim com palavras. O que geralmente significava que acabava olhando para as pessoas, enquanto se esforçava para achar algo pra dizer.

"Oi." Falei, retornando seu aperto de mão e deixando-o me puxar para um abraço. "Desculpe por Jesus."

Ele deu um passo para trás, sorriu e disse: "Tsc." E, em seguida, fez uma pausa, parecia reconsiderar alguma coisa. "A menos que você de repente se tornou religioso?"

"Charlie ." Chamou Renee, quebrando o nosso momento. Poderia tê-la beijado. "Querido, você pode verificar o assado? O feijão e o pão estão prontos."

Charlie caminhou até o forno, puxando um termômetro de carne para fora da gaveta. Senti Bella parar ao meu lado, ouvi o bater do seu copo de água na minha garrafa de cerveja.

"Saúde." Ela falou com um sorriso fácil. "Com fome?"

"Faminto." Admiti.

"Não coloque somente a ponta, Charlie ." Renee gritou para ele. "Enfie ele inteiro."

Tossi, sentindo a queimadura da cerveja, quando quase saiu pelo meu nariz. Colocando a mão sobre minha boca, incitei minha garganta se abrir, para me permitir engolir. Seth deu um passo atrás de mim, batendo nas minhas costas com um sorriso maroto. Leah e Rob já estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha e se inclinaram em riso silencioso.

"Puta merda, isso vai ser uma longa noite." Murmurou Bella.

A conversa rolou ao redor da mesa no jantar, quebrando em pequenos grupos e, em seguida, voltando para incluir todos. No meio da refeição, Niels chegou. Enquanto Seth era extrovertido e um dos meus mais velhos amigos, Eric, somente dois anos mais velho do que Bella , era o menino selvagem da família, Niels era o filho do meio, o irmão calmo e aquele que eu nunca conhecia. Aos vinte e oito anos, era um engenheiro com uma empresa de energia proeminente, e quase uma cópia escrita de seu pai, menos o contato visual e o sorriso. Mas hoje à noite, ele me surpreendeu: se inclinou para beijar Bella antes dele se sentar e sussurrou:

"Você está maravilhosa, Bells."

"Você realmente está." Seth disse, apontando um garfo para ela. "O que está diferente?"

Estudei-a do outro lado da mesa, tentando ver o que eles viram, sentindo-me misteriosamente irritado com a sugestão. Para mim, ela parecia como sempre esteve: confortável consigo mesma, agradável. Nada exigente com roupas, cabelo ou maquiagem. Mas não precisava ser. Ela era linda, quando acordava de manhã. Estava radiante depois de uma corrida. Era perfeita quando estava debaixo de mim, suada e depois do sexo.

"Hum." Disse ela, dando de ombros e espetando um feijão verde com o garfo. "Eu não sei."

"Você parece mais magra." Leah sugeriu, a cabeça inclinada.

Renee terminou de mastigar e em seguida, disse: "Não, é o cabelo dela."

"Talvez Isabella esteja somente _feliz_." Ofereci, olhando para o meu prato, cortando um pedaço de carne assada. A mesa ficou completamente parada e olhei para cima, nervoso quando vi a coleção de olhos arregalados olhando para mim. "O que foi?" Só então percebi que a chamei por seu nome de batismo, não Bells.

Ela disfarçou bem, dizendo: "Estou correndo todos os dias, então sim, estou um pouco mais magra. Cortei meu cabelo. Mas, há mais. Estou gostando do meu trabalho. Tenho amigos. Edward está certo. Estou feliz." Ela olhou para Seth e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso atrevido."Pois todos estavam certos. Podem parar de me examinar agora?"

Seth sorriu para ela e o resto da família toda murmurou alguma variação de "Bom" e voltou para sua comida, mais silenciosos agora. Eu podia sentir o sorriso de Leah na minha direção e quando olhei para cima do meu prato, ela piscou.

_Caralho_.

"O jantar está uma delícia." Falei para Renee.

"Obrigada, Edward."

O silêncio aumentou, e me senti silenciosamente inspecionado. Eu tinha sido pego. Não ajudou que a cabeça de Jesus de porcelana decapitada estivesse me observando do aparador, a julgar. Ele sabia. Bells era um apelido tão enraizado na família como as loucas horas de trabalho de seu pai, ou a tendência de Seth ser super protetor. Eu nem sequer sabia o nome dado a Bella quando fui correr com ela há quase dois meses. Mas porra. A única coisa que podia fazer era abraçar isso. Eu tinha que falar isso novamente.

"Vocês sabiam que Bella tem um papel que sai no _celular_?" Eu não tinha sido particularmente suave, seu nome saiu mais alto do que qualquer outra palavra, mas lidei com isso, sorrindo ao redor da mesa.

Charlie olhou para cima, com os olhos arregalados. Virando-se para Bella, ele perguntou: "Sério _querida_?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "É sobre o projeto de mapeamento de epítopos que estava te falando. Era só uma coisa aleatória que fizemos, mas se transformou em algo legal."

Isso parecia orientar a conversa em território menos estranho, e deixei sair o pouco fôlego extra que estava segurando. Era possível que a única coisa mais estressante do que encontrar os pais, _era esconder tudo da família_. Peguei Seth me olhando com um pequeno sorriso, mas simplesmente retornei e voltei a olhar para o meu prato.

_Nada para ver aqui. Continue seguindo._

Mas, durante uma pausa na conversa, encontrei os olhos de Bella ligeiramente em mim e eles estavam surpresos e pensativos. "Você." Ela murmurou.

"O que foi?" Murmurei de volta.

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente, finalmente quebrando o contato visual para olhar para seu prato. Eu queria alcançá-la debaixo da mesa com a minha perna, deslizar o pé sobre o dela para levá-la a olhar de volta para mim, mas era como um campo minado de _não _pernas de Bella lá embaixo e a conversa já havia seguido.

Depois do jantar, eu e ela nos oferecemos para lavar a louça, enquanto os outros se retiraram para a sala de estar com um drink. Ela me agarrou com seu pano de prato e joguei espuma de sabão para ela. Eu estava à beira de inclinar-me e chupar seu pescoço quando Niels entrou para pegar outra cerveja e olhou para nós dois como se tivéssemos comprando roupas.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?" Perguntou ele, suspeita pesada em sua voz.

"Nada." Nós respondemos em uníssono e para piorar, Bella repetiu: "Nada. Somente louça."

Ele hesitou por um segundo antes de jogar sua tampa de garrafa no lixo e voltar para os outros.

"Quase fomos pegos duas vezes hoje." Ela sussurrou.

"Três vezes." Eu a corrigi.

"Nerd." Ela balançou a cabeça para mim, a diversão iluminando os olhos. "Eu provavelmente não deveria me arriscar furtivamente para seu quarto esta noite."

Comecei a protestar, mas parei quando peguei o sorriso malicioso nos seus lábios.

"Você é o diabo, sabe disso?" Murmurei, estendendo a mão para deslizar o polegar em seu mamilo. "Não admira que Jesus não quisesse ficar no seu decote."

Com um grito agudo, ela bateu na minha mão e olhou por cima do ombro.

Estávamos sozinhos na cozinha, podíamos ouvir as vozes dos outros à direita através da outra sala, e tudo que eu queria fazer era puxá-la para um beijo.

"Não faça isso." Seus olhos se tornaram graves e as próximas palavras saíram tremendo, como se ela não pudesse recuperar o fôlego. "Eu não vou ser capaz de parar."

Depois de ficar por algumas horas conversando com Seth, finalmente subi para a cama. Olhei para a parede por uma hora ou mais, antes de desistir de esperar os passos tranquilos de pés de Bella no corredor ou o ranger da porta, enquanto ela sorrateiramente entrasse em meu quarto.

Então adormeci e perdi quando ela realmente escorregou para dentro, se despiu e subiu na cama para debaixo dos cobertores comigo. Acordei apenas com a sensação de seu corpo macio e nu enrolando em torno do meu.

Suas mãos correram até meu peito, a boca sugando meu pescoço, meu queixo, meu lábio inferior. Estava duro e pronto antes de estar totalmente consciente e quando gemi, Bella apertou a mão sobre meus lábios, lembrando-me. "Shh."

"Que horas são?" Murmurei, inalando o doce cheiro do seu cabelo.

"Um pouco depois das duas."

"Você tem certeza de que ninguém ouviu você?" Perguntei.

"As únicas pessoas que podiam me ouvir neste final do corredor são Seth e Leah. O ventilador de Seth está ligado, por isso sei que ele está dormindo. Ele mal consegue ficar acordado durante dez segundos, uma vez que a coisa começa."

Ri, porque ela estava certa. Eu tinha sido seu companheiro por muitos anos, e odiava aquela porra de ventilador.

"E Rob está roncando." Ela murmurou, beijando minha mandíbula. "Leah tem que adormecer antes dele ou o seu ronco vai mantê-la acordada."

Ciente de que ela tinha sido suficientemente furtiva e que ninguém provavelmente bateria na porta outra vez enquanto estivéssemos fazendo amor, rolei para o lado, puxando-a para perto.

Ela escapou para o sexo, claro, mas eu não sentia que tudo o que ela quisesse era uma transa rápida. Havia algo mais ali, algo fermentando debaixo da superfície. Vi a forma com que ela manteve os olhos abertos na escuridão, do jeito que ela me beijou tão intensamente, cada carícia oferecida hesitante, como se estivesse fazendo uma pergunta. Vi-o na maneira como ela puxou minha mão onde queria, sobre seu pescoço, descendo sobre os seios, vindo a descansar sobre seu coração. Ele estava _batendo_. Seu quarto estava apenas a poucas portas no corredor, ela não poderia estar sem fôlego com o esforço. Ela trabalhou sobre algo, abrindo a boca e fechando algumas vezes à luz do luar, como se quisesse falar, mas não conseguisse encontrar o ar.

"O que há de errado?" Sussurrei, lábios pressionados em sua orelha.

"Ainda há outras?" Ela perguntou.

Eu me afastei e olhei para ela, confuso. Outras mulheres? Eu quis ter essa conversa de novo uma centena de vezes, mas suas fugas sutis tinham finalmente cansado a minha necessidade de clareza. Ela queria namorar por aí, não confiava em mim, e não achava que devíamos tentar ser exclusivos. Ou será que não entendi? Para mim, não havia mais ninguém.

"Pensei que isso é o que você queria." Respondi. Ela se esticou para me beijar, sua boca parecia tão familiar já, moldada à minha num fácil ritmo de beijos suaves que cresciam aquecidos e me perguntava numa batida febril como poderia imaginar partilhá-la com mais alguém.

Ela me puxou para cima dela, alcançando meu pau entre nós para me fazer deslizar por sua pele. "Existe uma regra sobre ter sexo desprotegido duas vezes em um dia?"

Chupei a pele abaixo da orelha, e sussurrei: "Acho que a regra deve valer desde que não existam quaisquer outros amantes."

"Portanto, nós quebramos essa regra, então?" Ela perguntou, levantando seus quadris.

_Foda-se isso. Foda-se o barulho. _

Abri minha boca para protestar, para colocar o meu pé no chão e dizer a ela que tive o suficiente desta circular discussão, mas em seguida, ela fez um silencioso som faminto e arqueou para mim de modo que escorreguei até o fim dentro dela e mordi o lábio para abafar um gemido. Era inacreditável, tinha transado milhares de vezes e nunca, nunca foi assim.

Senti gosto de sangue em meus lábios e fogo sob a minha pele onde ela me tocou. Mas então ela começou a circular seus quadris, encontrando seu prazer debaixo de mim, e senti as palavras se dissolverem da minha mente.

_Sou apenas um homem, pelo amor de Deus. Não sou um deus. Não posso resistir a Bella agora e descobrir tudo depois._

Parecia trapaça, ela não quis me dar seu coração, mas me deu seu corpo, e talvez se eu tomasse o suficiente de seu prazer, armazenando isso, poderia fingir que era mais.

Não importava no momento o quanto poderia me arrepender mais tarde.

* * *

**Noooossa, ta quente aqui! *-***

**ufa, essa foi por pouco! Quase pegos três vezes, aiiii gzuis **

**Então meninas, o que acharam? Bora lá comentar?**

**Tenho sentido falta dos comentários de vocês! Deixem-me saber se estão gostando.**

**Beijos, até.**


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Saiah132 obrigada por favoritar a estória!**

**BOA LEITURA!**

* * *

Capítulo XVII

Nunca tinha sido assim, nunca. Lento. Quase tão lento que não tinha certeza se qualquer um de nós conseguiria gozar, ou que eu me importava. Nossos lábios estavam apenas a milímetros de distância, compartilhando respirações e ruídos e sussurros: _você sente isso? Você sente isso?_

Eu _sentia_. Senti cada um de seus batimentos cardíacos sob a palma da mão, e a maneira como seus ombros tremiam em cima de mim. Senti as palavras não formadas em seus lábios, como parecia estar tentando dizer algo... Talvez a mesma coisa que eu estava contornando desde que entrei sorrateiramente em seu quarto escuro. Mesmo antes disso.

Ele não parecia entender o que eu estava pedindo.

Nunca esperei que fosse tão difícil de me colocar na linha. Nós tínhamos feito amor -o que parecia ser o verdadeiro significado da frase anterior, sua pele, minha pele, nada mais entre nós. Ele me chamou de Isabella na mesa de jantar... Eu não acho que alguém já tivesse dito este nome em voz alta nesta casa antes disso. E mesmo o melhor amigo de Edward, Seth, estando na outra sala, Edward tinha ficado comigo para lavar os pratos. Ele me deu um olhar significativo antes que eu fosse para a cama e me mandou uma mensagem de texto de boa noite, dizendo que, no caso de haver alguma dúvida, a porta do meu quarto deveria ficar destrancada.

Parecia que ele era meu quando estávamos em uma sala cheia de pessoas. Mas aqui, sozinha atrás da porta fechada, de repente era tão incerto.

_Existem outras?..._

_Pensei que era o que queria._

_A regra deveria ser que não houvesse outros amantes..._

_Então, nós quebramos essa regra?_

_...Silêncio._

Mas o que eu estava esperando? Fechei os olhos, passando os braços apertados ao redor dele quando ele puxou quase tudo para fora e então deslizou lentamente para dentro, centímetro por maravilhoso centímetro e, gemeu baixinho no meu ouvido.

"Tão bom, Ameixinha." Seus quadris rolaram em cima de mim, uma mão deslizando pela minha lateral e segurando meu seio, simplesmente prendendo, seu polegar apertando o bico entumescido.

Amei os profundos, derretidos sons de seu prazer, e isso ajudou a me distrair da verdade, que ele não tinha me dado as palavras que queria essa noite. Queria que ele dissesse que _não existiam outras mulheres, não mais_. Queria que dissesse que, _agora que nós estamos fazendo isso sem proteção, não quebraríamos essa regra, nunca_.

Mas ele tinha sido o único a abrir essa conversa antes, só para eu ter que fechá-la. Era verdade que ele realmente não estava interessado em ser mais do que amigos com benefício? Ou ele não estava disposto a ser o único a iniciar a conversa de novo? E por que eu estava sendo tão passiva? Era como se o meu medo de estragar as coisas com ele houvesse roubado todas as minhas palavras.

Ele arqueou o pescoço para trás, gemendo baixinho enquanto entrava e saía de dentro de mim, dolorosamente lento. Fechei os olhos, apertando os dentes em seu pescoço, mordendo, dando-lhe cada pedacinho de prazer que poderia pensar. Queria tanto que ele me quisesse, que não importava se eu era inexperiente ou insegura. Queria encontrar uma maneira de apagar a memória de todas as mulheres que vieram antes de mim. Queria sentir -saber -que ele pertencia a mim.

Imaginei por uma fração de segundos extremamente dolorosos, quantas outras mulheres tinham pensado exatamente a mesma coisa.

_Quero sentir como você é meu_. Empurrei o seu peito então ele teve que rolar para fora de mim e montei nele. Nunca tinha estado em cima com Edward, e não para sexo, e olhei para ele, sentindo-me insegura, dirigindo as suas mãos para os meus quadris. "Eu nunca fiz isso antes."

Ele agarrou a base do seu pau com uma mão e guiou-me sobre ele, gemendo enquanto eu afundava. "Basta encontrar o que é bom." Ele murmurou, me observando. "É por onde você deve se guiar."

Fechei os olhos, tentando coisas diferentes e lutando para não parecer tola na minha inexperiência. Estava tão super-consciente deste sentimento sincero puxando minhas costelas apertadas, me perguntava se eu me movesse de forma diferente, mais pesado, menos despreocupada e sexy. Eu não tinha ideia se era bom para ele.

"Mostre-me." Sussurrei. "Sinto que estou fazendo errado."

"Você está perfeita, você está brincando porra?" Ele murmurou em meu pescoço. "Eu quero que dure a noite toda."

Fiquei toda suada, não de esforço, mas por estar tão ferida, pensei que poderia estourar da minha pele. A cama era velha e rangia, nós não podíamos nos mover do jeito que estávamos acostumados –muito menos por horas e usando todo o colchão, armação e travesseiros. Antes que percebesse o que estava acontecendo, Edward levantou-me, levou-me para o chão, e sentou-se debaixo de mim para que eu pudesse me sentar novamente nele. Ele foi muito mais profundo desta forma, ele estava tão duro que poderia sentir a pressão de seu pau em algum lugar desconhecido, um lugar macio. Sua boca aberta atravessou o meu seio e ele levantou a cabeça para sugar meu mamilo.

"Só me _foda_." Ele rosnou. "Aqui em baixo você não terá que se preocupar com o barulho."

Ele pensou que eu estava preocupada com a estrutura da cama rangendo. Fechei os olhos, balançando autoconfiante, e só quando pensei que iria parar, dizer-lhe que esta posição não estava funcionando para mim, dizer que estava engasgada com palavras e perguntas sem resposta, ele beijou meu queixo, meu rosto, meus lábios e sussurrou: "Onde você está agora? Volte para mim."

Parei em cima dele e descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Estou pensando muito."

"Em quê?"

"Estou nervosa, de repente, e só sinto que você é meu nestes pequenos espaços de tempo. Acho que não gosto disso tanto quanto pensei que gostaria."

Ele deslizou seu dedo embaixo do meu queixo e virou meu rosto para que eu tivesse que olhar para ele. Sua boca pressionou contra a minha, uma vez, antes que me dissesse: "Eu vou ser seu a cada segundo se é isso que você quer. Você apenas tem que me dizer, Ameixa."

"Não me machuque, ok?"

Mesmo na escuridão, podia ver as sobrancelhas reunidas. "Você disse isso antes. Por que acha que eu iria machucá-la? Porque acha que eu _machucaria _você?" Sua voz soou tão triste, ele despertou algo cru e tenso em mim também.

"Acho que você poderia. Mesmo se não quisesse, acho que você poderia agora."

Ele suspirou, pressionando seu rosto no meu pescoço. "Por que _você _não me dá o que quero?"

"O que você quer?" Perguntei, mudando de posição de modo que meus joelhos ficassem mais confortáveis, mas neste processo, deslizei para fora de seu pau e de volta para baixo. Ele me acalmou com as mãos fortes em meus quadris.

"Não posso pensar enquanto _você _está fazendo isso." Inalando várias vezes profundamente, ele sussurrou: "Eu só quero você."

"Então..." Sussurrei, passando minhas mãos nos cabelos de sua nuca. "Existirão outras?"

"Acho que você precisa me dizer isso, Bella."

Fechei os olhos, perguntando se isso seria bom o suficiente. Poderia dizer-lhe que não sairia com ninguém, e imaginei que ele iria concordar com o mesmo. Mas não quero que seja assim. Se Edward iria fazer isso, ficar com uma pessoa, tinha que ser algo que não era negociável para ele, tinha que ser algo que ele quisesse, não ficar com outras por causa de como se sente por mim e não por causa de um acordo. Não deveria ser uma decisão solta, um talvez -talvez -não, um o quer que você decidir.

Sua boca encontrou a minha e, então, e ele me deu o mais doce, o mais suave beijo que já senti dele. "Falei que queria tentar." Ele sussurrou. "Você foi a única que disse que achava que não iria funcionar. Você sabe quem eu sou, sabe que eu quero ser diferente para você."

"Eu quero isso também."

"Ok, então." Ele me beijou e nosso ritmo começou novamente, as pequenas estocadas dele debaixo de mim, pequenos círculos meus em cima dele. Sua exalação na minha inalação, seus dentes deslizando deliciosamente sobre meus lábios.

Nunca me senti tão perto de outro ser humano na minha vida. Suas mãos estavam por toda parte: nos meus seios, meu rosto, minhas coxas, meus quadris, entre minhas pernas. Sua voz retumbou baixa e encorajadora no meu ouvido, me dizendo o quão bom era o meu gosto, o quão perto ele estava, como ele precisava tanto disso. Ele sentia que havia trabalhado todos os dias só para voltar para mim. Disse que estar comigo era como se estivesse em casa.

E quando caí, não me importava se eu era estranha ou irregular, se era inexperiente ou ingênua. Eu me importava apenas que seus lábios estavam pressionados firmemente no meu pescoço e seus braços estavam tão apertados em volta de mim que a única maneira que poderia me mover era para mais perto dele.

"Você está pronta?" Edward perguntou domingo à tarde, entrando em meu quarto e me dando um beijo rápido na bochecha. A maior parte da manhã tinha sido jogada fora desta maneira: um beijo secreto em um corredor vazio, uma sessão de apalpar na cozinha.

"Quase. Apenas empacotando algumas coisas que a mamãe está enviando para casa comigo." Senti seus braços apertados em torno da minha cintura e me inclinei para trás, fundindo-me com ele. Nunca tinha percebido o quanto Edward me tocava até que ele não podia fazê-lo livremente. Ele sempre foi tátil, toques leves dos dedos, uma mão persistente em meu quadril, ombro batendo contra o meu, mas estava tão acostumada a ele, tão confortável, que quase não notei mais. Este fim de semana senti a perda de cada um desses pequenos momentos, e agora não tinha nunca o suficiente. Eu já estava debatendo quantos quilômetros precisaríamos colocar entre o carro e este lugar antes que pudesse dizer-lhe para parar e fazer bom uso de sua oferta para me foder no banco traseiro.

Ele empurrou meu rabo de cavalo para fora do caminho enquanto seus lábios se moviam ao longo do meu pescoço, parando um pouco abaixo da minha orelha. Ouvi o tilintar de suas chaves na mão, senti o metal frio contra o meu estômago, onde a minha camisa tinha subido um pouquinho.

"Eu não deveria estar fazendo isso." Ele falou. "Acho que Seth está tentando me encurralar desde o café da manhã e realmente não tenho um desejo de morrer."

Suas palavras congelaram meu sangue e me afastei, pegando uma camisa, no lado oposto da cama. "Parece mesmo coisa do Seth." Murmurei, com um encolher de ombros. Sabia que seria estranho para o meu irmão mais velho, inferno, seria estranho para Edward e eu, também, quando a família soubesse sobre nós, mas durante toda a manhã eu estava repetindo a noite anterior no quarto de hóspedes. Queria perguntar-lhe à luz do dia: _você realmente quis dizer que queria somente eu? Porque finalmente estava pronta para dar o salto_.

Fechei a minha mala, comecei a arrastá-la para fora da cama.

Ele estendeu a mão em volta do meu corpo, segurando a alça. "Posso levar isso?"

Senti o calor dele, o cheiro de seu xampu. Quando se endireitou, ele não se afastou, não se mexeu para colocar distância entre nós. Fechei os olhos, senti-me zonza como se a sua proximidade sugasse todo o ar para fora do quarto. Ele inclinou meu queixo e pressionou seus lábios nos meus, apenas um lento e persistente toque e me dirigi a ele, perseguindo o beijo.

Ele sorriu. "Deixe-me colocar essas coisas no carro e vamos sair daqui, ok?"

"Ok."

Ele roçou o polegar sobre meu lábio inferior. "Nós vamos estar em casa logo." Sussurrou. "E não vou para o meu apartamento."

"Ok." Falei de novo, com as pernas tremendo.

Ele sorriu, levantou a mala, e eu assisti, mal conseguindo ficar de pé, quando saiu do quarto.

Descendo, encontrei a minha irmã na cozinha.

"Indo embora?" Perguntou Leah, dando a volta no balcão para me abraçar.

Inclinei-me para ela, consentindo. "Edward já está lá fora?" Olhei pela janela da cozinha, mas não consegui vê-lo. Estava ansiosa para pegar a estrada, para dizer tudo à luz do dia, onde não podia ser ignorada.

"Acho que ele voltou para dizer adeus a Seth". Ela falou, caminhando de volta para a tigela de frutas que estava enxaguando. "Vocês com certeza são fofos juntos."

"O quê?Não." Os cookies esfriaram no balcão e estendi a mão para um punhado, colocando-os em saco de papel marrom. "Já te falei, não é assim, Leah."

"Diga o que quiser, Bella. Esse rapaz está caidinho. Francamente, ficaria surpresa se fosse a única a notar."

Começando a me sentir quente, balancei minha cabeça. Puxando dois copos de isopor do armário, enchi de café que estava numa enorme garrafa de aço inoxidável, adicionando açúcar e creme para o meu e só creme para Edward . "Acho que a gravidez está bloqueando seu cérebro. Não é nada disso." Minha irmã não era uma idiota; tenho certeza que ouviu a mentira na minha voz tão claramente como eu tinha.

"Talvez não para você." Ela falou com um movimento cético da sua cabeça. "Embora eu realmente não acredite nisso também."

Olhei fixamente para fora da janela. Sabia onde Edward e eu estávamos... pelo menos achava que sabia. As coisas tinham mudado ao longo dos últimos dias e agora eu estava ansiosa para definir essa relação. Estava com tanto medo em impor limites, porque pensei que eu queria mais espaço para respirar. Pensei que iria me chatear de ouvir como ele me encaixou em sua agenda tão convenientemente como fez com outras mulheres. Ultimamente, o meu desejo de evitar a conversa parecia mais como manter meu próprio coração enjaulado do que sobre o quão livre ele estava com o dele. Mas era um exercício inútil. Eu sabia que precisava ter a conversa completa agora –a conversa que ele tinha tentado antes. A que tínhamos tocado na noite passada.

Preciso me expor, correr risco. Era hora.

A porta fechou-se ruidosamente em algum lugar e pulei, piscando de volta para o café que ainda estava mexendo. Leah tocou meu ombro. "Eu tenho que ser irmã mais velha por apenas um minuto: Tenha cuidado, ok?" Falou. "É do famoso Edward Cullen que estamos falando."

E ali, bem ali, era a razão número um porque estava apavorada, estava claramente cometendo um erro.

Com café e lanches para a estrada na mão, fiz a volta e me despedi. Minha família estava espalhada por toda a casa, mas os únicos que não conseguia encontrar era meu irmão e minha carona.

Saí para verificar no carro, o cascalho do caminho esmagando sob os meus pés. Me aproximei da garagem e parei com vozes filtradas pelo ar fresco da manhã, acima dos pássaros e do ranger das árvores.

"Só estou querendo saber o que está acontecendo entre vocês dois." Ouvi meu irmão falar.

"Nada." Disse Edward. "Estamos apenas saindo. A seu pedido, posso acrescentar."

Fiz uma careta, lembrando-me do velho ditado sobre não escutar conversa alheia porque você provavelmente não vai gostar do que ouvirá.

"Será que 'sair' é código para alguma coisa?" Perguntou Seth. "Você parece muito familiarizado com ela."

Edward começou a falar, mas parou, e voltei um pouco para ter certeza que minha longa sombra não seria visível para alguém em pé na garagem.

"Estou 'saindo' com algumas pessoas:" Edward começou, e só poderia imaginá-lo coçando seu queixo. "Mas não, Bells não é uma delas. Ela é apenas uma boa amiga."

Senti como se tivesse caído na água gelada, arrepios se espalharam ao longo da minha pele e, apesar de saber que ele estava apenas seguindo as regras que nós acordamos, meu estômago embrulhou.

Edward prosseguiu: "Na verdade, estou... interessado em explorar algo mais com uma das mulheres que estou saindo." Meu coração disparou,e estava tentada a dar um passo adiante, e impedi-lo de falar muito. Mas, em seguida, ele acrescentou: "Então, sinto que deveria terminar com as outras mulheres que estou vendo. Acho que pela primeira vez eu poderia querer mais... mas essa menina tem sido cautelosa, e tem sido difícil dar esse passo a frente e cortar a velha rotina, sabe?"

Meus braços pareciam macarrão mole e encostei-me à porta, firmando-me. Meu irmão disse algo em resposta, mas eu não estava realmente ouvindo mais.

Dizer que a atmosfera dentro do carro era apenas tensa era ridículo. Nós estávamos na estrada por quase uma hora e mal trocamos mais de duas palavras de cada vez.

_Você está com fome_?

Não.

_Temperatura ok? Muito quente? Muito frio?_

Está tudo bem.

_Você poderia colocar isso no GPS?_

Claro.

_Importa se pararmos para uma ida ao banheiro?_

Ok.

A pior parte foi que eu tinha certeza de que estava sendo malcriada e injusta. Com o que Edward falou a Seth, ele estava apenas seguindo as regras que eu tinha colocado antes. Nunca tinha realmente esperado que ele fosse exclusivo antes de ontem à noite.

_Abra a boca, Bella. Diga a ele que você quer._

"Tudo bem aí?" Ele perguntou, abaixando-se rapidamente para encontrar meus olhos. "Você está sendo muito monossilábica."

Eu me virei e vi o perfil dele enquanto dirigia: a mandíbula, a barba por fazer, seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso só de saber que eu estava olhando para ele. Ele deixou seus olhos se dirigirem para mim algumas vezes, pegando a minha mão e apertando-a. Era muito mais do que era meu melhor amigo. Ele era o que eu queria chamar: _namorado_.

A ideia de ele estar com outras mulheres o tempo todo me fez ligeiramente nauseada. Tinha certeza de que, após este fim de semana, ele não estaria com elas novamente, já que -Jesus -transamos sem preservativo. Se isso não garantia uma discussão séria, eu não saberia o que faria.

Eu me senti tão perto dele, realmente senti como se tivéssemos nos tornado algo muito mais do que amigos.

Pressionei minhas mãos nos meus olhos, sentindo-me ciumenta e nervosa e... _Deus_, tão impaciente para descobrir isso agora. Por que foi fácil falar com Edward sobre cada sentimento que eu tinha, menos os que precisávamos realmente declarar?

Quando paramos em um posto de gasolina para reabastecer, eu me distraí, passando a lista de música em seu telefone, construindo a sequência correta de palavras em minha cabeça. Encontrei uma música que tinha certeza que ele odiava... sorri, olhando para ele que desligava a bomba, voltando para o seu lado do carro.

Ele subiu de volta, com a mão pairando com a chave na ignição. "Garth Brooks?"

"Se você não gosta dele, então por que é que está em seu telefone?" Provoquei. Isso foi bom, isso foi um começo, pensei. Palavras reais foram um passo na direção certa. Facilidade na conversa, preparar um pouso suave e, em seguida, saltar.

Ele me deu um olhar azedo brincalhão, como se tivesse provado algo bruto, e ligou o motor para sair. As palavras ecoaram pela minha cabeça: _eu quero ser sua. Quero que você seja meu. Por favor, me diga que você não saiu com mais ninguém nas últimas semanas, quando as coisas pareciam tão bem com a gente. Por favor, diga-me que não tem sido tudo na minha mente._

Abri seus iTunes e comecei a percorrer a sua lista de músicas mais uma vez, à procura de algo melhor, algo que fizesse meu humor mais leve e me fizesse mais segura de mim, quando uma mensagem de texto passou pela sua tela.

_T-Desculpe, eu não vi sua mensagem ontem! Sim! Estou livre terça à noite e não vejo a hora para vê-lo. Minha casa? Bjs bjs bjs_

_Tania._

Acho que não respirei por um minuto inteiro.

Desliguei a tela, e afundei mais no meu banco, sentindo como se alguém tivesse alcançado minha garganta e puxado meu estômago do avesso. Nas minhas veias saltava adrenalina, com vergonha, com raiva. Em algum momento entre me foder sem preservativo na casa de meus pais ontem à tarde e beijar meu pescoço esta manhã, Edward tinha enviado uma mensagem para Tania sobre ficar juntos na terça-feira.

Olhei pela janela enquanto nos afastamos do posto de gasolina, deixando cair o telefone gentilmente em seu colo.

Poucos minutos depois, ele olhou para o telefone sem dizer nada antes de colocá-lo de volta para baixo.

Ele claramente havia visto a mensagem de Tania, e não disse nada.

Nem sequer pareceu _surpreso_.

Eu queria sumir em um buraco.

Chegamos ao meu apartamento, mas ele não fez nenhuma tentativa de subir. Carreguei a minha mala até a porta e ficamos ali sem jeito.

Ele puxou um fio de cabelo do meu rosto e, em seguida, rapidamente tirou a mão quando estremeci. "Você tem certeza que está bem?"

Balancei a cabeça. "Só cansada."

"Acho que vou vê-la amanhã?" Ele perguntou. "A corrida é sábado, então provavelmente deveríamos fazer algumas corridas mais longas no início da semana e depois descansar."

"Parece bom."

"Então, eu vou vê-la de manhã?"

De repente eu estava desesperada para ficar ali enrolando, para dar-lhe uma última oportunidade, uma maneira de jogar limpo e talvez esclarecer um grande mal-entendido.

"Sim, e... queria saber se você queria vir na terça à noite." Falei, estendendo a mão para colocar a minha mão em seu antebraço. "Sinto que nós devemos conversar, sabe? Sobre tudo o que aconteceu neste fim de semana?"

Ele olhou para a minha mão, ajeitou para que seus dedos pudessem entrelaçar nos meus. "Você não pode falar comigo agora?" Perguntou, a testa franzida e claramente confuso. Era, afinal, apenas sete da noite em um domingo. "Bella, o que está acontecendo? Sinto como se não estivesse percebendo alguma coisa."

"Foi uma longa viagem e estou cansada. Amanhã tenho uma noite no laboratório, mas terça-feira estou livre. Você pode vir?" Eu me perguntava se meus olhos estavam implorando tanto quanto a voz dentro da minha cabeça. _Por favor, diga sim. Por favor, diga sim._

Ele lambeu os lábios, olhou para seus pés e até onde sua mão estava segurando a minha. Parecia que eu podia ver os reais segundos se passando e o ar estava denso, quase sólido, e tão pesado que mal conseguia respirar.

"Na verdade." Ele falou, e fez uma pausa, como se ainda estivesse pensando: "Eu tenho uma coisa... tarde, do trabalho. Tenho uma reunião na noite de terça-feira." Balbuciou. Ele mentiu. "Mas eu poderia fazê-lo durante o dia ou..."

"Não, está tudo bem. Vou vê-lo amanhã de manhã."

"Tem certeza?" Perguntou.

Meu coração parecia que tinha congelado. "Sim."

"Ok, bem, vou..." Ele apontou para a porta por cima do ombro, "embora agora. Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?"

Quando não respondi, e apenas olhei para seus sapatos, ele beijou minha bochecha antes de sair e congelei, indo direto para o meu canto. Não pensaria em outra coisa até de manhã.

Dormi como uma pedra, não acordei até que meu despertador tocou às cinco e quarenta e cinco. Estendi a mão para apertar o botão soneca e fiquei ali, olhando para o mostrador azul iluminado. Edward havia mentido para mim.

Tentei racionalizar, tentei fingir que não importava, porque talvez as coisas não eram oficiais entre a gente, talvez não estivéssemos juntos ainda... mas de alguma forma, isso não parecia verdade também. Porque por mais que eu tenha tentado me convencer de que Edward era um jogador e não se podia confiar, lá no fundo... devo ter acreditado que sábado à noite mudou tudo. Não sentiria assim se fosse diferente. Ainda assim, aparentemente ele estava bem saindo com outras mulheres até que sentamos e fizemos oficialmente oficial. Nunca poderia ser o cavaleiro sobre separar a emoção e o sexo. A simples constatação de que eu queria estar apenas com Edward era o suficiente para fazer-me fiel.

Éramos criaturas completamente diferentes.

Os números na minha frente turvaram e pisquei de volta as lágrimas quando o alarme de soneca rompeu o silêncio. Era hora de me levantar e correr. Edward estaria esperando por mim.

Não me importava.

Sentei-me tempo suficiente para desligar o relógio da parede e, em seguida, capotei. Ia voltar a dormir.

Passei a maior parte da segunda-feira no trabalho com o meu telefone desligado, não indo para casa até muito tempo depois que o sol tinha se posto.

Terça-feira eu estava de pé antes do meu despertador e no ginásio local, correndo na esteira. Não era o mesmo que as trilhas no parque com Edward , mas neste momento, não me importo. O exercício me ajudou a respirar. Me ajudou a pensar e limpar a minha cabeça e me deu um breve momento de paz ao invés dos pensamentos de Edward e o que –e com quem -ele estaria esta noite. Acho que corri mais do que nunca. E depois, no laboratório, onde mal tinha respirado o dia todo, tive que sair mais cedo, por volta das cinco, porque não tinha comido nada além de um iogurte e senti que ia cair de cara no chão.

Quando cheguei em casa, Edward estava esperando na minha porta.

"Oi." Falei, desacelerando a medida que me aproximava dele. Ele se virou, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, e passou um longo tempo apenas olhando para mim.

"Há algo de errado com o seu telefone Bella?" Perguntou finalmente.

Senti uma breve pontada de culpa antes de me endireitar, encontrando seus olhos. "Não."

Me mexi para abrir a porta, mantendo uma certa distância entre nós.

"Que porra está acontecendo?" Perguntou, seguindo-me para dentro.

Ok,então nós íamos fazer isso agora. Olhei para suas roupas. Ele obviamente tinha acabado de sair do trabalho e fiquei imaginando se tinha parado por aqui antes de ir ao encontro... com ela. Você sabe, para fazer as rondas e resolver as coisas antes de sair com outro alguém. Eu não tinha certeza se jamais iria entender como ele podia ser tão selvagem sobre mim, enquanto estava fodendo outras mulheres.

"Pensei que você tinha uma reunião tarde da noite." Murmurei, virando-me para deixar cair as chaves no balcão.

Ele hesitou, piscando várias vezes antes de dizer: "Eu tenho. É às seis."

Rindo, murmurei. "Certo."

"Bella, o que diabos está acontecendo? O que eu fiz?"

Eu me virei para encará-lo... mas me acovardei, olhando para a gravata afrouxada no pescoço, a camisa listrada. "Você não fez nada." Comecei, quebrando meu próprio coração. "Eu deveria ter sido honesta sobre meus sentimentos. Ou... falta de sentimentos."

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "_Como é que é_?"

"As coisas na casa dos meus pais foram estranhas. E estar tão perto, quase ser pega? Acho que isso foi a real emoção para mim. Talvez eu tenha me empolgado com tudo o que falamos na noite de sábado." Eu me virei, mexendo com uma pilha de cartas na mesa e senti meu coração partido, as camadas secas de meu coração descascando e não deixando nada, além de uma concha vazia. Forcei um sorriso no meu rosto e lhe dei um encolher de ombros casual. "Tenho vinte e quatro anos, Edward. Eu só quero me divertir."

Ele ficou lá e piscou os olhos, balançando um pouco como se eu tivesse atirado algo para ele mais pesado do que palavras. "Eu não entendo."

"Sinto muito. Deveria ter ligado ou..." Balancei minha cabeça, tentando agitar o som de estática nos meus ouvidos. Minha pele estava quente, meu peito doía como se minhas costelas estivessem desabando para dentro. "Pensei que poderia fazer isso, mas eu não posso. Este fim de semana apenas solidificou isso para mim. Sinto muito."

Ele deu um passo para trás e olhou em volta como se tivesse acabado de acordar e perceber onde estava. "Entendo." Eu o vi engolir, passar a mão pelo cabelo. Como se tivesse lembrado de algo, ele olhou para cima. "Isso significa que você não vai correr no sábado? Você treinou muito duro e..."

"Eu estarei lá."

Ele acenou uma vez antes de se virar, sair pela porta e desaparecer, provavelmente para sempre.


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Espero que gostem!**

**BOA LEITURA!**

* * *

Capítulo XVIII

Havia um morro perto da casa da minha mãe, pouco antes da curva. Era uma subida seguida de uma descida com uma curva cega, e tinha aprendido a buzinar sempre que passávamos, mas quando as pessoas dirigiam pela primeira vez, elas nunca estavam cientes do quão difícil era no início e, depois, sempre falavam que nós éramos loucos.

Deveria pedir a minha mãe ou poderia colocar um espelho curvado, em algum momento, mas nunca fiz isso. Mamãe disse que gostava de usar apenas a buzina, gostava daquele momento de fé, onde ela conhecia meu itinerário e conhecia a curva tão bem que não precisava ver o que estava à frente, para saber que estava vazio. A única coisa é que eu nunca tinha certeza se amava ou odiava isso. Odiava ter que esperar para ver se a barra estava limpa, odiava não saber o que estava por vir, mas adorava o momento de euforia quando o carro descia costa a baixo, rápido e livre.

Bella me fazia sentir dessa maneira. Ela era a minha curva cega, meu morro misterioso e nunca conseguira afastar a suspeita persistente de que ela ia mandar alguma coisa no sentido contrário para bater cegamente em mim. Mas quando estava com ela, suficientemente perto para tocar e beijar e ouvir todas as suas teorias malucas sobre virgindade e amor, nunca senti uma combinação tão eufórica de tranquilidade, alegria e fome. Nesses momentos, parava de me preocupar em falhar.

Queria ignorar esse pensamento de falhar, que uma curva assustadora logo iria aparecer, e que a minha relação com ela acabasse antes mesmo de começar. Talvez fosse sua juventude, tentei lembrar de mim mesmo aos vinte e quatro anos e poderia realmente só ver um jovem idiota, trabalhando horas loucas no laboratório e, em seguida, passar todas as noite com mulheres diferentes em todas as formas de brutalidade. De certa forma, Bella era uma pessoa de vinte e quatro anos mais madura do que já fui, era como se nós nem sequer fossemos da mesma espécie. Ela tinha razão antes, quando disse que sempre soube ser uma adulta e precisava aprender a ser uma criança. Ela só fez seu primeiro ato imaturo com uma total falta de comunicação clara.

_Bem feito, Ameixinha_.

Ia colocar Tania em um táxi e voltar a trabalhar até as oito, com a intenção de mergulhar e tentar viajar na leitura por algumas horas. Mas ao passar pelo escritório de Emmett no caminho para o meu, vi que a sua luz ainda estava acesa e ele estava lá sentado.

"O que ainda está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei, entrando na sala, encostando no batente da porta.

Emmett estava apoiando a cabeça com as mãos e ergueu os olhos quando entrei em seu escritório. "Rose está com Alice. Só decidi trabalhar até mais tarde." Ele me estudou, uma careta em sua boca. "Achei que você tinha saído há algumas horas atrás. Por que voltou? É terça-feira..."

Olhamos um para o outro por um instante, a pergunta implícita suspensa entre nós. Fazia muito tempo desde que tinha passado uma noite de terça-feira com Tania, não creio mesmo que Emmett sabia exatamente o que estava perguntando.

"Vi Tania esta noite." Admiti. "No início, apenas um pouco." Suas sobrancelhas subiram com irritação, mas levantei a mão, explicando: "Pedi a ela que me encontrasse para uma bebida depois do trabalho..."

"Sério, Edward, você está certo em jogar..."

"Para acabar com isso, seu idiota." Rosnei frustrado. "Mesmo que as coisas com ela sempre foram casuais, queria que soubesse que isso terminou. Não a vejo mais, mas ela ainda pergunta todas as segundas. O fato de ela ainda achar que isso é uma possibilidade, me fazia sentir como se estivesse traindo Bella."

Apenas dizer esse nome em voz alta fazia meu estômago torcer. A maneira como tinha deixado as coisas esta noite tinha sido uma bagunça. Nunca tinha visto seu olhar tão distante, tão fechado. Cerrei meu queixo, olhando para a parede.

Sabia que ela estava mentindo, só não sabia o _por que_.

A cadeira de Emmett rangeu quando ele se inclinou para trás. "Então o que você está fazendo aqui? Onde está a sua Bella de volta para ele, finalmente, analisando sua aparência. Ele parecia cansado e abalado, e... não como o Emmett de sempre, mesmo no final de um longo dia de trabalho.

"O que há com você?" Perguntei ao invés de responder. "Parece que você foi esmagado."

Finalmente, ele riu, balançando a cabeça. "Cara, você não tem ideia. Vamos pegar Jasper e ir tomar uma cerveja."

Chegamos ao bar antes de Jasper, mas não muito antes. Da mesma forma nós nos sentamos em uma mesa na parte de trás, perto dos alvos de dardos e da máquina de karaokê quebrada, Jasper chegou ainda vestindo seu terno escuro e uma expressão de completa exaustão. Fiquei imaginando quanto tempo nós três iríamos conseguir permanecer conscientes.

"Tem certeza que vamos beber durante a semana, Edward?" Jasper murmurou, sentando.

"Então, peça um refrigerante." Respondi.

Nós dois olhamos para Emmett, esperando seu costumeiro discurso irônico e quase compreensível sobre a blasfêmia de pedir uma Coca-Cola Diet em um pub britânico, mas ele apenas ficou estranhamente quieto, olhando para o menu e, em seguida, pedir o que sempre pedia: cerveja Guinness, um cheeseburger e batatas fritas.

Maddie pegou o resto de nossos pedidos e desapareceu. Estávamos em mais uma noite de terça-feira e, assim como antes, o bar estava quase vazio. Um silêncio estranho parecia reinar na nossa mesa. Era como se nenhum de nós pudesse se animar hoje para se preocupar em falar merda.

"Mas é sério, o que há com você?" Perguntei a Emmett novamente.

Ele sorriu para mim, um verdadeiro sorriso do antigo Emmett, mas, em seguida, balançou a cabeça. "Pergunte de novo depois que eu beber duas cervejas." Sorriu para Maddie, enquanto ela colocava nossas bebidas sobre a mesa, deu-lhe uma piscadela. "Obrigado, meu amor."

"A mensagem de Emmett estava convocando para uma noite das meninas no Maddie's." Jasper disse, em seguida, tomou um gole de sua cerveja. "Então, qual das mulheres de Edward estamos discutindo hoje à noite?"

"Há apenas uma mulher agora." Murmurei. "E Bella terminou isso hoje à noite, então acho que tecnicamente não há mulheres." Os dois homens olharam para mim, os olhos preocupados. "Ela disse basicamente que não queria isso."

"Porra." Emmett murmurou, esfregando o rosto com as mãos.

"O problema é que..." Continuei. "_Acho _que ela está mentindo."

"Edward..." Jasper advertiu.

"Não." Falei acenando e sentindo uma onda de alívio e de realização quando pensava mais sobre isso. Sim, ela estava chateada esta noite em sua casa e ainda não tinha ideia do por que, mas me lembrei de como foi fazer amor no chão neste fim de semana, no meio da noite, e a fome em seus olhos quando ela não apenas me queria, mas estava começando a _precisar _de mim.

"_Sei _que ela sente isso também. Alguma coisa aconteceu entre nós neste fim de semana." Falei para eles. "O sexo sempre foi incrível, mas foi tão intenso na casa dos _seus pais_."

Jasper engasgou. " e transou com ela na casa dos seus pais?"

Escolhi acreditar que seu tom ambíguo significava estar impressionado, então continuei: "Foi como se ela estivesse finalmente admitindo que houvesse mais entre nós do que apenas sexo e amizade." Ergui meu copo de água aos lábios e tomei um gole. "Mas na manhã seguinte, ela se fechou. Estava falando-me para ir embora."

Os dois homens zumbiam pensativamente, pensando isso. Finalmente, Jasper perguntou: "Vocês dois nunca decidiram ser exclusivos? Desculpe-me se não estou seguindo o roteiro dessa relação muito claramente. Você deixa um rastro muito traiçoeiro de mulheres atrás de você."

"Ela sabia que eu queria ser exclusivo, mas depois concordou em manter isso aberto, porque é isso que ela queria. Para mim, ela é isso." Falei, não importando se eles me falariam um monte de merda por ser tão dominado. Eu merecia isso e a parte mais engraçada era que gostava de ser dominado. "Vocês podem falar e não tenho problema em admitir que tenham razão. Ela é engraçada e é sexy e é fodidamente brilhante. Quero dizer, ela é _completamente _tudo para mim. Tenho que pensar que hoje foi apenas uma pedra no caminho ou então provavelmente vou continuar socando paredes repetidamente até que minha mão esteja quebrada."

Jasper riu, erguendo o copo para brindar com o meu. "Então, aqui está à esperança do que vem por aí."

Emmett ergueu o copo também, sabendo que não havia realmente nada que pudesse falar. Fez uma careta, desculpando-se, como se tudo isso fosse de alguma forma culpa dele, simplesmente porque desejou a desgraça de estar apaixonado para mim apenas alguns meses atrás.

Depois do meu discursinho, o silêncio voltou e o clima esquisito com ele. Me esforcei para não desanimar. É claro que estava preocupado que não seria capaz de conquistar Bella novamente. Desde o primeiro momento em que ela deslizou os dedos debaixo da minha camisa no quarto na festa, estava arruinado para qualquer outra pessoa.

Inferno, até mesmo antes disso. Acho que me perdi no segundo que puxei o gorro de lã no cabelo adoravelmente amarrotado pela cama em nossa primeira corrida.

Mas apesar da certeza de que ela tinha mentido sobre seus sentimentos e que sentia algo por mim, a dúvida voltava. _Por que _mentiu? O que aconteceu entre _fazermos amor_e quando chegamos ao carro na manhã seguinte?

Jasper interrompeu meus pensamentos com a sua própria desgraça: "Bem, já que estamos confessando nossos sentimentos, acho que é a minha vez de compartilhar. O casamento está nos deixando malucos. Todos em nossa família estão viajando para San Diego para a cerimônia –quero dizer _todos_–desde tias e primos de segundo grau e pessoas que não vejo desde que tinha cinco anos. A mesma coisa do lado de Alice."

"Isso é ótimo." Falei e depois reconsiderei quando Jasper me encarou com seu olhar frio. "Não é bom quando as pessoas aceitam o seu convite?"

"Acho que é, mas muitas dessas pessoas não foram convidadas. Sua família é de Dakota do Norte e a minha é do Canadá, Michigan e Illinois. Todos eles estão à procura de uma razão para tirar umas férias no litoral." Balançando a cabeça, continuou: "Daí, ontem à noite, Alice decidiu que queria fugir. Cancelar tudo. E está tão obcecada com isso, que tenho medo que ligue para o hotel e cancele tudo, daí estaremos completamente fodidos depois."

"Ela não faria isso, cara." Emmett murmurou, despertando de seu humor estranhamente quieto. "Será que faria?"

As mãos de Jasper deslizaram por seu cabelo e se fecharam em punhos, com os cotovelos plantados na mesa. "Sinceramente, eu não sei. Essa coisa está ficando _enorm_e, e ainda parece como se estivesse fora de controle. Todos em nossa família estão convidando quem querem, como se fosse apenas uma grande festa gratuita e por que não? Não é nem mesmo sobre o gasto neste momento, é sobre o espaço, sobre ter o que queríamos. Estávamos imaginando um casamento de cerca de cento e cinquenta pessoas. Agora está perto de trezentos." Ele suspirou. "Isto em apenas um dia. _Um dia_. Alice está tentando manter a sanidade, mas está difícil para ela, porque há tanta coisa que eu..." Ele riu, balançando a cabeça, em seguida, endireitou-se olhando para nós. "Há tantos detalhes, que não estou nem aí. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, não preciso controlar tudo. Não me importo como as cores estão, ou quais favorecem o casamento. Não me importo com as flores. Tudo o que vem depois é o que me interessa. Preocupo-me em começar a transar com ela por uma semana em Fiji e depois estaremos casados para sempre. _Isso _é o que importa. Talvez devesse deixá-la cancelar tudo e me casar com ela neste fim de semana, para que possamos chegar ao maldito dia."

Abri a boca para protestar, para dizer a Jasper que tinha certeza de que todos os casais passaram por esse tipo de crise, mas a verdade era que eu não tinha ideia. Mesmo no casamento de Seth onde fui padrinho, a única coisa que me manteve entretido durante a cerimônia era o pensamento de levar as duas damas de honra para o armário de casacos para transar. Não tinha prestado atenção para as emoções do dia.

Então, fechei a boca, esfregando a palma da mão sobre ela e sentindo uma dose de auto aversão varrendo por mim. _Caralho_. Já perdi Bella e estar com meus dois amigos mais próximos que estavam assim... tornava isso difícil. Não que senti que precisava recuperar o atraso com algum deles, simplesmente queria o conforto de saber que poderia sair com meus amigos para uma noitada e ainda voltar para casa com ela. Perdi o conforto da sua companhia, do jeito que ela me ouvia atenciosamente, a maneira que sabia que falava o que vinha à cabeça quando estava próxima de mim, uma coisa que notei que não fazia com ninguém. A _amava _por ser tão loucamente autossuficiente, tão forte, confiante, curiosa e inteligente. E perdi a sensação do seu corpo, tendo o prazer dela, e _porra_, dando-lhe prazer sem fim.

Queria ficar deitado na cama com ela durante a noite e lamentar o calvário de planejar um casamento. Queria tudo.

"Não fuja." Finalmente falei. "Percebo que não sei nada sobre isso e tenho certeza que minha opinião não significa nada, mas tenho certeza que todos os casamentos parecem um desastre completo em um momento ou outro."

"É uma sensação assim como muito trabalho para um único dia." Murmurou Jasper . "A vida continua por muito mais tempo além deste lapso de tempo."

Emmett riu, erguendo o copo e depois reconsiderou, colocando-o de volta na mesa, antes de começar a rir de novo e mais forte. Nós dois viramos para olhar para ele.

"Você _estava _agindo como um zumbi Emmett." Falei. "Mas palhaço, agora está me assustando Emmett. Estamos todos aqui compartilhando: Eu tive meu coração despedaçado por Bella; Jasper está lutando com a velha crise da loucura de planejamento de casamento. Sua vez."

Ele balançou a cabeça, sorrindo para sua cerveja vazia. "Tudo bem." Ele acenou para Maddie para outra Guinness. "Mas, Jasper , você está aqui esta noite apenas como meu camarada. Não como chefe de Rose. Entendeu?"

Jasper assentiu, as sobrancelhas subindo. "É claro."

Oferecendo um encolher de ombros, Emmett murmurou: "Bem, rapazes, acontece que vou ser pai."

A relativa calma que vinha desfrutando parecia um caos rugindo em comparação com o vazio que agora existia. Jasper e eu congelamos e, em seguida, trocamos uma rápida olhada.

"Emmett?" Perguntou Jasper com uma delicadeza incomum. "Rose está grávida?"

"Sim, cara." Emmett olhou para cima, o rosto corado e os olhos arregalados. "Ela está grávida do meu filho."

Jasper continuou a observá-lo, provavelmente avaliando cada reação no rosto de Emmett.

"Isso é bom." Falei calmamente. "Certo? Isso é uma coisa boa?"

Emmett assentiu com a cabeça, piscando para mim. "É _maravilhoso_. Eu só... Estou apavorado, para falar a verdade."

"De quanto tempo ela está?" Perguntou Jasper .

"Um pouco mais de três meses." Nós dois começamos a responder em surpresa, mas ele ergueu a mão, acenando com a cabeça. "Ela está estressada, e ela pensou..." Balançando a cabeça, ele continuou: "Ela fez um teste neste fim de semana, mas não sabíamos até hoje de quanto estava. Mas hoje, quando estive fora nas reuniões... fizemos um ultrassom para medir o bebê." Ele apertou as palmas das mãos nos olhos. "Porra, um bebê. Acabei de saber que Rose estava grávida e hoje pude ver que há uma porra de uma _Criança _lá dentro. Rose está avançada o suficiente, que o técnico de ultrassom acha que é uma menina, mas nós não saberemos ao certo por alguns meses. É só... inacreditável."

"Emmett, por que porra você está com a _gente_?" Perguntei, rindo. "Você não deveria estar em casa bebendo cidra espumante e escolhendo nomes?"

Ele sorriu. "Acho que ela queria um tempo longe de mim. Estive insuportável nos últimos dias de merda, querendo reformar o apartamento maldito e falar sobre quando vamos nos casar e tudo isso foi uma merda. Acho que ela queria contar a Alice. Além disso, vamos nos encontrar amanhã." Ele parou, suas sobrancelhas subindo em preocupação quando disse isso. "Mas agora que esse dia acabou, isso me bateu."

"Você não está preocupado com isso, não é?" Perguntou Jasper , estudando Emmett. "Quero dizer, isso é inacreditável. Você e Rose vão ter um _bebê_."

"Não, é apenas as mesmas preocupações que tenho certeza que todo mundo tem." Emmett disse, limpando a mão na sua boca. "Será que vou ser um bom pai? Rose não é muito de beber, mas nós aprontamos de tudo nos últimos três meses, será que pode machucar o bebê? E, com a minha semente gigante crescendo lá, será que minha pequena Sara vai ficar bem?"

Eu mal conseguia me segurar. Levantei-me e puxei Emmett para um abraço.

Ele estava tão apaixonado por Rose que mal conseguia pensar direito, quando ela estava por perto. E, embora a maior parte do tempo zoei eternamente sobre o assunto, era uma coisa incrível para se ver. Sabia que ele não precisava que falássemos que estava pronto para isso, pronto para se estabelecer e ser um marido e pai dedicado. "Você vai ser fantástico, Emmett. Sério, parabéns."

Recuando, assisti quando Jasper ficou em pé, apertou a mão de Max e, em seguida, puxou-o para um breve abraço.

_Puta merda_.

A magnitude disso tudo começou a fazer sentido e quase cai para trás em minha cadeira. Isto aqui era a vida. Este era o começo da vida para nós: casamentos, famílias e decidindo acelerar e ser um bom cara por alguém. Não era sobre os malditos empregos que tivemos ou o caos que procuramos ou nada disso. A vida estava sendo construída a partir dessas conexões, marcos e momentos onde você conta a seus dois melhores amigos que está prestes a ter um filho.

Peguei meu celular, enviando a Bella uma única mensagem:

_Você é tudo que consigo pensar_.


	20. Capítulo XIX

**Capítulo XIX**

Quando eu era pequena, deixava minha família louca por não dormir por vários dias antes de qualquer feriado ou de um grande evento. Ninguém entendia o porquê. Minha mãe exausta sentava-se comigo noite após noite, me implorando para simplesmente ir para a cama.

"Bells." Ela falava. "Querida, se você for para a cama, o Natal vai chegar aqui mais cedo. O tempo passa mais rápido quando você está dormindo."

Mas nunca pareceu que funcionava para mim. "Eu não consigo dormir." Insistia. "Há muito em minha cabeça. Meus pensamentos não vão diminuir."Eu passava acordada e ansiosa durante toda a contagem regressiva para aniversários e férias, andando pelos corredores da nossa grande casa, enquanto deveria estar dormindo no andar de cima. É um hábito que nunca superei.

Sábado não era Natal ou o primeiro dia de férias de verão, mas eu estava contando os dias, cada minuto. Porque tão patético quanto parecia, e tanto quanto eu odiava o quanto estava ansiosa, sabia que ia ver o Edward. Esse pensamento foi suficiente para me manter acordada a cada noite, olhando pela janela, contando os postes até seu prédio.

Sempre tinha ouvido falar que a primeira semana depois de um rompimento era a mais difícil. Esperava que fosse verdade. Porque receber a mensagem de Edward na noite de terça -_Você é tudo que consigo pensar_-foi uma tortura.

Ele poderia ter mandado a mensagem para o número errado por engano? Ou ele falou isso porque acabou sozinho, ou porque estava com outra mulher, mas pensando em mim? Eu não poderia estar exatamente com raiva, e minha autopiedade inicial sobre a possibilidade dele me mandar mensagens de texto enquanto estava com Tania desapareceu rapidamente, e também tinha mandado uma mensagem para ele quando eu estava em meus encontros com Jacob.

A pior parte na verdade era que eu não tinha ninguém para conversar sobre isso. Bem, tinha, mas só queria Edward.

O sol estava baixo no céu na sexta-feira enquanto eu caminhava os últimos quarteirões para me encontrar com Alice e Rose para beber.

Tentei ser corajosa durante toda a semana, mas estava infeliz, e estava começando a demonstrar. Eu parecia cansada. Parecia triste. Aparentava exatamente como me sentia. Eu sentia tanto a falta dele que o sentia em cada respiração, em cada segundo desde que o tinha visto pela última vez.

O Bathtub Gin era um pequeno bar clandestino em Chelsea. Os clientes eram recebidos em uma loja com o letreiro Stone Street CAFÉ estampado na parte superior. Se você não estivesse certo do que estava procurando, ou passasse por lá, durante a semana, quando não havia uma multidão de pessoas alinhadas do lado de fora, poderia não perceber. Mas se sabia o que estava lá, iluminada por uma única e brilhante lâmpada vermelha, você encontraria a porta certa. Uma que se abriu para um clube proibido, com uma fraca iluminação, um zumbido constante de jazz, e até mesmo uma grande banheira de cobre no centro.

Encontrei Alice e Rose sentadas no bar, bebendo ao lado de um lindo homem de cabelo escuro.

"Oi, pessoal" falei, deslizando para o banco ao lado delas. "Desculpe o atraso."

Os três se viraram, me olharam de cima a baixo antes do homem falar: "Oh querida, conte-me tudo sobre o homem que fez isso com você."

Pisquei confusa. "Eu... oi, eu sou Bella."

"Ignore-o." Alice disse, deslizando o menu através do bar para mim. "Nós todos fazemos. E peça uma bebida antes de falar. Você parece precisar."

O homem misterioso olhou adequadamente ofendido e os três discutiram entre eles próprios enquanto eu analisava os vários coquetéis e vinhos, escolhendo a primeira coisa que parecia encaixar no meu humor.

"Eu vou querer um Tomahawk." Falei ao barman, reparando na minha visão periférica que Rose e Alice se olharam com surpresa.

"Então tá." Alice acenou para outra bebida e, em seguida, pegou minha mão, levando-nos a uma mesa.

Na realidade, provavelmente só queria beber e ficar completamente bêbada. Mas sabia que iria correr amanhã, e de nenhuma maneira ia correr de ressaca.

"Bella." Alice disse, apontando para o homem atualmente me olhando com curiosidade. "Esse é George Mercer, assistente de Rose. George, esta é a adorável e logo muito bêbada Bella Swan."

"Ah, encantado." Disse George,e acenou com a cabeça para Alice. "Que diabos está fazendo com este velho uísque? Ela deveria vir com um rótulo de advertência para garotas como você."

"George, você gostaria do meu salto na sua bunda?" Perguntou Alice.

George mal piscou. "O salto todo?"

"Que indecente!" Alice gemeu.

Rindo, George alfinetou. "Mentirosa."

Rose se inclinou para frente, com os cotovelos sobre a mesa. "Ignore-os. É como assistir Jasper e Alice, mas ambos gostariam de foder Jasper do que um ao outro."

"Entendo." Murmurei. Uma garçonete colocou nossas bebidas em cima da mesa e puxei a bebida pelo canudo. "_Caramba._" Tossi, minha garganta em chamas.

Bebi quase um copo inteiro de água, enquanto Rose ficou me olhando e avaliando. "Então, o que está acontecendo?" Ela perguntou.

"Esta bebida é tão _picante._"

"Não é o que ela queria dizer." Alice disse sem rodeios.

Olhei para o meu copo, tentando me concentrar nas pequenas manchas de colorau flutuando ao longo da superfície e não na sensação de vazio no meu coração. "Vocês conversaram com Edward ultimamente?"

Cada um deles balançou sua cabeça, mas George se animou.

"Edward Cullen?" Ele esclareceu. "Você está fodendo Cullen? Jesusss." Ele acenou para a garçonete novamente. "Nós vamos precisar de outro. Basta trazer a garrafa inteira."

"Na verdade, eu não falo com ele desde segunda-feira." Disse Rose.

"Terça à tarde." Alice falou. "Mas sei que ele teve uma semana difícil."

"Uh-oh." Rose falou. "Ele não foi pra casa com você no feriado?"

George respirou. "Caramba."

E agora eu era _aquela _garota, aquela com a história de separação.

Como é que explico que as coisas tinham sido perfeitas no fim de semana? Que eu tinha acreditado em tudo que ele disse? Que tinha caído na dele... Parei com esses pensamentos.

"Bella, querida?" Rose estendeu a mão para colocar a mão no meu antebraço.

"Eu me sinto idiota."

"Querida." Alice falou, com os olhos cheios de preocupação. "Você sabe que não tem que falar sobre isso, se não quiser."

"O inferno que ela não vai falar." George agarrou. "Como é que nós vamos fazer a vida dele horrível se nós não sabemos de todos os detalhes sórdidos? Nós devemos provavelmente começar do começo e trabalhar nosso caminho para qual merda que ele fez. Primeira pergunta: seu pênis é tão épico como tenho ouvido? E os dedos... eles são realmente mágicos?" Ele se inclinou mais perto, sussurrando: "E há rumores de que o cara poderia ganhar um concurso de comer melancia, se você entende o que eu estou falando."

"_George_!" Rose gemeu, e Alice olhou para ele, mas esbocei um sorriso.

"Tenho certeza que não faço ideia do que você quer dizer." Sussurrei de volta.

"Olhe no YouTube." Ele falou para mim. "Você vai ter uma noção."

"Mas, de volta para a parte onde Bella está chateada." Rose falou com olhos fixos em George.

"Eu só..." Respirei fundo à procura de palavras. "O que você pode me falar sobre a Tania? "

"Oh." Alice disse, sentando-se na cadeira. Ela olhou para Rose. "_Oh_."

Eu me inclinei para frente, com as sobrancelhas juntas. "O que significa 'oh'?"

"É... Quero dizer, é... Tania é _uma _de suas..." George parou, acenando com a mão.

"Sim." Disse Rose. "Tania é uma das amantes de Edward."

Revirei os olhos. "Você sabe se ele ainda a vê?"

Alice parecia estar considerando sua resposta cuidadosamente. "Bem, eu não sei se ele terminou _oficialmente _as coisas com ela." Disse, encolhendo-se um pouco. "Mas Bella, ele te adora. Qualquer pessoa pode ver."

"Mas ele ainda está saindo com ela." Interrompi.

Ela suspirou com relutância. "Eu sinceramente não sei. Eu sei que todos nós brigamos com ele por não terminar as coisas, mas não posso... de fato, falar que já parou de vê-la."

"Rose?" Perguntei.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Rose murmurou. "Eu sinto muito, querida. Sinceramente não sei, também."

Eu me perguntava se era possível para um coração quebrar em pedacinhos por certeza que o tinha ouvido rachar quando li a mensagem de Tania . Senti outra peça quebrar com sua mentira sobre a noite de terça. E toda a semana, me sentia machucada, sentia cada pequeno caco quebrando, até me perguntava o que poderia ainda estar batendo no meu peito.

"Ouvi ele falando com meu irmão sobre o desejo de ficar sério com alguém, mas ter medo de terminar com as outras. Mas pensei, talvez ele só quisesse dizer oficialmente acabar com elas? As coisas pareciam muito bem com a gente. Mas então Tania enviou aquela mensagem." Falei. "Eu estava brincando com seu telefone e ela respondeu a uma mensagem que ele tinha, obviamente, mandado sobre se reunir na terça-feira à noite."

"Por que você não o confronta?" Perguntou Alice.

"Eu queria que ele me contasse a verdade sozinho. Com Edward sempre foi tudo sobre honestidade e comunicação, então pensei que se o convidasse para jantar na terça-feira ele me diria que ia ficar com Tania."

"E?" Perguntou Rose.

Suspirei. "Ele disse que tinha uma reunião _naquela _noite."

"Aiii." Disse George.

"Sim." Murmurei. "Então terminei ali mesmo. Mas fiz muito mal, porque não tinha ideia do que falar. Falei que estava ficando muito sério, que eu tinha apenas vinte e quatro anos e não queria compromisso. Que não queria mais vê-lo."

"Que droga, garota." George falou baixinho. "Quando você quiser terminar as coisas, você deve cavar um buraco e colocar uma bomba nele."

Gemi, apertando as mãos contra os olhos.

"Tem que haver uma explicação." Rose falou. "Edward não diz que tem uma reunião quando está com uma mulher. Ele apenas fala que vai estar com uma mulher. Bella, eu nunca o vi assim antes. Emmett nunca o viu assim antes. É claro que ele te adora."

"Mas o que isso importa?" Perguntei, minha bebida há muito esquecida. "Ele mentiu sobre a reunião, mas foi eu quem disse que deveríamos ter um relacionamento aberto. Para mim significava a _possibilidade _de mais alguém. Para ele era mais a realidade já na mão. E o tempo todo ele foi o único empurrando para _mais _entre nós."

"Fale com ele, Bella." Disse Alice. "Confie em mim. Você precisa dar a ele uma chance de explicar."

"Explicar o quê?" Perguntei. "Que ele ainda estava vendo-a, de acordo com as regras que eu tinha inicialmente previsto? E depois o quê?"

Alice pegou minha mão e apertou-a. "Então você mantenha sua cabeça erguida e fale para ele se foder pessoalmente."

Vesti-me assim que o primeiro sinal de luz apareceu do lado de fora da janela e andei os dez quarteirões até o local da corrida em uma névoa nervosa. A corrida seria realizada no Central Park e todo o circuito tinha um pouco mais de 13 quilômetros, serpenteando através de trilhas e caminhos no parque. Várias ruas locais foram isoladas para os caminhões dos patrocinadores, tendas e a horda de pessoas que iam assistir.

Era real agora. Edward estaria lá e eu tinha que decidir falar com ele ou simplesmente deixar as coisas do jeito que estavam. Não sei se poderia lidar com qualquer escolha.

O céu estava começando a clarear e um frio pairava no ar da manhã. Mas o meu rosto estava quente, o meu sangue também enquanto corria através das artérias e veias, através do meu coração que batia rápido demais. Eu tinha que me concentrar em puxar cada respiração em meus pulmões.

Não sabia onde estava indo, ou o que estava fazendo, mas o evento pareceu bem organizado, e logo que me aproximei do local, sinais me dirigiram até onde deveria fazer o check-in.

"Bella?"

Olhei para cima para ver o meu ex-parceiro de treinos, o meu ex-amante, na mesa de registro, olhando para mim com uma expressão que eu não conseguia decifrar. Esperava que minha memória tivesse exagerado quão impressionante ele era, quão esmagador era estar apenas perto dele. Não tinha. Edward segurou o meu olhar, e me perguntei se iria começar a rir descontroladamente, chorar, ou talvez apenas ir embora se ele chegasse mais perto.

"Oi." Ele disse finalmente.

De repente, estendi minha mão como se ele devesse... O quê? Me cumprimentar com um aperto de mão? _Jesus Cristo, Bella_! Mas eu estava confiante agora, e minha mão trêmula ficou suspensa entre nós, ele olhou para ela.

"Oh... vai ser assim." Ele murmurou, limpando a mão na calça antes de segurar minha mão na sua. "Ok, oi. Como você está?"

Engoli em seco, sacudindo minha mão como podia. "Oi. Bem. Eu estou bem."

Foi comicamente horrível.

De repente eu tinha um milhão de perguntas sobre o protocolo de pós-separação, e se apertos de mão foram sempre uma má ideia ou apenas agora.

Abaixando-me roboticamente, assinei o meu nome em alguma linha e peguei um pacote de informações de uma mulher sentada atrás da mesa. Ela estava me dando instruções que eu mal compreendia, senti como se estivesse debaixo d'água.

Quando terminei, Edward ainda estava lá, com a mesma expressão nervosa e esperançosa.

"Você precisa de ajuda?" Ele sussurrou.

Balancei minha cabeça."Acho que estou bem." Era mentira, não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo.

"Você só precisa ir até aquela tenda ali." Disse ele gentilmente, me lendo perfeitamente como sempre e colocando a mão no meu braço.

Afastei-me e ele sorriu rigidamente. "Eu consigo. Obrigada, Edward."

Com o silêncio, uma mulher que nem tinha notado ao seu lado falou. "Oi." Disse, e pisquei para vê-la sorrindo com a mão estendida. "Acho que nós não fomos formalmente apresentadas. Sou Tania."

Levou um momento para as peças se juntarem, e quando o fizeram, eu não conseguia nem conter o meu choque. Senti minha boca cair aberta, meus olhos se arregalarem. Como ele poderia pensar que isso estava remotamente bem? Olhei para ela e para Edward, e logo percebi, que parecia tão surpreso quanto eu de encontrá-la ali. Não tinha visto sua abordagem?

O rosto de Edward poderia ter sido, na descrição de dicionário, em _desconfortável_. "Oh Deus." Ele olhou para um lado e para outro entre nós por um flash antes de murmurar: "Oh, merda, um... hey, Tania, esta é..." Ele olhou para mim. "Esta é a minha Bella."

Pisquei para ele. _O que ele falou_?

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella. Edward que me contou tudo sobre você."

Sabia que eles estavam falando, mas as palavras não penetravam na minha cabeça. _Esta é a minha _Bella_. Esta é a minha _Bella_._

Foi um erro. Ele estava apenas desconfortável. Apontei sobre meu ombro. "Eu tenho que ir." Voltando, corri para longe da mesa e para tenda das mulheres.

"Bella." Ele me chamou, mas não virei.

Eu ainda estava um pouco nebulosa, quando entreguei minhas informações, peguei o meu número da corrida, e caminhei até um local vazio para alongar. Ao som de passos, olhei para cima, já temendo o que iria encontrar. Vendo Tania ali, era pior do que eu pensava.

"Ele é realmente algo." Disse ela, fixando o seu número na frente de sua camiseta.

Baixei os olhos, ignorando o fogo que deflagrou baixo em minha barriga. "Sim, com certeza é."

Ela se sentou em um banco a poucos metros de distância e começou a descascar o rótulo de uma garrafa de água. "Sabe, eu nunca pensei que isso iria acontecer." Ela balançou a cabeça, rindo. "Todo esse tempo e ele sempre usou a desculpa do _Não é você. Eu só não quero mais com ninguém._E agora? Agora que ele finalmente termina as coisas, é porque ele _quer mais_. Apenas com outra pessoa."

Sentei-me, e olhei os olhos dela. "Ele terminou as coisas com você?"

"Sim. Bem..." Ela falou, pensando. "Esta semana foi o fim _oficial_, mas nós realmente não tínhamos nos visto desde..." Ela olhou para o teto da tenda, pensando. "Desde fevereiro? E tinha sido sempre ele cancelando comigo desde então."

Eu não sabia o que falar.

"Pelo menos sei por que agora." Não sabia o que falar e ela sorriu, inclinou-se um pouco. "Porque ele é apaixonado por você. E se você é tão incrível como ele parece pensar que é, você não vai ferrar isso."

Não me lembro de atravessar o parque para onde estavam reunidos os outros corredores. Meus pensamentos eram nebulosos e confusos.

_Fevereiro?_

_Nós só tínhamos ficados juntos em..._

_... Março que é quando Edward e eu realmente começamos a dormir juntos..._

_Terça-feira... para que ele pudesse terminar as coisas pessoalmente._

Como um ser humano decente, como um bom cara. Fechei os olhos quando a força da compreensão me bateu: ele falou tudo isso para ela, mesmo depois que terminei com ele.

"Você está pronta?"

Pulei, surpresa ao ver Edward de pé ao meu lado. Ele colocou a mão no meu braço, oferecendo um sorriso hesitante. "Você está bem?"

Olhei em volta, como se pudesse escapar para algum lugar e só... _pensar_. Eu não estava pronta para estar tão perto dele ou falar como se nós fossemos amigos de novo, sendo _agradável_. Eu tinha um enorme pedido de desculpas a fazer, e ainda tinha uma bronca para lhe dar por mentir... Eu nem sei por onde começar.

Encontrei seus olhos, olhei para qualquer sinal me dizendo que nós poderíamos resolver isso. "Eu acho que sim."

"Err..." Disse ele, ficando mais perto. "Bella..."

"Sim?"

"Você... você vai se sair muito bem." Seus olhos procuraram os meus, pesados com a ansiedade, e fez o meu estômago torcer de culpa. "Sei que as coisas estão estranhas com a gente. Basta colocar tudo para fora de sua cabeça. Você precisa estar aqui com a cabeça na corrida. Você treinou de forma tão impressionante, e pode fazer isso."

Exalei, sentindo o primeiro surto pré-corrida, não uma ansiedade sobre minha situação com Edward.

Apertando meus ombros, ele murmurou, "Nervosa?"

"Um pouco."

Vi o momento em que ele ligou o modo treinador e senti um pequeno nível de conforto nisso.

"Lembre-se do ritmo. Não comece muito rápido. A segunda metade é a pior e você tem que manter energia suficiente no tanque para terminar, ok?"

Balancei a cabeça.

"Lembre-se, esta é a sua primeira corrida e o objetivo é cruzar a linha de chegada, não sua colocação."

Lambendo meus lábios, respondi: "Tudo bem."

"Você já fez 10 quilômetros antes, pode fazer treze. Estarei lá... vamos fazer isso juntos."

Pisquei para ele, surpresa. "Você _pode _correr, Edward. Isso não é nada para você, você deve estar na frente."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Isso não é do que se trata. Minha corrida é em duas semanas. Esta é a sua. Já te falei isso."

Balancei a cabeça novamente, entorpecida, e não conseguia desviar o olhar do seu rosto: a boca que tinha me beijado tantas vezes, e queria beijar _só a mim_; para os olhos que me observavam atentamente cada vez que eu falava uma palavra, a cada vez que toquei nele, e nas mãos que agora estavam apoiadas sobre os meus ombros e eram as mesmas mãos que tocaram cada centímetro da minha pele. Ele disse a Tania que queria estar comigo, só comigo. Não que ele não tenha dito essas palavras para mim, também. Mas eu nunca acreditei.

Talvez o conquistador tenha se aposentado.

Com um último olhar, Edward deixou cair as mãos dos meus ombros, e pressionou a palma da mão nas minhas costas, me levando para a linha de partida.

A corrida começou perto do Columbus Circle. Edward fez um gesto para eu o seguir e comecei minha rotina: alongamento da panturrilha, alongamento de quadril. Ele acenou com a cabeça sem palavras, viu a minha forma e manteve um constante contato reconfortante.

"Espere um pouco mais." Ele falou, pairando sobre mim. "Respire calmamente."

Eles anunciaram que era hora de começar e tomarmos nosso lugar. O estalo da pistola de partida irrompeu pelo ar e pássaros voaram por cima das árvores. A pressa repentina de centenas de corpos empurrando fora da linha se fundiram em uma explosão coletiva de som.

O percurso da maratona começou.

O primeiro quilômetro era sempre o mais difícil. No segundo, o mundo ficou confuso e apenas o som abafado de pé na trilha e o bombeamento de sangue em meus ouvidos eram filtrados através da neblina. Nós não falávamos, mas eu podia ouvir cada um dos passos de Edward ao meu lado, e sentir ocasionalmente seu braço contra o meu.

"Você está indo muito bem." Ele falou, a cinco quilômetros da largada.

No quilômetro sete, ele me lembrou: "Metade do percurso Bella e você está acertando seu passo."

Senti cada centímetro do último quilômetro. Meu corpo doía, meus músculos ficaram rígidos, estavam ardendo e com câimbras. Podia sentir meu pulso batendo. A batida pesada espelhava cada um dos meus passos, e meus pulmões gritavam para eu parar.

Mas dentro da minha cabeça estava calma. Era como se estivesse debaixo d'água, com vozes abafadas misturadas até que elas fossem um único zumbido constante. Mas uma voz era clara. "Último quilômetro. Você está conseguindo. Você é incrível, Ameixinha."

Quase tropecei quando me chamou disso. Sua voz estava macia e necessitada, mas quando olhei para ele, sua mandíbula estava acirrada, seus olhos para frente. "Sinto muito." Ele murmurou. "Eu não deveria ter... me desculpe."

Balancei minha cabeça, lambi meus lábios, e olhei para frente novamente, cansada demais para alcançá-lo. Fiquei impressionada com a percepção de que este momento era provavelmente mais difícil do que todos os testes. Mais do que a escola e cada longa noite no laboratório. A ciência sempre veio fácil para mim –eu estudo muito, é claro, que tinha feito o trabalho, mas nunca tive que cavar tão fundo e empurrar tanto.

Eu teria gostado de entrarem colapso sobre a grama e ficar lá. A Bella que conheceu Edward aquele dia na trilha de gelo nunca teria feito 13 milhas. Ela teria fingido que se esforçaria, ficado cansada e finalmente, depois de ter raciocinado que não era feita para isso, voltaria para o laboratório e para seus livros e seu apartamento vazio.

Mas não _esta Bell_a, _não agora_. E _ele _me ajudou a chegar até aqui.

"Estamos quase lá." Edward falou ainda me encorajando. "Eu sei que dói, sei que é difícil, mas veja." Ele apontou para o agrupamento. "Você está quase lá."

Balancei o cabelo do meu rosto e continuei, inspirando e expirando, querendo que ele continuasse a falar, mas também querendo que calasse a boca. Sangue bombeando através das minhas veias, cada parte de mim sentia como se tivesse sido ligada a um fio desencapado.

Nunca estive mais cansada na minha vida, nunca estive com mais dor, mas também nunca me senti mais viva. Era uma loucura, mas mesmo assim, não podia esperar para fazer isso novamente. A dor tinha valido a pena, o medo de falhar tinha desaparecido. Eu queria algo, aproveitei a chance, e consegui.

E com esse último pensamento em mente, peguei a mão de Edward para cruzarmos a linha de chegada juntos.

* * *

**Capítulo curtinho, mas com uma revelação maravilhosa. Será que agora eles vão ficar juntos?**

**Espero que sim!**

**Meninas, a fic ta entrando na reta final, agora só temos mais 2 capítulos para o fim.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, e COMENTEM!**

**Beijos, até o próximo capítulo.**


	21. Capítulo XX

**Takashima Kanon obrigada por favoritar a estória!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XX**

Vários metros ao lado da linha de chegada, Bella andava em pequenos círculos, em seguida, abaixou-se e segurou as mãos sobre os joelhos.

"Puta merda." Ela suspirou, de frente para o chão. "Eu me sinto incrível. Isso foi _incrível_."

Voluntários nos trouxeram barras de cereal e garrafas de Gatorade e nós os engolimos. Eu estava orgulhoso pra caralho dela, e não consegui me segurar e a puxei para um suado e ofegante abraço, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

"Você foi incrível." Fechei meus olhos, apertando meu rosto em seu cabelo. "Bella, estou muito orgulhoso de você."

Ela congelou em meus braços e em seguida, deslizou as mãos para a minha lateral, simplesmente apoiando lá, com o rosto em meu pescoço. Eu podia sentir a sua respiração, podia sentir suas mãos tremendo contra mim. Por alguma razão, acho que não era só a adrenalina da corrida.

Finalmente, ela sussurrou: "Acho que devemos ir buscar as nossas coisas."

Eu oscilava tão selvagemente entre confiante e deprimido toda a semana, e agora que estava com ela, particularmente não queria deixá-la fora da minha vista. Nós viramos a cabeça para trás em direção as tendas, como a corrida serpenteava através do Central Park, a linha de chegada acabou a poucos quarteirões de onde tinha começado. Escutei sua respiração, vendo seus pés enquanto andava. Poderia afirmar que ela estava exausta.

"Suponho que você já ouviu falar de Rose." Ela falou olhando para baixo e mexendo com seu número. Ela tirou os pinos e olhou para ele.

"Sim." Falei, sorrindo. "Incrível."

"Eu a vi ontem à noite." Falou. "Ela está tão animada."

"Eu vi o Emmett na terça-feira." Engoli em seco, me sentindo nervoso pra caralho de repente. Bella vacilou um pouco. "Saí com os caras naquela noite. Ele tem a aparência esperada de terror e alegria."

Ela riu, e foi genuíno, e doce e –_porra_–senti saudade disso.

"O que você vai fazer depois disso?" Perguntei, esquivando para ela olhar para mim.

E quando o fez, a coisa que eu sabia que não tinha imaginado no fim de semana passado. Eu ainda podia senti-la deslizando em cima de mim no quarto escuro, ainda podia ouvi-la sussurrar e suplicar _não me machuque_.

Foi a segunda vez que ela disse isso, e eu tinha sido o único deixado machucado.

Ela encolheu os ombros e olhou para longe, navegando através da densa multidão enquanto se aproximava das tendas da linha de partida. O pânico começou a se espalhar no meu peito, eu não estava preparado para o adeus ainda.

"Provavelmente vou voltar para casa e entrar no chuveiro. Almoçar." Ela fez uma careta. "Ou parar para o almoço no caminho de casa. Eu não tenho certeza se tem alguma coisa comestível na minha casa, na verdade."

"Hábitos de compras demoram a morrer." Notei secamente.

Ela deu um estremecimento culpado. "Sim. Tenho me enterrado no laboratório toda a semana. Foi uma boa distração."

As palavras saíram apressadas, pressionadas juntas. "Eu realmente adoraria me juntar a você, e tenho coisas para sanduíches ou saladas. Você poderia vir, ou..." Parei quando ela parou de andar e se virou para mim, parecendo desorientada e depois... _adorando_.

Senti um aperto no peito. Tentei engolir a esperança para não me decepcionar.

"O que foi?" Perguntei, parecendo mais irritado do que queria. "Por que você está me olhando desse jeito?"

Sorrindo, ela disse. "Você é provavelmente o único homem que conheço que mantém sua geladeira tão bem abastecida."

Senti minhas sobrancelhas se reunirem em confusão. Isso fez com que ela parasse de andar e olhasse para mim? Colocando a mão na parte de trás do meu pescoço, murmurei. "Tento manter as coisas saudáveis em casa, então não vou sair e comer porcaria."

Ela se aproximou perto o suficiente para sentir uma mecha de seu cabelo quando o vento soprou em meu pescoço. Perto o suficiente para sentir o cheiro de seu suor. Deixei o meu olhar em seus lábios, querendo beijá-la tanto que fez minha pele doer.

"Acho você incrível, Edward." Ela falou, lambendo os lábios sob a pressão de minha atenção. "E pare de me encarar. Há tanta coisa que posso tirar de você hoje."

Antes que pudesse processar, ela virou-se e foi para tenda das mulheres recuperar suas coisas. Entorpecido, fui para o lado oposto, para pegar as chaves de casa, minhas meias extras, e a papelada que eu tinha empacotado na minha jaqueta. Quando saí, ela estava esperando por mim, segurando uma pequena mochila.

"Então." Comecei, lutando para manter distância. "Você vem?"

"Eu realmente deveria tomar uma ducha..." Ela falou, olhando por mim e para a rua que levava, eventualmente, a seu prédio.

"Você pode tomar banho na minha casa..." Não me importo como soou. Eu não ia deixá-la ir. Sentia falta dela. As noites tinham sido quase insuportáveis, mas, estranhamente, pela manhã tinha sido o pior. Sentia falta de acordar com ela.

"E emprestar algumas roupas limpas?" Ela perguntou, usando um sorriso provocante.

Balancei a cabeça, sem hesitar. "Sim."

Seu sorriso desapareceu quando viu que eu estava falando sério.

"Venha, Bella. Apenas para o almoço, prometo."

Erguendo a mão na testa para bloquear o sol, ela estudou o meu rosto por um instante a mais.

"Você tem certeza?"

Em vez de responder, inclinei minha cabeça, virando para andar. Ela caminhou ao meu lado, e cada vez que nossos dedos acidentalmente se encostavam, eu queria puxar a mão dela e apertá-la em mim, pressionando-a contra a árvore mais próxima.

Ela tinha se portado como sua idade, brincalhona e com aqueles momentos de euforia curtas,mas a Bella tímida reapareceu enquanto caminhávamos de volta para o meu prédio. Segurei a porta para ela entrar, passei por ela para apertar o botão do elevador, e então fiquei perto o suficiente para sentir a pressão de seu braço ao longo do meu enquanto esperávamos. Pelo menos três vezes pude ouvi-la chupar em uma respiração para começar a falar, mas, em seguida, ela olhava para o tênis dela e se continha.

Lá em cima, a minha cozinha pareceu encolher-se sob a tensão entre nós, causada pela conversa horrível na terça-feira à noite, nas centenas de coisas não ditas hoje, a força latente que sempre esteve lá.

Dei-lhe um Powerade azul porque era o seu favorito, e me servi de um copo de água, virando-me para assistir a seus lábios, sua garganta, sua mão ao redor da garrafa, ela tomou um gole.

_Você é tão bonita_, eu não disse.

_Eu te amo tanto_, eu não disse.

Quando ela colocou a garrafa no balcão, sua expressão estava cheia de todas as coisas que não tinha dito também. Com certeza elas estavam lá, mas não tinha ideia de que coisas poderiam ser.

Enquanto nós bebíamos em silêncio, não me contive e fiquei olhando para o corpo dela. Podia ver seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso quando minha atenção se moveu para seu rosto, o queixo, e até a pele ainda reluzente de seu peito, a dica dos seios visível abaixo do top esportivo que achatava tudo. Até agora consegui evitar olhar diretamente para seus peitos, e agora ele puxou uma dor familiar através de mim. Seu peito era o meu lugar feliz, e queria me curvar e pressionar meu rosto lá.

Gemi, esfregando os olhos. Tinha sido uma péssima ideia convidá-la pra vir aqui. Queria tirar sua roupa, ainda suada, e senti-la em cima de mim.

Estava apontando por cima do ombro para o banheiro e perguntei: "Você quer ir primeiro para o chuveiro?"

Bella inclinou a cabeça e sorriu, perguntando: "Você estava olhando para o meu peito?"

E por causa da facilidade, do conforto e da intimidade da porra da pergunta, raiva queimou em meu sangue. "Bella, não." Esbravejei "Não seja a garota que joga jogos de cabeça. Cerca de uma semana atrás você basicamente me mandou embora." Eu não esperava soar assim, e no silêncio da cozinha, meu tom de voz irritado ecoava ao redor e nos cercava.

Ela empalideceu, parecendo arrasada. "Sinto muito." Ela sussurrou.

"Porra." Gemi, fechando bem os olhos. "Não se desculpe, só não faça isso..." Abri meus olhos para olhá-la. "Não brinque comigo."

"Eu não estou." Falou, uma calma urgência de fazer sua voz fina e rouca. "Desculpe-me, desapareci na semana passada. Sinto muito por ter agido de forma tão horrível. Eu pensei..."

Puxei um banquinho da cozinha, afundando nele. Correr uma meia maratona não me esgotou tanto quanto tudo isto fez. Meu amor por ela era pulsante, me sinto louco e ansioso e faminto. Odiava vê-la estressada e com medo. Odiava ver minha raiva a entristecer, mas pior ainda foi saber que ela tinha o poder de quebrar meu coração e tinha muito pouca experiência para ser cuidadosa sobre isso. Eu estava completamente em sua desastrada e inexperiente misericórdia.

"Eu sinto sua falta." Falei. Meu peito se apertou. "Sinto tanto sua falta, Bella. Você não tem ideia. Mas ouvi o que você disse na terça-feira. Se você não quer isso, então nós temos que encontrar uma maneira de sermos amigos novamente. Perguntar se estou verificando o seu peito não nos ajuda a superar tudo isso."

"Sinto muito." Falou, mais uma vez. "Edward ..." Ela começou e, em seguida, as palavras caíram e ela desviou seu olhar para o tênis.

Eu precisava entender o que tinha acontecido, porque tudo tinha desmoronado tão abruptamente depois que tínhamos feito amor loucamente íntimo apenas uma semana atrás.

"Naquela noite." Comecei, e depois reconsiderei. "Não, Bella, _todas _as noites, eram sempre intensas, mas naquela noite, no fim de semana... Pensei que tudo tinha sido alterado. E depois no dia seguinte? E a viagem de volta? Porra, nem sei o que aconteceu."

Ela se aproximou, perto o suficiente para eu puxá-la pelos quadris para ficar entre minhas pernas, mas não fiz, e suas mãos caíram ao seu lado.

"O que aconteceu foi que ouvi o que você falou a Seth." Ela disse. "Eu sabia que havia outras mulheres em sua vida, mas eu meio que achei que você tinha terminado as coisas com elas. Sei que evitei falar sobre isso, e que não era justo eu querer isso, mas pensei que você tinha."

"Eu não tinha terminado oficialmente as coisas Bella, mas ninguém esteve na minha cama desde que você me puxou naquela maldita festa e pediu para me tocar. Caralho, nem mesmo antes disso."

"Mas como eu ia saber disso?" Ela baixou a cabeça,olhou para o chão. "E ouvir o que você disse ao Seth, sabia que precisávamos conversar, mas depois eu vi a mensagem no carro. Ela apareceu quando eu estava escolhendo as músicas." Ela se aproximou, pressionando as coxas nos meus joelhos. "Nós transamos sem camisinha na noite anterior, mas então vi a mensagem, e parecia... como se você estivesse tentando ficar com ela logo depois. Percebi que Tania ainda esperava ser capaz de estar com você, e eu estava tentando..."

"Eu não transei com ela na terça-feira,Bella." Interrompi, meu sangue correndo em pânico. "Sim, eu mandei uma mensagem para ela perguntando se poderíamos nos encontrar, mas era para que eu pudesse avisá-la que as coisas estavam acabadas entre nós. Não era como..."

"Eu sei." Ela falou, calmamente me cortando. "Ela me disse hoje que você não ficou com ela por um tempo."

Prendi a respiração por um minuto e então suspirei. Eu não tinha certeza se queria saber o que Tania disse a Bella, mas, no fim, isso não importa. Não tenho nada a esconder. Sim, como alguém que valoriza a honestidade, eu deveria ter terminado as coisas de forma limpa com Tania , logo que falei a Bella que queria mais, mas nunca menti para elas, nem uma vez. Eu não tinha mentido quando disse a Tania tantos meses atrás que não queria mergulhar em qualquer coisa mais profunda. E não tinha mentido a Bella apenas um mês atrás, quando falei que queria mais, e só com ela.

"Eu estava apenas tentando manter suas regras. Eu não ia abrir a conversa sobre relacionamento novamente porque você tinha determinado que eu era incapaz de um, em primeiro lugar."

"Eu sei". Ela disse rapidamente. "Eu sei."

Mas o que era isso, seus olhos procuraram os meus, à espera de me dizer... o quê? O que eu poderia falar que eu não tinha dito? Não tinha colocado para fora o suficiente?

Com um suspiro cansado perguntei. "Você quer tomar banho primeiro?" As coisas estavam tão estranhas entre nós, e mesmo quando ainda éramos estranhos, correndo juntos pela primeira vez naquela manhã congelada, nunca tinha sido assim.

Ela teve que se afastar para me deixar passar por ela. "Não, está tudo bem. Vá na frente."

Virei à água tão quente quanto poderia suportar. Eu ainda não estava dolorido da corrida, provavelmente não iria ficar muito dolorido de qualquer maneira, mas com o stress de querer fazer amor com Bella e querendo estrangulá-la ao mesmo tempo, a água quente e o vapor eram incríveis.

Era possível que ela quisesse que as coisas fossem como tinham sido antes: sexo, como amigos.

Confortável, sem expectativas. E eu a queria tão intensamente. Sabia como seria fácil cair na tentação para desfrutar de seu corpo e sua amizade em igual proporção, para nunca precisar ou esperar que nossa relação evoluísse.

Mas não era mais o que queria. Nem de ninguém e, especialmente, não me ensaboei, fechando os olhos e inalando o vapor, lavando a corrida e o suor. Desejando que pudesse lavar a bagunça dentro de mim.

Ouvi o clique fraco da porta do chuveiro apenas uma fração de segundo antes do ar frio bater em minha pele. Adrenalina deslizou em minhas veias, bombeando através do meu coração, enchendo minha cabeça com uma selvageria que me fez tonto. Apertei a mão na parede, com medo de virar e encará-la, e sentir toda a minha resolução derreter. Havia apenas uma fração de mim que eu sabia que seria capaz de segurar. O resto daria a ela tudo o que pediu.

Ela sussurrou meu nome, fechando a porta e pisando perto o suficiente para sentir seus seios nus contra as minhas costas. Sua pele estava fria. Ela passou as mãos pela minha lateral, ao longo de minhas costelas.

"Edward." Ela disse novamente, movendo as mãos em meu peito, e para baixo sobre o meu estômago. "Olha para mim."

Abaixei-me, agarrando-lhe os pulsos para impedir as mãos de mover-se mais baixo, baixo o suficiente para sentir o quão duro eu estava com apenas este pequeno contato. Eu era como um cavalo de corrida, retido por um único portão frágil. Os músculos em meus braços estavam tensos e pularam, segurando-a em seus pulsos para me conter, tanto quanto manter as mãos fora da minha pele.

Inclinando a testa na parede, fiquei parado até que tinha certeza que poderia enfrentá-la e não levá-la imediatamente em meus braços. Finalmente, eu me virei, ajustando o meu domínio sobre seus pulsos.

"Acho que não posso fazer isso." Sussurrei, olhando para seu rosto.

Seu cabelo estava solto, e os fios molhados agarrados a seu rosto, pescoço e ombros.

As sobrancelhas foram puxadas juntas em confusão e sabia que ela não entendeu o que queria dizer, mas em seguida, ela parecia me ouvir, e um rubor de humilhação espalhou por suas bochechas e ela fechou os olhos. "Eu sinto..."

"Não." Falei, interrompendo-a. "Quero dizer, não podemos fazer o que fizemos antes. Não vou compartilhar. Não quero isso se você ainda quer namorar outros caras."

Bella abriu os olhos, e eles se suavizaram.

"Eu não posso culpá-la por querer experimentar." Falei, meus punhos enrolaram mais apertados em torno dos pulsos dela com a ideia. "Mas não serei capaz de manter meus sentimentos por você controlados, e não vou querer fingir que somos apenas amigos. Nem mesmo com Seth. Sei que eu levaria tudo o que você estivesse disposta a me dar porque eu te quero tanto, mas eu seria infeliz se fosse só sexo para você."

"Acho que nunca foi apenas sexo para mim." Falou.

Soltei seus pulsos, estudando seu rosto e tentando entender o que ela estava oferecendo.

"Quando você me chamou de sua Bella mais cedo." Ela começou e depois parou, apertando a mão no meu peito. "Eu queria que fosse verdade. Eu quero ser sua."

Minha respiração formou um tijolo na minha garganta. Sob a pele delicada de seu pescoço, eu podia vê-la pulsar vibrando.

"Quer dizer, eu sou sua. Sempre fui." Ela se esticou, de olhos bem abertos, enquanto cuidadosamente pegou meu lábio inferior entre os dela, sugando suavemente. Ela levantou a minha mão, apertou-a em torno de seu peito e arqueou em minha palma.

Se o que eu sentia agora era ainda uma pequena amostra do medo que sentiu todo esse tempo achando que iria machucá-la, de repente entendi porque ela tinha sido arisca por tanto amando era aterrorizante.

"Por favor." Ela implorou, me beijando novamente, pegando a minha mão e tentando puxá-la ao seu redor. "Quero ficar com você tanto que está tornando-se difícil respirar."

"Bella." Gemi, abaixando involuntariamente, dando-lhe um melhor acesso aos meus lábios, meu pescoço. Enrolei minha mão em volta dela, esfregando o polegar sobre seu mamilo.

"Eu te amo." Ela sussurrou, beijando embaixo do meu queixo, meu pescoço, e fechei meus olhos bem forte, o coração batendo.

Quando ela disse isso, minha decisão quebrou e abri a minha boca, gemendo quando a senti deslizar a língua para dentro e passar por cima da minha. Ela gemeu, agarrando meus ombros, meu pescoço, pressionando seu estômago para a linha dura do meu pau.

Ela engasgou com o choque do azulejo frio nas costas quando me virei para ela, pressionando-a na parede, e então suspirou novamente quando abaixei e ergui o peito dela para a minha boca, sugando avidamente. Não que o meu medo foi embora, ouvi-la dizer que ela me amava era infinitamente mais terrível porque trouxe esperança junto com ele: espero que eu possa fazer isso, que ela possa, de que ambos pudéssemos de alguma forma navegar cegamente através desta indescritível experiência.

Voltei para sua boca, me sentindo selvagem agora, perdido na febre de seus beijos e sem ter que perguntar que parte da água em seu rosto não era do chuveiro. Senti também, um grande alívio, seguido imediatamente com uma necessidade ardente de estar dentro dela, estar me movendo dentro dela. Sentindo-a.

Coloquei minhas mãos na parte de trás das suas coxas, levantando para que ela pudesse envolver as pernas em volta da minha cintura. Senti o calor escorregadio de seu sexo, e balancei ali, pressionando levemente para dentro e novamente para fora, caindo no amor mais uma vez em seus gemidos e sons impacientes.

"Nunca fiz isso antes." Murmurei na pele de seu pescoço. "Eu não tenho ideia de que porra estou fazendo."

Ela riu, mordendo meu pescoço e segurando meus ombros com força. Lentamente, pressionei dentro dela, acalmando quando nossos quadris se encontraram e sabendo que isto seria selvagem. Sua cabeça caiu de volta contra o azulejo, pousando com um baque silencioso, e seu peito subia e descia em respirações irregulares.

"Oh meu Deus, Edward."

Puxando para fora, sussurrei. "Você sente isso também?"

Bella soluçava, implorando para me mover, pressionando-me tanto quanto podia, presa entre a parede e o meu corpo.

"Isso não é só sexo." Falei para ela, sugando ao longo de sua clavícula. "Este sentimento é tão bom que quase dói. Tem sido assim toda vez que estive dentro de você, Ameixinha. Isso é o que você sente quando faz isso com alguém por quem você está louco."

"Alguém que você ama?" Ela perguntou, seus lábios pressionados na minha orelha.

"Sim." Empurrei e puxei novamente mais rápido, sabendo que eu estava tão perto que precisaria levá-la para a minha cama, chupar sua boceta e depois transar com ela novamente até que ambos entrassem em colapso. Era muito intenso, e assim que comecei a me mover, eu sabia que não iria me cansar da sensação de estar dentro dela, sem nada entre nós.

Empurrei contra ela, saboreando seus sons e sussurrando o meu pedido de desculpas em seu pescoço. "É muito intenso..." Tudo isso foi esmagador: o sentimento dela em volta de mim, suas palavras e a compreensão de que ela era realmente minha agora. "Estou muito perto, Ameixinha, eu não consigo..."

Ela balançou a cabeça, mordendo a pele do meu ombro, e depois apertou os lábios na minha orelha. "Eu gosto quando você não consegue se segurar. É como eu sempre me senti com você."

Com um gemido eu me deixei gozar, sentindo-me em espiral para _baixo_, pressionando mais e mais até que podia ouvir o bater suave das minhas coxas na dela e as costas dela na parede, e senti meu corpo quente e úmido, ejacular dentro dela tão forte que meu grito ecoou fortemente pelo azulejo em torno de nós.

Acho que eu nunca tinha gozado tão rápido em toda a minha vida e me senti tanto eufórico quanto horrorizado.

Bella puxou meu cabelo, silenciosamente implorando por minha boca na dela, mas depois de apenas um pequeno beijo, deslizei dela com um gemido, e caí de joelhos. Inclinando-me para frente, a espalhei com as minhas mãos e selei minha boca em torno do seu clitóris, sugando. Fechei os olhos e estremeci ante o som de seu doce gemido, a sensação de seu sexo contra a minha língua. Suas pernas tremeram exaustas da corrida e provavelmente, também do tratamento áspero que tinha acabado de dar a ela contra a parede e deslizei meus braços entre suas coxas, abrindo as pernas e levantando-a para suas coxas repousarem sobre os ombros e as palmas das minhas mãos agarrando a sua bunda.

Acima de mim, ela gritou, com os braços freneticamente lutando por algo para segurar, e, finalmente, se agarrou na minha cabeça com as coxas e apoiando as mãos no topo da minha cabeça, enquanto me olhava com os olhos arregalados e fascinados.

"Estou tão perto." Sua voz vacilou, com as mãos tremendo, ela agarrou meu cabelo.

Assobiei, sorrindo para ela e movendo a cabeça lentamente lado a lado enquanto a chupava. Nunca tinha feito isso antes e me senti tão bem, estava amando alguém, fazendo amor em todos os sentidos que podia. Meu peito aqueceu intensamente quando me ocorreu: _este era o nosso começo_.

Bem aqui, parcialmente escondido pelo vapor do chuveiro, era o lugar onde esclarecemos tudo.

Podia ver o momento em que ela começou a gozar, com seus lábios entreabertos em um suspiro.

Nunca me canso disso. Nunca canso dela. Com o prazer mais possessivo que já senti, assisti quando o orgasmo sacudiu através dela, puxando um grito de sua garganta.

Parei quando suas coxas relaxaram, cuidadosamente a deslizei até o chão, colocando-a de pé sobre as pernas bambas. Eu estava de pé, olhando para ela por um instante antes dela deslizar os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e se esticar para me segurar.

Ela estava macia e quente do calor da água e parecia derreter em meus braços.

E foi tão foda. Nunca tinha me sentido assim, como se eu estivesse totalmente conectado com ela, mesmo quando estávamos em nossos momentos mais íntimos como "apenas amigos".

Aqui, ela se sentia como minha.

"Eu te amo." Sussurrei em seu cabelo, antes de chegar para o lado para pegar o sabonete. Cuidadosamente lavei cada centímetro de sua pele, seu cabelo, e a pele delicada entre as pernas. Lavei meu esperma de seu corpo, e beijei sua mandíbula, suas pálpebras e seus lábios.

Nós saímos e envolvi uma toalha em volta dela antes de puxar uma em torno da minha própria cintura. A levei para o quarto, a sentei na beira da cama, e a sequei, antes de falar para ela deitar na cama.

"Vou lhe trazer algo para comer."

"Eu vou com você." Ela lutou contra as minhas mãos que a seguravam, tentou sentar-se, mas balancei minha cabeça, inclinando para chupar o seu mamilo em minha boca. "Fique aqui e relaxe." Sussurrei contra sua pele. "Quero mantê-la aqui na cama a noite toda, mas você precisa comer primeiro."

A água do meu cabelo pingou sobre a pele nua e ela engasgou com os olhos arregalados. Ela deslizou as mãos nos meus ombros, tentando puxar-me para baixo e, porra, eu estava pronto para transar novamente... mas precisávamos de comida. Eu já estava começando a me sentir tonto.

"Só vou fazer algo rápido."

Nós comemos sanduíches, sentados pelados sobre a colcha, e conversamos durante horas sobre a corrida, sobre o fim de semana com sua família e, finalmente, sobre como nos sentíamos quando achávamos que as coisas tinham terminado entre nós.

Fizemos amor até que a luz do sol desapareceu do lado de fora, e depois dormimos, acordando no meio da noite morrendo de fome para mais. E então tudo ficou selvagem e barulhento, e exatamente como sempre foi quando as coisas estavam melhores com a gente: honestas.

No momento, eu estava satisfeito, e estendi a mão para a minha mesa de cabeceira para encontrar uma caneta.

Me contorci em torno dela e coloquei a tatuagem dela de volta em seu quadril -_Tudo o que é raro é para o raro_-esperando que eu pudesse ser aquela coisa rara, um selvagem recuperado, o jogador reformado, que Bella merecia.

* * *

**Aiiiin gente, só eu que amo esse Edward?**

**Bora lá comentar e deixar eu saber o que acharam do penúltimo capítulo?**

**Beijos, até.**


	22. Epílogo

**Byah Fernandes** **e anne Karolynedy** **obrigada por favoritarem a estória!**

**AVISO: Capítulo altamente periculoso, grandes chances de vocês se apaixonarem!**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

Epílogo

A aeromoça passou, fechando os bagageiros com um clique antes de inclinar-se para perguntar: "Suco de laranja ou café?"

Edward pediu por café. Balancei minha cabeça negando com um sorriso.

Ele deu um tapinha no meu joelho, com a palma para cima e falou. "Dê-me seu telefone."

Entreguei, mas me queixei de qualquer maneira: "Por que eu preciso de wireless? Vou dormir o voo inteiro." Nunca mais eu iria deixá-lo comprar um voo às 6 horas da manhã de Nova Iorque para a Costa Oeste.

Edward me ignorou, colocando algum código em uma pequena caixa no browser do meu telefone.

"Se você não notou, estou com sono. É culpa de alguém que me manteve acordada durante toda a noite." Sussurrei, inclinando-me para ele.

Ele parou o que estava fazendo, voltando sua atenção para mim. "Foi assim que isso aconteceu?"

A emoção correu no meu peito, na minha barriga, e entre as minhas pernas. "Sim."

"Você não veio me ver depois do laboratório, um pouco... excitada?"

"Não." Menti.

Sua sobrancelha se levantou, um sorriso curvando metade de sua boca. "E você não interrompeu minha preparação de um jantar muito romântico que estava planejando para você?"

"Eu? Não..."

"E me puxou para baixo no sofá me pedindo para fazer aquela coisa com a minha boca?"

Estendi minha mão para o meu peito. "Eu _nunca _faria isso."

"Não foi você que depois ignorou o delicioso cheiro vindo do fogão e me puxou para o quarto e pediu por algumas coisas _muito, muito _indecentes?"

Fechei os olhos quando ele se aproximou, passando os dentes ao longo da minha mandíbula e murmurando. "Eu te amo pra caralho, minha impertinente, Ameixinha."

As imagens da noite anterior me puxaram mais fundo naquele estado de excitação, que eu praticamente vivia toda hora que estava perto de Edward. Lembrei-me de suas mãos ásperas, a sua voz de comando me dizendo exatamente o que queria que eu fizesse. Lembrei-me daquelas mãos puxando meu cabelo, seu corpo se movendo sobre o meu por horas, com a voz baixa e, finalmente, implorando por meus dentes, minhas unhas. Lembrei-me do peso dele desmoronar em mim, suado e exausto e adormecer quase tão logo que encontrou a sua libertação.

"Talvez tenha sido eu." Admiti. "Foi um longo dia de trabalho, o que posso fazer? Tive muito tempo para pensar em sua boca mágica."

Ele me beijou e depois voltou para o meu telefone, sorrindo quando terminou o que estava fazendo e o entregando de volta para mim. "Está pronto."

"Eu ainda vou dormir."

"Bem, pelo menos se Alice precisar de você, o seu telefone estará funcionando."

Deslizei meus olhos para ele, confusa. "Por que ela precisaria de mim? Eu não estou no casamento."

"Você já conheceu Alice? Ela é um general temível que poderia recrutá-la em um momento de crise." Ele falou. "Tudo bem, vá dormir..."

"Estou com um pressentimento sobre esta viagem." Murmurei, apoiando em seu ombro. "Como uma premonição."

"Estranhamente espiritual vindo de você."

"Estou falando sério. Acho que vai ser incrível, mas também me sinto como se estivéssemos em um tubo de aço gigante que está nos dirigindo para uma semana de loucura."

"Tecnicamente aviões são feitos de liga de alumínio." Edward olhou para mim e se inclinou para beijar meu nariz, e sussurrou: "Mas você sabia disso."

"Você já teve alguma premonição sobre alguma coisa?"

Ele me beijou novamente. "Uma ou duas vezes."

Olhei para ele, para seus cílios escuros e olhos azuis profundos, e no sorriso bobo que ele estava usando desde que o acordei de novo há quatro horas com a minha boca em seu pênis.

"Você está se sentindo sentimental, Dr. Cullen?"

Ele deu de ombros e piscou, limpando um pouco o brilho apaixonado nos olhos. "Só animado para sair em férias com você. Animado para o casamento. Animado que o nosso pequeno grupo terá um bebê em breve."

"Eu tenho uma pergunta sobre uma regra." Sussurrei.

Ele se inclinou conspiratório, sussurrando: "Eu não sou mais o seu treinador. Sem regras, além de nenhum outro cara poder te tocar."

"Mesmo assim. Você sabe sobre essas coisas."

Com um sorriso, ele murmurou. "Tudo bem. Fala."

"Nós estamos juntos há apenas dois meses, e..."

"Quatro." Ele corrigiu, sempre insistindo que eu era sua desde aquela primeira corrida.

"Tudo bem. À sua maneira, quatro. É muito ruim depois de apenas quatro meses eu te falar que acho que você será meu para sempre?"

Seu sorriso se endireitou, os olhos movendo-se sobre meu rosto de uma forma que senti como se fosse uma carícia. Ele me beijou uma vez, e, em seguida, novamente.

"Diria que é _incrivelmente _certo." Ele se afastou para olhar para mim. "Durma, Ameixinha."

Meu telefone tocou no meu colo, me acordando. Estava dormindo no ombro do Edward e pisquei, olhando para o meu telefone, onde uma mensagem dele iluminou minha tela.

Ao meu lado, quase podia sentir o seu sorriso.

Li o texto:

_E-O que você está vestindo?_

Olhava sonolenta para o meu telefone enquanto digitava

_B-Uma saia sem calcinha. Mas não tenha nenhuma ideia,estou um __pouco dolorida do que o meu namorado fez na noite passada._

Ele fez um barulho simpático ao meu lado.

_B-Por que você está me mandando mensagens de texto?_

Ele balançou a cabeça ao meu lado, com um suspiro de cansaço exagerado.

_E-Porque eu posso. Porque a tecnologia moderna é incrível. Porque nós estamos a 30 mil pés no ar e a civilização progrediu ao ponto que posso transmitir uma proposição indecente para você a partir de um satélite no espaço em um Tubo de Aço voador._

Eu me virei para olhar para ele, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. "Você me acordou para me perguntar o que estou vestindo?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e continuou a escrever. No meu colo, meu telefone tocou.

_E-Eu te amo._

"Eu também te amo." Falei. "E estou bem aqui, você é um nerd. Não vou escrever uma resposta."

Ele sorriu, mas continuou escrevendo.

_E-Você será minha para sempre também_.

Olhei para o meu telefone, meu peito de repente tão apertado que era difícil respirar. Estendi a mão para minha cabeça, ajustando o fluxo de ar do bico destinado a minha cadeira.

_E-E eu poderia propor em breve._

Olhei para o meu telefone, li esta linha novamente, e novamente.

"Ok." Sussurrei.

_E-Então me dê um sinal se você não vai dizer que sim, porque estou levemente aterrorizado._

Eu me inclinei para o lado em seu ombro e ele largou o telefone em seu colo, envolvendo sua mão tremendo ao redor da minha.

"Não fique." Sussurrei. "Nós com certeza vamos fazer isso."

Fim

* * *

**ahh infelizmente acabou :'( **

**Meninas, espero realmente que tenham gostado da estória!**

**Obrigada a todas que leram, comentaram e favoritaram.**

**Meninas, estarei postando uma nova estória "Na cama do Duque", deem uma passadinha lá e vejam se gostam. Tenho certeza de que não iram se arrepender. **

**Beijos, COMENTEM, até.**

**PS: Se você leu até aqui, deixe seu comentário, e faça-me imensamente feliz :)**


End file.
